Are You Awake?
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: A boy that is half-ghost and half-human. A cold scientist who hides his cruelty behind a smile. Who is the real monster here? Danny thought his father accepted his ghost half, but all is not as it seems. While acting like nothing is wrong, Jack Fenton plots to separate Danny and Phantom in a lab where there is no escape. (Pompous Pep, Dark Gray, and more!)
1. Pro: Revelation

Prologue: Revelation

Jack Fenton darted around the corner, holding one of his ecto-guns tightly. He wasn't one for stealth with his large size, but he couldn't have a ghost fight going on so close to where he and his family were having a picnic! Especially since Danny had walked off on his own earlier. What if he was hurt?

"Leave me alone!" He heard the Ghost Boy, Inviso-Bill – Danny Phantom, according to him, though Jack would never use his first name due to it being JUST like his precious Danny-boy's name – yell and then a deafening scream that made Jack cover his ears and look out filled the air. Ectoplastic waves were coming from the ghost's mouth, shredding the weaker ghosts to pieces. Finally, he slumped a bit and lowered to the ground.

His eyes widened when he saw a two rings appear around the ghost boy's waist and then move up and down his body away from each other, revealing his dear boy Danny Fenton in his place. 'What…?' Jack thought.

Danny got up, dusted himself off and looked around before nodding firmly and heading back towards the picnic site. Jack holstered his gun and headed back his own way. He had a lot to think about.

Was Phantom taking the form of his son? Or was his son taking the form of Phantom? Either way, he knew that telling Maddie was right out; she'd never understand, would go into shock or panic and shoot their boy claiming Phantom killed him and took his body. Which could very well BE what happened, but the best way to find out for sure would be to observe and question after setting up a situation where he would HAVE to tell him.

The question, however, was how to set that up without him figuring it out? He sat down and listened to Danny talk about an animal he saw while on his walk and wondered just how long his son had been lying to him, his mother, and his sister. And did Jazzy-pants know? No, if she knew then she would've told them, she was their good girl Jazmine Fenton. And a Fenton never breaks the rules or lies to their parents, right?

However, he considered as he ate a carrot stick from the picnic they'd packed, it WOULD explain why he was never around when the ghost boy was – aside from those times when Danny was just acting COMPLETELY out-of-character – and why his grades were slipping so bad so suddenly. His skipped classes, his being out late, his nervous reactions whenever he showed him something that would kill a ghost ruthlessly. Heck, it even explained the BOOmerang's fascination with him, among other things.

These were all just theory, though. And while he played the fool and was the class clown, Jack Fenton was NOT any fool, he had a genius intelligence level, and he knew better than to make any moves strictly on theory. He needed evidence, proof. He needed testimony. Basically, he needed to see him change in front of him in a situation where he couldn't just run into the shadows and hide.

"Jack, have a sandwich." Maddie handed him a wrapped package. "Danny put it together this morning, after helping me make some jam." She smiled proudly at her boy.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jack said, beaming as he opened it and took a bite. "Mm! Deeeelicious! Your cooking has improved, Danno!"

"Aw, now you're just flattering me! Mom had a big part, y'know!" Danny said, and then they all laughed.

Like nothing was wrong. Like Danny hadn't been lying to them for who knows how long. Like he was still their son, and didn't change into a ghost to fight other ghosts and rob banks and terrorize and destroy the town in petty battles against other stronger ghosts.

But, this was all theory. No need to look at him like anything but until he had proof or, even better, a confession straight from the boy's lips.

He needed to come up with a way to get him to give up that information, and he was pretty sure he knew how to do it.


	2. Ch1: Road Trip

Chapter One: Road Trip

"A ghost-hunting road-trip?" Danny asked, looking up from his cereal with an incredulous look at his father. "Who all's going?"

"Just you and me, Danno!" Jack said gleefully. "A big father-son thing!"

"But you KNOW I don't like ghosts." Danny glanced away nervously. "I'm always hiding when they're around, remember?"

"Well, the best way to get rid of your fear is to fight it!" Jack nodded firmly. "Can you believe I used to be afraid of them? But, I got over my fear by going to a haunted house, and now I fight them along with my lovely Maddie and Jazz! You're a Fenton, Danny! You can't NOT fight ghosts!" He grinned cheerfully. "Soooo, you've gone out on trips with your mother a lot, and it's time for you and me to go out together!"

Danny did a mixture between a groan and an exasperated sigh. "I was gonna spend spring break with Sam and Tucker, but you DO have a point. Fine, I'll go on this road trip with you."

"Alright! I'll load up the RV and then back some clothes! Oh, I got a hazmat suit that I can give you! This will be GREAT!" Jack got up from the table and hurried down to the lab.

"Great." Danny muttered, shaking his head.

He got up and took the dishes off the table, walking over to the sink to wash them. Jazz was out at the moment, so he couldn't talk to her about it, and Sam and Tucker would both be sleeping in at this time – he only got up so early because his dad woke him up, and he was considering getting a few more winks in the RV.

Especially since last night he'd been ghost-hunting, and that was always tiring. He yawned and went up to his room to pack what he figured he would need. "Flashlight, check. Extra clothes, check. Cell phone, check. Common sense? Lacking. Why would I go out ghost-hunting with my dad? What if I have to go ghost? Well, I'll do what I can with just the Fenton gear…" He said to himself.

After packing his backpack, he walked on down to where his dad was collecting snacks for the trip, a white hazmat suit just like the one he'd put on before entering the Ghost Portal lying on the table. It even had the Jack sticker on it! Sighing, he peeled off the sticker and held it up. "Really, dad? I don't need an ID tag on me."

Jack laughed. "Well, you don't HAVE to have it on, I guess."

"Yeah." Danny put the sticker in the trash and looked at the hazmat suit thoughtfully. Next to it were goggles like his mother wore, and loves and boots neatly placed. "You've been wanting me to do this for a while, haven't you?"

"Of course! You better get dressed, Danno!" Jack carried the snacks out to the RV waiting outside.

"Right." Danny nodded, taking the hazmat suit to his room to put it on. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt he looked eerily like Phantom. "There, goggles should do the trick." He adjusted them over his eyes and nodded, heading out of the room as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Jack was waiting outside the RV for him with Maddie, and when he looked over he felt his heart skip a beat. Aside from the goggles, his son looked just like the ghost boy. Maddie didn't seem to notice, as she gushed about how great he looked and was so proud that he had finally decided to do this.

After putting the backpack in the back, Danny climbed into the front seat and waved out the window. "Bye, mom! See you at the end of Spring Break!"

"Take care!" Maddie waved happily, sniffling a bit as they drove away. "Oh, it's so nice to see my baby boy finally growing up and fighting ghosts with his father!"

The radio was playing some kind of cheery kid's song, but Danny just zoned it out as he leaned his head on the window, intending to catch a few Zs. He managed it, for a bit, but was jolted awake by his father's voice. "Danny, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up!" Danny looked at him. "Sorry, I…I guess I'm really not a morning person."

Jack smiled, handing him a box. "Have some of this! Keeps me up in the morning!"

"What is it?" Danny asked as he reached in and took out a small packet.

"They're my own invention, the Fenton-Wake-Up-Gummies!" Jack grinned cheerily as he put the box between them and set his hand back on the wheel. "They'll keep you up for hours, like coffee without the caffeine!"

"Tested and approved by mom, I hope?" Danny asked as he opened the package and took out one. "These are in the shape of your head."

"Yep!" Jack nodded.

"…Okay. I'll eat your head. How many do you suggest I eat?" Danny asked as he popped one on his mouth. 'Mm, strawberry.' He thought.

"Each gummy has enough pep in it to keep you up two hours! There's 16 in each packet, so don't eat them all in one go! Eat a few and save the rest for later!" Jack informed him as Danny popped another in his mouth.

"You shouldn't make something that you can't eat in one go so delicious!" Danny said, realizing he'd just eaten enough to be up for four hours. "I was just gonna keep eating away? Is there a crash?"

"When you eat it, you sleep for the amount of time you pepped up." Jack nodded. "I need to find a way to fix that, so I can be peppy without becoming a log!"

"You don't have to worry about not being 'peppy', dad." Danny laughed.

Jack laughed and nodded. "That's true!"

This was nice, being here with his dad. Just laughing and having fun, not having to worry about him shooting him or finding out his secret. As long as all he used were Fenton weapons, he wouldn't have to worry about his dad finding out at all. And Lord knows that this RV was packed with those.


	3. Ch2: Desperate Measures

Chapter Two: Desperate Measures

They had been swapping stories of school, hangouts, and just enjoying the generation-gaps that they were encountering. Danny had almost completely forgotten what this road-trip was for until they pulled up outside an old, rickety house in the middle of nowhere – the ideal look of a haunted house. In fact, it was almost TOO ideal.

"Dad, I really don't think that there're any ghosts in that place. It's just too ste—" He was cut off by a blue mist escaping his lips and he glanced over to see if his father had seen it. Apparently not, he was excitedly looking at the building.

"What was that, Danno? Oh well. Come on, grab a few weapons and let's go in!" He hopped out and went to the back, grabbing a few items and heading in. Danny sighed and went to the back, grabbing a few weapons, then grabbed his backpack before heading in. As an afterthought, he grabbed the Fenton Thermos. Who knows, maybe someone just needed help getting to the Ghost Zone.

He found his dad inside, aiming his gun around like a little kid playing cowboy. He sighed and turned on his flashlight, walking over to him. "See? There's nothing—"

They heard a banshee scream from upstairs and Danny and Jack both headed up, Danny going first since he was smaller and faster. He went towards where the screaming was coming from and saw a ghost woman leaning over a bed, a shattered mirror on the floor. There were many others around, so he assumed this wasn't the first time.

"Are you…okay?" Danny asked, moving towards her. "Do you need help?"

"Help? Help, yes. I need help!" She looked at him. "I need help because my face…my face won't improve no matter how many times I put makeup on it! It just won't work!"

She looked like her face had been bashed in, a victim of an abusive husband, maybe? "Well, maybe I can help you find a place that has makeup that will work." Danny offered. "Will you—"

"Move, Danny-boy! Let me handle this!" Jack gently nudged Danny aside and aimed his gun at her. "Ghost, your time is up!"

"No, dad! You'll make her angry!" Danny cried, backing away from the room. As he thought, as soon as the gun fired he heard an angry shriek and Jack was being attacked with a lamp, makeup kits, and finally the woman's long nails. "Dad!"

"Shoot, Danny! Shoot the ghost!" Jack said, and then he heard a horrible cry of pain as his family slumped under her.

"D-Dad?" Danny ran over as the ghost woman drew back, looking at her hands. He knelt next to him and checked his pulse. 'Still alive.' He thought. "Dad? Dad, wake up! Dad!" No good, Jack didn't wake up. "Daddy, wake up!" He cried, shaking him roughly.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…he was shooting at me…h-hurting me…" The woman moved back fearfully.

Unknown to Danny, Jack was wide awake but keeping his eyes mostly closed, enough to appear asleep, but still open enough to see. He saw Danny stand up and then his hazmat suit changed color from white to black, his boots, gloves, trimming and hair changing from black to white. Such a perfect change; from Danny Fenton to Phantom.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him. You're scared." Phantom said, picking up a Fenton Thermos from where he'd set his weapons. "That's why I'm not going to fight you. I know where you can get things that ghosts can actively use, and you can make a new home there too." He opened the thermos and held it out. "Can you bear with being in here a little while? It'll be a bit cramped and lonely, I know, but I'll try to get you out as soon as I can."

"A-And no one will hurt me?" She asked. "And I can have makeup that will make me pretty again?"

He nodded. "And you'll meet other ghosts, who will teach you the ropes of living in their world. They may be scary, but they mean well. Well, some of them. I advise you avoid guys like Skulker, he can be mean just for the sake of it. The Box Ghost is nice, though. And Ember's got a nice voice and plays guitar. And there's…"

He continued speaking; assuring this ghost that she would be able to make friends there. It was incredible, hearing Phantom talk about the dangerous ghosts so fondly, but also infuriating. How often had he fought these ghosts he spoke of so fondly, damaging property and driving Jack and Maddie insane? And now to find out it was just friendly competition between friends…

Was this really his son anymore? He saw the ghost woman nod and then Phantom activated the Fenton Thermos, pulling her in. Once she was in, he put the lid back on and went to slip it into his pack.

He waited until the boy had zipped up his pack to carefully, quietly, creep over to him. "'Danny Phantom'?"

The boy froze, his hand still on the zipper, and then slowly turned wide, green eyes to him.


	4. Ch3: Accepted?

Chapter Three: Accepted…?

"Mr. Fenton." Phantom said, slowly standing up as he glanced at the man's empty hands. Okay, so he didn't have a gun trained on him. What was going on?

"Don't call me that. I know who you are; you can call me 'dad' if you want." Jack said, smiling reassuringly. "So, you've been fighting ghosts all along! That's my boy!" He reached out and patted Phantom's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?" Phantom blinked. "I-I mean…how did you…find out?" He looked a bit nervous, which was to be expected. After all, not too long ago Jack had been firing on him.

"Last week, in the park, you used that scream attack and after landing right away changed into Danny." Jack explained. "And now that you know…how did this happen?"

Phantom glanced to the side. "…Accident. I was exploring the lab with my friends after you deemed the ghost portal a failure. We saw a button in there, not sure what it was for, and Tucker and Sam dared me to put on a hazmat suit and push that button. So, I did. And…" He looked down, his hand gripping his other arm. "It was painful. I felt like I was being ripped apart and put back together again. I was being electrocuted, but living through it. I passed out. When I opened my eyes, I was Phantom." He gave a small shrug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.

"You guys hate ghosts. I was…worried you'd hate me." Phantom admitted.

"I see." Jack nodded, then threw his arms around him. "How could you ever think that?! We love you, Danny-boy! Oh, but we better not tell your mother. She might freak out."

"Yeah." Phantom nodded, smiling up at him.

"Well, grab your gear. Let's hit the road!" Jack headed for the stairs. "We have ghost-hunting to do!"

Phantom nodded and changed back into Danny, going to get his gear.

As he walked down the stairs, Jack mentally patted himself on the back for his acting skills. "Living through it"? Hah. His son was no longer the same, but he had to act like he didn't care and still loved him in order to get the results he wanted.

In order to move on to the next step, he needed his son's absolute trust. And preparing for it would take so much time, he wondered if he could keep acting and hiding it from Maddie for that long.

No, Maddie must never know about her son becoming a…he wasn't just a ghost, he was a ghost AND a human. He was neither one. He was a monster, something logic couldn't comprehend.

Good thing science was there to help logic comprehend things it couldn't.

Driving down in the road in the RV, Danny excitedly and happily told his father everything he couldn't before, all the months of ghost-fighting and experiences he'd gone through. He was elated to finally talk to one of his parents, tell the truth and nothing but the truth, and Jack laughed along with him and gasped and nodded his head and made comments in relation to what was just said.

When they stopped to stretch their legs, Danny pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Tucker's number. When he picked up, he leaned against the tree he was standing next to. "Tuck, you'll never believe what happened last night!"

"What's up?" Tucker asked, stuffing something into his mouth as he spoke.

"You might wanna hold off on the next bite. My dad found out about me being Phantom, and he's proud of me!" Danny said excitedly.

From the coughing on the other end, he could tell that Tucker hadn't finished swallowing his food when he spoke. After a gulping sound and the slosh of liquid, he finally spoke. "Y-You TOLD him?!"

"No, he found out without me telling him. But he's happy! He said he was proud of me!" Danny said, nodding happily. "I've been talking to him the past few hours about all the stuff I've been doing, it's great!"

"You've been telling him EVERYTHING?!" Tucker cried. "Even Pla—"

"No, I didn't tell him the truth about Plasmius. Or Dan." Danny replied, then looked over at his dad going to the RV. "Oh, time to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Wait, Danny! You shoul—" Danny hung up and hurried to the RV, practically hopping into his seat.

"You ready for the second location?" Jack asked as he started the engine.

"You bet I am!" Danny nodded, grinning.

"Good! We're going to have loads of fun!" Jack said, putting the RV into gear and driving down the road again.


	5. Ch4: The Perfect Team

Chapter Four: The Perfect Team

Tucker stared at his phone in disbelief and horror, then dialed Sam's number. "C'mon, pick up…pick up…"

"Hi—"

"Sam, Danny just called and—" Tucker stopped short, realizing he was listening to a recording. Cringing, he hung up and sighed. Who could he call about this? 'Jazz.' He thought, dialing her number. Jazz picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Jazz? I need to talk to you, something about Danny. Can you come over to my place?"

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"I'll tell you when you come over!" Tucker insisted.

"Alright, let me get ready." Jazz said. They hung up and then Tucker made sure his room was relatively decent and had a second seat.

"He WHAT?!" Jazz cried. "He…but…and dad…what did dad say?"

"Danny said his dad was proud of him." Tucker replied. "Personally, I think it's bull. No offense, but your parents are nutjobs when it comes to ghosts. Their accepting Danny is pretty low in the range of possibilities."

"But not impossible." Jazz said excitedly. "Did he tell mom yet?"

"Dunno, he only said his dad found out. Maybe it'd be better to let Danny figure out how to tell his mom, instead of jumping the gun." Tucker suggested.

"You're right." Jazz sighed. "He'd want that."

Danny was dozing again, the Fenton-Wake-Up-Gummies starting to wear off. He was jolted awake by his dad speaking. "Danny, are you awake?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm up." He yawned. "I guess I better pop more of these in, huh?" He grabbed the box.

"Well, be careful. You don't want to miss school because you slept in!" Jack laughed.

"If you write a note saying I was sick in bed there'll be no problem. Your fault for the bad crash." Danny stuck out his tongue.

"Well, you COULD just take a nap for four hours." Jack said, looking at him in amusement and taking the box away.

"But then I'll miss four hours of time with you!" Danny reached for the box again.

"Go to sleep, Danny. I promise I won't hunt any ghosts without you." Jack assured him.

"Fiiiiine." Danny huffed.

"There's a cot in back with seatbelts." Jack nodded. "I'll pull over so you can unbuckle and go buckle yourself in back there!"

"Thanks, dad." Danny smiled gratefully and got up when Jack pulled over. He got to the back, pushed the button that said "cot" and then climbed on the cot that unfolded from the wall. After making sure he was comfortable, he buckled himself in and smiled. "See you in four hours."

Jack smiled and nodded, watching him drift off into dreamland. After he was sure he was asleep, Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel before someone picked up. "Hello, is this the Guys in White? My name is Jack Fenton, and I need a lab outside Amity Park to do some experiments on a unique specimen. Yes, it doesn't matter how far away."

After four hours, Danny woke up and yawned, stretching himself out before unbuckling. They seemed to be in front of a mall, and his ghost sense was going off like crazy. "Oh boy, this'll be fun."

"You're awake!" Jack looked startled and tucked away a notepad in the driver's door. "I was wondering if it would be all filled up by the time you got up!" He grinned.

"It's only been four hours." Danny squinted at the clock. "Yep, four hours." He looked at the mall. "It looks pretty run-down."

"This mall has been having hostile ghost problems for years, but no one else in our field could handle it. It finally scared away all the employees and customers, so all the shops closed down and moved!" Jack explained.

"So, just ghosts in there?" Danny grinned, leaning on the passenger seat.

"You, me, and all the ghosts." Jack opened the driver's-side door and hopped out. "Let's go in!"

"Going Ghost!" Danny changed to Phantom and zipped out of the RV, excited to fight alongside his father with all his skills. With only the two of them there, there was no need to hold back against the hostile ghosts in this place!

Jack took the chance to make mental notes of all of Phantom's moves, how often he could use them in what span of time, and how long it took to recharge after big attacks. He wasn't doing the scream attack for some reason, but from what he observed in the park it had instantly drained him of his energy and changed him back into Danny. He'd have to put down actual notes on all these observances later, when Danny was asleep again.

"Stand back and cover your ears!" Phantom yelled to him. Jack did as he said, covering his ears and moving behind something. There it was; the piercing, terrifying scream. As soon as the ghosts were gone, his shoulders slumped and he lowered to the ground, changing into Danny. Just like in the park.

"Are you alright?" Jack ran over to him, kneeling next to him to offer a hand up. Danny took it gratefully. "What was that?"

"The Ghostly Wail. It takes pretty much all of my remaining ectoplasmic power and sends it out in one big wave." Danny explained. "I always change back after using it." He stood up with Jack's help and smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about you seeing me change now."

"You're my boy; of course you don't have to worry." Jack smiled.

Danny grinned. "Let's go back to the RV and go on to the next place!"

"The next one will take a while to get to. Maybe a day." Jack informed him. "Are you sure?"

"We have all week!" Danny insisted. "Let's go fight some ghosts!" He headed to the RV ahead of him.

Jack watched him go, wondering if hunting ghosts was Phantom's obsession – all ghosts had an obsession, after all. And it would explain why, without even hesitating, he would take off to fight any that came by. But, that first ghost they ran into…why didn't he beat her up, if that was the case? Maybe he was just excited to finally spend time with his father without holding back anything. That made sense.

"Dad, you coming?" Danny called.

"Coming!" Jack put on a goofy smile and walked out to the RV.

That night, they ate under the stars. Danny looked up at the clear sky and smiled, looking at his father. "Hey, can I fly around? I'll stay where you can see me."

"Alright, but no ghost fights without me." Jack nodded. The boy happily changed into his ghost form, Phantom, and flew into the sky. With him far enough away to just be a playful light in the distance, it gave a chance for Jack to make those notes he wanted to and call the Guys in White again.

After waiting for an answer, he listened to the man on the other end speak. "Yes, I've been observing the subject." He said calmly into the phone. "I've got notes on all of his abilities and weaknesses. How is the location search coming?" There was a pause. "I see. Well, let me know as soon as you find an ideal place." Another pause. "No, he has no clue." He finished jotting down the information about the Ghostly Wail and closed the notepad. "Yes, thank you for everything. I'll call to check in the next time I get a chance." He hung up and looked up as  
>Phantom came back down. "Done playing, Danny?"<p>

Phantom grinned cheekily. "Did you see me?"

"Yes, I saw you." Jack started to get up, cleaning up their picnic as he did. The boy was grinning like he'd just come off the playground and had done tricks on the jungle-gym. He missed those days, when Danny wasn't a monster and was just his ordinary son.


	6. Ch5: Jack

Chapter Five: Jack

"Danny, are you awake?" Jack asked, shaking Danny gently. "It's time to get going again." He smiled.

"Mmhm." Danny yawned, getting up from the cot and heading for the passenger seat. "We gonna be there soon?"

"Yes." Jack grinned. "And then we can fight more ghosts together!"

"Awesome." Danny grinned, then looked towards his pack. "Uh…dad, you're not angry about…the ghost woman, are you?"

"No, no. I acted badly; you handled it better than me." Jack chuckled. "You're quite the ghostly diplomat, aren't you?"

"Well, sometimes all they need is some help. Or talking down from whatever they're about to do." Danny nodded, smiling shyly at the compliment. "I tried the ''beat everything up' route and it…well, sometimes talking is all they want."

"And sometimes they just want to beat you up." Jack said, glancing at him.

"Yeah." Danny sighed. "Like Skulker, Dan, and Plasmius."

"For no reason?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Not for anything I did." Danny said defensively. "Dan just has…issues, Skulker wants me as part of his 'Collection' and Plasmius…" He groaned. "He has issues, too."

"Sounds like quite the trouble." Jack chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I end up beat up but I beat 'em up harder and they go away for a while. Dan, hopefully, won't be back for a loooong time." Danny nodded, grinning.

"Good work." Jack nodded, smiling as he focused on his driving again. Danny smiled back and then looked out the window at the passing scenery. "How fast do you recover from those fights?"

"Pretty fast. Ghosts heal incredibly quickly in comparison to humans." Danny replied. "Sometimes you don't even know I've been in one because by the time I've changed back my ghost self has healed and the wounds didn't carry over."

Jack nodded, taking in this formation. He'd have to jot it down. "And your wounds as a human? Have they been healing any faster?"

"No, not really." Danny sighed. "I still get bruised up and it sticks around for a few days. If I were Phantom, the bruises would heal in a day."

'So, as a human he hasn't changed in healing ability. Still, there could be other changes I don't know about.' Jack thought. He was mentally patting himself on the back for doing it this way, it was much easier to get information out of Danny by just talking to him instead of strapping him to a table and doing experiments. No, it was too early for that. He had to study him, find out what would and wouldn't be a good move, and then find out what makes him tick.

Sure it would be the ultimate betrayal, but he didn't care. This wasn't his son; it was a monster wearing his son's face – a freakish hybrid of ghost and human, born of a lab accident. He may think he's the same, but he's not. He's no longer the same son he knew.

But, to tell him this NOW would be too soon. He wasn't ready. And he had no much more to learn about him, the boy who trusted him so completely he told him everything about his strengths and vulnerabilities.

Maddie would never be so patient; she would've taken him to a lab right away. That is, IF she didn't freak out about her son becoming a monster and lose her mind. There was also the chance of her truly loving this monster that took their son's form, damn those maternal instincts. He glanced over at the passenger seat; Danny was quiet now, enjoying the landscape as they drove past it all.

Aside from finding a good place for his work, Jack needed to consider when would be a good time to take Danny there, without his being aware of it. Not this week, much too soon. Next week he had class. When would be the best time? He needed to think on this, to ensure that nothing went wrong with his plan.

He recalled when he was in middle school, the genius kid that nobody wanted to spend time with because he was more focused on his work than other humans. Humans were, to him, nothing of note. They were so bland compared to what was on his petri-dish, and all the girls were flippant, silly things that just didn't matter in the grand scheme of things so he didn't care. He was more interested in what was below the skin, and what they would become.

He'd had a bad experience with a ghost the year before he went into middle school; his young cousin had fallen into a pond on a rainy night, lured there by the ghost of a little girl that begged her to come out and play. That ghost was taken out by a ghost hunter, but it was too late for his young cousin. She became a ghost and also was wiped out by the ghost hunter. He grew to hate ghosts and begged to join the ghost hunter. He told him in the future, when he was an adult, they might work together. Then he was gone, and Jack hadn't seen him since. Possibly killed by a ghost.

In high school, his parents encouraged him to make some friends so he finally opened up a little. But what people found underneath his silence they didn't like at all. He was cold, cruel, and bitterly sarcastic about their existence. He wanted nothing to do with their sports, their selfish personalities, and their annoying fashion sense – did they HAVE to all wear the same skirt/jacket as their best friend?

It wasn't until college that he decided to put on a face that people would like. The class clown, the funny guy who kept making mistakes that made people laugh. And there, he met Vlad Masters and Maddie, two geniuses on the same level as him. Oh, beautiful Maddie. The first girl he ever cared about. The three clicked as friends right away, talking about science. And Maddie had the most wonderful laugh, while Vlad rolled his eyes at his jokes but let out a soft chuckle when he thought Jack couldn't hear him.

Then there was that incident; that horrible incident that caused his friend Vlad to disappear into hiding for years to recover. Because of the ghost portal… After he disappeared, Maddie and Jack got closer, and now they are married with two children. Two—one child that was sure to make them proud. The other…may as well be dead.

He changed the channel on his radio and it began to play some oldies. Funny, when did the 80s become 'oldies'? He grew up with that stuff. The channel change seemed to arouse Danny's curiosity and he looked over at him.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Danny asked with a grin.

"I was just tired of the kid's talk show." Jack grinned back. "And nothing like some good

'ol nostalgia!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it feels good to be nostalgic." He looked out the window again, thinking of his younger years. "Mom and I should go out stargazing again sometime."

Jack pursed his lips and considered not taking the boy home to see Maddie at all, but if he hadn't attacked her yet he most likely wasn't going to.


	7. Ch6: Preparations

Chapter Six: Preparations

The rest of the trip was more of the same and by the time they got home Danny was in a rush to get the poor ghost woman out and into the Ghost Zone. Making sure they were alone in his lab, Jack watched as Danny changed into Phantom and then picked up the thermos, letting out the ghost woman.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long." Phantom said gently.

She shook her head, smiling. "It was…safe. Will you…escort me?" She held out a hand.

He looked over at his father, who nodded approvingly, and then took her hand. "Yeah. I'll take you to someone friendly, okay?"

She smiled and gripped his hand, going into the activated Ghost Portal with him. Jack watched as they disappeared, then walked over and opened the Fenton Weapons Vault to examine what he had here. He had the Fenton Ghost Gloves, which could make it so you can handle a ghost. Maybe he could modify them with data from the Fenton Ghost Catcher and the Fenton Ghost Weasel and make something more portable that did the same thing as both without being blatantly obvious. Besides, he needed something Danny didn't already recognize.

He'd have to be hard at work for a while, but he knew that much. The Fenton Grappler and Wraith Wrangler were both also sure to be useful. The Jack o' Nine Tails and Fenton Ghost Shield were a must, he would be dealing with Phantom after all and he knew what he was capable of most intimately. He made mental notes of each item, then turned to the Ghost Portal when Phantom came back through and turned it off.

"All done?" He asked, putting on the cheery voice.

"Yeah, she's all settled in." Phantom changed back into Danny and stretched. "Alright, I'm starved! Let's go up and get some dinner!" He ran up the stairs. Jack watched him go, then turned back to their gadgets, making more mental notes before shutting and locking the vault. Note to self: Put a ghost-shield on this.' He thought, heading upstairs.

He found Danny eating a sandwich prepared by his mom, telling her about how it was so cool to learn to use new weapons and maybe he wouldn't mind going ghost-hunting after all – if it was with his dad. As he thought, Danny had no intention of telling Maddie the truth about how their trip went – even if Jack HADN'T said to keep it between them.

Jazmine was sitting quietly, listening to Danny talk about their trip. Jack walked over and grabbed a sandwich, grinning. "I'm guessing you can tell he had fun?"

"Yes. You should've taken him out with you sooner." Maddie smiled. "I'm so happy that both our babies are willing to fight ghosts with us now!"

If she only knew the truth, but Jack and Danny would never tell her. Jack finished his sandwich and excused himself to the lab, locking the door and setting up the Fenton Ghost Shield by the door and at the vault. He would turn them off if he wanted Danny in, but right now he needed to work and didn't want him asking questions.

The next school day, Tucker and Sam were surprised to see Danny with a bounce in his step, like a great weight had been lifted from him. "What's up with you?" Tucker asked.

"I already told you." Danny grinned. "Remember? On the phone last week?"

"Oh, about your dad?" Sam asked. "Tucker was really worried about that, but you're really happy so it must not be a bad thing."

"It's been incredible. I was able to be Phantom around him, and didn't have to restrain myself or hide. It was just me, him, and the ghosts." Danny gushed, lowering his voice as they entered the school building.

"So, what about your mom?" Sam asked.

"Dad said she might not be able to handle the news." Danny said, sighing. "So, still gotta hide it from her."

"Aww." Tucker gave a pitying sound.

School seemed to speed up, interrupted by the appearance of a ghost that Phantom had to fight, and then it was time to go home. Danny waved to Tucker and Sam as they split off and he entered Fentonworks, dropping his books off in his room before he went to the lab.

To his surprise, it was locked. When he tried to phase through it, he discovered a Fenton Ghost Shield had been set up in front of it. "Ow, what the?"

He quickly changed back to Danny when he heard footsteps approaching and looked behind him to see Jazmine. "Hey, Jazz!"

"Hi, Danny." She walked closer to him. "Maybe you shouldn't go in there right now; even mom isn't being let in. Dad's working on some secret project."

"When dad works on secret projects, things explode." Danny cringed and reached up to knock on the door. "Dad? Can I come in?"

"He won't answer. He's hardly been up aside from food and he even sleeps in there." Jazz sighed. "He got really inspired while out on that trip with you, I guess."

"I guess so." Danny looked at the door and then walked off, leaving Jazz to stare at the door.

Locked inside, Jack paused when he heard Danny's voice and considered letting him in and decided against it. He couldn't let him know too soon about these, and he had to get them done by summer break. That was the ideal time, since it was a long time without school. He'd put a Fenton Ghost Shield in front of the Ghost Portal to prevent any ghosts from slipping in and interrupting his work.

'Sure would be nice to have a test subject, though.' He thought, looking at his work thoughtfully. 'I need someone like Danny, though. Or will I have to use it on him completely untested?' He would have to, he decided silently. He couldn't let Danny know before he used it on him at the perfect time.

His cell-phone rang and he glanced at the number. 'The Guys in White.' He thought, picking it up and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"We've found a good place for you." The man on the other end said. "We'll text you the address and you can start sending over whatever equipment you're going to need there. We'll also supply some of our own, as we want to see how this plays out."

"Thank you." Jack nodded. "I'll start bringing over equipment tomorrow, then. I'll bring the specimen on the first day of summer vacation."

"We look forward to it." The men on the other end said before hanging up.

Jack nodded, looking at his handiwork. It would be finished by summer vacation, no doubt about it. He just had to keep Danny from seeing it…


	8. Ch7: Where is he going?

Chapter Seven: Where is he going?

"Dad's been going out a lot lately, hasn't he?" Danny asked, watching the RV take off after boxes were loaded into it. "Wonder where he's going?"

"Who knows? Dad's been getting a lot of calls lately, too." Jazz shrugged. "Maybe he finally found a patron for his inventions."

"Then, why shut out mom?" Danny frowned.

"Maybe they didn't want her?" Jazz frowned. "No, that makes no sense. Why take the bumbling idiot and not the genius?"

"Your father's a genius, too." Their mother said from the couch, sipping her coffee. "He's just a clown."

"Hard to tell, all the explosions he does." Danny grinned playfully. "Honestly, though, where is he going without you?"

"Don't know. He's been really quiet about it, whatever it is." Maddie said, turning the page of her inventor's magazine.

"Hm." Danny looked out again, then headed for the stairs. "I'm going up to study!"

"Danny!" Jazz ran up after him. By the time she got up to his room, he had changed into Phantom and was flying through the wall.

He just couldn't hold back his curiosity! He turned invisible and flew over the city, scanning it for any sign of the RV. He saw it leaving the city and kept sight on its path, flying closer and closer. He stayed invisible, not sure what his dad would think about him following, but managed to get a look at his dad's face from the side view.

He'd never seen him look so serious. His ghost sense reacted and he hesitantly left the side of the RV, flying off to fight whoever had come out of the Ghost Zone.

This happened every time he trailed to tail him, to his frustration. Couldn't the ghosts just STAY PUT, for one day? Nooo, they had to come out every day and some of them deliberately seek him out!

At this rate, he would never find out! And since he had to worry about school and chores, his chances to follow him were limited to the late-afternoon or night. By then, though, it was impossible to find any sign of the RV.

After the 12th time, he finally decided to give up on finding out his dad's secret and drifted back to his bedroom to catch some shut-eye. By the time he woke up, his dad was home and fast asleep.

He'd gotten distracted again. Phantom must have the worst attention-span in history or they just had that bad a ghost problem. Jack turned down another road, heading down a road less travelled. In the back were boxes full of different Fenton Gear, all gear to set up in the new location.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a mangled structure in the distance. It had the look of a destroyed factory, but he knew that it wasn't the top that mattered but the basements. He drove in and parked, getting out to get the boxes before heading in.

Two guys from the Guys in White were waiting to help him set up. "Just a little bit longer, Mr. Fenton." One of them said as they each took a box from the back and shut it, following him in.

"I've never anticipated Summer Break so much." Jack agreed. "The suspense is killing me, but I'm also worried we won't get the setup done in time."

"How's the trust level?" One of them asked as they walked over to an elevator.

"I should spend some time with him this weekend. I've been so busy with the setup we haven't hunted any ghosts together. I think he's lonely." Jack entered the elevator when it opened and they turned towards the doors as they shut.

"Alright. We'll finish the setup, since this is all that's left, and you can go spend time with the subject and build up the trust levels again." The Guy in White suggested. "After all, those are important if we're going to get him over here."

"Good plan." Jack nodded, walking out the open doors to the lab area within. "The fun part will be getting him in here without him realizing."

"Tell him it's a place where ghosts have been sighted. A destroyed factory; he'll buy it." The Guy in White nodded. "It's not until he's inside that he'll realize there aren't any ghosts, and by then it'll be too late to escape."

Jack nodded, walking down the hall and into a double-doored room that was full of more of the same boxes. He set his box down and nodded. "I'll help you here tonight and tomorrow on to Summer Break I'll be out there with my family." He grinned.

"Alright, we have a plan." The Guys in White nodded and then the three of them started to sit up.

When he noticed it getting to be about the time he usually went home, Jack gave a waved and headed back to the RV. It was a long drive and he was exhausted, but he knew he would sleep easy knowing that things were going smoothly.

Jack arrived at home and slipped inside, going upstairs. He paused at Danny's room and opened the door a bit, looking in. The boy was fast asleep, clutching his pillow close. He looked the same as he did last year, aside from growing a bit taller and thinner. He slowly walked over and brushed the boy's bangs out of his face, testing his senses. He didn't wake, obviously not sensing danger. 'Good.' Jack thought, pulling away. Nodding, he walked out of the room and closed the door, retreating to his own bedroom.

"Jack?" Maddie was sitting up in bed, reading. "You're home." She smiled and put the book to the side. "What are you doing that keeps you away so long?"

"Just scoping out a place for Danny and I to go this summer." Jack said, grinning as he started to change into his pajamas. "He couldn't get enough of the ghosts last week, so I'm finding new places for us to go!"

Maddie smiled. "You're really excited that he's no longer afraid, huh?"

Jack climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Maddie, I am positively elated that he's definitely a Fenton ghost-hunter." He said, kissing her before laying his head down to sleep.

Soon the lab would be ready, but he didn't need to oversee that. From tomorrow on until Summer Break, he would do more things with Danny in town.


	9. Ch8: Building Trust

Chapter Eight: Building Trust

Danny was having a blast! To make up for all the lost time, his dad was taking him to movies, to parks, to just hang out and have fun. And if a ghost appeared to pick a fight, they could both handle it! His dad started picking him up after school and they would speed off in the RV to hang out, Danny getting help with his homework from his father as they relaxed together in a remote place where they could talk alone.

"So, see, this is what you missed." Jack was saying, pointing out a mistake Danny made. "If you do it this way…" He took the pencil and erased the mistake, correcting it to show him. "See?"

"Oh, okay!" Danny nodded. His dad made everything so easy to understand, unlike his math teacher. His lips parted and a blue mist slipped and they both nodded and got up. Jack pulled out a weapon, while Danny changed into Phantom. Together, they battled the ghosts and chased them off or captured them before returning to Danny's studies.

"So, over here you…"Jack continued, like the fight hadn't even happened. Phantom, grinning, sat next to him in his ghost form and paid attention. After all, if an attack came it would be better to be prepared for it, right?

Before long, it came time to go home and Phantom changed back into Danny while Jack packed up and then they headed for the RV.

"Thanks for helping me out, dad." Danny smiled as they got into the RV. "With your help, I might even get an A!"

"Well, we'll see about that." Jack laughed. "Your teacher can be pretty crazy sometimes!"

As they drove home, Danny felt himself growing sleepy and lay his head against the window. Not too long later, he felt a hand shaking him gently.

"Danny, are you awake?" Jack asked.

"I'm up." Danny looked over and smiled. "We're home?"

"Yep. Better get up to bed." Jack smiled and got out; waiting for Danny to get out and head in before he closed and locked up the RV.

"Summer Break is next week already." Danny murmured as he passed the calendar on the wall. "Can you believe it?"

'Only a week left.' Jack thought. 'Just one more week before I can drop this act.' He reached out and rubbed Danny's head. "I'm thinking of taking you out for long-distance ghost hunting this Summer Break, Danno. What do you say?"

Danny looked up, smiling. "Really? You and me? I'm all for it!" He grinned.

"Shh. You're going to wake Jazzy-pants." Jack put a finger in front of his lips. "You go on up to bed, and in a week we'll head out to do just that, okay?"

"Yeah!" Danny whispered enthusiastically, and then he slipped upstairs to go to bed.

Jack watched him go, then turned his gaze to the calendar. Moving his finger along the days, he stopped on the first day of Summer Break and clenched his fist against it. 'You're almost mine, Phantom.' He thought. 'And you won't even see it coming.'

"Dude, you spent all of Spring Break with your dad!" Tucker protested at lunch the next Monday. "Now you're going away all of Summer Break, too?!"

"This is a father-son thing, Tuck. Ever since the incident, I've been way too busy to spend time with my parents and this is something that lets me spend time with my dad AND be Phantom." Danny said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I wanna do this."

"I can't say I blame you. It's really sucked not being able to tell, and now that you don't have to die it from him you're completely relaxed about it." Sam reasoned thoughtfully. "Still, be sure to keep in contact, okay?"

"I'll keep in contact until I go where there's no phone reception." Danny shrugged. "I don't know where we're going yet."

"At least your dad is helping you with your studies now." Tucker remarked. "He's actually kind of cool, isn't he? I thought for sure he was an idiot, but he knows this stuff!"

"Tucker." Sam scolded with a swat to the arm.

"No, he's right. Everyone thought he was brainless, but he's really not." Danny admitted. "Even I thought he was brainless, but I know differently now."

"Well, you wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school?" Tucker asked.

"Can't, dad's picking me up." Danny smiled apologetically. "Maybe later?" He got up to throw away his trash.

"He picks you up every day, though!" Tucker protested loudly.

Sam frowned. "Even for a father-son thing, this is weird. He's distancing himself from us lately, have you noticed that? His dad is keeping him by his side when he's not at school."

"Yeah, I did notice." Tucker pouted, crossing his arms. "He never has time for us anymore!"

"We should ask Jazz if it's the same at home." Sam suggested, watching Danny head inside ahead of them.

Danny either didn't hear their concerns or didn't care. He was already looking forward to the end of the week, the classes just seeming to whiz by. His day was interrupted by another ghost attack, – of course. They seemed to get at least one or two a day! – but it was easily taken care of and then he was back to watching the clock.

Finally, the bell rang to end school and he was out of his seat as soon as they got the okay to go, taking his pack with him as he headed out before the crowd.

Sam and Tucker called after him, but he didn't pay attention as he walked briskly to his locker to get out his belongings.

"Hey, Fen-turd! I haven't seen you with your friends lately!" Dash Baxter said, coming up behind Danny.

Danny turned to face him. "I don't have time to deal with you today, Dash. I have plans with my dad."

"Heh. Well, then I'll make this quick." Dash gripped Danny's shirt collar and raised a fist.

Danny flinched back, but the blow never came. His father was holding Dash's raised arm, keeping it from coming down. "Dad!" He smiled.

"What do you think you're doing to my son?" Jack demanded.

"Guh…uh…nothing." Dash pulled his hand free and ran off.

Jack glanced at Dash running off, then turned to Danny. 'He seemed unharmed. Good. I can't have him sporting any bruises.' He thought, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Ready to go, Danno?"

"You bet!" Danny grinned, nodding. He picked up his pack and shut his empty locker, following his father out to the RV.

"Does that guy hit you a lot?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but…I'm okay." Danny nodded. "He didn't get a shot in today, thanks to you." He smiled up at him.

Behind them, Sam and Tucker followed quietly. "Ask him." Sam murmured.

"Right." Tucker ran forward. "Uh, Mr. Fenton!"

"Hm?" Jack looked over at him.

"We…we were wondering if we could go with you guys today?" Tucker asked.


	10. Ch9: Cruel Intentions

Chapter Nine: Cruel Intentions

Of course. These kids were the ones that Danny used to go out ghost-hunting with, before Jack had found out and kept him to himself. 'Well, once or twice shouldn't be a problem.' He thought. 'After all, next week he's going to be alone with me in that lab.' He nodded, still smiling brightly. "Of course! That is, if Danny doesn't mind?"

Danny grinned, turning to them. "You kidding? C'mon, guys!" He motioned for them to follow and ran out to the RV. Sam and Tucker breathed sighs of relief and followed behind.

They got into the RV and drove off, heading outside the city. "There's a really nice place that has had reports of ghosts, so after we take care of the ghosts we can just relax and enjoy ourselves!" Jack grinned. "And it's got a spot for fishing, so I brought the rods!"

"Awesome!" Danny grinned.

Sam and Tucker watched them talk, trying to see if there was anything weird going on. When they got out of the RV, and headed into the area, Danny's ghost sense went off and he changed into Phantom, flying off with his father right behind.

"Hey, wait!" Tucker cried, grabbing a weapon and following. Sam already had her weapon, the Fenton Wrist Ray.

It answered a lot of questions for Jack to know that his son was Phantom, like how he always got a Fenton Thermos, why Danny's friends had the Fenton Gear and helped out Phantom, and also why Danny always vanished when Phantom did. He wondered just how Danny's friends felt about being left behind on the Summer Break trip, but didn't bother asking.

The ghost wasn't anyone in particular, just some weak thing, and so it was finished off quickly. Then the four of them went to the river to relax and work on homework.

"Almost Summer Break." Danny said, looking up from his homework. "The week is speeding by so fast."

"Yes, it is." Jack smiled and rubbed Danny's shoulder affectionately.

In Jack's opinion, it wasn't speeding by fast enough. It was getting harder and harder to keep the goofy smile on his face, and when Danny and his friends weren't looking he had a steely gaze on his son – no, not his son. The monster who claimed to be his son. The creature was an impossible hybrid of human and ghost, a fascinating specimen on his petri-dish, not his son. His son, Danny, was dead and had been dead ever since Phantom was created, killed by Phantom. With that in mind, he had no qualms about breaking the child's heart when he finally dropped the act.

They spent the rest of the week like this, and he decided to allow Danny's friends – such a shame, they don't realize their best friend is a monster – to spend his last days above ground with him. He waited at home while they went out to movies and the Nasty Burger and wherever else, his gaze falling on the calendar every now and then, silently counting down the days until nothing would be between him and his specimen. Until he could cast off the goofy façade for once and be the cold, cruel genius scientist he'd always been.

Finally, it was the morning of the first day of Summer Break. Jack got up and loaded up the RV with the same things he took on the Spring Break trip, then went upstairs to Danny's room, knocking twice. "Danny?"

He got silence in return and slowly opened the door. "Danny? Are you awake?"

"Mm…Hi, dad…" Danny shifted in his bed, then bolted up. "Oh, right! The trip!" He climbed out of his bed and went to his dresser. "Sorry, I'll be right down!"

"I'll be waiting downstairs with your mother." Jack smiled and went downstairs. 'Just a little longer…a little longer.' He thought, walking into the living room.

"You'll be gone away a few months." Maddie sighed, hugging him. "I'll miss you both so much, but I know how much this means for the two of you."

'You have no idea.' Jack thought as he wrapped his arms around her. They were locked in a kiss when Danny came downstairs and he gave them the stereotypical "urgh, get a room!" expression before he went to grab a quick breakfast.

After goodbyes were said – Jazz was out doing something that morning, so it was just mom – Jack and Danny went to the RV.

"Danny, wait!" Sam and Tucker ran up to them. "We thought we were gonna miss your leaving!" Tucker threw his arms around him tightly. "See you after Summer Break, Danny."

"Be careful out there." Sam hugged Danny as well.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Danny smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, guys. I'll be with dad."

They nodded and then pulled back, waving as Danny got into the running RV and shut the door. Then the RV drove out of the driveway as Danny buckled up and he looked back at the house and waved out the window.

"Take good, long look, son." Jack said as he drove. "You won't be seeing the house again for a few months!"

"I know." Danny nodded, waving until it was out of sight. Then he looked forward, stretching in his seat. "Hey, can I pick the channel?"

"Sure, Danno!" Jack grinned.

Danny nodded and changed the channel to jazz, relaxing in his seat. Jack glanced at him as he drove, neither of them speaking as they enjoyed the ride and the drive. Anything worth saying had already been said many times over, and it was clear that Danny was still feeling sleepy. 'Good.' He thought. 'That means he won't recognize the roads if he ever escapes.'

Danny slumped his head against the window, his breathing soft and quiet. Danny wasn't a snorer, but you could tell when he was asleep because of the way he slumped, his breaths slowed, and his eyes closed only lightly, not tight at all.

After driving in silence, he finally parked at the mangled factory and reached out to gently shake Danny's shoulder. "Danny? Are you awake?"

"Nn…" Danny rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Yeah, I'm awake. Sorry 'bout that."

"No, it's fine." Jack smiled and unbuckled Danny before getting out of the RV. Danny climbed out his side and then they both shut the doors.

They collected weapons and thermoses, just in case, and approached the elevator. "What a spooky place." Danny remarked.

"This factory blew up. There were many people inside. All that's intact are the basement floors, where I've heard the ghosts reside." Jack explained as he pushed the button to go down. "Can you feel them?"

To Jack's surprise, Danny was shivering and blue mist was escaping his lips. 'The Guys in White must've planted ghosts here, to make my story real.' He thought, then led Danny into the open elevator.

"Must've been a lot of people…" Danny said quietly as the elevator went down. He was shivering and the mist was still slipping out.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. We'll get them." He smiled.

Danny nodded, and then he changed into Phantom as the doors opened again, flying out. Jack followed him, watching as Phantom fired at ghost after ghost, destroying them. Finally, he realized there were too many to just keep doing that and let out the Ghostly Wail. Jack covered his ears, silently watching as his specimen decimated the other ghosts.

Phantom slumped to the ground and changed back into Danny, panting softly. "Was that…all of them?" His ghost sense reacted and he looked towards the door at the end. "One more. Okay." He walked towards it, then looked at Jack. "Dad, you wanna take this one? I'm feeling kinda' tired."

"Alright." Jack moved ahead of him, going in and firing on the ghost inside. When he turned around, Danny had stepped inside behind him.

"Alright, that's the last ghost. Let's move on." Danny suggested.

"There's still one more." Jack said, walking into the shadows of the room and picking up the modified Ghost Gloves – He liked to call these Ghost Claws, after the claw game that plucked toys out of the machine.


	11. Ch10: Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter Ten: Ultimate Betrayal

"Where? My ghost sense isn't going off." Danny turned to leave. "I really think we're done here."

Jack walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder roughly. As Danny turned to see what he up, he thrust the Ghost Claw into the boy's chest. His eyes widened in shock as Jack ripped Phantom from his body, throwing the disoriented ghost into a clear box that shut and glowed green, trapping him with a Fenton Ghost Shield.

"D-Dad?" Danny asked shakily. "W-What did…why?"

Jack didn't answer, instead dragging the boy to the shadows. Phantom banged on the walls of his box as Jack strapped the human boy onto a lab table, yelling something he couldn't hear.

"Danny? Danny!" Phantom banged on his cell, his eyes widening. "What are you doing, dad? Let go of Danny! Stop it!" His ghost abilities allowed him to see in the darkness, and he saw all kinds of Fenton Gear set up. "You…was this…a trap?" He whispered, moving away from the walls of the cell.

He could see Danny begging, pleading to be let go. He couldn't hear anything, but Jack – his father, who he loved so dearly – had the coldest expression on his face as he picked up a scalpel. He was saying something to the human boy, and he saw Danny cry out in reply, thrashing in his bonds as tears slipped down his cheeks. Then he couldn't see Danny through Jack's body, but Danny froze and stopped resisting.

"Danny…" Phantom grit his teeth and tried blasting at the walls of his cell. "No good…I can't destroy it that way…" He banged on the walls again. "Hey! Dad! Mr. Fenton! HEY!"

He saw Danny's legs jerking and his head tilted back, but he couldn't see what Jack was doing. When Jack stepped away, he was horrified by what he saw.

Danny's shirt and sleeves were cut open, and he had a big cut on his arm. Jack was looking through a microscope at something on a petri-dish, leaving Danny to bleed, pleading words Phantom couldn't hear.

Finally, Jack returned to Danny's side and wrapped up the cut, but then his attention was on Phantom. He approached the cell and pushed a button on a machine, which opened a tiny hole just big enough for his arm. "Put your arm through there, Phantom." He heard Jack say. His voice was cold…cruel. He didn't know this man.

A pointed glance to Danny warned Phantom that if he disobeyed than Danny would be hurt more, and he put his arm through, wincing when Jack took off his white glove and used the scalpel to cut his hazmat suit's sleeve to get to his arm. "How can you do this?" Phantom asked. "To your own son? How could you?"

"My son died long ago." Jack replied. "All that's left of him after you came along is a monster that is neither human nor ghost."

Oh God, please let Danny have been asleep and not heard that. Phantom looked towards the human boy and couldn't tell if he heard or not, he was lying perfectly still as he stared at the ceiling, tears slipping down his cheeks. "You said…you were proud of me, though." Phantom said, looking back at Jack.

"Oh, yes; pretty words that you bought into so easily." Jack chuckled a bit. "You really are just a child, even if you're a ghost. Any other ghost would've doubted me, but you trusted me wholeheartedly, didn't even notice when I was detaching you from your regular life." He looked at Phantom's furious face. "A fool." He held out a petri-dish that caught Phantom's blood as he cut into his arm with a scalpel.

"You're the monster, not me!" Phantom said, but Jack cut him off mid-sentence by shoving his arm back in and closing the hole, effectively muting him.

Jack moved over to the microscope again and moved Danny's blood to look at Phantom's blood through it. He seemed elated by what he saw, taking notes in a notepad.

"He's right…" Phantom looked towards his arm, which was already healing. "I was a fool. And I showed him all my tricks, told him everything about me…" He banged his fist on the wall. "I was such a FOOL!"

He saw Danny turn his head towards his cell and try to give a comforting expression. He knew they weren't getting out of this, he knew his—their—father was ruthless when it came to ghosts. They would be trapped until Jack had learned all he was going to, and then what?

He saw him as a monster. He would never let him go. Phantom slumped to the floor of his silent prison, clenching his fists against the wall. They had been tricked and betrayed by the one person they hoped would never hurt them.

He half-dozed after a while of being left alone, but awoke when he heard his cell opening. He was then caught by the Wraith Wrangler and dragged out, carried to the empty table. Gasping, he looked around and saw Danny lying against the wall on the floor in chains, his head bowed.

"What did you do to him?" Phantom growled as he was placed on the table and stepped down. Then the Wraith Wrangler released him and Jack stepped away. "Hey! What did you do to him?!"

"Maybe you should be more concerned about what I'll do to you." Jack said, pushing a button that sent n electrocuting current through Phantom's body.

"Guuuuaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Phantom thrashed in his bonds, his eyes squinted tight in pain. "Ahhh! Gaaaaahhhh!"

Danny looked up at him with concern and started to get up to go to him, but the chains kept him down and still. "Phantom! Dad, let Phantom go! He's not a bad ghost!" Danny pleaded, his voice hard to hear over Phantom's own screams. "Please, dad! Let him go!"

Jack either didn't hear him or didn't care, his eyes darting from the screen showing some kind of reading and his notepad. Finally, he turned it off and turned to Phantom, who was silently smoking on the table. "Well, that was an interesting study." He said, walking over to Phantom. "You were able to be electrocuted for 15 minutes before finally showing signs of lasting effects."

Phantom didn't reply, his body trembling. Danny struggled against his chains again. "Dad, please…"

"Danny? Are you awake?" Jack looked towards him. Danny shrank back in terror.

Phantom's eyes snapped open and he glanced at Jack. "Don't…don't you touch him…"

Jack looked at Danny thoughtfully. "I wonder how long you can hold your breath?" He mused to himself. "Breath tests I can't do with Phantom, but you?"

"Stop it!" Phantom yelled, struggling in his bonds as Jack approached Danny, the boy shrinking away in fear. "You leave him alone! I'm the ghost, not him!"

Jack ignored him and unchained Danny, lifting the boy into his arms and walking out of the room. "Hey!" Phantom yelled. "Hey, come back here! Put him down, dad!"


	12. Ch11: Abuse?

Chapter Eleven: Abuse…?

Danny was silent as Jack stripped him and then handed him a child-size diving suit. "Put this on." Jack instructed.

Danny nodded and took the suit, putting it on as ordered. Then he looked towards the tall tank that was in the room. 'That's gotta be 9 feet.' He thought, cringing as he pulled the goggles over his eyes.

"Climb up the ladder and lower yourself inside." Jack said, nodding. "I want you to lower yourself to the bottom. When I see that you're at your limit, I'll pull you out with that." He pointed to the claw-machine mechanism above the tank.

Danny climbed up the ladder, took a deep breath, and dove into the tank. He swam down to the bottom as ordered, looking out at his father holding a stopwatch. Since just sitting around was frustratingly boring, Danny started to swim around a little to entertain himself. He had no idea how long he was in there, but when he finally couldn't hold it for much longer he banged on the side on the tank with his hands. Jack nodded and went to the lever, lowering the claw.

As Danny clung to it for dear life and left the water, Jack turned off the stopwatch and looked at him. "Two hours. That's much better than most humans your age, Danny." He informed him.

Two hours? His dad had him in that thing for TWO HOURS?! Danny was shivering as he was lowered to the floor in front of the tank and gratefully accepted the towel when it was offered. After he'd dried off, he got dressed in a button-up shirt and pants and followed his father back to the lab.

Phantom was staring blankly at the ceiling and gasped when they entered, trying to sit up. "Danny! What did he do to you? You're…your hair is all wet!"

"I was submerged for two hours in a 9 foot tank." Danny said, shivering.

"Two hours?" Phantom cringed. "Any normal human our age woul—"

"That's exactly why I did the test." Jack said, tapping Danny's shoulder. "Now, I'm sure you're tired Danny. How about I show you your room here?"

"I have a room here?" Danny frowned.

"Do you want go back to the chains?" Jack gestured to them.

"N-No, but…Phantom…" Danny placed his hand on Phantom's, the ghost giving him a half-smile.

"Go on, Danny. I'll be fine, you get some sleep." Phantom said, nodding.

Danny looked reluctant, but his father took his arm and pulled him away before he could say anything else. Then he was pushed into a room with a bed, toilet, and an overhanging light. It looked like a prison cell, for solitary confinement. As soon as he was in the door was closed and locked from the outside, trapping him until the next time his father came for him.

As he walked to the bed and sat down, the realization of what had happened came crashing down and drew tears from his eyes. His father—his caring, loving father—had tricked him into trusting him completely, all to bring him here. This must be where he was always going; setting things up for when he was bring his stupid monster of a son to be experimented on. He let out a soft sob and buried his face in his hands.

Sam…Tucker…they'd thought things were odd, Tucker had been freaked out when he first told his dad knew…if only he was as perceptive as them! But, to ease their worries, he'd let them spend time with him before he was taken away forever, gaining their trust so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Did mom know? He doubted it; she would be here if she knew. He curled up on his bed and sobbed into his pillow, thinking of all his father had done to him since getting here. While Phantom was out, he'd been cut open and stitched back up, but thankfully Phantom didn't see the stitches. Or did he? He was acting pretty furious.

Danny had heard of abusive parents, but usually they didn't take their kids to hidden labs and did experiments on them so…did this count? Would it hold up in court? Would it even GET to court? Did he WANT to go to court? Would he even LIVE to get to court?

Okay, that last thought was way too depressing, no matter how valid a concern. He needed to sleep. His chest hurt, but that was no doubt because of being cut open. He was awake for that, how could his father be so twisted? Sure he'd drugged him so he wouldn't feel it, but to see it…

It was all so surreal, like he couldn't believe any of this was happening to him. What was Phantom going through over there, and how loud was he screaming? The room seemed to be soundproof; he couldn't hear anything outside it.

Eventually, he grew too tired to think straight anymore and let sleep take him away, hopefully to where there were happier times…


	13. Ch12: Two-faced

Chapter Twelve: Two-faced

"Guuuuuah!" Phantom screamed in agony as he was cut into, the man who he couldn't believe was his father leaning over him with a magnifying glass, intrigued by what he saw. Phantom was very human, even had a beating heart, even though he was a ghost. And Danny had enough ectoplasm in him to be close to a ghost. The fact that they were separated hadn't detached them entirely, and they still had so many traits of each other. He stood back and took notes, leaving Phantom on the table bleeding.

"Hey, dad!" Phantom rasped. "You need to close the damn door!"

"Don't swear, Phantom." Jack said, getting out his sewing kit again to stitch him up. "What will the stitches do for your regeneration?"

"Gee, I don't know! No one's ever cut me open before!" Phantom spat. "You're one twisted monster, you know that?! How can do this to your own kid?!"

Jack sighed. "I told you, the Danny I fathered died when you came to be. All that's left is a husk of him harboring the monster you two are."

"He's still the Danny you knew!" Phantom yelled.

"No, he's NOT." Jack paused in his sewing, glaring at him. "The Danny I fathered had NO ectoplasm in him; he wasn't even REMOTELY a ghost! That THING in the other room is NOT my son!" He continued to sew.

"Hey, you didn't use any antiseptic or anything." Phantom frowned.

"No, I did not." Jack replied, tying it off and standing back to look at his handiwork. "We'll find out in a few hours what your regeneration does with the stitches."

"Did you use antiseptic on Danny?" Phantom asked.

"No." Jack walked over to wash his hands and the sewing needle.

"No?! What if he gets sick?!" Phantom cried. "No matter what you may think, that's your son in there!"

"Shut up, ghost." Jack said through grit teeth. "Before I throw you back in that box."

Phantom glanced at his silent confinement and looked away. "…Danny…"

Jack ignored what the ghost had to say from then on, focusing on his work. Danny was stronger physically, but he wasn't sure how much stronger. He'd have to test that, maybe against a large animal. He picked up his cell-phone and dialed a number, talking quietly into it. "Yes, I'd like to have a wild animal brought in. It doesn't matter what, I just want to test the human half's strength."

Phantom turned his gaze towards him, his keen ghost ears picking up what Jack was saying. 'A wild animal?' He thought. 'Danny can't fight without me, if he crazy?' No, that was definitely a definite. Jack Fenton was crazy, there was no question.

Jack hung up then and turned to Phantom, walking over to him. "I want to test your durability to different temperatures." He used the Wraith Wrangler on him and undid his binds, forcing him along as he went to another room.

There were rooms with large windows in this room, each with a thermometer beside them. They were both at room temperature, but he could see from the gauges that one room only went cooler and the other hotter. "Take your pick." Jack said in a cheery tone that completely went against this situation.

"…Fine, cold." Phantom looked towards it. Jack took him to the room and closed the door before deactivating the Wraith Wrangler. Jack then went to the gauge with his notepad and started to take notes as he gradually lowered the temperature.

At first, Phantom didn't have any reaction. After a bit, though, he felt his ectoplasm quicken in pace and he started to run about the room to use all the extra energy, alternating between flying and running just to shake things up. The colder it got, the faster he could go. He was soon just a blur beyond the window, until Jack suddenly turned the heat back up to room temperature again.

"Whoa…" Phantom stopped and held his head, looking woozy. "What a rush…"

"Ready to turn up the heat?" Jack asked, turning on the Wraith Wrangler as he opened the door and latching it onto him.

"Fine." Phantom sighed, and then he was shoved into the heat room and the door locked.

This room had the opposite effect, Jack noticed. As he gradually turned up the heat, he saw Phantom growing more and more exhausted, until he was on his hands and knees on the floor. Unlike other ghosts, he was holding up very well against the highest temperature he had. Then he turned it down and Phantom lay on the floor in relief, panting heavily.

He didn't need to breathe, but he was clearly breathing heavily. He had a beating heart, but he didn't need one. He had mixture of human blood and ectoplasm and he was just so ghost-but-not-ghost it would baffle the minds of experts. Jack opened the door and used the Wraith Wrangler, but he didn't have bothered. Phantom was so exhausted by the ordeal he was in his half-sleep state and didn't even protest when he was carried back to the box and placed inside.

Jack locked him in and looked at him thoughtfully. 'Ghosts don't need to sleep, but here you are defenseless and asleep in front of me. Such an anomaly…' He glanced at the clock. He may as well get some sleep, since both his specimens were asleep. He glanced at Danny's pack, which was ringing, and walked over to look at who was calling. 'Jazmine.' He thought, answering it. "Heey, Jazzy-pants!"

"Dad! Is Danny there?" Jazmine asked.

"Sorry, Danny's asleep." Jack said, shaking his head.

"Oh. But, it's only the afternoon!"

"Yeah, he took some of my gummies because he kept dozing in the early morning and had a really bad crash." He laughed. "We're about to go again, and we'll be in an area without reception. I'll call when we have reception back, okay?"

"You have GOT to fix those gummies, that crash is killer." Jazz insisted.

"I'll work on that. I really gotta hang up now." Jack said, nodding.

"Well, tell Danny that I love and I'll miss him this summer. I'm sorry I missed your departure." Jazz said.

"I'll do that." Jack smiled. "Love you, Jazzy-pants."

"Love you, daddy." Jazz replied.

Jack hung up and then turned Danny's phone off. They couldn't have anyone interrupting their work by trying to contact Danny, after all.

After making sure Phantom was still asleep with a tap on his box, he walked out of the room and closed it, heading for his own room next to Danny's. He paused next to Danny's door and unlocked it, looking in. "Danny? Are you awake?" He asked calmly.

Danny slept on, too exhausted to wake up like usual. Smiling, he closed the door and locked it, walking to his own room. At a soft knocking, though, he paused and looked back.


	14. Ch13: Attachment

Chapter Thirteen: Attachment

"Danny? Are you awake?"

Danny had heard him, but didn't show it. The truth is, he couldn't sleep at all. He kept reliving what his father had done to him in his dreams and he woke up with tears slipping down his cheeks. When the door was closed and he was left alone again, he turned on his back before he slowly got up and knocked on the door. "Dad?"

Maybe he didn't hear him. Maybe he would just walk on. Maybe he would leave him alone, but he didn't WANT to be alone. He wanted…NEEDED Phantom. The door unlocked and Jack looked down at him.

"Danny, why aren't you asleep?" Jack asked.

"I-I wanna…see Phantom." Danny said quietly. "Please? I…I've never been without him, not since the incident…"

Jack pursed his lips and then nodded. "Alright. Come with me." He held the door open. Danny followed him out, looking towards the lab. They walked inside and Jack opened the box to allow Danny to walk inside.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Jack said. "Until then, get some rest." He closed the box and walked out, the closing door enveloping them in darkness.

Danny looked at the softly glowing boy next to him and reached out to wrap his arms around him. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "This is my fault…I trusted him…"

"We both did." Phantom replied quietly, turning his head to face him. "He fooled you, me, Sam, Tucker…even mom and Jazz."

"Phantom…" Danny started to sob softly, clinging to him. Phantom held him close, gently stroking his hair comfortingly until he went to sleep. All they had was each other now, and if they had any chance of getting out alive it was up to Phantom to figure out how.

Danny's soft breath was warm on his ghostly body, but he didn't mind. This was Danny, a part of him, and he needed this kind of closeness. As Phantom looked up at their silent prison, he tried to think of there was anything, any cracks or weaknesses that he could use to escape. He already knew, though, that there weren't. Trying to blast himself out was futile.

The next question, then, was who had supplied such an efficient prison for a ghost? And all those ghosts must've been planted; none of them looked like they belonged.

"The Guys in White." He murmured. "They must've helped him. Must still be, that's who he was calling earlier."

"Who was…?" Danny asked, looking up at him.

Phantom looked at him. "…Go back to sleep, Danny. I'll figure this out; you get the rest you need."

"He cut you open…" Danny realized, looking at the healing stitches. "He did it to me, too…"

"Yeah, I know." Phantom sighed. "Staying up isn't going to help you heal any faster, Danny. You should sleep; especially since he's apparently gonna pit you against a wild animal."

"A what?!" Danny sat up.

"Some kind of wild animal. Don't jerk like that; you'll tear your stitches." Phantom gently coaxed him into lying against him again. "Just relax, go to sleep, and I'll wake you if you have a nightmare, okay?"

"Okay." Danny nodded, nestling his head into the crook of his counterpart's neck.

Phantom sighed, looking out at the doors. 'Even if I don't get out, I have to save Danny somehow.' He thought.

Thinking about it all night wasn't going to help, unfortunately. And Jack would never listen to the pleas of a ghost or—as he claimed Danny was—a monster. If they were going to escape, it would be while the cell was open to get Danny out for his bout with the animal.

Danny whimpered softly and Phantom's attention was drawn back to him. Frowning, he gently smoothed the boy's hair, making soft "shh" sounds over and over again. If only he could go back in time and fix this, but it was too late for anything like that. Besides, it might be an "untouchable event in time". As if he would accept that.

Still, what mattered was getting Danny out right now. All the "what if"s would have to wait. He gave a futile bang on the side of the box, which spooked Danny awake.

"W-What is it?" Danny looked around.

"Nothing. I was just upset." Phantom sighed. "Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Danny nodded, laying his head back down and letting himself slip off to dreamland again.

With nothing else to do, Phantom let himself slip off to his half-sleep state again. When the doors opened sometime later, he woke up and glared at the person at the door, holding Danny protectively.


	15. Ch14: Run

Chapter Fourteen: Run

"Danny, are you awake?" Jack asked, grabbing the Wraith Wrangler. "It's time for the next experiment. We're going outside for it."

Outside? As in…outside?! Phantom eyed him warily, then looked at Danny's terrified expression. Thanks to Phantom's warning, he knew he would be put up against some kind of wild animal. But this was a chance! If Danny could run away, then it would just be him put through hell!

"Y-Yeah…I'm awake." Danny answered, slowly getting up from Phantom's arms. Phantom reluctantly let him and got up, the box opening. As soon as it opened, Phantom was latched onto by the Wraith Wrangler and then Jack led Danny out, leading Phantom behind them.

Wait, he was going outside, too? They got to the elevator and Phantom looked at Danny, trying to assure him that everything would be okay.

When they got to the top and stepped out, the sky was full of stars. Phantom had no clue how long they'd been here, so he couldn't gauge what time it was. From the positon of the moon, though it looked to be—

An insistent jerk broke him out of his thoughts and he was led over to where he could see a large boar standing with the Guys in White, struggling to get free. Danny looked at the boar fearfully, then looked up at his father.

"D-Dad?" He questioned.

"Danny, this is the next test. Go over there to where the boar is." Jack said, nodding to him.

Danny walked away from his father, looking around. He then looked back at them and Phantom realized what he was doing – he wanted to know if Phantom wanted him to run. He nodded and then Danny dashed away, with his enraged father yelling for him to come back.

He could hold his breath for two hours underwater, so running long enough to escape his father and the Guys in White should be easy, right? The field was clear without any obstacles, and Danny's bare feet padded the grass as he ran beneath the stars, the wind whipping through his hair.

His chest was aching, but that had been happening even when he stayed still so he ignored it and ran on. Sure he was tearing his stitches, but he had to get back to Amity Park and to his friends!

Unfortunately, he had forgotten all about how they'd gotten here. The RV came tearing after him, running over the grassy plain like a great beast. Danny let out a cry of terror and ran after, until his body finally gave in and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath in the light of the RV's headlights. The RV pulled to a stop just before hitting him and then his father got out, walking over to Danny.

"D-Dad…" Danny breathed. A swift hand on his face cut off anything he was about to say and Jack glared down at him.

"Did I not say 'go to the boar', Danny?" Jack said coldly. "Get in the RV. Now."

Trembling, Danny obeyed and followed him to the RV. He was directed to the back, where Jack laid him on the cot and opened his blood-stained shirt. "D-Dad…"

"Quiet." Jack scolded, looking at the torn stitches. "You can't fight the boar like this…we'll hold it off until these heal. It'll be a week or so, but the Guys in White won't mind." He closed up his shirt again and pointed to the passenger seat. Danny got off the cot and went to sit down, trembling silently. "I was hoping to get results today. Damn. Did you and Phantom make some sort of plan last night?"

"No…it was spur-of-the-moment." Danny said softly, his voice shaking. "I just…wanted to make sure it was okay to leave him behind."

"Well, even if it wasn't the results I wanted to get, I did learn how fast and how far you can run in ten minutes, even if your condition." Jack sighed. "So, it wasn't a COMPLETE waste of time."

Phantom looked up from where Jack had tethered him to see the RV coming back, Danny in the passenger seat. As soon as it parked, Danny ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Danny whispered. "I couldn't get away…I wanted to find Tucker or Sam to help you…but I couldn't get away…"

"It's fine." Phantom pursed his lips. "I just wanted you to be free."

Danny was about to speak, but he was roughly pulled away from Phantom. "We're going back down." Jack said. "I've told the Guys in White we'll do this test in one week. Hopefully some of Phantom's regenerative abilities carried over to you in the ectoplasm." He picked up the Wraith Wrangler and pulled Phantom along, the Guys in White getting into their truck after loading the boar in and driving away.

Once down in the basement again, Phantom was thrown into his silent box and Danny was laid on the table. Jack muttered to himself as he undid the old stitches and put in new ones. "Don't ever try that again." He said warningly to the boy. "Or I'm not letting you sleep with Phantom again."

"I-I'm sorry…" Danny whimpered.

Hm, so removing him from Phantom was a good threat to keep him in check and be obedient. He finished sewing Danny up and then took some readings. "You're winded from the run; all your readings are higher." He then unstrapped Danny and went to open the box. "Now, if either of you try to escape again the other will be hurt for it. Since this was the first time, I'll let you off with a warning." He nodded to Danny. "Go in the box."

Danny stepped into the box, then turned to him. "Uhm…dad…food?"

"I'll bring you something." Jack said, shutting the box with the two boys trapped inside and then leaving the room.

As soon as the man had left, Phantom gently pulled Danny closer. "Danny…you okay?"

"It hurts…my chest…my head…" Danny clung to him. "How long will this go on?"

"I don't know, Danny." Phantom gently laid Danny's head against his collarbone again. "All we can do is live through it and hopefully he'll realize he's wrong and let us go. Or at least you."

"I miss Sam and Tucker…and Jazz…and mom…" Danny sighed. "Hell, I even miss the fruitloop."

"Yeah…he never did anything this bad to us." Phantom nodded. "I miss Skulker…the Box Ghost…Ember…" He closed his eyes. "Even the Lunch Lady…and Cujo…"

"I wonder why dad stopped Dash from punching me if he had this in mind?" Danny wondered aloud.

"You gotta paint on a clear canvas." Phantom said bitterly. "He didn't want anyone hurting us so close to when he was going to."

"I hate to admit it, but you might be right." Danny said, wincing in pain as Phantom shifted his weight. "Sorry…am I heavy?"

"No, you're fine." Phantom replied. "I can handle a lot of weight, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Danny closed his eyes. "Phantom? Can I sleep?"

"Don't see why not." Phantom shrugged.

"Do you ever wonder…what happened to the other Danny? Dan's Danny?" Danny asked softly.

"'Some things are better left unsaid'. Could be anything. I'd hate to imagine me hurting you, though. I would never hurt you." Phantom held him a bit tighter.

"I'm hoping…he's still alive. That Dan just…took him away and hid him somewhere. That he'll be found and live a happy life." Danny looked up at him. "Do you think…he would bother helping us, if he knew?"

"He'd kill dad to do it." Phantom reminded him.

"No, I don't want dad to be killed." Danny looked down. "Even if he's done this…he's still our dad."

Phantom nodded, then looked up at the light from the hallway flooded in. The box was opened and a plate of food and a glass was put in, Jack nodded firmly before closing the box again.

"Thanks, dad." Danny said softly as the box was closing. Then he pulled away from Phantom and started to eat, splitting his food with Phantom so they could both eat.

Normally, ghosts didn't need to eat. But, Phantom was a special case and this was just one more human trait; that he actually got hungry. After the plate and glass were empty, Phantom knocked on the wall and the box opened just enough to slide the plate and roll the glass out. Then the box closed again, sealing them in.

This was how their week was spent. Open the box, pass in food, close the box, open the box, take Danny for bathroom visits, and then close the box. That was the extent of their outside time, and otherwise they stayed in the box. He wasn't even doing any tests, because he was waiting on Danny to recover and Danny clung to Phantom like a baby koala when he tried to take him out.


	16. Ch15: Love

Chapter Fifteen: Love

The dull week had finally passed, and Jack went over to the box and opened it. "Danny? Are you awake?"

Phantom shot him a glare; he was starting to REALLY hate that greeting. Danny shifted and slowly raised his head from Phantom's chest, nodding. Jack nodded and stepped back, motioning for him to step out as a Wraith Wrangler kept Phantom in check.

"Let's take a look at your stitches." He said, leaving the box open but Phantom still bound as he led Danny to the table. Danny climbed onto it and Jack didn't bother with the binds as he unbuttoned his shirt to look at the stitches. "You're improving nicely. You might be able to do the test today." He glanced at the two boys sharply. "Provided you don't attempt any escape plots once we go outside."

Speaking of improving, Phantom was not only fully healed but his clothes had recovered from the incisions, aside from the glove that Jack had stolen when he first cut into him. He gave Jack a scowl as Danny buttoned up his shirt and climbed off the table to stand next to him.

"I'll put you back in the box for now, and bring you out when the Guys in White are back with the boar." Jack said, handing Danny their breakfast. "Eat up, you need your strength." He gestured to the box, which Danny went into. As soon as he was in, the box closed and the Wraith Wrangler released Phantom before Jack left the door, the door shutting behind him.

"You gonna be okay out there?" Phantom asked as they split…what was it? Breakfast? Lunch? Whatever. Food. They're splitting food.

"Not sure." Danny admitted. "That boar looked awfully big…"

"Well…" Phantom sighed. "I got nothing. I can't even offer to help you."

"Geez, you're really insightful today." Danny playfully punched him in the arm.

Phantom gave a mock-gasp and rubbed that area. "Don't you know your own strength? What if I bruised my lovely, ghostly skin?"

Danny laughed, then handed him a piece of bread. "Stop kidding around, Phantom. We both know I'm not nearly strong enough to hurt a ghost."

"Yeah, but hopefully you're strong enough to catch a boar by the horns and throw it." Phantom sat back after the plate was empty and looked towards the closed doors. "I don't want to see you hurt, Danny."

"Same with you, Phantom." Danny placed his hand on Phantom's smiling softly. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon. Then we can merge with the Fenton Ghost Catcher and everything will be back to normal!"

"I wish I could share your optimism, Danny, but we both know there's a very, very, VERY slim chance of that actually happening." Phantom said, smiling sympathetically.

Too soon, Jack came back and opened the box, once against restraining Phantom and gesturing for Danny to step out. He came obediently, and then they were on the way to the elevator again.

"Now, you'll behave this time and won't run off, right?" Jack asked as they got into the elevator. "You know what I'll do to Phantom if you try anything like that again."

Danny glanced at him and nodded, looking forward again as the elevator doors opened, letting them out into the field again.

It was morning this time and they could see more clearly that they were in the middle of nowhere. Phantom looked around them, but Danny's gaze was set forward, his lips pursed and his fists clenched. Before them were the Guys in White, a large boar between them. At a silent nudge from Jack, Danny stepped towards the boar, different fighting style that might come in handy running through his mind.

The Guys in White released the boar and stepped back, and then the boar and Danny were facing off, tangled together in a mess of legs, arms, horns, and grunts of adrenaline. As much as Phantom wanted to look away, he knew he couldn't. He had to see this through.

Finally, the boar was down and Danny was slowly getting up, blood slipping from where he'd been gored a few times. He turned to them and limped back over to his father, looking up at him. "Did I do good, dad?"

Jack nodded. "The experiment was a success; we'll upgrade you to a stronger foe after you've had some rest." He nodded to the Guys in White. "Thank you."

The men nodded and loaded the unconscious boar into their truck again, driving off. Jack nodded and led Danny in, pulling Phantom along behind him.

In ways of medical treatment, Danny's wounds were bandaged but that was it. Jack was counting on the ectoplasm in him to do the rest, and as they were returned to the box he gave him an approving pat on the head like a dog would get and then shut it.

"I HATE him!" Phantom said, glaring at him once the box was completely shut.

"That's our dad, you know." Danny said, massaging a wound on his leg.

"So? I still hate him!" Phantom snapped. "How can you still love him, after all this?!"

"He's my dad." Danny replied.

"Yeah, but—"

"He's. My. Dad." Danny said firmly, clearly not wanting to discuss Phantom's hatred for him any longer.

"…Right. Sorry. He's your dad. Right." Phantom looked down, sighing.

Danny nodded, then looked at Phantom before leaning against him. "Just…hold me, like you've been doing. That's the best we can do. Just hold on to each other. Yelling hateful words is only a waste of breath when he can't hear them and it makes the air tense."

Phantom looked at him, then wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Okay. I'll hold you until I can't hold on anymore."

Danny chuckled, resting his head in the crook of Phantom's neck. "Thanks. It feels nice, being held like this. It hasn't happened for years…"

Phantom rested his chin on Danny's head, holding him as tight as he could without irritating the wounds. "I'll hold you as much as you want, Danny. All you gotta do is ask."

Danny nodded, his hand clutching at Phantom's suit. "I miss everyone…how long have we been gone, do you think?"

"Maybe only a week." Phantom sighed. "We've got a while before they start asking questions."

Danny held on a bit tighter. "I'm still…hoping dad will come to his senses, and we can put this behind us."

Phantom groaned. "Stop being so forgiving, Danny. Just stop it. He's done worse to us than Dan or Vlad or anyone will ever do, and you still love him?!"

"Yes." Danny said flatly, sitting up. "I do."

"…How can you love such a monster?" Phantom asked softly, shaking his head. "Such a…beast?"

Danny didn't answer, just looked out where his father was taking notes or doing readings or whatever it was he was doing. Phantom couldn't understand how his human counterpart could still have any amount of love for someone who had all but KILLED him.

Maybe that was something that made them different. Danny was human, he understood that humans had faults and was willing to forgive. Phantom was a ghost, and looked at anyone who hurt him as an enemy that needs to be destroyed. Hell, he might've killed that poor woman ghost back in the haunted house during Spring Break, instead of offering her sanctuary like Danny granted.

Danny was gentle, weak, and almost pitiful in his generosity. But, when hit, he didn't hit back. Phantom always hit back much harder than he was hit. He was quick to danger, and he made more enemies than friends. Danny may not have many friends, but he sure treated the ones he had well.

Together, they were strong and gentle, aggressive but merciful. The perfect diplomat between humans and ghosts, a hybrid that wouldn't just let things be if he saw trouble. Together they were Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park and target of ghost-catcher/hunters worldwide. Apart, they were just Danny Fenton and Phantom. Two pieces of one person; split when they shouldn't be.

Danny leaned against Phantom again, breaking the ghost out of his thoughts. "What're you thinking about?"

"…Us." Phantom admitted.

"That sounded creepily romantic and just cheesy." Danny said bluntly.

"Not like that!" Phantom slapped his palm to his face. Danny laughed in reply, and Phantom smiled. It was good to see the human boy smile, even better to hear him laugh. It was something they had been missing in this place.

He hoped he could hear it a few more times, before Danny succumbed to the loneliness and pain.


	17. Ch16: Water Phantom

Chapter Sixteen: Water Phantom

Jack couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but it seemed to make Danny laugh. For a moment, a tiny moment, he regretted what he was doing to his son. Then he remembered that this wasn't his son, this was a monster using his son's face. Scowling, he turned away from the box and went to prepare the next test.

Danny's tests would have to wait, but now that he'd determined that Phantom could actually breathe it was time for his water challenge. He would have to make sure he couldn't escape, though, so he had to put a Fenton Ghost Shield on pretty much everything.

The next problem was how to get Danny to release his hold on the ghost. Easily solved, if he would be obedient and let go when he was told to, but it hadn't worked the last few times and it wouldn't work now.

He needed to do another option. Phantom seemed to behave when he watched Danny's test, so maybe Danny would behave if he watch Phantom's. He headed back to the lab and opened the box, startling the two from their conversation. "Both of you, out." He nodded to them. "Phantom, I'm not going to use the Wraith Wrangler this time, as I trust you know what will happen to Danny if you resist."

"…Right." Phantom got up after Danny did, looking at him warily.

"I've decided to give you the same test I came Danny before." Jack said as he led them out, his grip tight on Danny's arm. Phantom followed reluctantly, his gaze on the elevator even when they stopped. "I've installed shields, but I'm going to assume I won't have to use them." He opened the door and Danny gasped, realizing where they were.

"Why are you having him do this test?!" Danny asked.

"Because he does breathe, so I want to know how long he can hold his breath." Jack said, then pointed to the ladder. "In there, Phantom. Swim down to the—" He was cut off by Phantom taking a deep breath and then just going through the tank to float just above the bottom. Jack activated the stopwatch, making a mental note to add five seconds to the count.

Danny approached the tank and reached out to touch it, Phantom reached out to meet his hand with his. It was almost sweet, the way they had such a kinship. Danny brought up his other hand and rested his forehead on the glass, Phantom mirroring his motions. Jack made notes, glancing at the stopwatch every now and then. He trusted Danny to tell him when Phantom was running out of air, so he could take his eyes off of the tank for a little while.

When he glanced up at them, they were moving their hands as one on each side of the glass, both looking equally lonely by just the glass separating them. He glanced at the stopwatch, noticing that they had been in here for five hours now. He got up and walked to the door. "Danny, I'm going to get you some food. If I find that either of you have left or that he fudged up the test, he's starting over." He walked out and shut the door.

Danny glanced at his father leaving and then glanced back at Phantom, letting out a panting gasp. He had been trying to hold his breath, but he'd had to stop every two hours. Phantom gave him a pitying smile and shook his head, his softly glowing body resembling a deep-water fish in the tank. "How much longer can you do this?" Danny asked softly.

Phantom closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass.

'I only appear to need to breathe. I'll have to fake it if I'm going to get out of here, but I have to do it in front of him.' Danny heard in his head. He gasped, not realizing that Phantom had that ability. 'Don't tell him about this ability. He can't know all our cards, after all. He already knows too much.'

Danny nodded, leaning his head against the glass. "Okay." He whispered. "When did you develop it?"

'I was desperate. I had to talk to you, even when we're apart. I came up with it while we were talking earlier.' Phantom glanced away. 'Pretty sure it only works between me and you, though…so I can't call for help.'

"That's fine." Danny whispered. "This is enough. Even if we never escape, we still have each other."

The door opened and Danny and Phantom looked over at Jack coming in with food. He looked at Phantom still in the tank and then at the stopwatch. As if on cue, Phantom started to thrash a bit, covering his mouth with both hands. Turning off the stopwatch, Jack nodded to Phantom. At his okay, Phantom left the tank, hacking and coughing on all fours.

"You okay?" Danny whispered, sitting next to him.

'I got a bit of water in my mouth during the drowning act.' Phantom replied in his mind.

Danny nodded and took the offered towel, wrapping it around Phantom's shoulders.

"Lunch time." Jack gestured to the food. "After you've eaten, we'll go back to the box."

"I-If we don't run, could he stay in my bedroom?" Danny asked. "It's just…I do miss beds…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to tether him to the bed." He informed them.

Danny nodded. Phantom didn't know why Danny would promise that, when they had a chance to escape if they went to the bedroom? Then again, their last failed attempt and the threats of one being hurt if the other disobeyed rang strongly in their minds.

After they finished their lunch, Jack took them to Danny's bedroom, tethering Phantom to the bed as promised. It was long enough for him to talk about the room, but strong enough he couldn't remove it.

"Rest well." Jack said, shutting the door and locking it.


	18. Ch17: Human Boy

Chapter Seventeen: Human Boy

"Aaaaahhh!" Danny cried out in pain as he was electrocuted. With the strength and breath tests having gone so well, Jack was now seeing how long he could be electrocuted before his body began to wear down. Phantom banged against the walls of his silent cell, even ramming into it with his whole body trying to get out. It seemed that the two had grown even more attacked to each other than before – perhaps due to being fellow specimens.

Deciding to test something else, regardless of if it ruined his initial test, he walked over to the box and opened it just as Phantom was around to body-slam the wall again. He landed on all fours and then ran to Danny, taking his hand. The electrocution extended to him, but he didn't seem to care. Danny had stopped screaming, the two looking at each other silently as they were mutually electrocuted.

'Interesting.' Jack thought, walking over and turning off the electricity current. Danny slumped on the table and Phantom panted softly before lifting Danny off and moving back to the box, cradling him close.

"You could have escaped just now." Jack said, walking over to the open box. "Why didn't you?"

"Weak…you would've grabbed us before I managed to get through the ceiling." Phantom replied, glaring up at him.

"You could've left Danny." Jack reminded him.

"I'd rather die than lose Danny." Phantom spat.

"I see." Jack nodded, closing the box and walking over to take notes on Phantom's reactions to his allowing him to join Danny's side.

Phantom glared at him through the clear walls of the box, then looked at Danny when the boy said something to him. From what he could gather, it seemed that Phantom had grown to utterly despise him, but Danny still cared for him as a father – despite everything he'd said to the contrary. How much did he have to do before Danny stopped calling him "dad"?

Their bodies were healing remarkably fast. He had to see how fast Danny recovered from being close to death, but that would be after the next few strength-tests. Heck, maybe he'd be brought close to death during one of those.

Phantom held Danny close, listening to his soft sleeping breaths. That last test had taken a lot out of him, so he wasn't going to be doing any talking for a little while. He sighed softly and gently stroked his hair, looking at his fragile human body. How much more of this could it take? How much more could he mind take? And how much longer would he love that monster that wore his father's face?

He shot a glare at the scientist that had tricked them and trapped them, wishing that looks really COULD kill. Then again, if they could, they'd be trapped in this box forever.

He wondered why they hadn't gotten any calls on Danny's cell phone, but after the first one, deflected no doubt, Jack must've turned it off. He'd seen him answer the phone and put on the goofy façade before, so he must've gotten a call from mom or Jazz, telling them lies about what he's doing with their Danny.

If only they REALLY knew. If only he could send his thoughts to someone other than Danny, they could get help and be free. He assumed the thought-throwing ability was a side-effect of them being one person usually, and that's why he could do it with Danny at all.

"Hn…" Danny started to stir and he looked at him. "Danny? Are you awake?" He asked softly, then mentally slapped himself for the fearful look that Danny had when he opened his eyes suddenly. "Sorry…I didn't think about it. That damn greeting of his…"

Danny clung to him, burying his face in his chest. "…It's fine. I…I understand…"

Phantom wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I don't do it again, I promise."

"Thank you." Danny murmured.

"Don't move around too much." Phantom said softly. "Don't let him know you're awake."

"Okay." Danny replied quietly, not moving from his current position.

Phantom nodded and looked over at Jack. He seemed to be watched them closely, taking notes on a notepad. 'Watch all you want, asshole. Far as you know, I'm talking to a sleeping person.' He thought bitterly.

Jack got up then and opened the box. "Did you want to move to the bedroom?" He asked, looking at them. "You can carry Danny, so he doesn't have to wake up."

"…Fine." Phantom slowly stood up, making sure not to jostle Danny too much, and headed for the door. Jack followed right behind; ready to tether him to the bed once they were inside. Phantom glanced up at the ceiling, wondering if he were fast enough to go through the ceiling before he was caught. No, not with Jack right behind him; he couldn't even start flying a few inches above the floor without hearing the Wraith Wrangler activate.

They arrived and Phantom gently laid Danny down before standing with his arms out so the wrangler could go around his waist, the other end secured to the bedpost. Then Jack walked out, leaving them alone. Phantom huffed at the clicking lock and laid down next to Danny, pulling him close. "He's gone, you can stop acting." He whispered.

Danny looked up at him and nodded, sitting up. "I wonder why he put us in here?"

"Maybe he thinks I can read lips and doesn't want you to know what he's planning." Phantom shrugged. "Or he's just remembering that you said you miss beds."

"That's possible." Danny nodded.

Phantom sighed, drifting into the air on his back above the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. "Do you think we'll be here longer than Summer Break? How will he explain that?" Danny asked, looking up at him.

"He'll find something." Phantom muttered, then rolled onto his belly, his arms under his chin. "We're at the mercy of whatever lie he concocts."

"At least my grades got better before we went in here." Danny shrugged.

Phantom laughed, sitting up and crossing his legs. "You worry about the weirdest things! You could possibly DIE in here, and you're worried about GRADES?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm a human boy; I worry about human boy things."

"Still a weird thing to worry about, considering the situation." Phantom raised an eyebrow.

Danny shrugged again, then sighed. "He could at least give us a book to read."

"This is supposed to be where we sleep in-between tests." Phantom flopped down next to him on the bed. "Not read."

"Oh well. At least I have you to talk to." Danny smiled and scooted closer.

Phantom sighed and pulled him close, nodding. "Yeah. At least we have that."


	19. Ch18: Monster

Chapter Eighteen: Monster

Phantom half-slept with Danny in his arms, but woke up to find him gone. "Danny? Danny?!" He struggled with the tether. 'Danny! Where are you?!' He sent to his mind.

There was silence and then a faint, like he wasn't sure how to, reply. 'I didn't want to wake you, so when dad came for me I went on my own. I can…ask for you, if you want.'

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. 'Yes, please.' He thought.

There was silence then, and a few minutes later the door was unlocked and Jack was at the door. "You two are both incredibly needy when it comes to each other." He said, alsmodt looking amused.

"What do you expect? We're the SAME PERSON!" Phantom snapped, glaring daggers at him when he walked over to remove the tether. "Where's Danny?"

"He's in the box." Jack replied. Phantom flew out of the room and into the lab. By the time he got there, Phantom was banging on the box, trying to open it. "It's fingerprinted, Phantom. Didn't you notice I always remove my glove to open it?"

"…Kch." Phantom knelt down in front of Danny, placing his hands against the human boy's – a mirror-image of when he was in the tank. "So, hurry up and open it."

"Have some patience." Jack said, taking off his gloves and activating the door. Right away, Danny clung to Phantom.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I won't leave your side again, I promise."

Phantom gently stroked his hair and held him close. "It's okay…I'm here now…"

Jack went back to what he was working on, leaving the two to talk. He knew that neither would attempt to escape at this point, he had them well-trained and there were several weapons in this room if they DID try anything.

He had to mentally pat himself on the back for this one. In such a short time, he had managed to tame Phantom. He considered leaving off the tether, just to see what would happen, next time Danny had a test. After all, usually his first impulse was to run to Danny, not to run away. As long as Danny was in front of him, he was calm. If he was away from him, or being wounded, he would freak out and desire to share in his pain.

He made these notes on Phantom's behavior in his notepad then went back to his project. He was still waiting to hear back from the Guys in White, with all the smaller tests already taken care of. Breathing, reactions to heat and cold, – that was what he'd done with Danny while Phantom slept, and it didn't yield anything interesting – even checking out their blood and inside were already done. There was another idea he wanted to try, but that would require bringing in a human female and trying to have Danny impregnate her to see if the ectoplasm carried on to the offspring or if it was only in him.

Much too risky, she would surely tell people about it. Besides, the only girl that could keep secrets that Danny even cared about was Sam Manson, and the LAST thing he wanted was for her to find out what went on here. So, no. The ecto-inheritance test was a no. Besides, he didn't want to wait 9 months for results.

Therefore, he'd covered pretty much all the tests aside from strength, but he knew that if he went a while without testing then Danny would ask why he hasn't been taken home yet. No, he had to keep the tests coming, make him forget all about home until he only knows this place and Phantom. Hm, maybe if he created a memory-erasing serum he could do that.

But Maddie would want to know where Danny was. Unless something happened and he ended up dying during a test, he would HAVE to bring him back – and trust him to keep quiet about all that went on here. Danny was good at keeping secrets, and to tell his mother about it would require telling her about him being Danny Phantom. He would never. It would just be their little secret.

But did he really want Danny Phantom near his home, with Phantom bitter and Danny terrified of his usual greeting?

"Hey." He was broken from his thoughts by Phantom's sharp voice and looked over at him. "What do you have in mind for us next, monster?"

"Don't call him that." Danny scolded.

"I'll call him whatever I want to call him." Phantom huffed.

"You're the human/ghost hybrid." Jack replied. "If everyone is the monster, it's you."

"Any father who would do such things to his son is a monster!" Phantom yelled, standing up.

Oh no, not this again. It seemed that every day he had this debate with Phantom. Instead of humoring him again, he walked over, pushed Phantom into the box, and shut it with them both inside.

Phantom was shaking with rage, Danny could see. He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around Phantom's back, resting them on his chest. "Phantom…I know you're angry, but right now the only things to vent your anger on are the box and me, and I think the box has suffered enough abuse. Try to calm down?" He pleaded.

Phantom clenched his fists and then calmed down, the blasts he was forming fading away. "…Alright. For your sake." He looked at him. "You know I'm only putting up with him because of you, right? The only reason he's still alive is because—" He was cut off by Danny giving him a slap on the cheek.

"You're not Plasmius or Dan! You don't KILL!" Danny cried. "You're Phantom! Danny Phantom!" He took his face in his hands. "You're my Phantom, not any of those murderers! Don't think murderous thoughts when I never would! You're a part of me, so don't let the anger consume you! Promise me you will never kill anyone! Promise me!"

Phantom stared at him, surprised, and then wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the human's shoulder. "Okay…I promise."

Danny held on tightly to him, nodding. "You promised. Remember, you promised."

"And I won't ever leave your side. I promise that, too." Phantom smiled. "Can you promise me that?"

"Mmhm. I don't wanna leave your side, Phantom. We shouldn't even be two people. We're one person, we shouldn't ever be separated." Danny held on tighter.

"I'm your Phantom, you're my Danny." Phantom nodded. "Together we're one person, Danny Phantom." He smiled and wiped at tears that were forming in Danny's eyes. "Don't you cry, now."

Danny nodded, sniffling. "You know…I've always wanted a big brother."

"I know." Phantom nodded. "I'm the closest you got, though." He chuckled a bit, smoothing Danny's hair.

As they pulled away, Phantom glanced at their captor. He seemed to have been watching them again and taking notes before going back to whatever he was doing.

As he walked out of the room, Phantom realized that he'd never answered his question and mentally slapped his palm to his face. 'I was so fixated on the monster thing…' He thought, groaning softly.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, sitting down on the floor. Phantom sat next to him and just shook his head, waving it off. "Okay." He waited until Phantom had sat down comfortably, then crawled between his legs and lay against him; his head nestled on his collarbone again.

Phantom sighed and looked towards the door again, wondering just what Jack Fenton had in store for them.


	20. Ch19: Promises

Chapter Nineteen: Promises

They weren't sure how long it had been. Time seemed to go by so slowly when they were in-between tests, and the last time Phantom had asked the time, when the next test was, or even if Danny was going to get a change of clothes, Jack had threatened to make a Fenton Gag and shove it in his mouth. He just REALLY seemed to hate Phantom, so that left Danny to ask any questions.

"Uhm…dad?" Danny asked. He was laying on the table, his dad taking more readings and checking on his wounds while Phantom snarled at the scientist from his silent box. "Can I get some different clothes before the next test? These ones are starting to smell, and they're all stained and messy. You won't know if I'm hurt or not."

Jack paused in his note-taking, seeming to consider this. "I'll ask the Guys in White to bring you something." He continued, then set down his notepad, opening up Danny's shirt to examine the wounds.

The older wound still hadn't fully recovered, and the wounds from the battle with the boar hurt when Jack moved his hand over it. Danny flinched in pain, but didn't cry out – there was no need to get Phantom freaking out over nothing, after all.

"You know, it's funny…" Danny said softly. "I thought you would cut me up and have me in pieces all over the lab."

"That would be a waste. As far as I know, you're the only specimen of your kind and I want to explore all your abilities and strengths before I do anything THAT drastic." Jack said, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Unless you know of another?"

"N-No. I'm the only one." Danny glanced away. If being "the only one of his kind" was keeping him alive, he wasn't going to tell him anything different. Besides, Vlad would kill his father if he sensed the slightest thing off. Danny was here because of complete trust. Vlad would never give him that, friends in the past or not. Heck, Vlad would find any reason to KILL Jack Fenton, and hearing about this would… No, he should never know.

"Well, then. That's why you're not in pieces in jars." Jack stepped away. "I wonder if, perhaps, we could use ectoplasm to duplicate your abilities in a normal human, creating a superhuman. But, I have to see just how strong you are."

"Well, I'm all for helping out in the name of science and the improvement of mankind." Danny said cheerily. Jack gave him an amused expression before pointing to the floor. Danny got down obediently and buttoned up his shirt, following Jack to the box.

When Jack opened it, Phantom pulled Danny close, growling lowly at Jack as he pulled him as far away from him as the box would allow. Danny sighed, poking Phantom on the cheek. "I'm fine, Phantom."

"….Good." The growling ceased and Phantom sat down in the corner of the box, Danny taking his place in his arms. Jack nodded and shut the box, walking over to make more notes. "What were you talking about?"

"I wanted to know why we weren't in separate jars in pieces. He said that it was because I'm one-of-a-kind, and to destroy me to be a waste. Then he said something about making superhumans with ectoplasm?" Danny shrugged.

"But, there's one more like us…" Phantom frowned.

"I didn't tell him that. He's never to know about Vlad/Plasmius, and Vlad is never to know about what happened in here." Danny nodded firmly.

"But—"

"That's another promise I want you to make, Phantom." Danny said firmly. "Vlad is never to know that it was dad who did this to us."

"But, Danny—"

"Promise me!" Danny looked up at his face.

Phantom looked conflicted, like Vlad was the person he was intending to go to as soon as they got out. Sighing, he bowed his head. "Fine. I promise, I won't tell Plasmius that dad did this to us."

"Or Vlad." Danny said warningly.

"Or Vlad." Phantom sighed. "I don't know why you want to protect him from what he deserves."

"Because he's my dad. Our dad." Danny took Phantom's hand in his. "And he always will be our dad, no matter what he may view us as."

"Kch." Phantom laced his fingers with Danny's, holding him closer. "I'm disgusted to have his DNA mixed into my ectoplasm. I wish I could destroy it. Destroy him."

"Phantom." Danny said scoldingly. "Stop it. No one is destroying anyone, understand? Maybe he'll decide it's more valuable to keep us alive and he'll induct us into the Guys in White."

"Or at least you." Phantom said bitterly. "With me kept a prisoner to ensure you don't disobey."

"I'm TRYING to be optimistic, will you STOP that?" Danny hit Phantom's forehead with the heel of his hand.

Phantom smiled a bit. "Sorry, it's in my nature to be irritable in times of trouble. I'm a ghost, remember?"

"You're not JUST a ghost." Danny sighed. "You're Phantom. The best, most caring ghost out there."

"Maybe to you." Phantom looked amused and decided to drop the subject; Danny wasn't going to budge. "So, how long until the next test?"

"…I forgot to ask." Danny smiled sheepishly.

Phantom slapped his free palm to his face, jostling Danny as he did. "You…forgot…doiiii. This is why I ask the questions, Fenton!"

"Sorry!" Danny grinned.

Jack watched their interactions, then looked at his phone as it started to vibrate on the desk. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"We have the next test partner. How is the specimen looking?" The man on the other end said.

"He's doing better, but he's still recovering. He's healthy enough to fight, though I'm sure his fellow specimen would argue otherwise." Jack smirked a bit at Phantom, who just happened to be glaring at him by coincidence when he looked over.

"Alright. How does this weekend sound?" The man asked. "That gives him two days to prepare. Also, we're going to want him moved to a different location for this; we don't want to risk our subject escaping and we don't have an incentive for it to stay like you do."

"Sounds good. I'll inform them of the location change. Also, Danny would like a change of clothes, and I can't leave the lab." Jack replied.

"Very well, we'll bring him something in his size." The man replied. "How is Phantom cooperating?"

"He hisses and growls like a wild animal, but as long as Danny is unharmed and nearby he's calm and just silently glares." Jack explained. "I took him to the tank the other day and he was in it for five hours before he started to show signs of drowning."

"He could've pretended to drown to get out early, but I'm surprised he has to breathe at all." The man replied. "How often do you have to restrain him?"

"That's actually something I was going to bring up. When doing tests with Danny, the only reason Phantom wants to be let free is because he wants to be there for Danny or share his pain." Jack said calmly. "Therefore, I was considering leaving him untethered for the next test to see what would happen."

"We'll have men nearby to attack if he tries anything." The man replied.

"I'll be bringing my own restraint, I just won't use it." Jack assured him. "If he moves in the opposite direction, or tries to take off once he's got Danny in his arms, I'll use it."

"It's a wonder he hasn't killed you yet." The man chuckled.

"Danny still thinks of me as his father and from what I gathered during their conversations outside of the silent box, Phantom wants to kill me but Danny is keeping him in check." Jack glanced at the two again. Danny seemed to have settled down to sleep in his arms again and Phantom was mouthing swear words at the scientist. He assumed it was mouthing, because any other time he'd talked rudely to him, Danny had swatted Phantom's arm or covered his mouth.

"Well, good luck with that one. We'll see you in two days." The man replied.

"In two days, then." Jack nodded, hanging up. Well, better tell Phantom the news now, so he could tell Danny later. Then again, he just couldn't resist how much pull on Danny four little words had.

He opened the box and smiled at them coldly. "Danny? Are you awake?"

Oh, the hatred in those wild, green eyes as Phantom held the trembling human closer.


	21. Ch20: Animal Testing

Chapter Twenty: Animal Testing

"Danny? Are you awake?"

Yeah. He was REALLY starting to abhor those words. And anything close to them, since he'd found that saying anything even remotely similar had freaked out his human counterpart.

"What do you want now?" Phantom demanded, one arm moving over Danny's face to shield him. "You just did a test with him!"

"I'm just here to inform you that the next test is in two days, and you'll be temporarily moved to a different location for the duration of that test." Jack replied calmly. "Phantom, I'm going to have you untethered for it, but if you attempt to run away, or escape with Danny, I will not hesitate to restrain you and when we return, Danny will be the one being hurt for your disobedience."

"…Fine." Phantom glanced at his trembling companion. "Just go away, you scared him awake!"

"Fine." Jack held up his hands and stepped back, placing his ungloved hand on the mechanism to shut the box again.

Phantom scowled at him, then looked at Danny. "Danny? He's gone." He whispered. "It's okay."

"Why does he keep doing that?" Danny whispered, looking up at him. "He knows the effect it has on me…"

"Because he's a twisted, cruel man and he enjoys the way you react to a simple, used-to-be-harmless sentence." Phantom sighed, gently smoothing Danny's hair. "You heard what he said, right?"

"Two days." Danny nodded. "I can't even tell when an hour has passed; we have no concept of time down here."

Phantom nodded. "I miss the stars…"

Danny closed his eyes. "I wonder if I'll ever be an astronaut…"

Phantom smiled and rubbed his head. "Right now, I'm just wondering if we'll ever see the sky again."

"What did I say? Stop being a pessimist." Danny opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Well, once of us has to be. It's our balance." Phantom shrugged. "You go on with your hopes and dreams and I'll be moody and smash them up when you least expect."

"You're a brat." Danny playfully punched him.

"Well, Skulker DOES call me a 'whelp'." Phantom lightly shoved him in response.

"That's no excuse, Vlad calls me a badger!" Danny laughed, swatting at him again.

Phantom caught the hand and smirked. "Well, you are kind of like a badger."

"Stop it, or I'll…I'll tickle you!" Danny said warningly.

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me? Me, master of all tickles?"

"Uh oh." Danny started to move away but Phantom was quicker and grabbed him, running his fingers over the squirming human's body. "Nooooo! No, no, no, stop!" He laughed, trying to get free.

"You started this!" Phantom grinned, then stopped short when he realized they had an audience.

Jack was watching them from an office chair, a notepad in his lap and a cup of coffee in his hand. Phantom glared at him, then released Danny from the tickle-hold. "What's wrong?" Danny asked, looking at him.

"I don't want him to see you laughing." Phantom said coldly. "He doesn't deserve it."

Danny looked over at Jack and then sighed, leaning against Phantom. "Hopefully when this is all done and gone, you two will get along again."

"I dunno about that." Phantom glared at Jack until he got up to dispose of his coffee cup. "I mean, I really hate him."

"Don't." Danny swatted at him.

The doors shut and Phantom grinned. "Well, now that we're alone…"

"Uh oh." Danny started to move away, but Phantom was faster and pulled him closer, making the boy squirm and laugh with his tickling.

Jack headed back to the kitchen and disposed of his coffee cup. He glanced at the clock and clicked his tongue. 'This is going to be a long two days, unless I give those two something to keep us all occupied.' He thought. 'And I can't head for the nearest town, because I need to stay in the lab in case Danny needs anything. Especially since he's in the box and not his room.' He looked at his notepad, which had notes on their behaviors. 'Hm. Maybe I'll see how they react to friendly animals.' He thought, dialing a number.

A few hours later, he went topside to collect the carriers, which had a puppy and a cat in each. He'd test them with the puppy first, then see how they reacted to the cat. After taking the carriers down, he went back up to collect the cage with a rat in it and the one with a centipede. He considered a spider, but then remembered that Danny had a fear of spiders after one landed on him while he was asleep and woke him up.

He carried these down as well after paying the delivery guy and then picked up the puppy carrier, taking it to the lab. He found the two locked in a staring contest – or he assumed it was, from the way that Danny's eyelid kept twitching. 'Danny, you can't win against a ghost.' He thought, walking over and opening the box. "Danny, I brought something."

Danny looked away, then groaned in frustration; yep, definitely a staring contest. "What is it?" He asked, looking towards the carrier.

Jack opened the carrier and tapped it. "Well, come out."

He watched closely as both Danny and the puppy hesitated on coming out. Phantom remained close to Danny, stepping out with Danny did and kneeling with Danny did. "Hey...you wanna come out?" Danny coaxed, holding out a hand to the carrier.

The puppy sniffed at his hand then took a nip of his finger. Danny drew back with an "ow!" and Phantom moved between the puppy and Danny as the puppy came out. It wagged its tail and gave a little "Yip! Yip!" sound before moving back inside.

"You couldn't get a friendly one?" Phantom glared at Jack.

"He is friendly. He's just wary of strangers." Jack replied. "Like you."

Phantom chomped his teeth at him. "Oh, bite me, Jack."

Jack sat down in his office chair and took out his notepad to observe. Danny moved around Phantom and held out his hand again. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He assured the puppy. Phantom moved to the side a bit so Danny could sit next to him. "Come on."

The puppy made another "Yip!" before he slowly came out, licking his finger before he nuzzled him.

"Aww, see?" Danny smiled at Phantom. "He's friendly."

Phantom nodded, watching closely as Danny coaxed the puppy closer. "Do we have any food for it?" Phantom asked.

"I'll make you all food in a little while." Jack replied, writing his notes down. 'The puppy took to Danny rather fast, even though this one hates strangers. Something about him must say "friend".' He thought.

He jotted that down, then went to the door. "I'm going to get you all some food, so behave while I'm gone."

"We will, dad." Danny assured him, then looked at Phantom. "Right?"

"…Yeah. " Phantom looked disgruntled.

Jack nodded and closed the door, walking to the kitchen area. 'I might have to get more supplies, now that I have animals to keep alive as well.' He thought.

The puppy was well-received by both Danny and Phantom (once the puppy and Phantom got past growling at each other) and so he decided to take out the puppy and bring in the cat. The reactions this time were mixed; while Danny seemed to enjoy the cat's company and the cat his, the cat absolutely HATED Phantom and he was content with snubbing it in favor of staring at something on his fingernails.

"Phantom, at least TRY getting along with her." Danny coaxed.

"Not until she stops hissing, I won't." Phantom replied stubbornly.

Jack chuckled a bit, watching them. Phantom shot him a look of death, like him finding ANYTHING Phantom did funny was completely taboo.

"Phantom." Danny tried again.

"No." Phantom seemed to be having none of it, he just didn't like the cat and the cat hated him.

Their reactions to the rat greatly amused him. As soon as it was set loose, Danny clung to Phantom and Phantom hovered five feet in the air to avoid the rodent. "What the hell, why did you let that thing out?!" Phantom demanded.

"It tried to bite me!" Danny cried, hanging on tightly to Phantom.

"Hm, unanimous reactions of distaste for the rat." Jack jotted that down and then walked over to scoop up the rat, putting it in its cage again. "Alright, I'm taking the rat out." He waited until Phantom was on the floor before nodding and walking out with the rat.

"What does this have to do with the betterment of mankind?" Danny asked as he stared at the centipede in its tank. Phantom was sitting back from it, clearly annoyed by this being brought in.

"It doesn't, I'm just testing your different reactions to things while waiting for other results." Jack replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, it still hurts when I brush over the wounds but I can fight." Danny assured him, still transfixed by the centipede.

"Good. The guys in white will be bringing you some new clothes when they arrive to transport us to the temporary location." Jack said, then reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "You're doing very well."

Danny smiled a bit. "Thanks, dad."

"you're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Never. No matter what you may think or say, you're still my dad." Danny looked at Phantom. "His too, though he hates to admit it."

Phantom scoffed and looked away, leaning against the wall of the box with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Phantom, I was wondering." Jack looked at him. Phantom looked offended to be address but made a vague "go on" motion with his hand. "Why didn't you attempt to run away when I left the room before? You could've flown up, my hands were full, but you chose to land instead."

"…Danny is as much a scientist as you and mom." Phantom replied. "He wants to help you create a better future for mankind by using ectoplasm." He looked away. "So, he wants to stay. So, I'm staying."

"I see." Jack raised an eyebrow. Danny actually bought into that? Granted, he WAS wondering how it would be on a regular human, but that was mostly just something he said to make Danny think good things about it.

Still, that lie had convinced Danny to stick around and it kept Phantom from running off. This meant he wouldn't have to tether him any longer, but he was bringing it just as a precaution anyway.

"Can I call my friends?" Danny asked suddenly. "I'll stick to the ghost-hunting story and won't tell them anything about what's going on here. I just think they might be worried after so long with no contact."

Jack considered this and nodded, walking over to pull out Danny's cell from his pack. "Alright, but I'll be watching closely to make sure you don't tell them anything." He handed it to him.

Danny took the phone and smiled gratefully before he turned it on. There were 23 text messages and 25 voicemails. He listened to each one in turn and then read the texts before calling back one of them. He waited a bit, then smiled. "Hey, Sam. Yeah, it's me. Sorry, we didn't have reception." He paused for a bit. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Yeah. Well, you know how focused I get during ghost fights. We just got into an area with reception." He chuckled a bit. "Really? Well, I'm sorry I missed them. Tell them I'll bring them a gift basket as an apology for not showing up to our weekly battle."

Phantom looked amused, but kept quiet. Jack jotted down notes, watching them closely.

"Heh. Well, tell him that I'll do it with him over Winter Break, then." Danny smiled softly. "Yeah, I explained that you were upset that I was gone for so long. Mmhm. Yeah, we'll be back after Summer Break." He glanced at his father, who was making a "cut it off" motion. "Oh, dad says we're at the next place. I'll call you when I next get a chance to. Bye, tell the others I miss 'em." He hung up and handed his phone back, glancing at the time and date as he did. 'It's been two weeks, then.' He thought.

"Well, you kept to the script." Jack turned off the phone and put it back in the pack. "I suppose I can trust you to call more often, then."

"Are we going back after Summer Break?" Phantom demanded.

"Let's just get through it, then we'll see." Jack stood up. "Whether you go back or not depends on your behaviors." He walked out, taking the centipede with him.

"So…who was she talking about?" Phantom asked.

"The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady." Danny shrugged.

"Oh God, not those two again." Phantom groaned. "Why does every date involve them beating up on me?!"

Danny laughed and gave a shrug.

"I'll give them a 'gift basket'." Phantom grumbled, then looked at the silent box. "Heh. The Box Ghost would be envious."

"I dunno; he couldn't escape it." Danny reminded him.

"True." Phantom nodded.


	22. Ch21: Dr Wilson

Chapter Twenty-One: Dr. Wilson

The next day, Danny and Phantom stepped out of the elevator with Jack right behind them. The sun was bearing down on them and Danny had to shield his eyes to see the van they were going to climb into for the trip. The only windows were the windshield, the passenger-side and driver-side. The rest of the van had no windows to speak of.

The Guys in White walked over to them and held out a folded outfit to Danny. "Change on the way. Get in the back and stay there." He shot Phantom a cold look, which Phantom returned with a glare.

They climbed into the back and the Guys in White shut the door, trapping them inside with only a small overhead light to allow them to see. Danny unbuttoned his shirt and set it to the side, Phantom and Jack seeing his still-healing wounds only a moment before he pulled on the plain, white t-shirt. Then he removed the blood-stained pants and pulled on the blue jeans, followed by the socks and shoes supplied.

"What do you think you'll be up against?" Phantom asked.

"Not sure." Danny admitted. "All I know is that I gotta win against it." His hands gripped his knees.

"You'll be fine." Phantom nodded. "And if it gets too bad, I'll jump in and help you." He placed his hand on Danny's, smiling reassuringly.

"That's okay, right?" Danny looked at Jack. "After all, you don't want me dead…"

Jack nodded. "I expected he would do that, which is why I have him untethered. You won't jump in until it's clear he's going to lose though, understood?"

"Yeah." Phantom nodded, gripping Danny's hand tighter.

The van bumped around a bit as it drove, and Danny wished he'd asked for his cell-phone before they left. They attempted conversation, but the air just felt too tense for it and he settled with laying his head on Phantom's shoulder, the ghost's arm around him. Jack watched them quietly before taking to his notepad.

Sometime later, they finally felt the engine cut off and the doors were opening for them to get out. Jack got out first, nodding to Danny and Phantom to climb out. They slowly did, looking around them.

It looked like some kind of arena, with an observation deck high above and a small square area in the center. Phantom squeezed Danny's hand tightly as they walked through it, following the Guy in White.

"This is where we test different subjects against each other." One of them explained. "I'll hand you off to Dr. Wilson." He gestured to a bleach-blonde-haired man in a labcoat and walked off to the observation deck.

"Welcome, young Daniel Fenton." The man smiled as he walked over to them, extending a hand which Danny took. "And you must be Phantom, yes? I've heard of you." He nodded to him, shaking Danny's hand.

"I bet." Phantom muttered. "Guys in White won't leave off me."

"Well, you are quite the specimen." He smiled, releasing Danny's hand. "I am Dr. Ethan Wilson. Danny—may I call you Danny?"

"Yes, I usually go by that." Danny nodded.

"Alright, then. Danny, how are you feeling about the upcoming battle? Excited? Apprehensive? Scared? Perhaps angry?"

"Uhm…a mix of the first three, I guess?" Danny replied.

"And how does Phantom feel about it?" Dr. Wilson looked at him.

"Pissed." Phantom said flatly.

"How like a ghost; blunt and to the point." Dr. Wilson nodded. Phantom seemed infuriated by that comment, but Danny took his hand and shook his head silently. "Danny, what kind of foe do you think you're up against?"

"A strong one?" Danny shrugged. "All I know is that I gotta beat it."

"Alright. We're going to be putting a wristband on you that will monitor your vitals. If we feel that they are getting to close to critical, we'll pull your enemy out." Dr. Wilson motioned for them to follow. "Come, this way."

Jack followed the two boys, listening quietly. They entered a room that had a table on it, which Danny was gestured towards. "What's this?"

"We're just going to examine his vitals before we start." Dr. Wilson explained. "Danny, please take off your shirt."

Danny did so and lay down on the table. Dr. Wilson looked over his old wounds, determined that Danny didn't react unless you directly touched them, then moved on to checking his vitals. Phantom stood back, looking like he was ready to lunge the moment Danny cried out in pain.

"You're looking pretty good, better than some others we've brought in here. Some scientists can be just brutal with their specimens." He looked at Jack. "Does your being his father have anything to do with your gentleness?"

"He's the only one of his kind; I can't hurt him too badly or he'll die before I have all I want from him." Jack replied. Phantom scowled, but didn't move.

"I see." Dr. Wilson looked back at Danny. "Mmhm…yes, you're in very good condition, aside from the recent wounds. You'll be fine." He patted his chest and then slipped a wristband onto Danny's arm, pushing a button on it that caused it to tighten a little. "It shouldn't hurt; it's just like a blood-pressure machine, hm?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

Dr. Wilson nodded. "Sit up, Danny."

Danny sat up, wondering what was next. Dr. Wilson started to squeeze his arms and shoulders, knocking on his chest a few times before he pulled up his jeans and knocked on his knees, squeezing his legs. "Uhm…what's the point of this?"

"I'm seeing how strong you are physically." Dr. Wilson explained. "I was wondering how much of your strength was physical and how much was pure adrenaline." He smiled. "I read the report on your fight against the boar; VERY nice."

"Oh." Danny nodded, remembering that fight.

"Alright, you can hop down and pull on your shirt. We'll give you a meal before your fight and then send you in when your opponent is ready." Dr. Wilson nodded.

"When will that be?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure." Dr. Wilson shrugged. "I've just been assigned to you, Danny. Some other doctor is working with your opponent."

"Oh." Danny nodded. "I thought you were the guy in charge."

"No, I'm not." Dr. Wilson shook his head. "I'm only here as a doctor, the guy in charge is someone else."

Phantom frowned, looking towards the door. "Will we get to meet him?"

"Perhaps." Dr. Wilson nodded to Jack. "Your boy's all ready to go. I'll go get his meal and then it's just the waiting game."

Jack nodded. "Thank you." He watched him go, then looked at Danny. "Don't lose. We both know that Phantom would tear apart anyone that beat you, fair or no."

Danny nodded, looking at Phantom. He wasn't going to deny what they all knew was completely true.


	23. Ch22: Arena

Chapter Twenty-Two: Arena

"Eat slowly, or you'll get sick." Dr. Wilson scolded Danny as he practically inhaled his first decent meal in weeks. Phantom was also eating, and Dr. Wilson made a note to bring two dishes for the next meal, after the tests were complete.

Jack sat back, apparently not amazed by the sight of Phantom eating. Then again, he must've seen it many times by now. "I've never seen a ghost eat." Dr. Wilson commented finally.

"I'm not all ghost." Phantom replied before taking another bite.

"Would you mind if I gave you a medical examination?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Long as you don't cut me open or shoot anything into me, I don't care." Phantom replied.

Interesting. The ghost-boy seemed apathetic about everything but Danny, and whenever it came to Danny he was like a mother bear protecting her young. He would like to get a chance to observe him further, but that was up to Jack Fenton, the scientist in charge of them.

A man came to the door. "Is he done? The other one's ready." He said calmly.

"Already?" Dr. Wilson looked at him, then at Danny. Danny had finished his food and gotten up, his fists clenched his face set firmly in a determined expression. "I think he's ready, yes."

"Good. The four of you, come out to the square." The man walked off.

"Good luck. I'll be there if you need me, just call my name." Phantom assured him as they walked out.

They got to the square and Danny stepped up onto it, his fists tightly clenched. Soon, a door opened and what looked like a boy that had been given some kind of animal DNA came out. He let out a hiss when he saw Danny and Danny took an offensive potion. Even if the thing was leashed, he didn't know how strong that leash was.

"Are the subjects ready?" An overheard voice said. Danny glanced up and saw a brown-haired man dressed in white wearing a labcoat overlooking them.

"They're ready." A man replied.

"Good. Everyone step back, this could get messy." The first man said, and then he made a signal to the other boy's "handler". The leash was removed and the boy lunged at Danny.

Danny gasped and darted to the side, just barely avoiding the creature's claws. He felt himself be lifted into the air and let out a cry as he was suddenly dropped down. "Oww, my butt…" He winced, rubbing it, then rolled to the side when the creature lunged.

By process of elimination, this boy seemed to have ESP but they decided that wasn't enough and gave him fangs and claws. He couldn't keep dodging forever and every time the creature used its ESP or landed from a lunge it looked a tad dazed. He took that chance to attack. When it next lunged, he jumped over it and landed behind it, quickly spinning on his heel and wrapping his arm around the creature's neck. It let out gagging sounds as it claws at his exposed arms, but he held on and the more it thrashed the tighter he held on. Finally, he felt it start to go limp and he released it, leaving it to cough and gasp for breath. When it turned to him he thought it would attack, but it bowed down in submission. Danny had won.

"Good work, Daniel." The man high above said. "Lewis, take ESP-097 out of here and bring in the next one."

"'Next one'?!" Danny and Phantom cried in unison. They hadn't been told about this!

"Of course. You'll keep going until you finally lose." The man replied. "The point of this test is not to watch you beat the enemy and then walk away. The point is to test your endurance and see how much stronger we can make your opponent before you're finally beaten."

Phantom shot an angry look at Jack, but either this was news to him or he had just forgotten. Or he was acting like it so that Phantom wouldn't yell at him again. Jerk.

"Let's take a look at your arms. Come over here, Danny." Dr. Wilson coaxed.

Danny walked over and allowed Dr. Wilson to attend to his arms, looking a bit dazed.

"Is the subject Daniel Fenton ready?" The man asked.

"Almost." Dr. Wilson called, tying off the bandages. "There we go." He smiled. "You should see a real hospital after this; I'm hardly what you would call a 'real doctor'."

"Later." Jack said dismissively. "We're here, so you're his doctor."

"Daniel Fenton." The man called again.

"He's coming!" Dr. Wilson called back, then nodded to Daniel. "Good luck." He smiled and patted Danny's upper arm.

Danny nodded and went back to the square, taking an offensive position. They nodded and then the door was opened, a large man walking out. He was wielding knives, and had a hungry look in his eyes.

"This is CRS-758." The man introduced. "He was once called 'Jack the Ripper the 58th', but that was his old life."

Danny looked confused. "So, you're saying he's a—"

"He was a criminal, and can and will kill you, Danny. You have to beat him, a fellow human with super-human strength." He heard the man chuckle. "Good luck."

"Wai—" As soon as the buzzer sounded, Jack the 58th was running at him. 'He's fast!' Danny thought, ducking to the side and just barely avoiding getting his arm cut off. His shoulder was nicked, but he ignored the pain and slid in-between the man's legs, getting behind him. He got up quickly and swung a leg up between his legs before the man could turn around. His groan of pain was strangely satisfying and Danny jumped onto the man, punching him repeatedly. Jack the 58th recovered quickly, though, and threw him off, bringing his knives down to where Danny would've been if he hadn't moved as soon as he landed.

Adrenaline was rushing through Danny's ecto-blood, and his white shirt was stained red and green from where he'd been hurt before. Was this what desperation felt like? The willingness to kill to live, above all morality? He shook it off and dodged again, moving behind him and turning on his heel to throw a kick at the man's leg.

The man wasn't even fazed by that one, and Danny's ankle was sore from the effort. He ran out of the way when he turned and swung his knives down, but he felt one of the blades whizz through the very tips of his hair. 'Too close!' He thought, ducking low and swinging another kick. Hitting his ankle seemed to do more damage, and he groaned in pain and knelt down, giving Danny a chance to jump onto his back and wrap his arms around his arms around the man's neck. Again, the man tried to thrash him off but Danny held on, his legs kicking and his teeth digging into the man's ear.

"I give! Get him off, I fucking give!" The man finally yelled after trying with no avail to get the boy off.

The buzzer sounded and Danny hopped off panting, letting the man run out muttering about "psycho monster kid". He dusted himself off and walked over to Dr. Wilson to receive medical treatment, taking off his shirt.

"That was too close." Phantom frowned. "Way too close for my liking."

"I managed it." Danny smiled.

Phantom wrapped his arms around him, making sure not to interfere with Dr. Wilson's treatment.

"Is the subject Daniel Fenton ready?" The man asked again.

"Almost." Dr. Wilson replied, tying off the bandage. "Put your shirt back on, Danny." He smiled.

Danny nodded and pulled his shirt back on. The bandage was safely concealed from the next opponent, though there was nothing he could do about the bandages on his arms.

"Daniel Fenton." The man called again. Danny nodded and gave Phantom a reassuring smile before he went back out to the square.

"You're so quiet." Dr. Wilson remarked to Jack. "Are you experiencing guilt, perhaps? After all, this is your son."

Jack glanced at him, but continued to watch the battle. "My son died when Phantom was created. Now he's just a shell of him and I have no feelings for this monster who claims to be him." He said coldly.

Phantom looked over his shoulder at Jack and let out a hiss before looking back at the battle.

The next opponent was big, bigger than the Ripper guy, and Phantom worried if Danny could handle it. It seemed that every move Danny made, the guy knew and had a move planned for once he made it. Maybe he'd been watching the previous battle, Phantom didn't know, but it didn't look like Danny was gonna win this one.

He flinched as Danny was slammed down and pinned, and after enduring a few hits he heard him weakly call out "Phantom!"

Phantom moved quickly. He flew in and slammed the man away, punching him repeatedly until the buzzer sounded. Then he picked up Danny's weak form and flew him to the hospital room, Dr. Wilson and Jack in close pursuit.

"Let me see him, Phantom." Dr. Wilson said, moving past him and pulling up Danny's shirt. The boy's body was riddled with cuts and bruises and he cringed before he set to work removing Danny's t-shirt and cleaning the wounds.

Phantom and Jack watched closely, Phantom right next to the doctor and handing him things when he asked for them.

"I think he's done all he's going to today." Dr. Wilson sighed, turning to Jack once Danny was all bandaged up. "You can take him home now, and I suggest you take him to the hospital as soon as possible. It looks like he has a few cracked ribs and some other wounds I can't determine from here, and you need a real doctor to look at him."

"Of course." Jack nodded. "Phantom, carry Danny. We're going home."

"By 'home' you mean the lab, right?" Phantom scowled.

Jack didn't reply, walking out. Phantom lifted Danny up and turned to Dr. Wilson. "Thanks for doing what you could." Phantom said softly. "You've given him the best care he's had in two weeks."

"I only wish I could do more." Dr. Wilson sighed. "Unfortunately, my hands are tied. Anything having to do with the Guys in White is to be kept completely secret and that includes anything they're involved with. I can't get you two help."

"I understand." Phantom nodded, flying out with Danny in his arms.

They got into the van and Phantom held Danny close, smoothing his hair gently. Jack gone in a bit later and the Guys in White nodded before closing the door. Jack sat down and then the van started to move.


	24. Ch23: Weak

Chapter Twenty-Three: Weak

Of course Jack didn't take Danny to a hospital; Phantom had expected no less of him to just leave his son with those kinds of wounds. His mediocre care for them was pathetic in comparison to Dr. Wilson's work, and Phantom had to secure the bandages many times after Danny was returned to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't jump in sooner…" Phantom said softly, stroking Danny's sweat-soaked forehead. Danny had been really sick in the days following his last battle, and Phantom wished he knew more about the medical field to look inside of Danny and see just what the problem was.

"Don't…worry about it. I told you…not to come until I called." Danny replied, panting softly. "Dad…where's dad?" He looked around, his eyes blurry.

Phantom sighed and reached up, knocking on the wall of the box to alert the man looking over something at his tools. He came over and opened the box. "Danny wants to see you."

"See me?" Jack raised an eyebrow and knelt down next to him. "What is it, Danny?"

"Can you…call Dr. Wilson?" Danny asked softly. "They'll send him if you call, right? He's…assigned to me."

Jack pursed his lips and then nodded. "Very well." He closed the box and walked off to pull out his cell phone, dialing a number.

Phantom gently rocked Danny, stroking his cheek comfortingly. "It's okay. You'll be okay, Dr. Wilson will make sure of it." He smiled.

Danny clung tightly to him. "Phantom…don't forget your promises." He said softly. "If I go away…"

"Don't say that!" Phantom yelled. "Just stop implying you'll leave my side, you promised you wouldn't!"

"Sorry." Danny smiled, nuzzling him gently.

An hour later, Dr. Wilson arrived and Danny was taken from Phantom's arms. The box was closed, shutting him out from the conversation, and he banged on it repeatedly to try to get their attention and let him out.

"I said to take him to a hospital." Dr. Wilson cringed. "If we don't take him to one now, Danny will die."

Jack was silent and then he nodded. "Alright. We'll take him to a hospital." He said, finally giving in.

"If anyone asks, he was attacked while you were ghost-hunting." Dr. Wilson said, lifting Danny into his arms and carrying him out. Jack followed him, closing the door behind him.

"Danny? Danny!" Phantom cried, banging on the inside of the box helplessly. "Where are you taking him? Bring him back! Bring my Danny back! Bring him back!"

'Phan…tom…' It was faint; his weak attempt to do what Phantom could do so easily.

'Danny? Where are you?' Phantom thought.

'I'm on the way to the hospital. Dr. Wilson finally convinced dad to take me.' Danny replied softly, his voice still faint.

'He left me here?' Phantom slumped a bit against the wall.

'They didn't think about it, I guess. Dr. Wilson said that if I don't get proper treatment now, I could…' There was a hesitance.

'Don't you dare, Danny. Don't even think it.' Phantom thought warningly. 'You're going to get better and you're going to come back to me.'

'Of course.' Danny assured him softly.

'Just keep talking to me the entire time.' Phantom told him, smiling a bit. 'Don't leave me out of the loop, now.'

'I won't.' Danny assured him again.

Danny was silent on the cot, his eyes closed. Dr. Wilson periodically checked on him as Jack drove. The closest town was, unfortunately, Amity Park. Jack would have to come up with a reason for why they were coming home so early, unless Danny had just been getting worse and worse. Then again, he gained the freshest wounds only four days ago, so they can say they spent the four days coming back to where he was familiar. That's it, he wanted his mom.

They got to the hospital and took him inside. One look at Danny and he was whisked to the ER, leaving Dr. Wilson and Jack to wait in the hall. Grimacing, Jack realized he forgot Danny's pack and got up. "Dr. Wilson, please call me if anything happens with Danny." He said, hurrying out of the hospital.

He got into the RV and drove off, arriving at the mangled factory a bit later. He went in and headed straight for the lab, where he grabbed Danny's pack and barely spared Phantom a glance before he was out again. As an after-thought, he collected the carriers and put them in the back of the RV before taking off back to the city.

He arrived just in time for the doctors to come out of the ER, wheeling Danny out. He was all trussed up with IVs and bandages, his clothes cut open and replaced by a hospital gown. "Danny?" He walked over to the boy.

"He's just unconscious, Mr. Fenton. We've done all we can, but the rest is up to him. We're moving him to a room, come with us." The head doctor said, and then Jack followed as they took Danny to a hospital room.


	25. Ch24: Two Hours

Chapter Twenty-Four: Two Hours

"Danny?" Maddie breathed, stepping into the room. "Oh, Danny! My poor baby!" She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sobbing. "Mommy should've been there!"

Jazz stood by the door, pursing her lips. From what her father had told her, Danny had been attacked by a ghost – which explained all the ectoplasm on his wounds. She knew the truth, though, and wondered how he REALLY got those wounds. 'Maybe it was just a fight.' She thought. 'After all, dad would never hurt the son he's so proud of.'

"Phan…tom…" Danny murmured.

"What?" Maddie blinked, pulling back. "Did Phantom do this to you?"

"N-No…wanna see…Phantom…" Danny pleaded.

"I know you're not afraid of ghosts now, but Phantom is a dangerous ghost and I don't want him near you." Maddie said firmly.

"Please…" Danny turned his head to his father.

"You know, I heard he hasn't even been in town. Maybe he's off having another grudge match with the Wisconsin Ghost." Jack suggested. "But, once he's back in town, we'll let him know you want a visit, okay?"

"…Okay." Danny turned his head back to the ceiling again. 'Phantom…' He sent out his thoughts.

'Yeah?' He heard Phantom reply.

'…You still in that box?' Danny asked silently.

'Yeah. How long have you been gone?' Phantom asked.

"How long…has it been?" Danny looked at his father.

"Two days since we got you in here." Jack was looking grim; examining a clipboard he'd been handed.

'Two days.' Danny answered Phantom.

'How are you feeling?' Phantom asked.

'Terrible. My everything hurts, and I feel so woozy.' Danny closed his eyes.

'Hang in there. I'll be right here, talking to you.' Phantom assured him.

"Danny?" Maddie waved her hand in front of his face.

"Danny? Are you awake?" Jack asked.

Danny's eyes opened suddenly, and his heart-rate picked up for a bit before it calmed down. "Y-Yeah. I'm up."

'What just happened? I felt that spark of fear!' Phantom demanded.

'…Dad asked that question again.' Danny replied silently, then looked at his mom. "I missed you, mom."

"I missed you too, baby." She smiled and hugged him.

"The infection in his body…" He heard a doctor saying quietly to Jack. They stepped out of the room to talk then, and Danny wasn't sure what they meant. Infection? Where they talking about the ectoplasm? Or was it something else? Did he get a horrible infection from his wounds not being treated properly?

He felt so dizzy, and that sudden scare didn't help matters. He closed his eyes again, listening to Phantom say soothing words in his head that gently coaxed him to sleep.

"I guess he's tired." Maddie gently stroked his forehead, brushing his sweat-soaked bangs from his head. "We should let him sleep."

Jazz nodded, walking over and hugging him before she left the room with her mother, closing the door behind them.

Phantom sat silently in his box, banging on it repeatedly. He had to get to Danny, something was wrong! He needed to be there! "Let me out!" He screamed, body-slamming the wall repeatedly. It wouldn't give. He tried everything, even a Ghostly Wail, but that just tired him out and made it so he couldn't even fly anymore. "Let me out! Please! Let me out of here!"

Days seemed to pass, but for he knew it was just hours. It felt like when he was accidentally pulled into the Fenton Thermos, where he had no concept of time and was all alone. It wasn't so bad when Danny was there, but by himself it was just miserable. He thought of Dan, forever trapped in that Thermos at Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone; was this how he felt? And he'd put him there…

He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, waiting for when Danny would wake up again and talk to him. It was just so lonely…so gloomy. His glow did nothing to soothe him, like it soothed Danny. He looked out at all the tools, at the securely closed door. He looked up at the ceiling, which looks so accessible…if he wasn't in the box.

"Danny…" He whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. 'Danny…I miss you.'

There was only silence in reply, and then a quiet. 'I miss you, too.' was heard in his mind. 'Phantom…it's dark.'

'Dark?' Phantom started.

'Yeah. Behind my eyelids. I don't have your glow peeking through like before. They turned off the lights of my room.'

Phantom relaxed a bit. 'Well, then get up and—well, I guess you can't get up.'

'They won't let me. I have IVs and all that junk.' Danny reminded him. 'Hey, Phantom?'

'What is it?' Phantom asked.

'…Nothing. You'll yell at me for asking it.' Danny replied.

'…Then, don't ask it.' Phantom nodded.

'Mmhm. I won't.' His voice was fainter, stranger.

'Danny?' Phantom spoke sharply. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm in a bed with IVs.' Danny replied softly. 'That's usually a sign of "not alright".'

'Right.' Phantom nodded. 'Sorry, stupid question.'

'It hurts…'

'Danny?' Phantom started.

'Doctor!' He heard Danny cry, and realized he must be doing the same out-loud.

"Doctor!" Danny cried out weakly, hitting the "call nurse" button. "Doctor! P-Please!"

The nurse came in, heard what he said, and ran out to get the doctor. A bit later the Doctor was looking him over.

"This isn't good." The doctor cringed. "The infection isn't reacting well to the medication." He turned to the nurse. "Call his father. In fact, call his whole family."

That wasn't a good sign. As they all gathered in his room, he grimly told them the news: Danny had maybe two hours to live. If they'd only gotten to the infection sooner…

Jack glanced to the side guiltily while Maddie and Jazz ran to Danny's side, sobbing.

Phantom waited for any word from Danny, anything, and finally heard his name being spoken. 'Danny?'

'Phantom…' Danny's voice was horribly weak. 'Phantom…I'm sorry. I have to break…my promise.'

'What do you mean?' Phantom asked, his ghostly skin paling further.

'…I have two hours to live.' Danny said softly.

Phantom felt like a huge rock had fallen on him and he couldn't get it off. He stumbled back against the wall, his body trembling. 'Two hours?' He thought. 'Not…not two days?'

'Two hours.' Danny clarified.

'I'll never get out of here in just two hours!' Phantom cried. 'Wait for me, I'll be there! I just have to escape!' He tried to blast at the walls, but remembered that he'd used the Ghostly Wail not too long ago and his power was drained.

'Phantom…' Danny spoke again.

'Yeah?' Phantom asked.

'…Is it...painful to die? What will I turn into when I die, if not you? Will I be some horrible Danny-ghost you have to fight?'

Phantom wasn't sure how to answer him and slumped to his knees. 'I don't know. I was never alive.' He replied softly. 'And if you do become a Danny-ghost…I could never fight you. Stop you, yes. Fight you? No. Never.'

'Two hours…feels so short but so long. Sam and Tucker are gonna visit me in a little bit.'

'Danny…' Phantom bowed his head, feeling helpless.


	26. Ch25: Last Will

Chapter Twenty-Five: Last Will

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker ran into the room. It was clear from the tears on their faces that they'd heard the news. Valerie was at the door, not sure how to approach him. She too had tears slipping down her cheeks, grieving before he was gone.

"Danny…" Sam looked at him sadly. "I wish…I wish I could do something."

"Sam…" Danny whispered. "Outside town…mangled factory…lab underneath. Phantom's there."

"Phantom? In a lab?" Sam started. Wait, if Phantom was in a lab and Danny was in the hospital… "Who did this to you?" She whispered.

"…Guys in White." Danny glanced away. "They found out…while we were out. Threatened dad to…secrecy. M-Made him…give tools to help."

"That's horrible…" Tucker shook his head. "S-So, you want us to free him?"

"A handprint is needed to open it…but, with your PDA you can open his box." Danny whispered. "Please. Set him free."

"Danny…" Sam held on tightly to him. "I-I never told you…I-I lo—"

"I know." He whispered, smiling sadly. "I love you too. I'm sorry…I never got the guts to tell you until now."

Sam started to cry harder, kissing him over and over. Tucker stood back, watching with tears slipping down his cheeks.

The minutes seemed to drag by, and finally Danny asked to talk to his father alone. They nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. A bit later, Jack came in and shut the door, walking over to his bed. His lips were pursed, as if he wasn't sure how to feel.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I wasn't able to help you...with bettering mankind." Danny whispered. "I'm sorry…I wasn't the son you wanted. That I was s-stupid in school…that I kept s-secrets…"

Jack placed his hand on Danny's, silently listening to him.

"Y-You may've…stopped seeing me as your s-son…" Danny whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. "But, I…I never stopped…calling you 'dad'. I-I never…stopped seeing you as my dad. Y-You'll…always be my dad…always." He shifted his hand to hold Jack's. "A-And I…I love you. I love you, daddy. I love you."

Jack stared at him and then placed his other hand on Danny's cheek. "…You played the part well. Even if you became a monster…you still played the part of my son well."

"I love you…" Danny's eyes started to close. "I love you, daddy…"

"Danny?" Jack started, frowning as Danny's head lolled into his hand. "Danny? Are you awake?" No reply. The machine started to give a flat-line, and hhe got up to let the doctors try to save him.

'I love you, daddy…' The last thought that Phantom heard before it was completely silent. Perhaps it was him trying to tell Phantom to forgive him because he loved him, but Phantom would have none of that. He could never forgive the man who had tortured and abused his own son in the worst way, leading to his death.

He tried to use his powers, but only a little fizzle came out. He tried again and more fizzle. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head, his heart and his core and let out a scream of agony and despair, knowing what it meant. He was alone. So alone. So desperately, horribly alone, and Danny was gone, gone, gone, GONE! He let out a scream that was a hundred times more powerful than his usual Ghostly Wail, and it tore the box and the ceiling apart. Tears pouring down his cheeks, he flew into the open sky and then flew off a random direction. He couldn't go to Amity Park. Not now. He would try to KILL Jack Fenton if he went there, but he knew that as he was he couldn't fight him.

He flew on and on, never stopping until he collided into something white and red. His vision was blurry, and he felt something grab his arms as he tried to move away, a blue face in front of his.

"What's the matter, little badger?" The familiar voice of Plasmius asked. "Why are you crying so badly?"

"H-He killed him!" Phantom cried. "He KILLED Danny!"

"Who did?! What are you talking about?!" Plasmius cried.

He was about to say, but remembered his promise to not tell Vlad or Plasmius about who had done it to them. "G-Guys in White." Phantom collapsed into the older half-ghost's arms, sobbing into his shirt.

Plasmius frowned and wrapped his cape around the sobbing ghost-boy, turning and flying back to his mansion. Maybe once he'd had some rest he would be more forthcoming.

"Is this the place?" Tucker asked as he and Sam got out of the car in front of the mangled factory. While the others made funeral arrangements, they set about doing his last will. They headed inside and activated the elevator. They went down it, looking around as they stepped out.

They checked every room, which showed signs of recent life and activity. But, Phantom wasn't in any of these. Finally, they went to the last room at the end and walked in.

The place was trashed. The box he must've been trapped in was torn open from within, and everything had the evidence of a powerful Ghostly Wail. Sam walked over and looked at the table that still had Danny's blood on it, the chains that had more of the same, and the box that, until recently, must've held a very distressed Phantom.

"We have to find him." Tucker said, looking at her. "Before he does something really bad."

"Phantom…" Sam looked down sadly. He must've been so lonely, trapped in this place the week Danny was in the hospital. "Where did you go?"


	27. Ch26: Dan

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dan

Vlad handed the young ghost a cup of cocoa and then sat across from him in an armchair. He took it gratefully, but just stared at the mug blankly. "So…are you feeling up to telling me what happened?"

Phantom closed his eyes, thinking of how to tell the truth without telling him about Jack. "The Guys in White…saw me change back into Danny. So, they captured him when he was out with his father and threatened him to not interfere or Danny would die right then. He was captured with him, and then they ripped me out of Danny with some tool I've never seen before."

Vlad nodded, sipping his tea. "Drink, it'll calm your nerves."

Phantom nodded, taking a sip of his cocoa. "A-Anyway, they proceeded to do different experiments on us, always taking care to stitch us back up and bandage our wounds. Danny went along with it, for the sake of his father, and I didn't fight for the sake of Danny."

"You didn't try to escape?" Vlad asked.

"W-We tried. They caught us and said that if any of us tried it again, the other would be hurt. So, we obeyed." Phantom said, tears slipping down his cheeks. "We endured the pain…" He set his mug down. "After a while of nothing, we wondered if maybe we would be let go. But, they took us to this place, like an arena, and forced me to watch while Danny battled lab specimen after lab specimen. He did well at first, but the last one…I was allowed to interfere before they killed him, but he was in pretty bad shape."

Vlad narrowed his eyes, sipping his tea again.

"The doctor there told them to take Danny to a hospital, but they didn't. Four days later, he started to show really bad symptoms, so I alerted them and they…they took him away. They took him to the hospital, but it was already so bad…" He sniffled. "He survived ER…thought it was okay. But, he died a while later. I didn't know how long…Danny just told me that he only had two hours to live, and…we talked until…" He started to sob, curling up on the armchair. "And it hurt…all over…when he d-died…"

Vlad got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around the sobbing ghost. "It's always horrible to lose someone you love…" He looked at him. "I'm curious, though, how did you talk to him, Phantom?"

"A-An ability we came up with in that place. We can—c-could—link minds and share our thoughts to c-communicate." Phantom wiped away his tears, looking at him. "P-Plasmius…Vlad…"

"Hm?" Vlad smiled a bit.

"C-Can you…train me?" Phantom asked. "I-I need…to be stronger. Please."

Vlad sighed, pulling him closer. "Oh, little badger, you should know that all you had to do was ask and I would train you all you wanted. You can stay here with me, you'll be safe here."

Phantom nodded. "Can you…show me to my room? I need…rest."

Vlad nodded and took his hand, leading him away from the abandoned cocoa and up the stairs to his bedroom. They reached a door and Vlad opened it, gesturing for him to go in. "I had hoped…you would've stayed with me sooner."

Phantom stepped in, feeling a rush a pain go through his body. Everything about the room was just so Danny. The clothes in the dresser, the decorations, even the bedspread. He walked over to the bed and sat down, his eyes wide and shaking.

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked.

"I-I'm…alright." Phantom nodded. "Thanks…Vlad."

"Call me if you need anything." Vlad closed the door, leaving him to his devices.

Phantom waited until he was gone and then he walked over to the dresser, pulling off his remaining glove and then kneeling to remove his boots. Then he pulled off the stained hazmat suit, tossing it to the side as he dug into the dresser for clothes that Danny would wear.

The white and red shirt didn't suit him. The jeans didn't suit him. And the sneakers surely not. But, it gave him a bit of comfort to be wrapped in the clothes of his other self. He looked in the full-length mirror and smiled grimly at the sight before him.

Vlad came in a bit later to ask what he wanted to eat and stopped short. "…Phantom?"

"…Yeah?" Phantom asked. He was standing against the mirror, his hands on the glass as he imagined Danny on the other side.

"Were you hungry for anything in particular?" Vlad asked, walking over to him.

Phantom pulled away from the glass, shrugging. "Dunno."

"Well, anything you won't eat?" Vlad asked.

"…Mashed potatoes?" Phantom shrugged again. "That's all he—they—fed us."

"Very well, I will avoid adding mashed potatoes to the menu." Vlad went to the door, then turned to him. "…It looks good on you, Phantom."

"…Dan." Phantom whispered.

"What?" Vlad blinked.

"Call me 'Dan'." Phantom said, looking at him.

"But, my dear boy, 'Dan' is the name of—"

"I don't CARE!" Phantom yelled, his eyes flashing red. "My name is 'Dan Phantom'!"

"…Alright, then. Dan." Vlad nodded, opening the door. "I'll call you when it's time to eat."

Phantom waited until the door was closed and then turned to the mirror. "Don't worry, Danny. I'll make sure he pays for it. But, I won't kill him like he did to you. I promised, after all." He whispered.

Vlad headed down the halls, that haunting image of Phantom's eyes flashing red for just an instant making him uncomfortable. What had become of the sweet Phantom?

That night at dinner, Vlad waited for Phantom to come down. He'd called him twice, but he still hadn't arrived. Sighing, he started to get up when he saw Phantom come through the ceiling. "You know, I do have stairs."

"This was faster." Phantom—Dan, Vlad had to remind himself—said calmly, taking his seat at the table.

"And yet I still had to call you twice." Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"I was sleeping." Dan replied, grabbing his fork and starting to eat.

"Well, Pha—Dan, I hope you're more punctual when it comes to your lessons." Vlad said, sitting down and starting to eat. "I may be patient, but Plasmius has no patience for teenage drama."

Dan chuckled, cutting into his meat and taking a bite. "'Teenage drama'? The only 'drama' will be his dramatic fall when I kick his ass."

"Dan, please be more polite to him. He is your mentor, now, and not just one of your foes." Vlad sighed heavily, shaking his head. He'd brought this on himself, he supposed. He knew how snarky the teen ghost was. Still, it was good to see he was feeling a little better.

Now, how to tell him the news he'd gotten earlier. "…Your lessons will have to start next week. I've been invited to Amity Park to attend Daniel's funeral." He said calmly, glancing up when he heard the silverware clatter. "I'm afraid I can't take you along."

"Please? I'll wear a cloak or something!" Dan cried. "Just let me be there! They'll never know who I am!"

His pleading was painful to endure, and tore at Vlad's heart-strings.

"…I'll try something. Maybe I have something that will dampen your power and make you not show up on any ecto-scanners." Vlad said, nodding. "I'll try."

Dan nodded and took up his silverware again, eating his food.

Vlad sighed, eating his food. Now he could have to go to his lab and make a cloak for him that would dampen his ecto-energy, or else he'd have one very distressed ghost on his hands.

After dinner, Dan returned to his room and Vlad went straight to the lab to get that started. He had one day to get it done, since the funeral was in three days and it would take a day to get there. As he worked, he groaned softly. 'How am I going to explain who he is?' He thought. 'I should dye his hair something other than black.'


	28. Ch27: Growing Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Growing Darkness

"Dan?" Vlad knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

There was a pause and then the door opened, with Dan giving a red-eyed glare. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Phrase. Again."

"…As you wish." Vlad held out the cloak he'd been working on. "Here, try this one. Also, I've prepared a black suit. What color do you want your hair dyed?"

"…Bla—"

"It can't be black." Vlad interrupted.

"…Fine. Red." Dan glanced away.

"Alright, then." He nodded and stepped away Dan shutting the door. He heard a rustle and then the door opened, Dan wrapped in the cloak. He held out a hand and nothing came out, not even a fizzle. "See? It dampens your ecto-energy, so you'll be able to blend in. I have your suit, but let's get the dye over with, first."

Dan nodded, taking off the cloak and following him to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and sat on the chair Vlad had set up, his head leaning back over the sink. Vlad nodded and left for a bit, coming back with the red dye. "Why do you have hair-dye?" Dan asked. "You don't dye your hair."

"I bought a few colors this morning." Vlad explained, walking over and opening the bottle.

The next two hours were spent washing his hair, putting in dye, letting it dry, putting in more dye, letting it dry and then washing it again, doing this many times. After he was finished with the final wash, Vlad stepped back and looked him over.

Aside from the dull glow around him, you couldn't tell he was the same person. Vlad dried off his hair and then handed him the suit to put on. As he dressed, Vlad set to work cleaning up the sink. When he turned around, Dan was dressed in the black suit. He looked very suave.

"Alright, let's get the cloak." Dan said, heading out of the bathroom. When Vlad caught up to him, he was sitting on his bed, the hood of his black cloak pulled over his head.

Vlad sighed, walking over to him. "Let's get some breakfast. Our plane leaves at noon."

Dan nodded, getting off the bed and following him out.

Breakfast was a silent affair, with Dan quietly finishing his food before leaving the table and disappearing into his bedroom with a swirl of his cloak. Vlad sighed and finished his own food, wondering how he was going to get the poor ghost-boy to come out of the shadows. 'In retrospect, a black cloak wasn't such a good idea.' He thought.

Around noon, they got on the private plane and he offered Dan something to read for the duration. He ignored it, staring blankly out the window as they lifted into the air.

The flight was silent as death, with Vlad having no way to connect with the grieving ghost. He got up from his seat and walked over to him. "Would you like some juice, Dan?"

He looked up at him finally. "…Sure."

Vlad nodded and went to get him some from the fridge. Dan went back to looking out the window, only looking up when the juice was delivered. Vlad sighed and sat in the seat across from him. "What's the matter?"

"…We were underground." Dan replied softly. "He wanted to reach the stars, but they kept him under the ground." He clenched his fist on the table, the other hand wrapped around his glass. "I'm miles above where we were kept…flying free. I wanted him to be the one who escaped; I was fine if I was in the lab alone. I just wanted him to be free…"

Vlad placed a hand on his trembling fist, smiling comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I wish I had known, I would have come right away."

Dan looked down. "…We had no way to tell you." He mumbled. "I wanted to, to call for help, but I couldn't."

Vlad nodded. "Don't blame yourself, dear boy. You did all you could for Danny. It's the Guys in White to blame for his death."

"I didn't do enough…" Dan shook his head. "I should've ignored Danny and killed them."

Vlad looked surprised and drew back a bit, his hand still on Dan's. "You would kill?"

"Danny said I'm not a killer, but I felt like tearing them apart." Dan looked at him. "I wanted to kill them."

"Would you be able to, if it came to it?" Vlad asked.

Dan pursed his lips. "…I promised Danny I wouldn't…but, I want to HURT them."

Vlad nodded. "I can help train you for that, then. The way you were before, much of my…training would've seemed too harsh. But, you seem much more determined now."

"After what they did, anything YOU dish out wouldn't hurt me." Dan said, glancing up at him. Were his powers not dampened, Vlad was sure that those poison-green eyes would be a ruby-red color.

"Alright, then." Vlad nodded. "I won't be held responsible for anything out-of-line that Plasmius may do. He can sometimes…act strange." He patted Dan's hand and then got up, walking over to return to his book.

Dan looked out the window again, staring at his reflection. Ghosts didn't usually have such stable, unwavering reflections, but he did. He always would, a part of Danny that he would never lose.


	29. Ch28: New Boy in Town

Chapter Twenty-Eight: New Boy in Town

They arrived late at night and Vlad checked them into a hotel. With his permission and the assurance that he wouldn't take off the cloak—ever—Dan was allowed to walk around the city of Amity Park. He glanced around at the familiar places and felt like he didn't know them at all. People he knew the names and faces off seemed like complete strangers without Danny there with him.

"You're a new face." A familiar voice said. He glanced to his side and realized that he'd been walking beside Danny's best friends, Sam and Tucker. They were looking pretty glum, but clearly trying not to show it.

"…Yeah. I'm not from here." He glanced away.

"Oh. Well, what's your name?" Tucker asked.

"…Dan." He replied. "I'm from Wisconsin."

"Well, welcome to Amity Park. Sorry if things are all gloomy, we recently had a really bad incident and…everyone's upset about it." His mask broke then and he bowed his head into Sam's shoulder, sobbing softly.

"What are you in town for?" Sam asked.

"…My godfather came for a funeral. I was visiting, asked to come along to pay my respects." He glanced away. "Apparently the deceased was close to my godfather."

"Well, I'm sure he would appreciate a stranger coming to see his funeral." Sam said, nodding. "Uhm, I'm Sam, by the way. This is Tucker. We were…Danny's friends." She glanced away, gripping her arm. "Danny was—"

"The deceased boy. I heard his name." Dan nodded, pursing his lips grimly. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was a great friend."

"He had his faults, but we loved him for them." Tucker said, wiping at his eyes. "We were gonna go to the arcade, blow off some steam. Join us?"

"…Sure. Why not." He shrugged, his head lifting a bit so they could see his face properly.

"Your eyes are so green…" Sam breathed. "Like poison…"

He blinked. "Is that a compliment?"

"To her it is." Tucker shrugged.

He shrugged. "Thanks." He looked forward. "So…the arcade?"

"Oh yeah, this way." Tucker led him along down the street.

Sam looked at Dan as they walked, still transfixed by his eyes. She couldn't help it; they looked just like Phantom's – if they glowed. And she was feeling guilty about being unable to fulfill Danny's last wish. Phantom had escaped on his own and no one had seen him since.

Some part of her…was wishing this was him. But, she couldn't see a glow, not even a little, and the clothes were wrong. But, his face…so similar. His hair was red, though, not white. IT couldn't be him.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked, looking at her. "You've been staring at me a while."

"You just…" She sighed. "Your face…reminds me of Danny."

He frowned and looked away. "Godfather said so, too."

"I'm sorry." She looked down.

"No…it's fine." Dan shook his head. "If it brings you a bit of solace, you may think of me as him for a little while. I don't mind."

"Even your name is similar." Sam wrapped her arms around herself. "He told me…he loved me. Just before he…he…" Tears slipped down her cheeks again and she couldn't finish her sentence.

Dan frowned and reached over, gently pulling her close. "I'm not him, so I can't love you, but I can at least be by your side until I have to leave."

She smiled a bit. "Thanks."

Tucker sighed, then led them into a door. "This is the arcade, Dan. You play much?"

"…No. I don't really play anything." Dan glanced away. "I've been learning to fight all my life."

"Then you gotta play these." Tucker grinned, popping in some money. "C'mon, grab a gun and shoot these aliens with me!"

Sam sat back, watching as Dan picked up a gun and started firing along with Tucker. It felt almost like being with Danny again, except that Danny would be laughing as he fired and making comments about the game. Dan was just silently firing; taking out alien after alien like it was some kind of duty. Tucker noticed this and grinned, poking his side.

"Hey—you made me miss!" Dan protested.

"Have a little fun, Dan! It's okay to miss every once in a while!" Tucker laughed. "And take off the hood." He pulled it off, revealing his red hair fully.

Dan was thankful that the dampening device was in the whole cloak, and so taking off the hood didn't release any of his power so he would start glowing. He still looked completely human – at least, that's what his reflection on the screen in front of him told him.

Even with his red hair, he still looked remarkably like Phantom with those poison-green eyes. Maybe it was just her wishing to have found him, but she didn't dare say it out-loud, in case it was the wrong person. Besides, if Phantom was going by 'Dan' now, that meant…no. She couldn't think of it; of that horrible…monster in the Thermos at Clockwork's tower that had nearly killed her, Tucker, Mr. Lancer and Danny's family only months ago.

"Sam?" Dan spoke up, and she looked up to see they'd finished playing. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Uhm, we might want to head home soon, Tucker. My parents will be worried."

"Oh, right." Tucker looked at his PDA. "Yeah, pretty late. One more game, Sam, what'cha wanna play?"

She nodded and walked off to get on a music game. "Dan, Tucker, take an instrument!" She said, grabbing the guitar after putting in her coins.

"Okay." Tucker went to grab the mic. "I'm gonna sing!"

"Okay." Dan shrugged, getting onto the drums.

Sam chose the music and then they started to play, Dan's reflexes helping him get a high score on the drums while Sam did awesomely on guitar and Tucker…well, his singing wasn't THAT bad. Either way, they got on the top of the charts and Sam looked at them. "What should we call ourselves?"

"I dunno. DST?" Tucker shrugged.

"That works." Sam put it in, then took off the guitar. "Alright, last game. I better get home, mom is going to kill me if I'm late."

"Yeah, I gotta go home too. Gotta prepare my outfit for the…the…" He faltered.

Dan nodded. "I'll see you there, then."

They parted ways, Sam and Tucker running off to their homes and Dan walking back to the hotel.

On the way, he heard a scuffle and frowned. A bunch of guys were picking on a little kid in an alleyway, and it made him scowl. Punching his fist into his hand, he walked over to the alleyway. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"


	30. Ch29: Poison Eyes

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Poison Eyes

"What?" The guys turned to look over their shoulders at the cloaked figure standing in the entrance to the alleyway. "What do you want?" They demanded.

"I want you to leave off that kid." He asked calmly.

"Heh. You look like you got lots of money. So tell you what; we'll leave off the kid if you pay us off!" One of them said.

"No." Dan said firmly.

"No?" The men got up, leaving the kid alone in favor of him. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean that if you want my money, you'll have to fight me." He smirked and made a "come at me" gesture with his fingers. They let out roars and lunged.

Dan moved out of their way, then slammed his fist into the gut of one of them, swiftly kicking another and punching the third so hard he spun away. They tried to come at him, but he did the same thing in reverse, leaving them groaning on the pavement.

"That all you got?" He smirked, then looked at the kid. "C'mon. I'll escort you home."

The kid sniffled and ran to him, gripping his leg. "Thank you, mister!"

Dan blinked and gently pried him off, offering his hand instead. The kid took it and he pulled his hood on before leaving the alleyway. "Where's home?"

The kid told him the directions and he took him there. The relieved look of the mother and the distrustful but grateful gaze of the father were reward enough and he refused anything they offered. "I'm just glad the kid is safe." He said, smiling before walking away.

By the time he got back to the hotel, it was way past curfew and Vlad was sitting up with a book, watching for him out the window. When the door opened, he looked over and sighed. "I forgot you don't glow right now. How was your walk?"

"…Ran into Sam and Tucker. They don't know who I really am." Dan walked past him and took off his cloak, letting it fall to the bed and release his powers. "I also saved a kid by my strength alone, no powers needed."

"Did you hurt anyone?" Vlad asked.

"Not in a permanent way." Dan pulled up his leg and took his shoe off, then did the same with the other. "Just knocked them out. They were demanding money from me."

"Well, as long as you didn't do anything permanent." Vlad sighed heavily, then closed his book. "Let's go to sleep. We need to be rested for the funeral tomorrow."

Dan nodded, in the process of changing into some of Danny's pajamas he'd packed. After he finished changing he climbed under the covers and curled up. "Good night, Vlad."

Vlad sighed and walked over to him, gently brushing his red hair out of his face. "Sleep well, young Phantom."

She couldn't stop thinking of him. Those poison-green eyes, that intense gaze…and he would only be in town for one day, tomorrow. She had to know. But how to ask? Was it better if she didn't? Maybe he didn't want them to know. Oh, she just didn't know!

What Sam DID know, however, is that as long as she kept focusing on Dan's face, she wasn't getting any sleep. She had to think of something else. Danny's face. His soft, blue eyes. His smile. His…she couldn't do this. There was no way she would be able to sleep without sobbing herself to sleep if she thought about Danny at bedtime. She sighed softly as she thought of things that they could do, if he were still alive. Gentle touches…soft kisses…real make-outs, instead of the fake-out-make-outs they'd been doing…

She had to stop this. She just had to. Sighing, she got up and dialed Tucker's number. He answered after a few rings.

"Can't sleep?"

She nodded, sighing. "You neither?"

"Yeah."

She sat down on her bed, bowing her head. "I just…I feel kind of guilty, to be honest. I can't stop thinking of Dan, and thinking of Danny makes me cry, and…"

"You think Dan is Phantom. I thought so too, but why wouldn't he want us to know?" Tucker asked. "Do you wanna talk to his 'godfather' and see what he has to stay? After all the grief he put us through, he owes us this much."

"…Sure." Sam smiled. "We'll ask him after the funeral."

"I still can't believe he's gone." Tucker said softly. "The Guys in White are horrible…"

"Yeah." Sam sighed sadly. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. I think I can sleep now. Thanks for talking to me, Tucker."

"Anytime, Sam." Tucker replied.

They both hung up and Sam lay back on her bed. 'Danny…if only I knew you were happy and not a ghost…'

With that thought, she let herself go to sleep.

The next day, Vlad woke to find Dan already up and dressed; his cloak on and his hood pulled over his head. He was silently standing by the window, looking out at the city he used to protect so passionately. He slowly got up and approached him, but Dan didn't even react until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" Vlad asked, now that Dan was looking at him.

"…The funeral." Dan admitted, looking away from him and back to the window.

Vlad nodded. "I'll get dressed and then we can go out for breakfast before we go to the Fenton's house."

Dan started. "We're going there?!"

"Yes. They asked me to come, it's only right that I visit them before the funeral." Vlad nodded.

"…Fine." Dan nodded. "You visit them; I'll walk around town for a while. I'm not going there."

"Alright, then, but we're going to have breakfast together." Vlad walked over and started to change.

Dan glanced at the man changing, silently observing. His body was older than Danny's, much older, but when it came to muscle-size they were pretty equal. He could most likely handle the same stuff as Danny could – maybe more, with all his skills. He looked at the window. "They tried to get him to say if there were others like him."

"You didn't tell them." Vlad said, pausing in pulling on a new shirt.

Dan nodded. "It was keeping us alive. They thought we were one-of-a-kind. That, and you don't deserve what they did to us, fruit-loop."

Vlad chuckled a bit, thinking of Danny when his nickname was said. "Well, thank you for keeping my half-a state a secret."

Dan nodded. "Danny thought it was for the best, and I wasn't gonna tell them anyway."

Vlad nodded, buttoning up his shirt and then putting on a black tie before he put on a black blazer. After he finished, he walked over to look out the window. "It's a sunny day."

"Should be raining." Dan murmured.

"You could fix that, couldn't you?" Vlad looked at him.

Dan glanced at him. "…Could. I won't, though. Danny deserves the sun's warmth, he was missing it so badly."

Vlad nodded and went to the door, putting his wallet in his pocket. "Well, let's go to breakfast."


	31. Ch30: Unexpected Company

Chapter Thirty: Unexpected Company

Breakfast was a silent affair, like yesterday. As soon as they finished, Vlad walked with him to the Fenton's house and then stopped, turning to him. "I'll meet you at Amity Park Cemetery, then."

Dan nodded, giving a brief wave before swiftly walking off down the block. He had to get as much space between him and Jack Fenton, or else he would end up breaking his promise to Danny.

"Vlad! We were worried you wouldn't make it!" Jack's voice boomed in the distance, and Dan covered his ears before running faster.

He kept running, unsure of where he was going, until he bumped into something and a girl's voice said "Hey!" as he stumbled back.

"S-Sorry." Dan shook himself out of his daze and looked up. 'Valerie.' He thought.

"I guess it's alright, but what's got you in such a hurry?" She demanded.

"…I was running from something." He said softly.

"From what?" She looked behind him, frowning.

"…A voice." He replied softly. He noticed her all-black dressy attire. "…Funeral?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "What about you?"

"Yeah." He glanced away. Valerie and him had never gotten along in the first place, Danny got along with her better, so talking to her as a stranger seemed to come along as second-nature. "…I'm sorry. I heard he was quite the boy."

"Well, he was cute." Valerie nodded, blushing a bit. "We had a thing for a short while, but we ended up breaking it off. Last I heard, he confessed his love to Sam Manson before…" She faltered. "Why am I telling you this? You don't even know who Sam Manson is!"

"Actually, I met her last night." Dan replied. "She kept talking about my 'poison-green' eyes and how much I resembled the deceased."

"Ouch, that's not a good topic." Valerie cringed. "Though, she's right. You DO look a lot like him."

"Coincidences happen." He shrugged. "Did he have a very unique face?"

"Well, not really." Valerie admitted.

"Well, there you go." Dan nodded. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"No, it's fine. Where were you off to?" Valerie asked.

"…Don't know. First time in town; and all I've seen is an arcade, a hotel and a diner." He lied.

"Well, maybe I can show you around a bit. I got time before the…" She faltered again.

"Yeah. Alright, that works." He nodded. "I'm Dan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dan. I'm Valerie." She smiled and turned to go, gesturing for him to follow. "Let's start by going to the park."

As they walked, she told him about the city, pointing out different places and people. He nodded along with her, giving comments where they fit, but he already knew everything she was telling him. He knew this place so intimately, all the ins and outs that even she didn't know. He'd been in the attics of decrepit old houses, in the sewers, in the cracks between walls. He'd seen all these people, talked with them, been admired by them and watched them bully Danny only to get back at them for it a bit later. They reached the park and found a bench and she started to talk about the history of the town.

He knew all this. He was just giving her something to distract herself before the inevitable event and it gave him something to think about besides Danny's monster of a father.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" Valerie asked, seeing a truck go back with its cheery music-box tune. He shrugged and she nodded, getting up to get some. When she returned, she handed him a typical fudge bar. "Chocolate?"

"Sure." He took the ice-cream and unwrapped it, starting to eat. He was careful to let the drippings only on the wrapper, knowing Vlad would change into Plasmius and deck him if he ruined his suit. The fruit-loop worried about the weirdest things. He chuckled softly, thinking of his stern expression.

"What's so funny?" Valerie asked.

"Mm…just thinking of my godfather. He'd kill me if I ruined my suit." He chuckled.

"Sounds like a strict guy." She frowned.

"Well, you might know him. Vlad Masters?" Dan offered.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded. "I know him. He's the one who funds my gho—my, uh, personal projects." She glanced at him guiltily.

He sighed. "I'm well aware of my godfather's…eccentric interests." Dan replied. "And also that Amity Park has a reputation for being the most haunted city in America. If you help to stall the hauntings, then it's nothing to be ashamed of, Valerie." He smiled.

Valerie blinked, staring into his "poison-green" eyes – Damn, Sam had been right. They were like an addictive poison you just couldn't escape. Almost like the green eyes she'd always seen with white bangs and a soft, green glow when she and Phantom – for various reasons – worked together.

"Valerie?" He spoke up, breaking her from her reverie.

Valerie pulled her eyes away from them, her dark cheeks tinted pink from the embarrassment of being caught staring. "Uh…yeah, I guess you're right. It's nothing to be ashamed of at all, and I can work with the Fentons openly if I would just come clean about it." She nodded. "So, uh…do you live with Mr. Masters?"

He nodded. "It's a new development, I arrived at his place the day he received the notice about the funeral."

"Where did you live before that?" Valerie asked.

He glanced away, his gaze darkening a bit. "…I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry. I guess…we all have secrets." Valerie nodded, glancing away guiltily. 'Great, now you've upset the new guy!' She scolded herself. 'He probably doesn't want to be around you anymore!'

"Have you lived in Amity Park your whole life?" Dan asked.

Valerie looked at him. "Yeah, I was born and raised him. Not too many people from out of town here." She grinned a bit.

"Has it always been so horribly haunted?" Dan looked up at the sky, where a ghost was flying overhead. He could see one of the Fentons giving chase on some air-board, yelling something at it.

"…No. We had a few, but the really big stuff started about a year ago, I think." Valerie said softly. "When the Fentons finished their wacky portal. I heard it didn't work, though, so it can't be related."

"Maybe, maybe not." Dan shrugged. "I don't know. Has it always been just you the Fentons fight them off that long?"

"Well, there was one other guy." Valerie nodded. "He called himself Danny Phantom. But, no one's seen him in weeks. The last time anyone even heard his name was when Danny was begging to see him in the hospital."

"…Tell me about him." Dan said softly.

"Well, he was a ghost that acted like he was a superhero. He fought against other ghosts and claimed to be saving the people of Amity Park, even as he destroyed it and nearly killed people with grudge matches." Valerie shook her head. "I guess Danny was his friend or something. Maybe that's why he was against fighting them so much. I don't know why he changed his mind after Spring Break, but all he would talk about is how excited he was to go ghost-hunting with his dad." She looked down. "They went on a long ghost-hunting at the start of Summer Break. It was during that trip that…that he…" She swallowed back a sob, tears slipping down her cheeks, smearing mascara he hadn't noticed was there. "I heard it was a ghost…or a wild animal. Or something. Sam and tucker said that Danny told them it was the Guys in White. Why would they attack Danny, though? Why? He was just a kid. Just a weak, defenseless kid who just wanted to spend time with his dad…"

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Stop thinking about it. The more you think about, the more pain you'll feel. You'll start blaming yourself for not being there to help, when rational thought would say that you wouldn't be allowed anyway. You don't have to ask questions or regret not being there. All you have to do is grieve for him, and then try to smile and live on. I'm sure that would be what he wanted."

She wrapped her arms around him and let out a soft sob, burying her face in his chest as her cries grew in volume. He held her close, letting her cry it out.

Hours seemed to pass as they sat there on the bench, but he could see from her watch that it was only minutes. Finally, her sobs decreased to just sniffles and she sat back. "Thank you, Dan." She wiped at her face. "I should…go wash up." She got up and headed for the park bathroom.

Dan watched her go, then looked at his empty ice-cream stick. It was one of those inspirational ones, which had words printed on them. His said "If you know where you're going, all you gotta do is go and you're get there!". A cheery thing, but as he threw it and the wrapper away he looked towards the Fentonworks building. He couldn't go there. Not yet.

"Dan?" He looked over his shoulder at Valerie. She let out a little giggle and he raised an eyebrow. "You've got ice-cream on your cheek." She held up a damp paper towel and wiped it off, tossing it in the trash. "There." She smiled. "Thanks for being here to talk to me, Dan. I don't have many friends to turn so, so…"

He nodded. "Any comfort is comfort all the same."

She nodded, then held out a hand. "It's…almost time. You wanna walk to the cemetery together?"

He blinked, then took her hand in his. Her hand was warm, warmer than Danny's had been. Because of him, Danny's body was a lower temperature than most humans. He tightened his grip a bit and walked along with her as she led the way.

A crowd had gathered at the cemetery, and he could see Vlad looking around for him.


	32. Ch31: Eulogy

Chapter Thirty-One: Eulogy

"Hi, Vlad." Dan greeted, walking up to him with Valerie.

"Dan, there you are!" Vlad nodded. "I see you've met Miss Gray."

"Hello, Mr. Masters." She smiled, then looked at Dan. "Uhm…you can let go of my hand now."

He nodded, releasing his grip so she could do the same. Looking a tad flustered, Valerie went to join her parents. Vlad watched her go, then turned to Dan with an amused expression. "What was that?"

"She was lonely. So, I gave her some company." Dan replied.

"I imagine you were feeling a little lonely yourself." Vlad nodded. Dan didn't reply, just averted his gaze. "Did you enjoy your walk with her?"

"It was pleasant. Did you enjoy your time with the Fentons?" Dan replied.

"…Not so pleasant." Vlad sighed. "Jazmine was almost convinced that I was the one who hurt Daniel, but Jack spoke in my defense and said I wasn't involved and how could she even think I would hurt Daniel."

"How ironic." Dan muttered. Vlad noticed, but chose not to address it.

"Vlad?" Jack's voice spoke up. Dan stiffened up and glanced towards him. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, and his expression was softer. "We're ready to start. Will you…speak for Danny? I've asked others to as well, but I thought…you might want to."

Vlad nodded, and then Jack walked away. He looked at Dan and smiled. "Do you want to?"

"What?" Dan frowned.

"Do you want to do a eulogy?" Vlad clarified.

"…Would it be right? I hardly know him, remember?" Dan hesitated.

"If you feel uncomfortable about it—"

"I'll do it." Dan sighed. He'd failed to be there when Danny passed away, the least he could do was give him a proper send-off.

He moved forward with Vlad, watching and listening as one person after another spoke about how Danny was in life, and their despair at his death. Finally, Vlad got up and did his speech. It was polite, loving, and broken-hearted. And yet, it didn't feel like it was enough. Not to Dan.

Vlad stepped down to polite applause and gestured to Dan, who stepped up to the microphone. He heard people whispering questions about who he was, why he was here, and wrapped his cloak around him protectively before looking at the casket behind him. 'Danny…' He thought, then turned to the microphone, one hand slipping out to grip it.

A silence fell over the crowd as he started to speak, his voice echoing through the speakers. "I never met Danny Fenton. I only know that my godfather loved him, as did all the people before me now. I know that he was taken from you far too fast, too soon." He paused, licking his lips to wet them before he spoke again. "I'm a newcomer, an outsider, but I took one step into this town and from then on all I heard was about Danny Fenton. How he used to be. How his friends viewed him. How his enemies viewed him. And I have drawn my own conclusions about him based on what I have heard." He gripped the microphone tighter. "Daniel Fenton was gentle. He had the power to fight back against bullies, but he never did. He cared for others above himself, and never had a selfish thought. He loved this city, even if only a third of it actually cared about him while the rest ridiculed him or averted their eyes from his pain." He closed his eyes, calming himself before he spoke again.

"Daniel Fenton wasn't overly remarkable. He wasn't special in any way, but he was special to those who knew him best. From the moment I moved into my godfather's mansion, I was filled with knowledge about Danny." He bowed his head. "The room that he gave me to live in what meant for him. My godfather wanted him to live with him, be with him as a son instead of with his own family. He felt he could love him better, teach him better, I suppose." He raised his head again. "I never met Daniel Fenton. But, after hearing everything about him, how gentle and caring and selfless he really was…I wish I did. I-I wish…I'd come to Amity Park sooner, and met this unremarkable but wonderful boy, and known him like you all did."

He looked towards the casket. "He was taken from you too soon, far too soon. He had dreams, but they were snuffed by whatever it was that attacked him on that fateful day. I've heard many theories; ghosts, wild animals, even the Guys in White having a grudge match with his ghost-hunting father. But however it happened, WHYever it happened, is not as important as the fact that…it happened. And I can feel your pain from here, and now that everyone who knew him is the lesser for his loss." He looked back at the silent crowd. "…Our only solace is that he's no longer experiencing the same pain he did in life. May he rest in peace, free from the chains of the world. Thank you." He stepped down from the stage, passing by Jack as the man started to go up.

Jack felt a shiver run down his spine as he caught the teen's sharp, green eyes and climbed up onto the stage, swallowing before speaking. "Is there…anyone else who would like to speak?"

"You did well." Vlad said softly, pulling Dan close to him as they stood back from the crowd. "It was a very nice eulogy."

With everything said, Danny was laid to rest in the ground, dirt thrown on top of his casket by everyone before it was completely covered by the dirt put in by shovels. Thunder crashed overhead and Dan looked up, feeling water droplets hit his face. "Oh. NOW it fucking rains." He muttered. Vlad heard and gave him a scolding glance.

"Vlad?" Sam walked over to them. "Can I…talk to you? Alone?"

Vlad looked at her. "Alone, Samantha?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I want to talk to you about…about Danny. Privately."

Vlad sighed and looked at Dan. "Why don't you go find Miss Gray? I'm sure she'd appreciate your cloak and your company."

"Right." Dan shrugged and walked off, heading towards where Valerie was trying to stay dry under a small shelter.

Vlad looked at Sam. "Alright, Samantha. We're alone. What is it?"

"Was that Phantom?" Sam asked.

Vlad blinked, then looked around to make sure they were really alone. "…You mean Dan?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "His eyes…they're just like Phantom's. And right after Phantom escapes on his own, you have a godson who looks just like him, with red hair?"

"I'm guessing you intended to rescue him." Vlad said softly.

"It was Danny's last will." She looked down. "We went to get him out as Danny asked, but…the box was blown open and Phantom was gone."

Vlad sighed, looking towards where Dan was offering his cloak as shelter, Valerie shaking her head like she didn't want to trouble him. Dan looked annoyed and pulled her close, wrapping the cloak around her. "Yes." He said softly.

Sam looked visibly relieved. "Thank goodness."

"He's not coming back to be Danny Phantom." Vlad looked at her.

"I don't want him to be Danny Phantom." Sam said firmly. "Danny wanted us to set Phantom free. He's not free if he's busy saving the city all the time."

Vlad looked surprised. "Then, why ask?"

"I wanted to be sure he was safe, happy, and free." Sam nodded, looking over where Valerie was struggling to get out of the cloak Dan was holding shut, her head poking out and glaring at him. He laughed, even as she beat on his chest. "He deserves a bit of peace."

Vlad sighed, turning to watch them as well. "I can only offer solace and a home. Peace is something he will have to find on his own, I'm afraid."

Sam nodded, turning to watch as Valerie finally broke free and poked him in the chest, saying something with a "don't think you can mess with me" expression on her face. Then she stormed off, leaving Dan laughing in the rain. "He seems happy."

"He seems like he's getting a kick out of messing with Valerie." Vlad looked amused and walked over. "Were you jilted, Dan?"

He grinned, shrugging. "That was fun."

Sam came up behind Vlad. "Uhm…hi. Remember me?"

Dan blinked and nodded. "Sam. You were with Tucker last night."

She nodded. "That was a really nice speech. Thank you."

He nodded, then looked at Dan. "We should get out of the rain, it's getting harder."

"Let's take the car I rented, then." Vlad gestured to it. It was pretty fancy a rental car, and Dan narrowed his eyes at it before turning to Sam. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, no. My parents are waiting." She apologetically and ran off.

After she was gone, Dan looked around and realized he and Vlad were the only ones left. Sighing, he walked back over to Danny's grave and knelt by his headstone, taking the cloak off. His soft glow shone through the rain, letting Vlad know where he went.

Vlad walked over and stood next to him, listening to him softly speak to the tombstone. "I'm sorry…" He was saying. "I'm sorry, Danny…I broke the promise…I left your side…" He clutched at the damp earth. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I let him kill you…" He threw his head back, sobbing. "I let him kill you!"

"Dan…" Vlad wrapped his arms around the sobbing ghost. He started to resist, thrashing, to escape his grip, and he changed into Plasmius so he couldn't slip away. "Dan, calm down! You're not alone! I'm here!"

"Danny…" Dan sobbed into the rain, slumping in Plasmius' arms. "I'm sorry…"

"You're not alone…" Plasmius held him close, cradling him like a baby. "I'm here, little Phantom. I'm here. Live. Live for Danny."

Dan tried to push away, but then gave up and clung to him, sobbing into his chest. Plasmius picked up the cloak and fastened it onto Phantom, changing back into Vlad. Then he walked to the rental car, cradling the trembling, sobbing teen ghost in his arms.


	33. Ch32: Loss of Purity

Chapter Thirty-Two: Loss of Purity

When they got back to the hotel, he gently set Dan down on the rug and removed his cloak to let it pool around the teen's feet. "You might want to take a shower, you're pretty soaked and while I'm not sure if you're quite human enough for it, I would rather you not catch ill." As he started to release him, he felt Dan grip his sleeves. "Dan, please let go."

"Don't wanna be alone." He murmured.

"…What?" Vlad stared blankly.

"Stay…I don't want to be alone. If I shower, you will too." Dan replied.

Vlad sucked in his breath, feeling his loins stir a little at the idea. "Dan, I really don't think—"

"Then, I won't shower." Dan cut him off stubbornly.

"Of all the—gah, strawberry shortcakes!" He lifted Dan into his arms again and entered the bathroom, starting up the shower. "You need to stop being so stubborn!" He started to unbutton Dan's shirt. "I will shower with you just this once, but after that you need to stop being so…needy! Agh, chocolate éclairs!"

Dan chuckled a bit as Vlad swore in his own confectionary way. "You know, that's really funny the way you do that."

"Better than the vulgar things you've been saying." Vlad said, tossing the soaked blazer aside and starting on Dan's button-up. Dan reached up and tugged on Vlad's tie, the soaked fabric taking a bit to come loose.

"Should've brought an umbrella." Dan remarked as the black fabric came loose and slipped from around Vlad's neck when he tugged it away.

"It was summer; no one was expecting the storm." Vlad said, pulling off the soaked button-up and tossing it aside as well.

Dan started on Vlad's button-up dress shirt, exposing his toned chest and silently admiring the way his muscles moved beneath his skin. He reached out and touched his skin, making the man let out a soft gasp.

"Dan, if you keep touching me, I swear, I might do something that we will both regret." Vlad said warningly, looking into his intense green eyes. "Do you want that?"

"Maybe." Dan smirked, tracing the contours on the man's skin.

"Dan…" Vlad let out a soft groan of pleasure as the teen ghost's hands traced his body. "I want to give you a shower without anything…added, but if you keep this up…"

"I just want to forget for a while." Dan said softly. "Forget about failing…forget about Amity Park." He looked up at him. "Can you help me do that?"

Oh, crab-cakes and apple-fritters. His pleading expression drove Vlad over the edge and he undid the teen ghost's pants, pulling them down before pushing him down onto the toilet, towering over him with his hands on his shoulders. "Just remember…you wanted this." He lifted the teen into his arms and opened the bathroom door, taking him to the bed. The shower could wait; he had a needy teen to satisfy.

Dan's hands reached up and tugged on the ribbon tying Vlad's hair back, letting the man's hair loose to rest around his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor and then reached up to stroke Vlad's face. "You don't have to hold back, you know. I'm a ghost – I can handle anything. And I doubt anything you do to me will hurt more than what I went through at the hands of the Guys in White." He assured him.

Never had Vlad felt such an extreme urge to kill about anyone other than Jack Fenton. He silently swore to find out just who in the Guys in White had damaged his little Phantom to the point of him not caring what happened to his body. He repressed the urge to ask names and reached down, tugging up Dan's legs so he could tug off the boy's boxers. "I will be gentle, little badger. No amount of pleading for the contrary will change that. Take your masochism to Plasmius during your training next week."

Dan chuckled again, lifting his hips so Vlad could pull off the last bit of cloth protecting his privates. Then he sat up and started to remove Vlad's belt, tugging on it impatiently when it didn't leave the loops right away. Vlad patiently moved his hands and took the belt off for him before letting the teen undo his slacks. "Too many layers." Dan grumbled.

Vlad sighed and got up, continuing where Dan left off and removed his slacks, shoes, socks, and boxers himself. Then he grabbed Dan's feet and removed the teen's shoes and socks, casting them aside. Then he looked at the teen's hungry but needy expression and moved onto the bed to lean over him, pinning him down. "You can still change your mind." He reminded him.

"Shut up, Vlad." Dan pulled him closer, kissing him. "Don't make me ask for Plasmius." He murmured into the man's lips.

Oh, crab-cakes. Vlad drew back and placed his fingers at the teen ghost's lips. "Alright, then suck on these for me."

The teen obediently did so, making Vlad let out a soft groan. As he reflected on what they were about to do, he wondered what on earth the Guys in White did to him to make him let go of his perfect morals, to make him into…this? He didn't have long to think, though. Dan took Vlad's fingers out of his mouth and brought Vlad's arm down, one hand pulling at his rump to make it easier to get to the hole.

Fudge, he couldn't resist it. Both fingers went in and he heard the teen let out a soft gasp of pain, but he didn't ask him to stop or even cry out. If anything, from his wrapping his arms around Vlad to pull him closer, he was asking for more of it. Vlad gave him what he wanted, moving his fingers in and out, spreading him out as he watched the teen's expression. When he pulled his fingers out, the teen's eyes flashed red for a moment before he looked at him accusingly.

"Just wait." Vlad said, moving his erection against the prepared hole. The teen gripped Vlad's arms and then his body arched back as he was entered, his head thrown back with a soft "A-Ah!" slipping from his lips. Oh, it was like Heaven and Hell mashed together into this one boy; so sinfully perfect.

Vlad moved in and out of the boy, gripping his waist as he pounded into his smaller body. Dan had to wonder, if THIS was gentle, then how would it be with Plasmius? He licked his lips, thinking of how he could invoke the older ghost into having his way with him during a lesson.

The only way he could become enough of a monster to get revenge for Danny, without killing someone, was to slowly corrupt his pure core with immoral activities. Vlad had been lusting after him for a while, but Danny never gave in. With Dan giving in to Vlad so eagerly, there was no way that Plasmius would resist the chance.

He would destroy his purity and grow in strength, training for the day he would make Jack Fenton pay. But, would it be enough to just be with Vlad/Plasmius? Or would he have to expand himself out to other ghosts, who were no doubt hungry for domination. Clockwork had the other Dan under tight lock and key, although he would surely be a good one to go to – not to mention a great mentor on using his own powers.

He felt Vlad do a sharp thrust and let out a soft moan, looking at him. "Mm, sorry. Was lost in thought." He grinned.

"Well, try not to get lost in thought while in bed with me." Vlad said, leaning in and kissing him. "It makes me feel like I'm not being good enough."

"Mm-mm, you're great." Dan assured him, letting out another soft gasp when Vlad hit that wonderful spot again.

"Good to hear." Vlad smiled and reached down and rubbed the teen ghost's erection, smiling at those addictive green eyes. "I wouldn't want to think I wasn't enough to please you."

"You're—nn—plenty, Vlad." Dan kissed him, his hands lacing together behind the man's neck as he started to move faster and harder. "Mm…ahh…V-Vlad…nnn…"

"Yes…little badger?" Vlad asked, his breaths turned to heavy pants.

"M-More…ahhh…" Dan held on tighter, his nails digging into Vlad's back. The man groaned softly as he was clawed into and he kissed the teen's neck, thrusting harder and faster. He was reaching his limit, and from the way the boy squirmed and moaned, his erection pulsating in Vlad's hand, he guessed that Dan was as well.

"V-Vlad…nnn…I-I'm clo—mmmnnn…" The teen's words were interrupted by Vlad's lips covering his own and he let out a mix of a moan and a cry as he released, ectoplasm spilling on both their chests. Vlad did the same after, filling the teen up inside with a low moan. Then he gently broke the kiss, both of them panting as they came down from their high.

"Dan…" Vlad reached up and stroked his cheek. "My little Phantom, you certainly need that shower now."

"Heh. Take one with me." Dan smiled up at him.

Vlad didn't protest this time. He carried him with him to the bathroom and they made love again as the water washed the ectoplasm, semen and sweat off their bodies.

After getting him dressed in Danny's pajamas, Vlad tucked the tired Phantom into bed and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, little badger. We'll leave the day after tomorrow. We still have things to do in town."

Dan didn't reply, curling up on his side under the blanket. Sighing, Vlad set up cleaning up from their activity before going to sleep.


	34. Ch33: Distraction

Chapter Thirty-Three: Distraction

The next morning, they had breakfast in the diner together and then Vlad left Dan to his own devices as he went to the Fenton's place. Dan sighed softly as he walked down the street, thinking of his newfound resolve. Could he really do it? Did he actually HAVE that kind of resolve? Was making Jack Fenton pay really worth destroying himself?

Yes. Yes, it was. Danny was dead because of Jack, and with Danny gone Dan felt like a piece of him was gone, like he would always be lonely.

"Hey, you." He looked up when he heard Valerie speaking and stopped when he saw her standing in front of him. "Were you planning to slam into me again?"

"No, sorry." He shrugged. "What're you doing today?"

"Trying to get along, I guess." She sighed. "Was thinking of going to see a movie, wanna come?"

He blinked. "You sure? Yesterday you seemed like you didn't want my company."

"You were being all weird and chivalrous and most guys only do that if they want in a girl's pants." She looked to the side, her cheeks tinged pink.

He blinked and then laughed, shaking his head. "No, no. Not me."

"Well, how was I s'pposed to know?" She looked back at him, blushing further at his laughter. "It's not funny, stop laughing!"

Dan chuckled and then nodded. "Sorry. So, where were you off to before I nearly bumped into you again?"

"I was gonna check out that new movie at the theater. I have two tickets, but…" She glanced away. "I was…hoping Danny would be better." She wrapped her arms around herself, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

He frowned a bit, looking thoughtful, then smiled a bit. "Well…I'm not Danny, but…I could go with you. Don't want to waste the second ticket, and I have no real plans. My godfather is going to be all day at the Fenton household, and we split up there."

Valerie looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess it's better than seeing if Tucker doesn't already have a ticket. Okay." She nodded, smiling a bit.

Dan reached out and gently moved one of her arms from around herself. "I'm sure, from what I have heard, Danny wouldn't want to see you so depressed." She blushed as he moved his hand down to hers and took it. "It'll be a nice distraction from reality. I'll spend the day with you, while your mind prepares for life without him."

"I thought I already was prepared…" She sighed softly. "Sam must be taking it harder, why not go distract her?"

"She's not the one standing here alone with two tickets to a movie she was hoping to attend with a fallen friend." Dan replied.

"I…" She suddenly looked up sharply as they saw a ghost fly overhead. "Hold that thought." She pulled her hand away and ran after him, pulling out some kind of weapon. Dan followed, curious as to how she intended to fight without the armor.

He didn't see her at first, but she ran out of an alleyway in her armor, flying off on her hover-board. He distinctly heard the Box Ghost yelling "BEWARE!" before gunshots were fired, and then he was yelling more things, asking why she was the only one he'd seen and why wasn't Phantom coming out?

'I'm right here.' He thought, watching with mild amusement. 'Aww, they miss me that much? Maybe I'll pay a visit to the Ghost Zone sometime, if Vlad thinks it's a good idea.'

The battle was over quickly. The Box Ghost was a weakling, and he fled after getting his butt beat, heading back to whatever portal he escaped from. Valerie flew back down to the alleyway and he waited for her to come out, all changed. "Done?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah." She brushed her hair back with her hand, then looked at him. "Is all you wear black suits?"

"No, it's just all I packed." He shrugged. "We DID come for a funeral, after all. And I lost most of my own possessions in the fire that took my parents and my own clothes were damaged." He glanced to the side with downcast eyes, like it was painful to talk about. "So, all I have is Danny's clothes besides. Vlad thought I best I not wear his clothes here."

"I'm sorry…" She gently took his hand and he turned his head to her. "I didn't realize…you did say you were with your godfather, but I just assumed…sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's…a permanent stay."

She held his hand tighter and started to pull him along. "Well, then we should hurry and distract you—both of us! The movie's in two hours, but we can do stuff before then. What do you wanna do?"

He shrugged, smiling. "Lead on, Valerie. Your city."

She smiled and nodded. "Then, let's start by getting you some new clothes. Black suits all the time are going to get depressing fast. And that cloak…"

He chuckled a bit. "I'm not removing the cloak, if you were about to ask. It's all I have left of my family, so keeping it on helps me grieve."

"Well, talk to Mr. Masters about dyeing it a different color, at least." She grinned. "Maybe bleach it white?"

"Not this material, we don't bleach it." He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm gloomy Dan with his gloomy black cape." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed and pulled him along to the mall. "Well, let's at least find you some clothes that will complement without being gloomy!"

"Good thing black goes with everything." He smirked, following her in.

They arrived in the mall and she led him past the mobs of people to a clothing store. There, she looked him over and pulled off his head before nodding and going to pick out clothes for him. He chuckled softly and watched her, his hands slipping into his pockets. 'She seems to be enjoying herself.' He thought.

She came back with a few folded items. "Alright, put these on. If they're not to your taste then we'll find something else."

He took the clothes and nodded, going into the dressing room. Valerie waited patiently and looked over when she heard the curtain open again. "Well?"

He was dressed in a black tank-top and white jeans, a black t-shirt underneath the tank-top tucked into his jeans. On his shoes were white converse and black socks, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Black and white?"

"They go with everything." She shrugged. "And it's not a suit."

He chuckled a bit. "I guess not." He picked up his folded suit and walked out. "Okay, I'll wear it out and see how badly my godfather freaks out when he sees me in this."

"Oh, you wanna see him REALLY freak out?" She grinned mischievously. "C'mon, let's pay for this and then we'll take you to accessorize."

"'Accessorize'?" He asked, and then she was grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the cashier to pay.

The female cashier gave him an approving look and he could swear she licked her lips before pushing a button that made the price cheaper. "There you are, handsome." She winked. "You can come back and shop here any day."

"Are you usually this blatant when guys are with other girls?" Valerie huffed as she shoved the suit in a bag. "Do you have scissors to cut off his tags? He's going to wear them out."

"Well, normally the girls aren't paying for their boyfriends, so I assumed you had something more paternal." The cashier shrugged, handing over a pair of scissors.

Valerie took them and cut his price tags off, then handed them back. "Well, he came into town in a black suit and nothing else, so I'm buying him some new clothes." She finished paying and took his hand. "Let's go, Dan."

"Byeeeeee~!" The cashier giggled, waving as they went.

"Flimsy…flippy…hardly better than a high schooler…gotta be 25…" Valerie grumbled as she pulled Dan along behind her.

"Are you mad?" Dan asked, feeling just a tad amused about her acting so irritated about a simple flirt.

"I just…it was inappropriate, okay?" Valerie looked at him. "Anyways, we're going here next." She pulled him into Hot Topic, Dan letting her pull him along without trouble.

Once inside, she started looking at ear-cuffs and rings, while he went to the elbow-length sleeveless gloves. He found some white ones and looked them over thoughtfully.

"Dan?" He heard Sam's surprised voice and looked up. Sam was looking at something on another rack.

"Hello, Sam." He nodded, looking back at his gloves.

"You're still in town?" Sam asked.

"Should I not be?" He asked, deciding he was going to bring it to Valerie for her approval. "My godfather has some further business with the Fenton household, so I'm out here distracting myself."

"In Hot Topic?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"Dan, over here!" Valerie called, gesturing to him. Dan gave a polite nod to Sam and walked over to Valerie. "How about these?"

"What's with all the skulls?" Dan chuckled.

"Well, if you really wanna scare someone like Mr. Masters, you gotta wear skulls and stuff." Valerie grinned. "Here, let's hold this ear-cuff up." She held it up to his ear.

Sam walked over to them. "Valerie? Are you…accessorizing Dan?"

"Yeah, actually. Hey, you can help!" Valerie grinned. "What do you think? Too much?"

Sam took the package and looked at it thoughtfully. It was oddly fitting that Phantom would be wearing skull ear-cuffs and she glanced up to see Valerie slipping a ring that was comprised of tiny skulls and one big one on his left middle finger. "What's with all the skulls?"

"That's what I asked." Dan shrugged.

"He wants to freak out Mr. Masters." Valerie shrugged.

"Well, he'll be freaked." Sam handed back the ear-cuff. "Don't get the dangling part caught on anything."

Valerie grinned and looked at Dan. "Let's go pay, then. Anything strike your fancy?"

He held up the sleeveless gloves. "Just these."

Sam couldn't believe it. Phantom—Dan—was hanging out with Valerie and dressing like some kind of punk. And what was with the red hair? Though, it did hide his identity well enough. And where was his glow? She grabbed another ring, with a green gem, and handed it to them. "Put this on, too. Opposite hand."

"Okay." Dan took the green ring and put it on his right middle finger. "Looks nice."

"It'll all look great once we're done paying for it." Valerie grinned. "Let's go pay, Dan." She pulled him along, leaving Sam looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Are those two on a date?" She mumbled to herself, following at a distance after paying for her own things.

She had to catch up from Hot Topic, but found them sitting on a bench by the mall fountain, Dan opened the gloves and handed Valerie the rings while he pulled them on, adjusting them around his arm before he took the rings back and put them on. Then Valerie opened the ear-cuff and tilted Dan's head to the side a bit, so she could put it on his ear. After putting the two cuff-links on his left ear, she shifted the dangling skull so it would rest where an earring would put it.

Aside from the cloak, you could hardly tell it was the same person as at the funeral. He had a playful smile that it hurt Sam to see, even though she'd seen it many times before, and he was in his usual white and black colors. If his hair was white, Valerie would no doubt realize who he was. Sam looked at her own purchase, a skull necklace, and walked over to them. "Hey, Dan!"

"Hm?" He looked over at her.

"You know, you'll probably wear it more often than me. Skulls are kinda' mainstream." She held out the neck, the black skull staring Dan in the face. "Wear this, too."

He took the necklace and fiddled with the fastening a bit before sighing. "Would you help?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled and unfastened it, moving closer to fasten it behind his neck. With the cloak in the way she couldn't do it from behind, so he was practically breathing down her neck as she leaned over him to fasten it. Then she drew away, her face a bit red. "It looks good."

"It does." Valerie agreed, smiling at the black skull resting on his chest.

Dan nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam nodded. "So, uh…I'm not…intruding or anything, am I? I mean, you two aren't…"

"No, we're just distracting each other." Dan replied with a smile.

"We're going to a movie in an hour." Valerie pulled out her tickets from her purse. "What're you doing?"

Sam chuckled a bit. "Going to the same movie with Tucker. We thought we'd watch it for Danny, then talk to his grave and tell him how it was."

"That's morbid." Dan remarked.

"Well, it helps." Sam wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. In that state, she looked and felt so vulnerable…

"If it helps, then do it." Dan reached out and gently took her wrist, pulling her hand away from gripping her waist. "Don't close yourself in."

Valerie had mixed feelings about this. Dan was a sweet guy, but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous seeing him holding Sam's wrist like that. Especially since Danny had confessed to Sam just before he died, with Valerie in the room to witness. It just didn't seem fair, she wanted Dan to be sweet to just her…

"Valerie?" Dan asked. She looked up to find that Sam had walked off. "You okay?" Dan asked, his bright-green eyes staring into her own forest-green ones. He actually looked concerned, and she felt silly for getting jealous when they weren't actually dating.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." She stood up. "So! Where d'you wanna go now?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Where do you want to go?"

Valerie took his hand and pulled him along, Dan quickly grabbing his bag before they left it behind. "C'mon, then! We'll kill some time at the arcade in the theater!"

"That works." He shrugged.


	35. Ch34: It's just a movie

Chapter Thirty-Four: "It's just a movie…"

They arrived at the theater with plenty of time to spare and found Sam and Tucker already there playing a game together. "Dan!" Tucker waved, looking away briefly from the shooter game he was playing. "Hi! I thought you were leaving town today?"

"Apparently not." Dan shrugged, then looked at Valerie. "What do you want to play?"

"The racer?" Valerie pointed to a bike-racing game. Dan nodded and walked over, getting onto one as Valerie put in money and got on her own. "You ever ridden a bike before, Dan?"

"No." He shook his head. "Can't be hard to figure out, though; it's just a game."

Valerie grinned. "I am gonna waste you."

He shrugged again, clearly not committed to the game enough to really care about winning or losing. Valerie beat him, having had more experience, and he climbed off.

"Hey, since we're all here, let's take a commemorative photo!" Tucker suggested, pointing to the photo-booth. "Something for Dan to take home!"

The girl exchanged looks and Dan made another non-committal shrug before they went to the photo-booth. He wondered briefly if he would even show up, but if he has a crystal-clear reflection he most likely would show up. The question is, would his glow?

Apparently he needn't have worried. The dampener kept him safely concealed, the picture didn't have the faintest indication who—or what—he really was and he had four goofy (Well, Tucker was, at least) pictures to take home and keep in his room.

By the time they finished playing games and taking pictures (Tucker kept trying to convince them to take more), they headed in to watch their movie.

It was a horror movie, but while Tucker cheered and cowered in his seat Dan was unfazed. He'd, quite honestly, seen worse in his fights against REAL ghosts, and the effects were cheesy as all hell. He felt a hand grip his and looked to the side to see Valerie looking a bit nervous as the girl on the screen was cornered by the monster. When the monster struck, she turned her head into his shoulder and squeezed his hand tighter. Blinking, he slipped his hand from hers and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Sure Valerie fought ghosts on a regular basis, but it must've still been horrible to watch a defenseless woman who was trying to escape with her life fail and die in such a horrible way. Even Dan was unfazed by that, feeling sorry for the poor woman. Then a creature came on-screen that made him think of one of the mutants at the arena and he stiffened up a bit before relaxing. 'It's okay.' He thought. 'It's just a movie. Just a movie. You're not seeing Danny up against that creature again. It's all scripted; no one is actually dying or being beaten half-to-death in front of you.'

"That was wicked when that huge praying mantis came out!" Tucker said as they stepped out of the theater into the afternoon sun. "Sam, didn't you think so?"

"I dunno, it seemed a bit…cliché?" Sam shrugged. "It was a good movie, though."

"No, the cliché part would've been if she bit someone's head off." Dan said calmly. "Science has taught us that the female praying mantis will bite the head of her lover off while they mate."

"True. Having her tear apart the guy when he refused to mate with her was a little out-of-character for a female praying mantis. Still, it was wicked!" Tucker grinned, punching a fist into the air.

"Well, it was worth the money we paid to get in." Valerie said, though she looked like she was going to be sick. "Dan, you must have a strong stomach or a super poker-face. You only reacted to, like, one thing."

"The thing I reacted to is similar to something I see in my nightmares." Dan explained. "Everything else didn't faze me because it's cheesy graphics and most of the movie was screaming with a little bit of dialogue."

"Listen to the movie critic over there!" Tucker laughed. "You didn't like it, Dan?"

"It was enjoyable; I'm just saying why I wasn't fazed by it." He shrugged again.

"There you go again! Shrugging! Like you don't have a care in the world!" Tucker shook his head, grinning. "Well, shall we go to Danny's grave to give our reviews?"

They all agreed and went to the graveyard, talking about what they were going to say. When actually faced with Danny's grave, though, everything was silent. Sam looked close to tears and Valerie squeezed Dan's hand tightly while he stared blankly at the name engraved on the stone.

Danny had been given a really nice grave and marker, Vlad making sure he got only the best sort of treatment. Heck, if Vlad had it his way, the boy would've had his own crypt – there just wasn't room for it.

Tucker finally broke the silence. "I forgot to say, Dan, that was a really nice speech. Thanks…for speaking for him. I wish you knew him before…"

Dan nodded. "…I don't know what to say to him about the movie. I guess….the words just died on our lips."

"He…wouldn't care anyway." Sam said softly, wiping at her face. "If he was sick at home he'd just go see it himself, and tell us not to spoil it if we told him. But, right now…"

"Let's leave this place for now. We'll come back later." Dan suggested.

They nodded and walked away, quieter than when they came.


	36. Ch35: Wicked

Chapter Thirty-Five: Wicked

Vlad knew something. Jack knew he did. He knew something, maybe more than the rest of the town knew. And yet, if he knew the truth, why was he still out of jail? Why was he still alive? Phantom had escaped and gone missing, and when asked if he'd seen him Vlad had replied he hadn't seen him since he was last in Amity Park. Where had Phantom gone? The Ghost Zone?

Better not try searching for him, Jack decided. That would be suicide; Phantom had far too many allies and near-allies in that place. Far too many times, he'd seen them work with him against a mutual enemy and he would most certainly classify as a 'mutual enemy'.

While he hated to lose such a valuable specimen, it wasn't worth risking his life entering his territory. He'd sealed off the Ghost Portal after Danny's death, afraid of Phantom coming after him. He hadn't slept well at all, and when people asked he just said it was because of his only son's death. How could he tell them that he was afraid of seeing those glowing green eyes coming at him, fists glowing with an ecto-blast too fast for Jack to dodge, lips parting with a devastating Ghostly Wail? How could he tell them that he had nightmares of the ghost boy, when he was supposed to be strong enough to defeat him?

Therefore going INTO his territory, no matter how many ghosts he shared it with, was suicide. He'd heard Danny pleading for him not to kill him, but Phantom's icy gaze clawed at his mind.

"Jack?" Vlad asked, looking up from a box of Danny's stuff he was helping to pack away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright." Jack said, then shook his head. "No, I'm not alright. My son is dead…My son is dead and his killers are still out there!"

"I'll see what I can do about that." Vlad promised. "I have a lot of power in high places; surely I can arrange the arrest of the ones who harmed your son."

"Right, that would be great." Jack nodded, but still looked nervous.

"Do you think they'll come after the rest of your family?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, but especially me." Jack replied. Those poisonous green eyes…so intense, he felt ice in his blood when they stared at him with such hatred. He was sure to kill him for what he had done, and he knew that Phantom could do it too, so why hadn't he? Why had he just VANISHED? "Vladdy, you sure you haven't seen Phantom around at all? I mean, not in Wisconsin or anything?"

"No, I haven't." Vlad said impatiently. "He'll show up when he shows up, can you really expect him to stick around when the whole city hates him? You say Danny was calling for him, maybe Danny was the only reason he protected this place."

"I hadn't thought of that." Jack said grimly. "You do have a point, though. They must've been close."

"Maybe he went back to the Ghost Zone finally." Vlad shrugged. "I'm sure he has a home there. The other ghosts seem to."

Jack looked towards the sealed portal, deciding that it was a brilliant idea to seal it off completely. Maybe he should dismantle it…no, Maddie would ask why or say to leave it up.

"C'mon, Dan, chug it down!" Tucker urged, handing over a tall chocolate-malt milkshake.

"There is ice-cream in it, I don't feel like 'chugging down' a brain-freeze." Dan replied, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, I dare you!" Tucker insisted.

"If you think I will listen to something as silly as a 'dare', then you're sorely mistaken." Dan started to eat it, then paused with a smirk. "However, if you're so insistent on someone doing it…" He pushed the milkshake across the table to Tucker. "Chug it down."

"No, no, I—"

"I dare you." Dan smirked. Tucker hesitated then picked up the glass, starting to drink out of it and tipping his head back as he drank and sucked up the ice-cream.

"You're mean." Sam grinned at Dan.

"He started it." Dan shrugged.

Valerie held up her phone. "This is going on the internet."

"That's a lot of ice-cream!" Sam shook her head.

"Don't dish out what you can't take yourself." Dan said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, he's really chugging it!" Valerie laughed, still recording.

Dan, Sam and Valerie watched as the milkshake and all the ice-cream disappeared into Tucker's mouth and down his throat and then he slammed down the empty glass with a "Ahhhhh!" sigh, chocolate all over his face.

"He seems okay." Sam commented.

"Wait for it…" Dan grinned.

"…..OWWWWWW!" Tucker held his head with both hands, curling up in his seat. "My brain! My brain is frozen! It hurrrrts!"

Dan laughed, smacking the table with his hand a couple times. "And you wanted to do that to me!"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Owww!" Tucker whimpered.

"You're so mean, Dan!" Valerie laughed, lowering her phone.

"That was wicked!" Sam laughed.

Dan chuckled and leaned back in his seat, looking proud of himself. Tucker took a bit to recover and gave a puppy face after he finally did. "Learned your lesson, Tucker?"

"Yes." Tucker sighed dramatically. "I cannot defeat you, Sir Dan. You have defeated me."

"Oh, stop being silly." Sam pushed Tucker off his chair, grinning down at him when he protested from the floor.

The door opened and Vlad stepped in, looking around. "I thought as much." He walked over to them. "Dan, it's time for us to go. It's late, and we have an early flight tomorrow."

"Already?" The others protested. Dan nodded and got up, his outfit now visible to the older man. He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, trying not to say anything in front of Dan's friends.

"Let's go." Vlad said, walking out the door again. Dan nodded and moved to follow.

"Wait!" Valerie got up and ran after Dan, grabbing his cloak.

"Hm?" He turned to her and was surprised by her lips meeting his swiftly. He blinked twice and then she pulled back, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Uhm…be sure to write." Valerie said, then ran out past Vlad.

"Well." Vlad watched her go.

"That happened." Tucker commented.

"That was bold." Sam whistled softly.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhm…yeah. I'm fine." Dan followed Vlad out, his right hand reaching up to touch his still-warm lips. 'Valerie…kissed me?' He thought. 'She…likes me?'

Vlad glanced at him as they walked and let out a soft sigh. It seemed they had a loooong conversation coming up.


	37. Ch36: Identity

Chapter Thirty-Six: Identity

"So…the clothes?" Vlad gestured to his outfit as they sat in the hotel room on chairs facing each other.

"Valerie thought the suit was too gloomy." Dan handed over the bag. "Here's the suit. Also, is there a way you could make the ecto-dampener something less…" He struggled for the proper word.

"Medieval?" Vlad offered.

"Yeah. Something other than a cloak?" Dan continued.

"Hmm…" Vlad looked thoughtful. "Well, looking at the rest of your outfit, a bracelet might be good. I'll get started on it when we get home, after your training session with Plasmius. Or…" He nodded. "I'll have you train with a clone. That will give me time to work on your ecto-dampener's new design and you'll be able to do your training sessions."

Dan nodded. "Alright."

"I'd like you to do your training in your usual outfit, Phantom." Vlad looked at him. "The human clothes won't recover from wounds like your hazmat suit will."

"I understand." Dan nodded. "It's a good look though, right?" He grinned, pulling one knee up to his chest and lacing his hands around it, leaning back against the arm of the chair.

Vlad stared, then coughed softly. "Yes, it is a nice look. Let's not destroy it by sessions with Plasmius."

"Got it." Dan nodded. "Anything else you want to address before we sleep?"

"Yes." Vlad sighed. "What was that about earlier? Have you been flirting with Valerie?"

"Can't help it if she thinks I'm hot." Dan shrugged.

"And if she finds out who you are?" Vlad asked.

"She won't." Dan said firmly. "That's the point of asking for a new ecto-dampener design."

"So, you want to pursue this relationship." Vlad said, looking amused by it.

"I want to continue to experience a human life." Dan replied. "Valerie has shown a clear interest in me, so I figure that it would be a good idea to pursue it."

"And you get to see Danny's friends more." Vlad nodded. "I should warn you, at least one of them has figured out who you are."

"Which one?" Dan asked.

"Samantha. That's what she wanted to talk to me alone about. Apparently Daniel's last wish to her was for her and Tucker to free you from captivity and she was relieved to hear that you were safe and relatively happy." Vlad said calmly.

Dan nodded. "I figured she would. Tucker most likely does, too." He got up and stretched. "Well, I doubt they'll give away my secret. They might even help cover it up if something slips."

"Jack was wondering where Phantom was. You might want to make some kind of appearance, so he'll stop worrying that the Guys in White got you or something. At least show your face in the Ghost Zone so the ghosts stop asking where you are." Vlad got up, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Noticing Dan's grin he shook his head. "Not tonight, Phantom. We're going to sleep."

"Darn." Dan took off his jewelry and set them on the bedside table, changing into pajamas. "You're no fun, Vlad."

"You can play with Plasmius tomorrow, while I make you that ecto-dampener bracelet." Vlad replied, finishing with changing into his own pajamas and climbing into bed. "Sleep well, little badger."

The next morning, Dan changed into one of his suits and went with Vlad to the airport. "Don't see why we can't just fly ourselves." Dan mumbled.

"Because I'm not leaving my private plane here." Vlad replied, gesturing for him to get inside, then paused. "You're not going to say good-bye to your friends?" He gestured to figures running up to the plane.

"I think I need a cell phone." Dan said, turning and walking down the steps to them. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Well—we—almost—didn't." Tucker said, panting for breath. "Why—you—leavin'—so—early?"

"We have a long flight. Godfather wants to get home before night falls." Dan replied, then looked at Valerie and Sam. "Sorry I have to leave already."

"It's fine." Sam nodded. "Just have a safe flight, and be sure to write."

Dan nodded, then turned to Valerie. "You left before I could do anything."

She blushed, glancing away. "Yeah…"

Dan moved closer and kissed her cheek. "I'll visit again, and I'm sure you know where I live."

Valerie nodded. "I'll ask Mr. Masters if I can visit, before coming over. I know he's a busy man."

Dan nodded, gently brushing her cheek and arm with his hand before walking off to the private plane. As he sat down in his window seat, he saw them enthusiastically waving before being ushered away by airport staff.

"That was interesting to watch." Vlad commented, sitting down across from him. "So, it seems you've invited her to come see you. I see I will be buying a lot of red hair-dye."

Dan shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Vlad sighed softly. "Anything for you, my dear boy." He reached out and took Dan's hand, smiling softly. "I just want to see you happy."

"Thanks, Vlad." Dan smiled.

Vlad nodded, pulling out a notepad to start making notes. "It'd have to match the rest of your silly outside. No, it really should just go with anything. We'd have to alter it slightly when your body grew and powers increased…Hm, but I wonder if we could…" He faded off, the rest lost in his thoughts.

"Could what?" Dan blinked.

"I wonder if we could allow you to change between appearances with the dampener, sort of like when you used to change into Danny. An artificial human half." Vlad explained.

"The red-haired Dan and the white-haired Dan Phantom?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"It could work. Especially since you want to be active in both roles." Vlad nodded.

"I'm not going to be Dan Phantom in Amity Park." Dan said firmly.

"You don't have to, and this is just an idea." Vlad replied.

Dan shrugged. "Well, we'll figure it out."

Vlad nodded.

"See you later, Val." Tucker waved before he and Sam left the front of her house, walking down the sidewalk. "…That was just odd. Last night. And this morning. I mean…"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I have NEVER seen him be flirty like that."

"Did losing Danny also make him lose his common sense?" He hissed quietly. "How often has she shot at him?!"

"Well, to be fair, he's also living with Plasmius." Sam reminded him.

Tucker stopped short. "Phantom has lost it. He's really lost it." He breathed. "And now Valerie is head-over-heels for him."

"And we're going to keep his secret, just like we've been doing for Danny." Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, duh! Doesn't mean he's any less nuts!" Tucker threw his hands into the air. "He's NUTS!"

"Tucker, shh!" Sam covered his mouth.

"Sorry." Tucker lowered his voice again. "I just…this is worse than with Danny, since all he has to do is lose that darn cloak and POOF! Identity revealed!" He said in a harsh whisper. "I mean, we need to talk to him. What's Vlad's number?"

"They'll be on the flight until tonight. We'll call them then." Sam assured him.

"…Alright. We'll call Vlad tonight." Tucker sighed. "He's gotta work with us on this, we've been hiding Danny's identity for a full year. Then he goes on that trip with his dad and it all goes to hell." He huffed. "If only he'd stayed home…"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. If only."

They split up and went to their respective homes, both of them cringing as they thought of Valerie being love-struck for Phantom, her worst enemy and biggest target. If they were old enough to, they might consider drinking.


	38. Ch37: Wager

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Wager

"Are you ready, little badger?" Plasmius asked.

Dan was back in his hazmat suit, his hair-dye washed out. At the older half-ghost's question, he clenched his fists and his energy flared up. "Yeah."

"Since you seemed in such a playful mood a couple nights ago, how about a little wager?" Plasmius suggested.

"Wager?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Plasmius grinned. "You so freely gave your body to Vlad Masters in a time of distress, but I wonder if you would so freely give it now, when you are not so distressed, without a fight? Therefore, the wager is this: If I win, you give me your body to do with as I please."

"And if I win?" Dan grinned.

"You won't." Plasmius smirked. "I'm not going to hold back." He then blasted at Dan.

"Hey! You didn't say we were starting!" Dan flew to the side, but encountered a clone in his way. "Oh, great…there's more than one?!" He flew backwards as the clone swiped at him. "Not fair, Plasmius!"

"If you think it's unfair, even the odds." The clones said in unison.

"Kch." Dan dodged another's attack and focused. He still hadn't mastered the clone ability, and could only make one that faded after five attacks. He created his clone and then he and the clone battled the three Plasmiuses – though it was clear that he wasn't going to win this. True to his word, Plasmius wasn't holding back and before long the clone was gone and Dan was alone, surrounded by the clones as he fired shot after shot.

"You're weak." They said, and he scowled in reply. "How can you possibly defeat me if this is your best?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, letting out a Ghostly Wail. Alarmed, they spread out quickly, but one of them got their cape damaged and another was hit completely, torn into pieces by the Wail. The problem was, there were two left and he didn't have enough time to recover from the Wail before they were slamming him into the floor.

"Nngah!" He cried out in pain, his vision darkening. 'No…I have to beat him…' He thought, the Plasmius leaning over him being replaced by Jack Fenton in his mind. Then he fell limp, unconscious.

"Dan? Are you awake?"

His hand shot out and wrapped around the neck of the older half-ghost, glaring up at him. "What did I say about that fucking phrase?!"

Plasmius smirked and gripped Dan's wrist until he released him, wincing in pain. "I apologize. I don't know why it angers you so much, but I will refrain in the future."

"Good." Dan groaned, slowly sitting up. "Oww, my head. Did you have to hit me right after I used the Wail?"

"Take any advantage in a fight." Plasmius replied, then stroked his hair. "I don't see any blood, so you're fine."

"Right. I'm going to—" Dan started to get up but was pinned by Plasmius and pushed back into a lying position. "Hey!"

"I believe I won the wager?" Plasmius smirked down at him.

Oh, right. Dan had forgotten that he made that wager, and while he was planning to seduce Plasmius sometime, today wasn't that time and he had no control over the situation, none at all.

"No, I don't think…fuck." Dan tried to use an ecto-blast and found that not even a fizzle came out of his hand.

"Why would you use the Ghostly Wail against three of me when you know what it does to you?" Plasmius asked, gripping the zipper on Dan's suit and pulling it down to reveal his bare chest. "It seems that we'll have to work on increasing your ecto-energy so that doesn't happen anymore; which will be done by a lot of training." He leaned in and kissed the teen's neck. "For now, though, your training is done for the day." He murmured against his softly glowing skin.

"NNgh…I don't get any say in this, do I?" Dan tried to push him away.

Plasmius smirked and gripped the teen's wrists, holding them together above his head. He felt something bind his wrists and then Plasmius left Dan's neck and did something above him, forcing his hands up a bit higher as he was made to sit up on his knees on the fancy curtained bed. When he looked up, his hands were bound by some kind of ecto-rope or cord that was fastened at the top of the bed by what looked like a spider's bed that linked at all corners. When he tried to pull his hands free, to Plasmius' amusement, it didn't even budge.

"Oh, fuck." He said through grit teeth. Plasmius chuckled and started to tear at his suit, exposing his body. He knew it would repair later, but it still sucked every time someone ruined his suit! "Did you have to do that?" He demanded.

Plasmius smirked and kissed him before tilting his head back roughly, biting into his neck. He let out a soft cry as the older half-ghost wrapped an arm around him, the other hand moving up to his bound wrists and then trailing down in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

"Nngh…P-Plasmius…" Dan panted softly, his gaze a little hazy. "W-What…did you do to me?"

"I've added a little trait to my ghost-half." Plasmius purred. "His fangs now have a paralyzing poison in them that will keep the bitten one from moving of their own will for six hours." He chuckled and licked the mixture of ectoplasm and blood that escaped the wound. "Sort of like a vampire's fangs."

"You're a ghost, not a damn vampire!" Dan said through grit teeth. It was true, though. Aside from talking, breathing, and blinking, he couldn't move his body of his own volition at ALL!

"True, but it is fun to pretend." Plasmius chuckled, stroking Dan's body as he kissed and licked down his chest.

"K-Knock it off! Stop…playing with me!" Dan panted softly, his cheeks tinted green.

"Oh, but don't you love to play?" Plasmius chuckled. "Like the night of the funeral?" He purred in his ear. "I wonder what Daniel would've thought of you doing that with 'Uncle Vlad'?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Dan snapped. He couldn't control anything; this was not the ideal seduction he would try for! He wanted to catch him off guard, be in control like he was with Vlad – not this!

"Temper, temper." Plasmius smirked and leaned over him. "You wanted a way to take away the pain, that night? You wanted a way to distract yourself? Did you enjoy telling Vlad Masters what to do?" He chuckled and gripped his hair roughly. "Did you want it that way with me, by any chance?"

"H-How—"

"One of my ghost abilities that I have been honing is the ability to read minds." Plasmius chuckled. "Right now, I can only read the minds of ghosts. Humans are beyond me, but ghosts are so simple. But if I can read YOUR mind, then I must be improving greatly." He kissed Dan again, hard and rough. "I believe that you wanted Vlad to be rough with you, and he said to 'leave that masochism for Plasmius'?"

"He didn't quite say it like tha—ahh!" Dan's head jerked back in surprise as Plasmius reached into his ruined hazmat suit and boxers and gripped the teen's erection.

"Listen to yourself." Plasmius smirked. "You're such a filthy boy, aren't you?"

"Nngh…" Dan tried to regain control of his body, but the paralysis held strong. Plasmius held complete control and he couldn't resist when his body reacted to the man's touches, sending shivers up and down his spine and causing him to let out sounds of pleasure and pain.

"Well, enough teasing." Plasmius smirked and removed his cape and tunic, undoing his pants and bringing out his erection. "How brutal would you like me to be? Shall I take you dry, my little Phantom?" He roughly tore at the rest of Dan's clothes, leaving him sitting naked on the bed with his arms bound above him and fear lighting up his eyes. "After all, you're trying to venture into dangerous waters." He murmured, doing a winding motion that made the cord lift up, pulling Dan off the bed.

"H-Hey! It hurts!" He cried, wishing he could struggle, escape – anything! "Stop it, Plasmius!"

"Don't worry, though." Plasmius smirked as he climbed on the bed fully and lay down beneath the bound ghost teen. "I don't retain what I hear when I tap into the minds of my victims when I go into my human form." He made a winding motion again, this time the opposite direction, and Dan was set down on his stomach. "Sure is interesting to see when I'm actively seeing it, though." He chuckled, lifting Dan and shoving him onto his erection.

"Ahhh!" Dan cried out in agony, his body jerking and trembling as the much-larger half-ghost thrust into him. He didn't wait, thrusting in and out and gripping the teen's hips with a devious grin on his face. The Phantom child let out whimpers and sobs as he was thoroughly torn apart on the inside, ectoplasmic tears slipping down his face as ectoplasmic green and red blood slipped out of his torn entrance.

He blacked out a few times from the pain, but a particularly harsh thrust brought him back to reality and he lost count of the number of times Plasmius filled him up before going again. Even without a clock, he could tell that Plasmius intended to use all six hours of his paralyzed state.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Vlad asked as he came into the room. Plasmius, wo Dan just now remembered was a clone of Plasmius the whole time, just smirked and then disappeared at Vlad's command; as did the cords binding the trembling teen, finally letting his sore arms down. "I take it training didn't go well."

"Forgot…Plasmius…was a bastard." Dan breathed, trembling on the bed covered in sweet, blood, and most likely Plasmius' semen. It certainly wasn't his own, he hadn't reached climax or even felt close to it the entire time.

"Well, he hates losing." Vlad walked over and gently lifted him into his arms. "Let me clean you up."

Dan clung to him, trembling. Okay, so maybe seducing Plasmius as a means to destroying his own morals was a bad idea. The guy was brutal. But no one but Vlad or Plasmius would have their way with him at this age, so he might have to think of less quick ways to destroy his morality.

Maybe Vlad would have some idea, doing underhanded things to get ahead in life seemed to be his specialty. He was too exhausted from Plasmius brutally raping him to ask any questions, though, so those would have to wait.

"Worst. Teacher. Ever." He grumbled as Vlad started up the shower for him, still holding him in his arms. "What kind of teacher rapes you if you fail a test?"

"The Plasmius kind." Vlad shrugged. "You must remember, you're really the only company we get usually and he doesn't often get much…"

"Action?" Dan laughed. "So he's a desperate, dirty old man?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow at him and then started to undo his tie. "If you want to call him that, then I suppose." He let his tie drop to the floor and then unbuttoned his shirt.

"Uh…what're you doing?" Dan frowned.

"You're going to need some help showering. I'd rather not get my shirt wet." He set the shirt to the side and then knelt over the tub, setting Dan down gently.

Dan flinched as he hit the bottom and looked up at him. "I-I can wash myself!"

Vlad got up, raising an eyebrow. "Very well, as you wish." He picked up his shirt and tie and walked out. "Call if you need me, little Phantom."

Dan watched him go and then sighed, starting to scrub himself clean. 'Note to self: Next time he proposes a wager, don't do it.' He thought. 'He is fucking brutal.'


	39. Ch38: Rules

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Rules

Vlad glanced at his ringing phone, sighing. How many times would they try to call him? He got up and looked out at the halls to make sure Dan wasn't anywhere nearby and then picked up the phone. "What?" He hissed.

"Geez, why so pissy? Did Phantom do something?" Tucker asked on the other end.

"No, your incessant ringing is driving me up the wall. I am busy, what do you want?" He demanded.

"Relax, fruit-loop." Tucker replied. "First of all, are you doing something about that cloak?"

"'Doing something'?" Vlad questioned.

"Yeah. It's way too in-the-way, and if it comes off during some romantic moment his cover is blown." Tucker replied. "So, are you doing something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Dan had the same concerns you do." Vlad replied.

"What're you gonna do if he decides to fight a ghost?" Tucker asked. "He can't have the red hair then. Can he shift forms, maybe?"

"I was considering that." Vlad commented. "Dan was adamant he wasn't going to help out Amity Park again."

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't help out other places." Tucker commented. "You know he will, it was a thing of Danny's and he's surely got it, too. He can't leave the weak unprotected. He's like a less crazy Super Phantom.

"A what?" Vlad asked blankly.

"Uh, nevermind. Anyways, if you need help disguising him and getting him some new clothes, just call us. We'll take a plane and visit, or you can send yours to pick us up once we have stuff for him. I'm pretty smart with the tech, and Sam is good at picking out clothes." Tucker suggested.

"Don't you have to protect your city in his place?" Vlad asked. "I will consider your offer, but for now don't call me and wait for my call." He glanced towards the door. "I have to go." He hung up and went to the door, opening it. "Can't sleep?" He smiled softly.

Dan nodded, moving into his arms. "Plasmius said that…that phrase."

"Phrase?" Vlad frowned.

Dan nodded. "'Are you awake', right after a name. They used to say that to Danny, and he would get so scared…and I would get so angry…"

"That explains your hostility the first time I did it." Vlad said, remembering the first morning he'd gone to wake Dan up. "I'm sorry to bring back such bitter memories."

Dan nodded. "Vlad was really brutal, too…it hurt…"

"They didn't…do THAT to you, did they?" Vlad asked, frowning. "Or Daniel?"

"NO! No. God, no." Dan shook his head. "That would be ince—indescribably despicable!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, but chose to drop the matter. "I'll have words with him about it at the next possible moment. Do you need me to tuck you in?"

"…Can I sleep in your room?" Dan glanced away. "Just for tonight?"

Vlad sighed softly, stroking his snowy locks. Despite all his powers, all his bravado and cocky nature, Dan Phantom was just a child just as Danny Fenton was. He would never know what exactly they faced in that place at the hands of the Guys in White, not until Dan told him the truth and only the truth without omitting anything.

"Alright." He gently lifted him into his arms. "I'm not getting any work done tonight, am I?"

Dan wrapped his arms around Vlad's shoulders and buried his face in his neck, his green eyes closing.

Vlad sighed softly and carried him to his bedroom. Thankfully, Plasmius had taken Dan to the closest bedroom to the training room, and that was Dan's his own bedroom or Vlad's room. He opened the door and carried the boy to the bed, pulling back to the covers and carefully laying the softly glowing boy down on the mattress.

He let out a soft murmur as he shifted in his sleep. Vlad pulled the covers up to the teen's chin and then brushed his bangs from his forehead before he went to his lab. He picked up the phone in the lab and dialed a number, waiting.

"Hello?" Tucker answered, and it sounded like he had been expecting a call.

"You knew Daniel and Phantom best. That's the only reason I'm giving you this opportunity. Your private plane will arrive at 10am tomorrow, breakfast will be served onboard. Only yourself, Samantha, and Jazmine are allowed. I trust you all to keep Phantom's hiding place from Daniel's father and mother, we all know how they feel about him."

"I'll tell the other two." Tucker promised.

"Don't be late to the plane; it will leave ten minutes after arriving." Vlad said firmly.

"Thank you. Mr. Masters."

"Don't do that. That just sounded odd. Call me what you usually do, or by my first name." Vlad replied.

"Okay, fruit-loop." Tucker laughed. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Water…water everywhere. And on the other end was Danny, his hands placed on the glass. Behind him was Jack Fenton, a stopwatch in one hand and a notepad in the other. He reached out his hands and placed them flat against the glass, moving them with Danny's. Danny smiled and Dan smiled back and then gasped, seeing the creature that had defeated Danny coming into the room. "Danny, run!" He cried.

He tried to go through the tank, but the ghost shield was on. He couldn't escape! Danny! No, Danny!

His eyes snapped open and he saw only a cloth ceiling. The room was dimly lit by some kind of light and turned his head to see Vlad reading a book in a chair next to the bed, a small lamp his only light. He groaned and slowly sat up.

"Dan?" Vlad looked up from his book and put in the bookmark, moving closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"Nightmare…again." He murmured. "That creature…it was in the movie…"

"Movie?" Vlad blinked.

"…Nothing." He turned away, green blush on his cheek. "It was…a cheesy film, but one of the monsters in it looked like one of the creatures Danny had to fight. The one that…I interfered against…that left him with all those…those wounds…" He curled up tighter, trembling.

Vlad frowned and set his book to the side, getting up and climbing into bed behind him. He pulled the trembling teen into his arms, one hand resting over his green eyes. "It's the past, Phantom. You have to put it behind you."

"I can't." Dan said softly. "Can't you understand? I can't. Ghosts don't put things behind them – they CAN'T put things behind them. Danny could, but I CAN'T." He brought his hands to his face. "All I'm filled with are memories and the want for revenge."

Vlad was silent and then he stroked the boy's cheek gently, moving his hands away from his face with his own. "Daniel would want you to live on."

Dan was silent, staring ahead at the memories that he would never share with Vlad. The memories of Danny being tricked, lied to, and horribly abused by his own father…and despite it all, Danny never stopped loving him. 'I'm sorry, Danny.' He thought. 'I can't…love him. I hate him. I want him to pay. No matter how long it takes, I will grow strong enough I can tower over him and throw him around like he did to me, and I'll make him beg for a death that I won't give to him, because I promised you I wouldn't.' He closed his eyes. 'My own cross to bear…my own secret to never share…No one will ever know what really happened to us.'

"Dan?" Vlad looked at him. He'd gone quiet a little while ago. "Dan, are you sleeping?"

Dan didn't reply, giving the illusion of sleep even as he remained awake. He was afraid to sleep…afraid…

Vlad pulled away from him and got out of bed. A moment later, Dan heard a soft "snap" sound and sat up, looking around. "You weren't asleep. I knew it." Vlad sighed. "Shall I make up something to help you sleep? Or have you had enough?"

"What time is it?" Dan asked.

"About 3 in the morning." Vlad smiled sympathetically. "You really should sleep more."

"No, don't need it." He got up and went intangible, going through the floor and no doubt to his bedroom to change.

Vlad sighed. "I better set some ground rules about how to move around my house. He's living here; he's going to move around in it like a normal person." He changed into Plasmius and followed him through the floor, intending to catch him before he left the room.

"Phantom." Plasmius went through his door as he was changing.

"Hey!" Dan turned to him quickly, frowning. "You could knock! Or use the door properly! Or something!" He tried to cover up his bruised chest with his shirt.

"Are there holes in the floor?" Plasmius pointed to the ceiling.

"Uhm…no?" Dan frowned.

"Are there doors?" Plasmius moved closer to him.

"Er…no?" Dan glanced up at the ceiling.

"Then why, pray tell, did you go through the FLOOR to get here?" Plasmius demanded.

"…Quicker." Dan glanced away.

"Are you in a hurry?" Plasmius moved even closer.

"No." Dan shook his head, stepping back.

"Then, why did you need to take a quicker route?" Plasmius questioned with a quirked brow, moving closer to the teenager.

Dan stopped against the dresser and cringed. "Because—" He flinched when Plasmius smacked a hand next to his head.

"I don't want to hear your flimsy excuses. This is your home and not a secret evil lair to explore all the nooks and crannies while avoiding the 'bad guy' anymore. You will use the floor as a floor, open and close doors properly, and stop phasing through objects when people are talking to you!" He roughly grabbed Dan's arm, pulling him out of the dresser he was trying to phase through.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Plasmius!" Dan whimpered, cringing back against the wood, becoming tangible again.

Plasmius stared him down with cold, ruby eyes and then released his hold. "Good. Lesson learned, then. I'll be in the lab." He walked over and opened the door, walking through and closing it behind him.

Dan watched him go, rubbing his arm before turning to finish getting dressed.

"What're you working on?" Dan asked as he walked into the lab. He was dressed in the black and white outfit again, the maids having put it through the wash already. Actually, he hadn't ever seen the maids, but he'd heard they were there. Where did they live? Sleep? Whatever? Were they ghosts?

"A new ecto-dampener for you." Vlad replied, putting together a bracelet carefully. "Did I say you could come in, Phantom?"

Dan cringed. He only really called him just "Phantom" with such a stern tone when he was in trouble. "You said you'd be in the lab—"

"And did I say you could just waltz in? No, I said I would be in the lab. That meant you were free to wander the house out of my way while I worked." He hadn't looked away from the bracelet he was making.

"Sorry, I guess I missed reading between those lines." He put his hands in his pockets and pouted. "I'll just…wander."

"There is a piano, if you fancy actually taking up the arts." Vlad replied. "I'm sure you've explored this place plenty enough times without permission to know where everything is."

"…Right." Dan nodded and started to lift into the air, but hesitated. "Vlad?"

"You may fly around as you please, but you must land to open doors and go through them." Vlad replied. He didn't seem to look over, but apparently Dan was wrong about that one. "Honestly, Phantom, I am working. Don't make me summon a babysitter for you, you're 15 years old."

"I just didn't want Plasmius breathing down my neck for breaking a rule I didn't know you had!" Dan yelled, slamming the lab door and taking off.

He flew through the hall, spooking the maid when she finally came out from whatever shadows they usually hid in. Actually, thinking about, they might be hiding for that exact reason. Looking over his shoulder he saw her averting her eyes and trembling. Dear God, had Plasmius deliberately terrified his maids?!

Smooth one, Phantom. Fly through the hall muttering obscenities and scare the maid. Yep, nice one. He landed and walked over to her. "Uh…hi."

She stared at him, and he noticed she'd dropped some towels. He knelt down to pick them up and handed them to her. As soon as they were in her hands, she quickly scurried on to her task. He shrugged and sighed, walking on down the hall. "Right…wake up at 3am and the place is spooky as all hell even when it's not an 'evil lair'." He paused. Wasn't it still? Just because he wasn't fighting Plasmius, it didn't mean that Plasmius had stopped all the horrible, immoral things he was always doing to bring in money.

Then again, could he really judge him now? After he resolved to become so immoral and cruel he was willing to do the things that his captor and torturer, Jack Fenton, had done? He sighed, stopping in front of a doorway and turning to lean against it, slumping to the floor. 'Can I really do that, though? Can I really give up everything I ever stood for just to get back at one person?' He looked at his hand and recalled the feeling of Danny's hand in it. When Valerie's hand was in his, he still didn't feel complete. Jack Fenton had caused for the other half of him to die, to make it so he would never be complete.

Yes, it was worth it. So worth it. He kept telling himself this, but every time he got close to doing something immoral, aside from the first time, he kept drawing back.

He really needed to figure this whole thing out.


	40. Ch39: Sister

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Sister

By the time the plane arrived in the early evening, Vlad was frustrated with the new design of the ecto-dampener, Dan was frustrated with dealing with Vlad being frustrated and they were glaring daggers when the door was knocked on. "Huh?" Dan frowned, looking over to the window. "We have a visitor?"

"Yes, we do." Vlad got up and went to answer the door. When Dan made to follow he pointed at him. "Stay there! What have I told you about being where anyone outside the house can see you?!"

"Sorry." Dan grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

Vlad nodded and went to the front door, opening it. "Welcome. I see you convinced her to join us."

"Let me see him!" Jazz pushed past him, looking around. "Phantom? Phantom, where are you?!"

"Uhm, he goes by 'Dan' now." Tucker reminded her.

"Phantom!" She ran up the stairs. Sighing, Vlad closed the door and motioned for the others to follow.

Someone was calling his name. A familiar voice. Jazz? Fenton! He went invisible and hid in a corner of the room, watching as she opened the door and looked in.

"Phantom?" Jazz looked around frantically.

"Jasmine, calm down!" Vlad ran up to her, grabbing her arm roughly. "Do you have idea how hard it has been to get him to trust me? If he knew that I said to tell you and didn't tell him about it, he'd—" They were interrupted by the card table catching fire. "…Set my table on fire."

Dan became visible, slowly lowering to the ground. "Hello, Jasmine." He said, his eyes narrowed and glowing red. "Vlad, what is the meaning of this?"

"Before I tell you, you have to calm down." Vlad replied calmly.

"I AM calm." He said coolly.

"Dude, your eyes are red." Tucker pointed out from outside the room.

Red? He blinked and looked towards a window, where he could see his reflection. Gasping, he covered his eyes and dropped to the floor. "Goawaygoawaygoaway…nothimnothimnothim…" He murmured, shaking his head as he sat on his knees next to the burning table. He realized there was a fire and gasped, using his ice ability to put it out. "…Sorry, Vlad." He mumbled, curling up on himself again.

Vlad sighed softly. "Wait here." He left the room, leaving the three teenagers to awkwardly stare at the trembling ghost. When he returned, he was carrying the black cloak. He fastened it on around Dan's shoulders and Jazz gasped as she recognized it.

"Wait, that's the cloak the nameless guy wore at the funeral!" She looked at Tucker. "You never told me Phantom was that guy!"

"Well, I figured you'd find out here." Tucker shrugged. "Anyways, yeah. That's him."

"Shh…shh.." Vlad held the no-longer-glowing ghost boy in his arms, cradling him gently. "I'm not mad, I was the one who did wrong this time. I'm not mad."

Dan relaxed fully and then looked up at Jazz. "…Sorry. I just…" He glanced away. "It's right…that you know. You kept his secret just as well as the other two did, so I know you won't tell anyone about me being here."

Jazz nodded. "…I'm glad you're alright. Danny kept asking for you, but mom could never figure out why and I had no idea what you went through until Tucker told me what Danny told them."

"I bet he didn't tell you everything." Dan said softly. "If you knew…the extent of what they did to him…to me…you'd be so sick…"

Jazz brought her hands to her mouth, gasping and starting to tear up. "Oh, Phantom…" She moved closer to him and looked at Vlad, who nodded, before throwing her arms around the snowy-haired boy. "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry none of us were any help to you or Danny…I'm sorry…"

He smiled sadly and gently patted her back before smoothing her hair. "You couldn't have done anything. It was all too well planned, too perfect. Danny was caught completely off-guard. He tried to run…but they caught him. They threatened to hurt the other one if either of us tried to run for help, so we didn't dare leave. A-And yet…" He bowed his head. "And yet, Danny is dead because I stayed put! Because I stopped resisting for his sake! If I'd used my powers on them—"

"They would be dead and Danny would never forgive you." Sam interrupted. "Right?"

He faltered and looked down. "He…made me promise not to kill."

"He doesn't want you to be like the 'other Dan', Phantom." Sam smiled softly. "You have to release the anger; don't let it drag you down and make you a monster."

Dan nodded, deciding it would be best to play along for a while. Sure, he can pretend he doesn't want to rip Jack Fenton to shreds. Oh, oops, he meant the Guys in White. Because Jack Fenton, poor man, is just a VICTIM, right?! Him and his disgusting lies…

"So, did you all come here to be my psychologists and support group, or was there another reason?" Dan asked.

"Well, Sam got you some more clothes of your own, based on what you picked out with Valerie before." Tucker nodded. "Those still on the private plane out there, you might wanna go pick 'em up and put them away. And I came to help Vlad with your ecto-damajigger."

"Ecto-dampener." Vlad squeezed the bridge of his nose, clearly rethinking his actions. "It's in the lab, come with me." Vlad patted Dan's shoulders before he went out with Tucker.

"Uhm…wanna go get your boxes, then?" Jazz suggested, releasing him and stepping back.

"Why did you come?" Dan asked, standing up.

"Well, two reasons. One, because you DO need support and two, because you're Danny's other half, and so you're also my little brother. Can't a sister worry about her little brother?" She turned to the door. "I've told my parents that I'm camping with Sam and Tucker. I didn't tell them where. Don't think they really care, at the moment. They've been pretty quiet, ever since dad sealed up the Ghost Portal."

"He what?" Dan blinked.

"Yeah. He kept saying something about 'green eyes' and 'going to kill me' and sealed it up." Jazz nodded, walking out of the room.

Sam started to head off, but paused. "Phantom?"

"Can you…wait a bit?" He asked softly. "I need to collect myself after earlier. Shut the door?"

"Okay." She nodded and closed the door. After her boots were no longer heard, he started to laugh hysterically, his right hand going to his face as his head tilted back.

"He sealed the Ghost Portal?" He laughed, stepping back to lean against one of the chairs. "He's terrified of me! Of me! That monster is scared I'm going to kill him!" He laughed harder, bending at the waist. "I don't even have to _do_ anything and I have him quaking in his fucking boots!"

His laughter died down after a bit, his eyes narrowing as he straightened up. "But being afraid isn't nearly enough, and I don't have the power yet to do what I want to do to him. So lie awake in fear all you want, _daddy_. You don't have anything to fear yet." He chuckled darkly, and then calmed himself. "I still have so much I need to do before I get to that point." He clenched his fists and looked up at the ceiling. "So wait for me, Jack Fenton! Don't let any other ghost harm you before I can!"


	41. Ch40: True Friend

Chapter Forty: True Friend

"So, how does this work?" Dan asked, looking over the green-jeweled bracelet that had been put on his right wrist.

"Well, the hazmat is attuned to your DNA, right?" Tucker asked. "That's why it's the only thing that recovered, when other clothes don't."

"Yeah." Dan nodded.

"So, theoretically, you should be in the hazmat when you remove the bracelet. Like so." Tucker reached over and pushed and tugged at the fastening, the bracelet coming off. Two black rings went over his body, revealing him glowing and in the hazmat. He looked down at it and whistled. "Okay, so when we put it back on…" Tucker put the bracelet around his wrist again and pushed in the two different fastenings. As soon as the last part clicked together, the black rings went over his body and he was in his other clothes and no longer glowing. "See? So, all we gotta do is keep the red hair constant, dyeing it whenever you think it's becoming faint. You should revert back to red-hair Dan as soon as the bracelet goes on." He stepped back, grinning. "Neat, huh?"

Dan nodded, looking at the bracelet. "It is. Thank you Vlad and Tucker." He smiled.

"And with the clothes I got you, you shouldn't be wearing Danny's rocket-ship pajamas anymore." Sam said teasingly.

"He was doing that?" Jazz blinked, then giggled.

"It's what was in my size." Dan mumbled, shooting Vlad a glare. He just gave a sly smile and sipped his tea, watching them. Since Tucker had explaining the device under control, he took the chance to relax.

"Well, now you don't have to." Sam nodded.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"So, you might want to practice taking it off and putting it on quickly." Tucker said. "I mean, you never know when you have fight."

As if on cue, Plasmius walked briskly into the room and leaned against the wall expectantly. Dan sighed and took off the bracelet, handing it to Tucker. "Hold onto this, I gotta train. You can spend time with Vlad for a while."

"Wait, but I thought…" Jazz looked at Vlad.

"I can create clones of myself. This one usually stays in the training hall, but apparently Dan was late today. My fault, I apologize." He looked at Plasmius.

Plasmius shrugged and grinned wickedly before wrapping his cape around Dan, leading him away.

"I imagine he's in for a rough time. Plasmius hates it when things aren't on-schedule." Vlad looked at his teacup thoughtfully. "Shall we go to a higher floor? It'll be a bit noisy down here."

"What's going to happen to my little brother?" Jazz demanded.

"Training. Which means a lot of blasts and yelling, and no doubt you will hear his deafening Ghostly Wail. He keeps resorting to that, even though he knows it leads to defeat every time…" Vlad shook his head, gesturing for them to follow him upstairs. "He's not ready to use it, it always drains him. He needs more ecto-energy, more power…"

"Can you help him with that?" Sam asked.

"I can, training him. Tucker, why don't you take the bracelet to him in…oh, a half-hour?" Vlad shrugged. "That's how long it took for him to fail last time, and hopefully he won't be stupid and make any wagers with Plasmius this time."

"He's beaten Plasmius before, though!" Tucker looked confused.

"Yes, but Plasmius wasn't his teacher at that time. You may observe if you wish." Vlad replied calmly as he went up with the girls.

Tucker waited for him to be all the way upstairs before he turned and ran to where he could hear Dan and Plasmius.

"You're not using your powers to their fullest!" He heard Plasmius yell. "Why are you hesitating? What are you afraid of, Phantom?"

Gritting his teeth, Tucker reached a door and slowly opened it a crack, looking in.

He saw Dan kneeling on the ground, Plasmius standing in front of him. Dan must've said something quietly, because Plasmius laughed and then knelt down to grip the teen's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "The stronger you are, the faster your body will heal. I _assumed_ you were strong enough already that our game last time wouldn't faze you."

Dan glared up at him definitely and smacked his hand away, standing up. "Of course I'm strong enough! But when you're surrounding me on all sides—"

"And what if it were several different ghosts? You've managed that before." Plasmius interrupted. "I think you've been so scarred by what happened in that lab that you're AFRAID to FIGHT BACK!" He blasted a pink blast at Dan, knocking him to the floor. "Well, wake up! Daniel isn't being held hostage to keep you from fighting back anymore! Had you been stronger, accepted my teachings sooner, you could have saved him!"

"Shut up!" Dan shot a green ecto-blast at him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh yes, that's intelligent." Plasmius said, smoothly side-stepping the attack. "I don't intend to be cruel—"

"Well, you are!" Dan interrupted.

"Phantom." Plasmius said warningly, and Dan bowed his head submissively. "That's better. Now, I don't intend to be cruel to you, but you have to face reality. How many times have I had to beat you into submission to drag you back here, where I offered you training again and again only to have it thrown back in my face?"

"Y-You were after Mom…" Dan said quietly; Tucker had to strain his ear to hear it.

"Speak up, boy, and look at me when you speak." Plasmius knelt next to him and tilted his chin up. "Vlad Masters may have been in love with the woman, but you and I both know that our human selves have different desires than our ghost selves. Like when you wanted to kill that scientist, but Danny begged you not to because he valued the lives of others above himself. No, my dear boy, I was interested in something else." He leaned in and whispered something Tucker couldn't hear and Tucker saw Dan stiffen up, his green tinted green, before Plasmius pulled back and stroked Dan's chin as he moved away, releasing.

"You…you…" Dan was stammering now.

"As much as I would like to tease you a little more to that effect, our audience might not enjoy it." Plasmius smirked, looking towards the door. "It's alright, you may come in. We're just discussing now, I think he's done with the practical work for now."

Tucker opened the door fully and stepped in. "Okay, then."

Dan looked up and started. "What—you—how long—what did you hear?!"

Tucker shrugged. "I came to the door when he was asking what you were afraid of, so…"

Dan stared blankly at him.

"I couldn't hear what he whispered to you." Tucker assured him.

Dan seemed visibly relieved and got up. "Good. Good. So, why'd you come to watch?"

"Because Vlad said something about Plasmius being harder to beat now that he was your teacher." Tucker stood just inside the door and closed it behind him. "You okay?"

"Physically, he's just a little bruised up. That'll heal. Emotionally?" Plasmius looked at Dan with a hint of amusement. "He's got a lot of work to do."

"If you weren't cutting into the chips in my armor all the time…" Dan muttered.

"Phantom." Plasmius said warningly.

"Sorry." Dan spoke up a bit louder. "If you wouldn't deliberately attack my weak points, then I wouldn't BE such an emotional wreck!"

"No, you've been an emotional whirlwind since you first bumped into me after escaping." Plasmius said flatly. "I'll say this is front of your friend, so you know I'm not holding back. You've been having non-stop nightmares—" Dan flinched, glancing at Tucker. "—after nearly every meal you go to your room and cry—" Tucker glared at Plasmius and walked over to wrap his arms around Dan's shoulders. "—and you can't focus on our battles because you keep superimposing your captor's face onto mine and your fear of him overpowers your anger! And I sincerely hope that that's the ONLY time you do that, or else that would make our activities after last time FAR less enjoyable for me."

"I assure you, all I could THINK about what YOU hurting me." Dan snapped sharply. "Especially since you kept using your abilities, and doing things that J—that guy would never do!"

"Well, _that's_ a relief." Plasmius said sarcastically.

"Yeah, because you REALLY hate it when—"

"That's enough!" Tucker snapped, cutting the biting argument short. "Plasmius, I know you're a bitter old man who was ALONE for years, but that doesn't mean you have to forget that when people experience trauma of that level you don't RUB IT IN!"

"Tucker…" Dan looked up at him, blinking. The teen was shaking with rage, his arms around Dan protectively. He finally understood that Tucker didn't just care about him because he was a part of Danny; that he actually cared about him as well.

"C'mon, training is over." Tucker reached down and grabbed Dan's wrist gently, fastening the bracelet onto it and cutting off Dan's powers and making him appear completely human. Tucker could even feel Dan's hand heating up, or was that because of his own holding it?

Plasmius looked mildly amused and gestured to the door. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, then."

"You're a bastard!" Tucker snapped, pulling Dan to his feet. "A real fruit-loop! And that's NOT said in affection!"

Dan chuckled a bit, listening to Tucker yell at his teacher.

"You know, boy, the only reason I haven't decked you yet is because you are completely human." Plasmius said warningly. "That doesn't mean that Vlad has to hold back next time you decide to be a disrespectful cuss."

"Yeah? Well, I'd just like to see him try!" Tucker stuck his tongue out at him and led Dan out of the training hall, leaving the scowling ghost behind. After they were out in the hall and the door was closed, he slumped against the wall. "Okay…I don't know where all that came from."

"Thank you." Dan said softly.

"Hm?" Tucker looked at him.

"That staff here would never speak up against him, they just let him do what he wants. So, when he had me cornered…it was nice to have someone speak up for me." Dan started to walk down the hall.

Tucker nodded, walking after him. "Sooo, any developments with Valerie yet?"

"I don't have her phone number yet, but I wrote her a letter." Dan grinned a bit. "You're not even going to try to stop this, are you?"

"Dude, if I was gonna try to stop you I would've done something much sooner – BEFORE she kissed you." Tucker sighed. "You know, we kind of had a thing."

"Are you mad?" Dan asked.

"Nah. There's plenty of other girls, and Valerie made her choice." Tucker grinned.

"Okay, just don't date my sister. That would be—"

"Yeah, no, stop it right there. That would be just…freaky." Tucker cringed. "I mean, she's practically a MOM!"

Dan laughed. "You're right about that! But, y'know, you would have my blessing if you ever—"

"GOD, stop talking about it! Lalalalala!" Tucker slapped his hands over his ears, causing Dan to laugh again.

"What about Sam?" Dan asked.

"Nah. She's like a sister to me, and…" Tucker glanced away. "Besides, it's…too soon. She's still mourning Danny. He hit her with a confession on his deathbed, y'know."

"…Bad timing, Danny." Dan glanced away.

"Yeah." The jovial air was gone, and the two walked up the stairs in silence.


	42. Ch41: Hanging Out

Chapter Forty-One: Hanging Out

Jazz walked through the halls silently, thinking of the last time she was here. It was with Danny, and every shadow she thought she saw him looking around for a secret entrance to a lair. She doubted that Danny would be a ghost, but she swore that she could see him walking the silent halls.

She heard the sound of a drape being tugged at and gasped, turning to it. For a moment, one crazy moment, she saw Danny tugging on the drape to get behind it. Then the image vanished and she realized she was looking at a maid.

"Is something the matter, miss?" The maid asked.

"No, I…I'm fine." Jazz turned away and walked on. She thought that having Phantom still around to help with the heartache, but it just seemed to make it worse.

Sam had found her way to Dan's room, which was still so full of Danny. A picture of Danny was on the dresser, and all the bedding and clothes and even the posters just yelled Danny to her. Dan's new clothes were in boxes by the mirror, still unpacked. What had he been doing in here when he was supposed to be unpacking, then?

She walked over to the mirror, which had handprints on the glass. The ground in front of it was stained with small droplets of ectoplasm. 'Tears!' She realized, looking up at the mirror. 'He looks so much like Danny, it must be painful to be in this room…to see someone who resembles him in the mirror…' She reached out and placed her hand on one of the handprints, trying to imagine Phantom in her place.

He was crying, his hand on what could be Danny's hand, not daring to actually look at the mirror to see him own face crying. She felt tears spring to her eyes and closed them, imagining Danny on the other side. Before she realized what she was doing, she was placing her hand on the other handprint and leaning in, her lips touching the mirror.

Danny was always shy, never sure how to express himself. If he'd had more time, if he had lived, would he have ever told her how he felt about her? She sincerely hoped so, but if she could do it all again…

Do it all again? She gasped, pulling away from the mirror. "Clockwork." She breathed. "He can help, can't he? Make it so it never happened?"

"Don't bother asking him." She heard Dan say behind her. She gasped and turned around to face him; when had he entered the room? He was leaning against the door, apparently watching her, and her cheeks turned red.

"Why?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"Plasmius already tried." Dan closed his eyes. "Apparently it was supposed to happen."

"That's stupid! How can—"

"Stupid or not, he wouldn't help." Dan glanced at her. "Honestly, I'm surprised he helped us at all. I guess what the original Dan did wasn't 'supposed to happen'." He stepped away from the door and walked over to the mirror, placing his hand on the mirror. "How'd you find yourself in here?"

"I was exploring. I never…thought it would…" She bowed her head, tears slipping from her eyes to the carpet. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"I'm never going to redecorate." Phantom said. "As long as everything about this room stays the same, I can pretend he's still with me." He sighed, lowering his hand from the glass. "I don't mind you visiting, but please don't mess with any of his things."

"I won't. I…I just…missed him." Sam wiped at her eyes. "He's…really gone. Sometimes I dream that I wake up and go to school and he's alive and well and smiling."

"I don't have dreams like that." Dan whispered. "I can't dream about seeing him at school. All my dreams of him have us back in that place, complying with their demands for our survival."

"Oh, Dan…" She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back. "I'm so sorry…"

He nodded, turning to her. "We both lost him, and it will haunt us for the rest of our lives. Well, your life and my…afterlife." He glanced away.

She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Well, you're not alone."

He chuckled a bit, raising his eyebrow. "Hey, are you trying to get me to cheat on Valerie?"

"No, I just…nevermind." Sam pulled away and went to the door. "I'm going to see what you guys eat here."

"Anything but mashed potatoes." Dan replied as she shut the door behind her.

'Geez…I'm not interested in him that way, did he have to turn it awkward?!' She thought, walking away from the door.

"Sam?" Tucker's voice caught her attention and she turned to see him standing by Dan's room. "Were you just…in Dan's room? Alone with him?"

Sam groaned. "Not you too."

Tucker grinned. "What would Valerie say?"

"Nothing happened!" Sam threw her hands in the air, storming off boots stomping. She heard the door open and looked behind her to see Dan and Tucker doing a high-five, grinning. 'Ohhh, those boys!' She thought.

Vlad wasn't sure what he must've missed. Jazz was being extremely quiet as she ate slowly and looked about to cry at any moment, while Samantha was glaring at the two boys. They looked up their food every now and then to grin, whisper something, and then laugh when she threatened bodily harm. One thing was for sure, the contrasting airs were…unsettling.

Vlad cleared his throat. "So, how was training?" He asked.

"Oh, it was going well—until Plasmius started to beat him up emotionally!" Tucker snapped. "You gotta rein that guy in a little!"

"I will not interfere in Plasmius' teachings." Vlad replied. "IF he was 'attacking him emotionally', it was because he wants him to move past the pain or use it in his attacks and not cower like he has been." He set his silverware down. "He has the potential to be very powerful, but he lets fear and propriety get in his way."

"Do we have to discuss this now?" Jazz asked softly.

"…Sorry, Jazz." Tucker looked down at his plate.

"Promises…" Dan muttered to himself. Tucker looked at him, but he just shook his head. "Nevermind."

Vlad sighed. "I don't care what Danny made you promise, Phantom. You are letting fear and propriety keep you from reaching your full potential. And since training isn't working, I think spending a while in the Ghost Zone will build up your ecto-energy enough to get back to training."

"You're kicking me out?" Dan dropped his silverware.

"No." Vlad raised an eyebrow. "No need to be so dramatic. Instead of your usual training sessions, you will be entering the Ghost Zone and absorbing ecto-energy into your body. Plasmius will supervise and keep other ghosts from attacking you while you meditate, and will tell you when it's time to come home."

Dan relaxed and picked up his silverware again. "Sorry. I just…I thought…"

"Dan Phantom, why would I try again and again to make you live with me only to kick you out once you willingly come yourself?" Vlad sighed. "Common sense, boy."

"Sorry…that was pretty dumb." Dan set his fork down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I just…panicked."

"Yes, well, that 'just panicked' is exactly why you're being to be supervised while meditating." Vlad sighed. "Spend the rest of this week with your friends and Jasmine and then I'm going to start sending you into the Ghost Zone starting next Monday."

He nodded.

After dinner, they all retreated to the den, where Tucker asked to play a game. When Vlad brought out Monopoly, he let out a groan.

"Can't we do something more fun? Like Clue? Or something?" Tucker asked.

"This is game that many people can play and it teaches you how to handle your money. In my opinion, every stupid child should play this." Vlad started to set it up on the floor, the warm fireplace their only source of light in the room at this hour.

"You're showing your age, old man." Dan said teasingly, hopping off his armchair and walking over to sit in front of the game cross-legged. "Most kids play video games, not these."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "The rest of you come join us, too. Let's not leave anyone out."

"Oh, can we invite the maids, then?" Dan asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No." Vlad gave him a stern look that said "don't test me, boy" and Dan just grinned in response. "They're busy working. Now, pick your piece."

Dan picked the dog and the others all picked their pieces – Vlad got the fancy car, of course. They played the game for hours, not even noticing when the maid came in to stoke the fire. By the end of it, Tucker was bankrupt by being too overeager, Sam had been to jail 52 times and Jazz had 18 hotels while Vlad owned the rest of the board. Dan was helplessly bouncing between giving rent to Jazz and giving rent to Vlad before he finally threw up his hands.

"That's it! I give up! I quit! I call bankruptcy!" He scooted back from the board. "You two can fight over my remains, I am DONE!"

"It's not your fault you were up against a billionaire and a genius." Sam said, her character once again sitting in jail. "Can I just, you know, kill myself in jail and quit? It's almost 2am."

"Very well, we'll allow you younger ones to go to bed." Vlad smirked, then summoned a Plasmius clone. "Would you escort them to their rooms?"

"Finally!" Tucker got up, groaning. "Ohh, my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

"Yeah, we were sitting for hours." Sam got up, followed by Dan. "See you tomorrow, Jazz."

Dan took off the bracelet to release his ghost powers, yawned and waved to the two that were now intently staring at the board, trying to figure out how to get land from each other without spending too much. "G'night, you two."

"Come along." Plasmius draped his cape over Dan's shoulders, leading him away.

"Dude, can you knock it off with the vampire-escort?" Tucker commented.

Dan was grateful for the cape, recalling when Plasmius had bitten his neck to paralyze him just before raping him.

They were escorted to their separate rooms, Dan last. Plasmius caught his wrist before he could walk away and whispered into his ear words that made Dan flush even greener than earlier. He gripped the bracelet tightly and then nodded, the older man coming into the room with him and shutting the door behind him.

The bracelet was placed on the bedside table and he turned to find Plasmius had already removed his cape and tunic. He sighed; he was in for a long night.


	43. Ch42: Possession

Chapter Forty-Two: Possession

The rest of the week was spent with fine-tuning the bracelet and hanging out. He found that when he had the bracelet on, his ecto-energy was completely concealed, his body warmed up, and his blood was red – just red. He found THAT out when he and Tucker were playing tag in the hallways and he tripped on one of the stairs, banging his knee up. While it was an interesting revelation, he wished he'd been told from the get-go about it.

Finally, it was the end of the week and their three visits had to go home – they had school to prepare for soon, after all. Reluctantly, he watched him leave and then sighed. 'Right. I have school on Monday, too.' He thought.

"Just us again." Vlad commented, walking up beside him with a cup of tea in his hand. "I'm sure the maids will be happy, you and Tucker were being far too rambunctious for their liking."

Dan chuckled, then looked up at him. "So…what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we could just go for a walk through the grounds." Vlad suggested, setting his empty cup of tea down on a small table. "Since you can shut off the glow, anyone passing by won't tell anyone about you. Let's dye your hair first, though."

"Oh, right." He nodded, following him to the bathroom. Vlad had already set up the chair and hair-dye, a towel draped on the sink.

"We should have done this sooner, but luckily you never went outside." Vlad said, waiting for Dan to sit down in the chair before he walked over and pulled his hair back, draping the towel over his face. "Then again, it's not like I have snooping neighbors."

Dan listened to him talked about business ventures and trips he planned to take him on when he was older, the soothing sounds of water and his voice relaxing him even with the towel over his face. Finally, he was sat upright and Vlad was drying his hair for the last time, brushing it into place as he looked in the mirror.

"There." Vlad nodded, smiling. "That's better."

Dan smiled, then held up his right hand, unfastening the bracelet. As it came off in his hand, he saw the red change to white and the clothes he was wearing change to a black and white hazmat suit. "Yeah. That's better." He put the bracelet back on and fastened it with a click, red-haired Dan coming back into view. He then smiled up at Vlad and nodded, standing up. "So, a walk through the grounds?"

"Yes, now that you're not running from my 'minions'." Vlad headed for the door.

Dan laughed as he followed. "Are you ever gonna forgive me for all those fights?"

"Not until Plasmius has decided you've been punished enough." Vlad replied, slowing his pace for the teen to catch up before he resumed as usual.

"Plasmius will find any reason to 'punish' me." Dan scoffed.

"You don't exactly protest, do you? The past few nights, you've been willingly giving yourself to him." Vlad commented. "I don't have to be a part of him to know what went on when I go to wake you up in the morning and find you naked in his arms."

Dan's face turned red and he mumbled something before moving quicker. "But, I thought Plasmius always woke me up?"

"Yes, after the first time when I went to wake you up and found you nestled in his arms. Believe it or not, I can detach myself from feeling what my clone feels and don't know what he's done until I've absorbed him." Vlad caught up easily with a few strides. "I decided to leave you in his obviously quite capable hands."

Dan turned even redder, looking away from him. "Can we…not talk about this right now?  
>Please?"<p>

"It's only us here." Vlad reminded him, then moved a bit faster and wrapped his arms around the teen, turning and pinning him to the wall. "I must admit, I'm a bit jealous. You've hardly spent time with me this past week, but Plasmius still gets you at night." He leaned in and nipped at the teen's ear.

"Ah!" Dan let out a soft gasp. "Hey, Vlad…stop…" He squirmed against him, his face pressed against the wall.

He felt the man's hands slip under his shirt, hiking it up and touching his warm skin. "I do like this feature." Vlad murmured. "While I did enjoy being with you before, it's even better when your skin is this warm."

"Hey…Vlad…" Dan squirmed a bit. "What about our walk?" He looked over his shoulder at him and let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure when the man's other hand stroked his groin. "Vlad!"

"Hm?" Vlad smirked, amused by the teen's complaints.

"Stop…" Dan twisted around his arms and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Just…stop teasing me, you fucker." He breathed.

"But, Dan…" Vlad chuckled a bit. "What about Valerie?"

"Valerie is in Amity Park and you are the bastard who got me like this." Dan said through grit teeth. "So forget the walk and take me to your room."

"So demanding." Vlad hooked his arms under the teen and carried him up the stairs. "What ever will I do with you, my little Phantom?"

"Stop talking and kiss me." Dan said, kissing him again. Vlad had to feel his way into the bedroom, their lips locked together as they entered. By the time he shut the door and broke the kiss, Dan was already undoing the older man's tie.

"You're being so forceful." Vlad commented as he lowered the teen's legs and started to slide his hands under his shirt again. He then turned around and pinned Dan against the door, grinding against him. Dan let out a soft moan, clutching at his shirt. "I think I'm enjoying it." He murmured.

"You…stop…ah…fuck…" Dan held on tighter to his shirt, his green eyes clouded with lust. They didn't glow, of course, but Vlad knew how intensely they glowed when his powers weren't sealed and he enjoyed seeing them light up even more in the throes of pleasure.

Vlad resisted the urge to remove the bracelet and started to undo the teen's pants, letting them drop to the floor followed by his boxers. He licked and sucked his own fingers, getting them good and wet.

"Wait…let me." Dan took his wrist and pulled his hand down, licking and sucking at his fingers like they were a popsicle.

Vlad groaned in pleasure and felt himself getting even harder. He pulled his hand away and turned Dan around, pinning him to the door with his body. "Only you could make me so wild." He murmured, pushing a finger into his hole.

"Ah!" Dan cried out against the door, his nails digging into the wood and leaving marks. He let out gasps and moans as the man moved his finger in and out, then whimpered in pleasure when another finger was added, gasping sharply when he started to scissor his fingers. "Nn…ah…V-Vlad…"

"Shh…" Vlad gently licked his ear, making Dan moan softly. "Not much longer, little Phantom." He brought his fingers up to wet them again, one of his hands undoing his slacks and boxers so he could release his straining erection.

He brought his soaked fingers down to his erection and started to coat it with his own saliva, making sure it was good and covered before he gripped Dan's hips. The teen looked over his shoulder at him, his cheeks red, his eyes half-lidded, and his lips slightly parted. Such an erotic look…Vlad pushed in, causing the boy to throw his head back and cry out in pleasure.

If his door wasn't as strong as it was, he doubted it would've held up to their passion. He thrust in and out of the teen, ramming him against the door again and again as Dan's nails carved more wounds in the wood. He kissed his neck, his back, and wrapped his hand around the teen's erection as he sucked on his ear. Any maids that were nearby must've strayed far away as the teen cried out his name over and over again in pleasure.

When he finally reached his limit, he rammed him into the door a few more times and then released. Dan cried out as he covered the door with his own ejaculation, and Vlad made a mental note to not only clean it himself but to make sure to use bleach so the maids wouldn't have to know about it.

"Nn…" Dan made a soft sound of exhaustion, slumping into his arms. "V-Vlad…"

"Hm?" Vlad smiled softly.

"…More."

Vlad blinked, surprised. Had he heard what he thought he did? When the teen looked at him pleadingly and squirmed against his erection still inside him, he decided to lean in and whisper "Was that 'no more' or 'more'?"

"More, damn it!" Dan cried, trying to move himself on Vlad's erection.

"Let's move away from the door." Vlad suggested, lifting the ten off and into his arms, carrying him to an armchair in the room. He removed Dan's shoes and then the pants and boxers came off easily, and then he was sitting in the armchair with Dan on his lap. "Show me how much you want more." He smiled.

Dan blushed, looking down at him. Was he really going to let him take control? He moved back so he was up against Vlad's growing erection and rubbed his ass against it, eliciting moans from the older man. "Ah…nn…is this…enough proof?"

"Climb on." Vlad breathed, smiling.

Dan blushed and slowly moved himself up, hovering over it before he lowered himself back down. "A-Ah!" He cried out, feeling the man fill up his insides with his length. "Nngh! I-It's…harder…when I'm doing it…"

"You mean 'more difficult', but I am quite aroused by this sight." Vlad smirked up at him.

"Shut…up!" Dan gasped and moaned as he got Vlad all the way in finally, his hands resting on Vlad's chest. "You…can…move now…"

Vlad chuckled and started to thrust up into the teen. Dan cried out and gripped the man's shoulders, his body jerking with each thrust. "I do enjoy seeing you like this, my little Phantom." Vlad smiled, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "And I feel confident that, no matter who you are with, you'll always come back to my bed to lie with me."

"Nn…ahh…" Dan's nail dug into Vlad's shoulders and he panted heavily.

"You see, I've always wanted you." Vlad moved his hand down from his cheek, brushing his lips, and then down his chest to finally rest on his hip. "Plasmius and I both have. Maddie was beautiful, but you were stunning. And you knew what kind of pain I went through." He reached up and gripped the boy's head, pushing it forward to kiss him. "And now that you're with me, I can't let you leave me. You know that, right?"

"Nn...ahh…" Dan listened to his possessive comments, but he couldn't reply. His mind was a blank, Vlad's voice filling it up just as his body was filled up by Vlad's erection. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a howl of pleasure as he was thrust into in that sweet spot that Vlad and Plasmius knew so well by now, and then Vlad grasped his own erection and it felt so good!

Okay, so Danny definitely wouldn't be okay with this. Did he care? No. This was just part of him slowly corrupting himself, turning into the kind of person that would torture Jack Fenton. A kind of person like Plasmius – only, no death. Dan had promised Danny, no death.

He and Vlad reached their climax about the same time and then Dan was slumped against the man, his red hair resting on his collarbone as Vlad's fingers ran through his hair. Dan lost track of how long they rested there in the armchair, but just as he was starting to doze off he was lifted off Vlad's lap and then the man was carried him to the attached bathroom. Really, how many bathrooms did one house need? Then again, this was a freakin' CASTLE.

He was carried in and Vlad started the shower, checking the temperature before he set Dan down under the flow. He then removed the rest of his clothes before he got in with the naked teen.

"I can wash myself." Dan said, turning to him.

"Seeing as we both need a bath, I decided this would be better." Vlad caught Dan's chin in his hands and kissed him, his other hand grabbing the washrag.

"Nn…stop it…" Dan pulled his face away, blushing. "You're going to make me…"

"Aroused?" Vlad moved closer, starting to scrub the teen's body with the rag. He kissed his neck as he washed his chest, making the teen squirm. "I don't really have to do anything for that to happen. You've become much more sexual since our first time, you know." He kissed him again.

"We've already done it twice just now; we're not doing it again." Dan insisted. "It's not like I'm going anywhere!"

"That's true." Vlad smiled, then handed him another washrag. "Why don't you wash me? Saves time."

"Time for what? We have nothing scheduled today. That I know of?" He glanced at Vlad suspiciously.

"No, nothing you have to attend." Vlad ruffled his red hair and smiled. "I'm going out for business, but I'll leave Plasmius here to keep you company. Perhaps you can get started on your meditation early, or just go into the Ghost Zone and prove you're still alive."

"Well, as 'alive' as I'll ever be." Dan shrugged. "That's not a bad idea, actually. I can find the Box Ghost there; I need to vent on something."

"Misplaced aggression isn't really a good idea." Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I care?" Dan smirked.

"No, obviously not." Vlad shook his head, an amused smirk resting on his lips.

They finished washing up and Vlad got dressed, watching Dan walk out to the bedroom to put on his own clothes and somewhat regretting complying with his request to stop.


	44. Ch43: Training

Chapter Forty-Three: Training

Dan stood in front of Vlad's Ghost Portal, Vlad standing by the door watching. He held up his arm and unfastened the bracelet, releasing his ghost powers from their shackle and changing into his hazmat suit and snowy hair. Grinning, he set it down on a desk in the lab and nodded to Vlad. "I'll be back."

"Plasmius will be supervising at a distance. If he thinks you're having trouble against the weaker ghosts, he'll pull you back." Vlad replied. "Be careful, little badger."

Dan nodded and then flew into the activated portal. Plasmius waited a few minutes before following.

It wasn't hard to find the young half-ghost. Aside from Walker, he was the only white and black ghost in here. He flew around, looking in one door and another.

"C'mon, where are you?" He murmured. "Don't tell me he's out haunting Amity Park right now."

"So, you DO live!" He heard a voice say. Smiling a bit, Dan turned to see Skulker behind him. "We were starting to wonder if you had been killed, whelp." Skulker continued.

"No, not really." Dan looked at his glove thoughtfully. "Well, kind of." He scowled a bit, clenching his fist. "My human form, Danny, was ripped from me and murdered."

"Really?" Skulker raised an eyebrow. "And yet, you don't seem to have lost your humanity."

"Well, I have as much human in me as he had ghost in him." Dan replied, then looked at him fully. "You haven't seen the Box Ghost around, have you?"

"No, and I hope to not encounter him again for some time." Skulker scowled.

"Oh. Well, you'll do." Dan clapped his hands together and blasted him with an ecto-blast, knocking him backwards.

"And what will I 'do' for?" Skulker asked, recovering quickly and coming towards Dan again.

Dan grinned. "Misplaced aggression." He fired at him again, then flew after him when he flew back, slamming a kick and then a punch into him. "You see, ever since Danny died, I've been PISSED OFF!" He spun around and hit him with a stronger kick. "And I need to vent on someone."

Skulker fired back, forcing Dan to dodge out of the way before blasting at him again. Skulker dodged and counter-attacked, knocking Dan against a door.

"Oh…my head." Dan groaned, holding his head. He gasped as Skulker pinned him and then a large knife was in front of him. "Oh, great."

"Skulker!" Plasmius flew over and halted behind him. "That one is MINE." He growled, forming ecto-blasts in his hands.

"…Right, of course he is." Looking dejected, Skulker pulled away and flew off to his lair.

Dan watching Skulker go, then looked at his savior. "Thanks, Pla—" He cried out sharply as a harsh backhand sent him flying to the side. "W-What was that for?!"

"What if I wasn't here?!" Plasmius demanded. "You don't have the added benefit of Daniel's human strength to add to your own strength, so you're weaker! You lost to that hunter FAR too easy!" He grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him along. "We're going back."

"Hey, no!" Dan tried to pull free. "I'm not ready to go home yet!"

"Then you'll start your meditation early." Plasmius smirked at him. "Your choice, Phantom."

Dan cringed. As boring as meditation sounded, he didn't want to go home yet. He just knew that Plasmius would have his way with him again as punishment for losing against Skulker. "I'll…I'll meditate."

"Good boy." Plasmius spun around and pulled him a different direction, taking him past all the places that Dan recognized.

"Uh, where are we going?" Dan asked.

"When I first got my powers and discovered this place, I avoided all of the other ghosts and made my own little lair." Plasmius explained. "We're going there, and until you're strong enough to create your own, you will be doing your meditation there."

"But I don't need to—"

"You are distracted and weak with the loss of Daniel." Plasmius interrupted sharply. "I will not have you wandering loose and unsupervised in the Ghost Zone until I know you can survive without me!"

"…Okay." Dan glanced to the side, letting him tug him along. He saw gears as they flew by and looked around. "Clockwork. I could ask him—"

"Remember, I already ask him if things could be changed for you." Plasmius replied. "He said things were as they should be."

"No, not that!" Dan shook his head, then sighed. "Nevermind. Stupid idea, anyway…"

Plasmius was silent for a bit before he nodded. "Yes. Stupid idea."

"Were you reading my mind again?!" Dan demanded.

"Yes." They passed the gears and reached a fancy-looking door. "We're here."

"Of course this one is yours." Dan muttered. Plasmius apparently didn't appreciate his comment, since he threw him in and watched him land on his head before falling on his back.

"Owww!" Dan groaned in pain, then righted himself as Plasmius entered and shut the door. "What was that for?"

"Walk up the path and go to the castle there." Plasmius pointed up to a looming dark castle and Dan cringed.

"Do I have to?"

"Go." Plasmius said firmly.

Dan sighed and turned, starting to lift into the air. A blast knocked him to the ground again. "Oww!"

"I said WALK up the path!" Plasmius scolded. "Just because we are in the Ghost Zone, it doesn't mean my rules are obsolete!"

"Sorry." Dan slowly got up and walked up the winding path, Plasmius walking right behind him.

As he walked, he realized he wasn't getting any closer to the castle. Grunting, he started to run for the castle, but it STILL seemed just as far away! Stopping to rest, he glared up at Plasmius over his shoulder. "Okay. What's the trick?"

"Trick?" Plasmius asked calmly.

"Why is the castle still so far away? It feels like I've been walking for hours, I should be there by now!" Dan looked back at the castle.

"Do you really feel that way?" Plasmius asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Dan turned to him.

Plasmius looked amused. "You've only been walking ten minutes. I wonder if all the time in my bed has made your body weak? It seems even a short walk has you exhausted – no wonder Skulker defeated you so easily."

Dan blushed green and turned away. "Ten minutes? But…"

"Keep walking. You'll reach it if you keep walking." Plasmius assured him.

Dan nodded, walking on. He heard Plasmius walking only a few feet behind him and looked behind him to see the older half-ghost's hands clasped behind his back. When Dan turned to him, he made a "turn around" motion and pointed at the castle again.

"Can't I take a break?" Dan asked, glancing over his shoulder at Plasmius as he walked on.

"When you have reached the castle, you may." Plasmius replied. "Then you will meditate for five hours before we walk back out."

"You've got this all planned out." Dan groaned. "I'd rather fight a dozen of you than do all this walking!"

"Phantom," Plasmius used that scolding tone again. "by having a stronger body you will have a stronger mind and stronger powers. At the moment, you can't fight for long without nearly passing out. Losing Daniel has taken away much of your physical strength and the grief is tearing at your mental power. By doing 'all this walking', you are simultaneously strengthening your body and your body is absorbing ecto-energy the longer you stay in here."

"So, how can I fix the 'mental power'?" Dan asked.

"For one, you can release the grief. You are more than just a ghost, Phantom. You are human enough to move on." Plasmius stopped and so Dan stopped and turned to him. "It will be difficult, but it can be done."

"…Right." Dan glanced to the side. "I'll remember that, Plasmius." He turned to go and walked on, Plasmius walking on behind him.

"You must. As Skulker said, you still have your humanity." Plasmius replied. "Look forward; is the castle not closer than before?"

Dan blinked and looked up. It was true, he was a lot closer now. "I don't get it, why am I moving so fast now?"

"It's not that you're moving fast, it's that you've stopped thinking about how much time has been spent. Dread can make you feel slow and sluggish, and doubt can make it impossible to reach your goal. When you let go of both, or get distracted, things go much smoother." Plasmius replied.

"Oh." Dan nodded. "So, if I stop doubting myself, I can use my abilities properly?" He asked.

"You dread being unable to defeat your ultimate foe when the time comes, and doubt that you can ever be powerful enough to defeat him." Plasmius nodded. "If you stop doubting your own abilities and _especially_ stop thinking 'Danny would' or 'Danny wouldn't' about everything, then you can move on and be yourself and grow stronger!"

Dan bowed his head, thinking deeply as he continued to walk up the path.


	45. Ch44: Visions

Chapter Forty-Four: Visions

Vlad entered the lab and leaned against the doorway as the two ghosts came out of the Ghost Zone and shut off the portal. "Well? How did it go?"

"Ask him." Dan grumbled, putting on his bracelet and storming out.

"Ah. I see it didn't go well?" Vlad asked.

"He fell asleep during the second hour of meditation." Plasmius sighed. "Then he complained my punishment was too harsh, and how could he possibly walk down the path again? I carried him, but next time he's walking."

Vlad chuckled. "Well, Plasmius, he IS only a boy. We started in college, so we had the advantage of age. He's too young to manage things like meditation easily."

"Then, I must think of some other way to improve him." Plasmius sighed.

"Yes. We both must." Vlad nodded and then left the lab, leaving his clone by the deactivated portal.

It wasn't hard to find Dan. He could hear the piano being ruthlessly banged on; playing some random notes that COULD be a song…maybe. He sighed and went to the music room, opening the door and stepping in. "Phantom?"

Dan paused in his playing and looked over at him. "Why does he have to do that to me so often?! I'm not his damn sex-toy!"

"Plasmius seems to take every chance he can to make up for all the time he couldn't touch you before." Vlad sighed, walking over to him. "Shall I teach you how to properly play? Classical music can soothe the soul and ease the mind, if done right."

"Weren't most of those composers total fruit-loops?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

Vlad sighed and sat on the bench next to him. "Observe." He started to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata".

"Oh yeah, this was made by the deaf guy." Dan nodded. "It's pretty."

"I'm surprised you know it." Vlad remarked as he played.

"Well, Danny DID have music class." Dan shrugged.

Vlad nodded, continuing to play. He felt Dan move against him and looked down to see the teen's head in his lap, his eyes closed behind red bangs. He smiled softly and decided not to disturb him, still playing the ten minute song. He'd let him nap while he played it, then move him when he was done.

"Destroying yourself isn't going to help me, you know."

Dan gasped and sat up, looking around. He thought he'd just heard Danny's voice… No one was in his bedroom but him and he groaned, wiping sweat off his brow. "What the hell was that?" He murmured, pulling the alarm clock closer and squinting at the numbers. "What the fuck…it's only 2am. I'm going back to bed." He pushed it back and curled up on his bed again.

"I didn't ask for revenge."

That voice again. He sat up and looked around, but still found nothing. Was he hearing things? Going completely loopy? Dan decided that it was time to get out of bed and went to his dresser after turning on the light. He caught his reflection in the mirror and gasped.

He could see Danny in the mirror. He looked just like he did last time Dan saw him healthy, bandages on his arms concealing old wounds from a mutated child's claws. Reaching out a trembling hand, he noticed the image doing the same and their hands touched. "Danny…" He breathed.

He heard footsteps outside his room. They halted by the door and then Vlad was looking in, the door held open. "Phantom? Can't sleep?"

"Uh…" Dan looked back at the mirror. No Danny. No image. No hand. No voice. He turned to Vlad and walked over to him. "…I think I'm being haunted by Danny."

Vlad couldn't believe what he'd just been told. "…What?"

"I think…"Dan looked to the side. "I'm being haunted by Danny."

"That's impossible." Vlad shook his head, approaching the trembling teen. He took Dan's right hand and unfastened the bracelet, taking it away when it landed in his hand. "You are Daniel's ghost. He can't be a ghost, because you're still here." He gently placed a finger under Dan's chin, making him look at him. "What makes you think he's haunting you?"

"I-I hear his voice so clearly, like he's in the room with me…and in the mirror just now, I saw…" He looked towards the mirror.

"In the mirror?" Vlad walked over and looked in the mirror; all he saw his own reflection. "Well, unless Daniel is hiding himself from me, there's no one behind the glass." He looked at Dan. "But, maybe this room is doing things to your head through your subconscious?" He walked over and took his hand. "Let's go up to mine, and you can let me know if you're still 'haunted' there, okay?"

Dan nodded, his grip on the man's hand tightening a bit. "Okay."

Vlad sighed, leading his young charge out.

Dan was silence as they walked upstairs, but his eyes seemed to be darting at every shadow. It wasn't until he was in Vlad's room and enfolded in his embrace that he finally seemed to calm down and relax, his face buried in the man's chest. Vlad smiled and set the bracelet on the bedside table, kissing Dan gently before he pulled the blanket over the two of them.

Vlad couldn't see, could he? He couldn't hear the whispers; see the intense blue-eyed stares that he saw in every window they passed. Vlad didn't know of the secrets that Danny whispered; things that he couldn't tell no matter what.

Dr. Wilson was a nice guy, so he hadn't been mentioned at all. In fact, all they had each said was "Guys in White". Lies, so many lies. The Guys in White were only half the problem. But Vlad and his friends would never know the full truth from Dan, and Jack would never tell the full truth to the ones that he had lied to again and again.

Wrapped up in Vlad's warmth, he found that he couldn't hear the whispers as well as before and clung to the man, finally letting himself calm down and rest his tired eyes. Maybe Vlad was right. Maybe he was just suffering from all the Danny in that room, and the more he surrounded himself with Vlad, the more he could block Danny out and stop seeing him in every reflection.

But, did he want to? He missed Danny, so bad that it ached. Even if it was an illusion, a hallucination created by his own grief-ridden mind, he didn't want to let go of it. To stop hearing Danny's voice again…to never hear his voice again…

No, he couldn't let it go. He had to keep the illusions to himself, before Vlad found a way to halt them. His embrace only muffled the voice, but he could still hear it like from the other side of a blanket.

Vlad's lips against his were warm, but they were only there for a brief moment before the blanket was pulled up over his head move, further blocking out Danny.

The next morning, Vlad was looking thoughtful during breakfast. "Were you having these visions before this morning, Dan?" He asked.

"Huh?" Dan looked up from his oatmeal. "Uhm…no, not really."

"Hm. Perhaps 'Moonlight Sonata' had some kind of effect on you." Vlad remarked. "It has been associated with strange things happening before. We'll wait a few days without you hearing the song and see if the visions fade."

"Classical music can do that to you?" Dan asked.

"Classical music can stimulate the senses, especially when you're sleeping. You fell asleep while I was playing yesterday." Vlad reminded him.

"Oh, right." Dan nodded. "Then, I guess we'll try your idea and see if the visions fade."

Vlad nodded, setting down his spoon and getting up from his empty bowl. "I have some business to take care of, so if you need me I will be in my study." He started to walk off. "Make sure to tell me if the visions persist."

"Right." Dan nodded, finishing his own oatmeal and getting up from the table.

He made his way through the house and went to his room. Hesitating at first, he opened it and walked in to go to the mirror. Vlad had collected his clothes for him this morning, he'd been too…afraid? Nervous? He hadn't come in, for whatever reason. He stopped in front of the mirror and swallowed nervously, placing his hand against the mirror. 'Just my reflection.' He thought. 'No Danny…just me.' He shook his head. 'Some ghosts only come out at night, I've heard. I'll check again when it gets dark.'

He stepped away and left the room, going down to the Ghost Portal. Looking in, he cringed when he saw Plasmius guarding the portal – no doubt to prevent Dan from doing the very thing he was intending to do.

"Plasmius…" He tried, stepping into the room.

"I'm not letting you go inside on your own." Plasmius replied. "And it's too early for training."

"I just wanna visit Clockwork." Dan said. "You can wait outside his tower, I just…I want to ask him something about Danny."

Plasmius' eyes sparked and Dan thought for sure he would refuse before he sighed and gestured to the portal. "Very well. But I will be checking in on you, so don't do anything foolish."

Dan smiled and took off his bracelet, setting it on the desk again as his appearance changed to Dan Phantom. "Thank you, Plasmius."

Plasmius gestured to the portal again and Dan nodded, flying through. Plasmius followed right after, staying close to the teen ghost instead of following at a distance like he did before. They passed a few curious ghosts, but Dan didn't even pay them a glance while Plasmius ignored them entirely. They reached the tower made of gears and Dan landed; Plasmius right behind him.

"Remember, I'll be checking in." Plasmius reminded Dan as he halted at the door. Dan nodded and reached up to knock, the door opening for him. "Well. That's convenient."

"He knew I was coming." Dan sighed. "With my luck, I'm 'late'." He walked in and the doors closed behind him.


	46. Ch45: Twin

Chapter Forty-Five: Twin

"Dan Phantom." He heard a voice say as he entered a room composed entirely of gears. Then a young-adult blue-faced ghost clothed in purple appeared before him. "You're late. You really should stop that, I expected you to detour yesterday on your way back."

"Hello, Clockwork." Dan sighed. "You know why I'm here?"

"To ask about the 'visions'." Clockwork nodded, gesturing for him to follow. They arrived at the room with all the orbs flashing images. "Vladimir Masters told you that Danny Fenton cannot have a ghost, and you want to see if he was right."

"Well, why else would I be seeing Danny in my reflections?" Dan asked. "And his voice…so clear…"

Clockwork sighed. "The truth may be unbearable. Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

Dan nodded. "I can handle it."

They heard a cackle, like someone was finding amusement at his claim. Dan glared towards the sound, knowing exactly WHO was laughing at his confidence.

"Pay him no mind." Clockwork said, looking at Dan. "He overhears and makes comments, but he cannot escape his cell. You don't have to worry." He tapped his staff on the ground and the images all blinked out except for one. "You are half of Daniel Fenton, a twin born far too late and already dead." He turned to the image. "And yet, you still age along with him, and even after he is passed away you will age."

"Okay? What's so unbearable about that?" Dan asked. He heard the cackle turn into full of laughter.

"Danny Fenton's ghost is tied to you. He cannot escape your reflection, and only you can see and hear him." Clockwork said, speaking over the hysterical laughter. "Most ghosts can wander freely, but he is bound to your reflection as you were trapped within his body before the incident that split you."

"What do you mean 'incident that split me'?" Dan asked. "You mean Jack Fenton?"

"No." Clockwork shook his head. "Did you not hear me? You are a twin of Daniel Fenton, born far too late and already dead. When the incident that gave him his 'ghost powers' happened, what really happened was that you finally 'hatched', shall we say, due to the exposure of ecto-energy to Daniel's body. With you already dead but unable to leave Daniel's body, it allowed you two to interact with the world as one, Daniel unknowingly taking the form of his stillborn twin and thinking it was just powers he'd been given."

The laughter hit a high note as Dan realized what Clockwork was saying and stumbled back, looking sick. "I'm…his stillborn twin?" He breathed. "Jack Fenton really IS my father? Biologically?"

"And now that Daniel is dead, he's latched onto you through your mind-speech ability." Clockwork continued. "He's in your shadow, your reflection, your mind. He's watching every move you make, feeling every breath, enjoying every achievement right along with you. He's part of your body, part of your soul, and that's why you retain your humanity when split from him."

"But…Danny never heard he had a twin." Dan stammered. His lips felt so dry, and he felt woozy.

"If he had, do you think it would have made a difference? The egg didn't hatch, Dan. No one knew but I." Clockwork gestured to the image of Danny's life flashing by. "But, you were destined to hatch. If not by that accident, by some other exposure to powerful ghost energy. Perhaps during the reunion, when Vlad Masters first encountered you. Or another incident that was similar to the first."

"But…what about Vlad?!" Dan cried. "Was Plasmius…was he also a twin?!"

Clockwork's silent stare told him enough. Dan stumbled back against the wall and slumped to the floor, looking horrified.

"Told you that you couldn't handle it." That hateful voice said mockingly.

Plasmius looked over as Dan stepped out, looking ill. "Phantom?"

"Need…to talk to Vlad." Dan said, walking towards him and practically collapsing into his arms. He clung to him, sobbing softly, and Plasmius covered him with his cape before he flew back home. No one would see him in this state but him, he would not allow it.

Later, Plasmius sat in the study with Dan on his lap and Vlad in another armchair, Dan telling Vlad about what he'd been told. Vlad listened silently, glancing up at Plasmius when Dan got to the part about Plasmius being Vlad's twin.

"Well. That explains some things." Vlad finally said. "Like the different personalities, the different interests. I wonder if that means that there are others like us?"

"I doubt anyone else is stupid enough to look into or walk into a ghost portal." Dan said bitterly. "He was my twin the whole time…I never knew."

"Well, we can't rule out the possibility." Vlad shrugged. "And that means that the visions are more than just visions, it's just that only you can see him." He sighed. "We'd best…keep this our secret. If Jasmine knew, she'd have a panic attack and be banging on the mirrors and windows."

"I don't know how I could tell her anyway." Dan said softly. "She's actually my sister…my biological, real sister, and not just because I'm an extension of Danny…"

He clenched his fists. "Do you…think that the other Dan knew? And that's why he…why he…"

Vlad got up and placed a hand on Dan's cheek. "Why he did what he did is not relevant." He said softly. "Stop dwelling on it."

"He killed his own brother, though!" Dan cried. "His…his twin! And laughed about it!"

"Phantom!" Vlad snapped. "What that despicable version of you did in HIS future is not important to the now!"

"Don't be so hard on him, _brother_." Plasmius smirked a bit, his arms wrapped around Phantom possessively. "He's really shaken up about this."

"Silence." Vlad frowned at him.

"Give him some time to take it all in and get accustomed to it." Plasmius suggested. "He'll be fine after a little while – after all, he just heard the most shocking news of his afterlife."

"…I know." Vlad sighed, sitting back down. "Stop dwelling on the other Dan, Phantom. We already knew he was a beast with no morals to speak of."

Dan nodded, climbing off Plasmius' lap. "Uhm…I'm gonna go to my room."

"Come see us if you need anything." Vlad said, nodding.

"I'll come check on you later if we don't hear from you by lunchtime." Plasmius assured him.

"Yeah." Dan nodded, heading out of the room.

When he left the room, the two men looked at each other, silently taking in what they'd learn about themselves.

Dan stepped into his room and went to the mirror. Danny was there now, despite it being daytime. "…I'm sorry."

"…I am, too." Danny replied.

"We…we never knew." Dan nodded.

Danny nodded silently, wrapping his arms together over his stomach tightly. "At least…we got to meet each other. And everyone got to meet you, too." He smiled softly. "But, Phantom, you even more have to forgive dad now. He's…he's our—"

"He is NOT! He's a monster and I can't ever forgive what he did to his own damn SONS!" Dan yelled, angrily gripping the frame of the mirror. "He's not even telling the truth! He's LYING! And he knows that I won't ever forgive him, he knows—" He cut himself off, chuckling. "He doesn't know. _He doesn't know!_ And when I beat him down for what he did to us, I'll tell him! I'll tell him that he hurt not only one, but TWO sons!"

"Phantom, calm down!" Danny pleaded. "Do you want Vlad to hear?!"

Dan blinked and looked towards the door before lowering his voice. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Phantom…" Danny placed his hands on his side of the mirror. "You have to let go of all this hate. Or else, you'll end up like…"

"Like the other Dan? No, I won't. For one thing, I'll grow stronger WITHOUT absorbing Plasmius!" Dan said firmly.

Danny was silent, moving his hands back and to his sides again. "Please don't be consumed by your revenge, Dan. You have the chance to live, so _take it_. You have Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, not to mention Vlad and Plasmius. You didn't get a chance to fully live for fourteen years, so take this chance and _live_."

Dan placed his hands against the glass, Danny's hands coming up to meet his as he did. "I will, Danny. I will live. I'll live, love, all that. But, I will never let go of my revenge. He has to pay for what he did to us, and justice isn't going to do it and you made me promise not to tell Vlad! You made me promise, and so I'm lying to him even as he holds me in his arms and in his bed! I'm lying to him, the only guy who actually knows me and CARES about me!" Tears slipped down his cheeks and he slumped to his knees. "You made me promise…"

He heard a sound like water rippling and then felt a hand gently rest on his head, looking up to see Danny had put his hand through the mirror to comfort him. "I'm sorry…" He said softly, tears slipping down his own cheeks. "I just…I wanted you to become something good. I didn't want you to become a monster, so I made you make all those promises. I'm so sorry…"

Dan reached up and took Danny's hand in his; against the warmth of Dan's human form, he felt so cold. Smiling sadly, he released the latch on the bracelet, letting it drop to the floor as he continued to hold Danny's hand, his red hair changing to white and his everyday white and black clothes to the hazmat suit. "No…I should be sorry. I've been spending this whole time yelling at you and about dad, when we should be taking this time to make up for fourteen lost years."

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny grinned a bit, wiping at his eyes with one of his bandaged arms. "You don't have to make up for fourteen years in one afternoon, silly."

"I wish you could come out fully." Dan sighed softly.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I could get my hand through." Danny admitted. "It took a lot of focus."

Dan chuckled a bit. "Well, maybe as I get stronger, so will you."

Danny nodded. "It'd be great…if I could help you in some way, like you helped me."

Dan laced his fingers with Danny's, smiling softly. "You already do help me, dear brother, just by being here."


	47. Ch46: Passing Flame

Chapter Forty-Six: Passing Flame

Dan arrived to the lunch table and was surprised to see Plasmius at the table with them. "This is new."

"Well, I felt guilty just de-summoning him so he's going to stick around." Vlad explained. "And so, I asked him to eat with us."

Dan shrugged and sat in his seat. "Makes sense, I guess. So, how have you guys been…reconnecting?"

"Well enough, considering my twin brother is a sadistic crab-cake." Vlad muttered.

"He's taking the news pretty hard himself." Plasmius smirked. "Did you go to talk to Danny?"

Dan nodded. "He's not too shaken up about it, but then again he's not the one who has to keep himself from telling his sister she's his sister." He sighed heavily. "Lucky bastard."

Vlad sighed, then held up a hand to silence further conversation as the cooks came out with the food. "We'll discuss this further in the den, away from prying ears."

The other two nodded silently. Later in the den, Plasmius was looking at the bracelet on Dan's wrist thoughtfully, the teen once again sitting in his lap. "I wonder if I could get something like this?" He mused.

"Ohhh no." Dan pulled his wrist away. "You'd look like a creeper vampire for sure, what with the fangs and hairstyle. Besides, you'd hate not having your powers."

"And anyways, the only reason I made Dan one is because he wanted to live the life as a human because of the loss of Daniel." Vlad got up and walked over, taking Dan off Plasmius' lap. "And let the poor boy have his own seat, geez!"

"He wasn't complaining." Plasmius hummed, smirking as Vlad put him in a seat across the room from him.

"Why do I put up with you?" Vlad sighed.

"You've been putting up with him for twenty years, why complain now?" Dan asked.

"I didn't know he was my brother then. That makes him all the more annoying and I feel guilty de-summoning him to shut him up." Vlad sat back in his own seat.

Dan chuckled. "Well, try to get along. I have to live with both of you and your bickering will get old fast."

Vlad was about to reply when he heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Yes? Oh, Miss Gray." Dan felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes, he's here." He gestured for Dan to come over and grab the phone.

Dan got up and walked over, taking the phone. "Hey, Valerie." He smiled, his cheeks tinged a bit pink. "What's up?"

"I was calling to ask if it was okay to visit this weekend?" Valerie asked. "Do you have any plans?"

"Hold on." He covered the receiver and looked at the two men. "She wants to visit this weekend. Do I have plans?"

"Obviously not anymore." Plasmius remarked with a sweep of the hand.

"You didn't have any in the first place." Vlad assured him, shooting Plasmius a look.

"No, no plans." Dan assured her. "I'll see you this weekend, then? I could have Vlad send his private plan, if you want."

"No need, I've got transportation." Valerie assured him. "I'll see you this weekend! Love you!"

Dan blushed even redder and Plasmius chuckled a bit seeing it. He didn't even have to hear to know what must've been said. "Yeah, love you too." He said quietly, clearly embarrassed. Then Valerie hung up and he put the phone on the hook. "Uhm…I'm gonna go talk to Danny."

"Take your time. " Vlad nodded.

"Have fun." Plasmius grinned as Dan passed him by."

"And then Plasmius started laughing at me." Dan huffed, sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of the mirror. Danny was in the same position, listening intently.

"He can laugh all he wants, but he's the one who's gonna have to hide away the entire time she's visiting." Danny remarked. "Unlike me, Plasmius can be seen by anyone unless he goes invisible. And let me tell you, going invisible for a long period of time is exhausting."

"I know that." Dan grinned. "I was the one doing it, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Danny shrugged. "So, you and Valerie, huh? Take good care of her, she's a good girl."

"As good as I can, considering it'll all fall apart when the bracelet comes off in front of her." Dan shrugged.

"So, make sure not to take it off. Isn't that why you changed the form, so you didn't have to worry about that?" Danny asked.

Dan nodded. "True, that is why we did it. Tucker was a big help." He grinned.

"Tucker's always been my best friend." Danny smiled. "I bet you could tell him and Sam about the twin thing and they would keep it from Jazz."

"Yeah, but how would they react?" Dan shrugged.

"Tucker might say something teasing about it and Sam would swat him for it." Danny laughed.

"So, you think I should tell them?" Dan asked.

"Wait a little while first. I mean, you're still shaken up about it." Danny suggested. "Next time they visit, you'll tell them. Uhm, but leave out the part about me being in the mirror. Just mention the twin thing."

"Good idea." Dan nodded, then looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Tell Daniel further discussion will have to wait, it's time for dinner." Vlad said calmly.

"He says that like I can't hear him." Danny remarked.

"Maybe he thinks you can't." Dan shrugged and got up. "I'm coming, Vlad."

He headed for the door, then paused. "Wait, if you've been here the whole time…" He looked towards the mirror. "You know what Vlad, Plasmius and I have been doing in this room? And-And other places? And—"

"I haven't seen you with both at the same time yet; stop making it sound like you did." Danny made a grimace. "Yeah, I would've said something sooner, but I didn't have enough power to even show myself to you."

"That's just awkward." Dan groaned, placing his palm on his face.

"Deal with it, I'm not going to close my eyes and cover my ears every time you have sex." Danny said firmly.

"So awkward…" Dan left the room, closing it behind him.

"Says the one who wants to corrupt himself to pull off his revenge scheme." He heard Danny comment as he passed a window, following Vlad to the dining room.

Dan honestly had nothing to say to that. Danny had a point, and he wasn't going to reply while Vlad was there to hear it. He gave a small nod, glancing at another window that he could see Danny in.

That weekend, Dan watched out the window for any sign of Valerie. Plasmius had retreated to his lair in the Ghost Zone, leaving only the "humans" to greet the girl when she arrived. Dan went out into the grounds when he thought he saw something red and smiled as she kicked at her hoverboard, dropping to the ground. Another button push and her red outfit retracted into her pack.

"Told you I had it covered." She smiled, walking over and kissing him. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I did." Dan smiled, taking her hand gently.

"No cloak." Valerie remarked.

"Vlad wanted me to stop skulking about like the Grim Reaper." Dan grinned. "The cloak is in my room."

Valerie nodded. "Well, can I come in?"

"Sure." Dan nodded, leading her inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gray." Vlad said, smiling as she entered. "Dan's been quite jumpy since your phone-call, you should've seen him messing about with his clothes to find something nice. He finally gave up and wore what you got him, as you can see."

"Well, it suits him better than the suit anyway." Valerie smiled, nudging him affectionately as she hooked her arm with his. "Thanks for letting me come over, Mr. Masters."

"It's not a problem at all, Miss Gray." Vlad turned to go. "I'll be in the den if you need me, Dan. I'll leave you two alone." He walked up the stairs.

Dan smiled at her. "Wanna go walk around the grounds? It's really pretty."

"Sure, if you wanna." She nodded, walking out the door again with her.

Vlad watched them from the window of the den. Dan seemed really happy with Valerie Gray, but Vlad knew that the moment she found out who he really was it would all fall apart, no matter how much she professed to love him. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'He'll find out the hard way that women have fickle hearts.'

He walked over to the mantelpiece and lowered a picture of Maddie he had coveted for twenty years. He didn't need her, not anymore. Her unborn son was enough for him now, and she was just an old flame that was passing, just as Valerie would surely pass for Phantom.

He almost regretted sending Plasmius away – at least if he had stuck around then Vlad would have someone to talk to while Valerie kept Dan's attention. He was patient, though. As soon as she was gone, Dan would be all his again and he would only have to worry about her when she next visited. But Valerie was still in school, so she could only visit at certain times.

School. He needed to think of how to continue Dan's education. While he could hire a human to teach him, that would mean that Dan would be unable to use his ghost powers for even less time during the day. He would have to teach the boy himself, or see if he had any ideas.


	48. Ch47: The Other Dan

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Other Dan

"School?" Dan looked startled by the question. The following Monday, when Valerie was back in Amity Park, Vlad had proposed the suggestion. "Uhm…I guess…considering the situation…" He glanced away. "It'd have to be a ghost."

"Oh? Anyone in mind?" Vlad asked.

"No one who doesn't hate my guts and will find any excuse to punish me." Dan cringed. "I'm gonna….ask the other Dan who he went to after he…lost it. I mean, he spent ten tears growing more powerful, I'm sure he did some studying."

"I don't like you going to the other Dan." Vlad frowned.

"Clockwork keeps him in line." Dan said, nodding. "It won't hurt to just talk."

"Plasmius will be watching outside." He glanced at the other man, who nodded. "I'd like him to go inside, honestly, but you'll have to ask Clockwork if that's alright."

"I'll talk to him about it." Dan stood up. "So, can I go now?"

Vlad looked at his empty plate and sighed. "Alright, you may go."

Plasmius got up from his own plate and wrapped his cape around the teen as he walked away with him. Vlad could swear he was shot a smug smirk as his ghost-brother led away the object of both their affections.

"You seem to be adapting to the news alright. You seem in a better state than when you last came here." Clockwork commented, going into the shadows and pulling out the beat up thermos – apparently the other Dan had been trying to get out before finally resigning to his fate. "You do realize, of course, the risks involved with this?"

"I just want to talk to him. It can't be that bad." Dan sighed.

"That's not the problem. It's that you haven't asked for me to allow Plasmius in, and you have requested to talk to him alone." Clockwork went into a door that appeared. "Come this way, young Phantom."

Dan nodded, following him in through the doorway. This room was much like the other one, with gears everywhere, but when Clockwork set down the thermos and went through again, the door vanished.

"I guess…it's up to me to let him out. He'll know when I'm done." Dan shrugged, walking over and pushing the release button on the thermos. Then he took several quick steps back before flying up to a horizontal gear and sitting on it.

He was no less tall and buff than he was when Danny put him IN that thing, and he was looking like he was going to strangle him for that. "Phantom? Get down here." He called. "I'm not talking to you up there."

Against his better judgment, Dan flew down and hovered in front of him. "Okay. I'm down. Let's ta—aalk!" He cried out as the other Dan grabbed his leg and slammed him to the floor.

"On the ground, Phantom." He said, looking down at him.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Cringing, he slowly got up and rubbed his sore rump. "Okay, fine. I'm on the ground. Now, can I trust you to not slug me and just talk?"

The other Dan kicked the thermos off into the abyss somewhere and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, talk. What do you need to know so badly that you let me out of my cage finally?"

Dan sighed; so much for getting him back in it later. Hopefully his goal to destroy the world wasn't a thing anymore, and he just wanted to kick Dan's butt. "Did you know?"

"You risked your life to ask that?" The other Dan rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't know. Does it change my feelings about my own Danny? No. He was weak, pathetic, and held me back with his precious morals. I was glad when I finally escaped him, and I made sure I wouldn't be going back in."

"…What DID you do to him?" Dan asked.

"My, aren't we full of morbid curiosity today?" The older ghost smirked. "What do you THINK I did to him?"

"Did you…kill him?" Dan breathed.

"If that's what you think." He smirked. "No, I just beat him half to death, took him away with me, tortured him for a while until he went into a coma and then left him in a random apartment for him to eventually wake up in. Ten years later and he still hadn't woken up, so he's as good as dead. Especially since I can't give him water anymore." He grinned. "Whose fault is that?"

"You're lying. You're just using my emotions to make me feel guilty and you actually killed him in front of Vlad!" Dan snapped.

"Is that what Masters told you? Then why even ask?" The other Dan lifted into the air. Dan lifted into the air a bit as well, not wanting to be on the ground if he wasn't. "I could tell you that he's alive and well hiding away from the destruction I caused and you wouldn't believe it! I could tell you I spared him because I had other intentions for him, and you would still think I killed him in front of the old man!"

"What DID you do?!" Dan demanded. He gasped as the other Dan grabbed his arm and pulled him close, spinning him around to pin him against him with his arm held between them. "Ow, this hurts!"

"What did the old man say, exactly?" The older ghost asked; his voice malicious in Dan's ear.

"T-That some things were better left unsaid." Dan answered.

"So, basically, he only saw when I dove at the boy and doesn't know beyond that!" The other Dan laughed. "He assumed, just as you did, that I killed him!" His long tongue snaked out and caressed Dan's face. "But, why would I kill him when he gave such nice screams? He was a good punching bag when I was angry and when I wanted something _else_—" His free hand roamed down Dan's body. "Well, you get it."

"S-So, he's still alive?" Dan asked, squirming away from his touches.

"Alive? Yes. Terrified of my next visit? Definitely." He grinned. "Thanks to _someone_, though, I most likely won't be visiting him again. He'll come out of the shadows, shielding his eyes from the light, and wonder where I went."

Dan squirmed again, then cried out as he was suddenly released. "W-Whoa!" He flew forward a ways and then turned to face him. "Okay, so one mystery is solved. Now the next one. After the merging, how did you spend those ten years?"

"When I wasn't beating or fucking young Daniel Fenton, I was tormenting the people of the world and experimenting with women. Just for fun." He grinned. "Some of them screamed real good. And when I wasn't doing that, I was visiting Ghostwriter for teachings. He's the best teacher in the Ghost Zone, with all of knowledge literally at his fingertips."

"Yeah, well, newsflash: He hates me." Dan grumbled.

"Well, that's your own fault, isn't it?" The other Dan shrugged. "Unless you want a human teacher finding out the truth of your ghostliness or Plasmius to be your sole tutor, you have to make up with Ghostwriter."

"But I ruined his book." Dan cringed. "I didn't let him have his way. He won't like me."

"Well, if the images are any indication, you seem to have picked up a few…skills of persuasion." The other Dan smirked, eyeing him up and down.

Dan stared blankly, then jerked back. "What?! With Ghostwriter?!"

"Could be worse, you could do it with Skulker." The other ghost grinned. "Wouldn't that be just unappealing? He's such a creepy little thing, after all."

"No, no. I'm not gonna screw Ghostwriter. Or let him screw me. Whatever. No." Dan shook his head, completely ignoring the other possibility.

"Then you'll never be good enough to beat Jack Fenton." The other Dan flew over to Dan, grabbing his arm roughly again and pulling him close against his body. "Are you giving up on your precious revenge so easily? What happened to corrupting yourself so you would be willing to do the unspeakable acts HE did?"

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Dan tried to hit him to get free, but the other Dan grabbed his wrist tightly and leaned his face in close to Dan's, dangling him in the air.

"I knew it. Your resolve is weak, you could never beat him. That's also why you lost to Skulker, and why you'll lose in every battle against Plasmius!" He threw Dan suddenly, watching as he hit a gear and went down with a cry of pain. He then flew down and grabbed the teen's hair roughly, his other hand landing on Dan's back to pin him down. "All the promises, all the cries for revenge, they'll be nothing unless you actually go through with what you decide to do! And if moving towards your goal involves sleeping with Ghostwriter to get on his good side, you go there, drop your pants and stick out your ass for him!"

Dan was silently sobbing in pain, listening to the older ghost yell at him. When he was finally let up, he rubbed at his eyes with his arm and looked towards where the door should be. It wasn't time yet; they weren't scheduled to be done now. He frowned, trying to think of what else he had to say to the older ghost.

A hand on his chest broke him from his thoughts and then he was slammed onto his back, the older Dan looking down at him with a lecherous grin. Oh, hell no. He was not going to sleep with the other Dan, he was NOT! "Get off!" Dan cried, blasting an ecto-blast at him. The other Dan blocked it with a shield and then moved forward, slamming his lips onto the teen's. He struggled, beating on his shoulders, but the other Dan grabbed his wrists and pinned them down before he broke the kiss.

"You can't even beat Plasmius off. Don't presume you can beat ME off of you." He smirked, looking at the green-tinted face beneath his, toxic-green glaring into ruby-red.

"Get. Off." Dan repeated, trying to pull his wrists free. He swung up a leg, but Dan moved quickly and pinned it with his own knee. Another try and the other leg was pinned by the other knee. He was trapped.

"You know, it has been a while since I fucked anyone." The older ghost smirked. "And since you seemed so eager to destroy your innocence before, I may as well help you along in a way that benefits both of us. Since you CLEARLY aren't going to kill anyone like I did; promises, after all, are binding."

Dan didn't reply, just stared up at him defiantly. 'The moment he lets me go to change position or remove my outfit, I'm going to blast him!' He thought.

The other Dan forced Dan's hands together and pinned them down with one hand above his head, his other hands moving down to Dan's hazmat suit. He toyed with the zipper for a bit, then slashed at the outfit with his claws, ripping away the material from his collarbone to his pelvis.

"Hey! You know, the zipper works just fine!" Dan protested.

"Oh, it'll recover." The other man smirked and then moved off him, forcing him to roll onto his stomach and pinning him again as he slashed at the back of his outfit, exposing his body.

"Okay, okay! I-I'll do it willingly, just let me up!" Dan cried, growing frantic. He wasn't going to be raped by this guy, no way!

The other Dan grinned. "When will you learn?" He stroked down the teen's trembling back. "For me, there is no 'willingly'." He roughly pinned him down with one hand, the other unzipping his own suit.

"Stop it!" Dan tried to attack him, but the hand pinning him moved and grabbed one arm and then the other, slamming them down behind his back and holding them there. "Ow! Stop it, Dan!"

"No, little Phantom." The other Dan grinned, his other hand gripping his hips and pulling them up. "Call this my payback for your putting me in that damn thermos for months." He pushed in, hard and fast, and grinned when the teen let out screams of agony. "Oh, I missed those." He murmured, moving in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace, ramming in hard each time. He licked his lips, watching as the teen tried to squirm away, to attack him – to do ANYTHING.

It hurt! It really hurt, even worse than when Plasmius did it! He squirmed and tried to pull free, but the other Dan was having none of it and thrust in and out of him brutally, red-green blood slipping from the abused hole. Green tears slipped from Dan's eyes and he let out a soft sob, frustrated that he couldn't escape this.

It felt like forever before he was finally filled and the older ghost released him, zipping up his outfit. "Well, that was fun." He smirked. "Though, I bet Ghostwriter will want less of the crying and screaming."

"You bastard, I was going to do it willingly!" Dan cried, wincing as he sat up.

"And I told you, no one does anything with me willingly. I don't give them the chance to." The other Dan walked over and looked down at the abyss. "Yep, that thermos is gone."

"Are you going to escape and cause havoc, then?" Dan asked.

"No." The other Dan shrugged. "Might ask Clockwork's permission to go and visit my dear, sweet Danny though." He smirked.

"You're a bastard." Dan spat.

"Good, take that anger and use it to fuel your resolve." The other Dan turned to him. "Because the way you are now, if you go after Jack Fenton, you will end up on his lab table again."

Dan was silent, looking away from his rapist sullenly. He felt his hands on him again and stiffened up before his eyes widened as he felt the man kneel behind him. Was he…being nice?

"You may hate me for it, and that's fine." The other ghost said calmly. "But you'll be thanking me when you realize that I'm right. You can try to beat him now, you can try, but you'll be beaten and forced into that box again, or something else. Right now, unlike me, you can be easily overpowered by his weapons. You'll lose, and end up in a lab for the rest of your afterlife."

He leaned in and kissed Dan's cheek. "And remember," He reminded him. "I tried to kill Jack Fenton for you. You stopped me."

"You had no idea what he was!" Dan snapped, glaring at him.

"No, but I knew that he would never accept his son's half-ghost nature. I never told them before they died in that accident." He replied. "Now I'm grateful they never knew. They died thinking I was still a good boy." He smirked. "If only they could see us now."

"By 'us' you mean you and your Danny?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." The other Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around him, his clawed hands resting on Dan's chest. "Shame what happened to yours. A father's love is supposed to surpass all else, but apparently Jack Fenton missed that chapter in Fatherhood 101."

"Were you…ever a father?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I fathered a kid with Valerie Gray, but she never lets me see him." He grinned. "Paulina almost did, but she decided she would rather have an abortion than give birth to 'the child of a monster'."

"You really are a monster." Dan sighed softly. "I should…go back home."

The other Dan nodded and released him. "Alright, then. You should try absorbing ecto-energy to repair your clothes before you go."

"How do I do that? Without meditating, I mean." Dan looked at him.

The other Dan raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck has been telling you that meditating helps? The old man?"

"Well…"

"The best way to absorb ecto-energy is this." He stood up, held out his hands, and formed ecto-blasts in his hands. Instead of blasting them, though, he held his hands together and formed a ball that was gradually getting bigger. "See how it's getting bigger? That's not my power doing that. I'm just holding the ball."

Dan got up and tried to duplicate what he was doing, forming ecto-blasts in his hands and putting them together to form a ball. "Like this?"

"Yeah, now just wait. Y'see, ecto-energy is attracted to active energy." Dan explained. "Think like moths to a flame." He chuckled. "One thing you need to learn, Phantom, is that all ghosts are different. You and Plasmius have similar powers, but not quite the same. He doesn't have the Ghostly Wail, and he has some abilities you don't have – such as his creepy vampire-like abilities."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Dan nodded.

"Well, most ghosts have to learn all their tricks on their own. You got lucky though; I may be a merging of Plasmius and Phantom, but most of my abilities are from the Phantom part. I can train you."

Dan stared blankly, dumbfounded. Had he really heard what he just heard? Was his psychotic future-self offering to TRAIN him? "Uh…what?"

"I just said that I can train you. It's a lot better than whatever crap Plasmius is having you do." The other Dan replied. "Alright, your ball is big enough. Now, bring your ball to your chest like this." He moved his ecto-ball to his chest and it disappeared as he glowed brighter before his glow went back to normal. "Try it."

"Okay." Dan nodded, bringing the ball to his chest. It felt warm, so warm, and he gasped sharply as it entered his body. He glowed brighter and when he returned to normal he looked down and found his outfit and wounds recovered. His body didn't even hurt from earlier. "Whoa. That's cool."

"Isn't it?" The other Dan grinned, then turned to see the door opening. "Looks like that's your cue, Phantom. See you next lesson, and I hope you will have screwed Ghostwriter by then."

"Wait, when is the next lesson?" Dan asked.

The other Dan smirked. "Who knows? Just don't be late to it or I'm gonna have to punish you."

Dan blushed green and ran out of the door.

Clockwork was waiting when he came out, and the door closed behind him. "Did you learn all you wanted to?" He asked calmly.

"All that and more, but I bet you already knew that." Dan grinned, then ran out to where Plasmius was waiting.


	49. Ch48: Persuasion

Chapter Forty-Eight: Persuasion

Plasmius wasn't pleased to hear about the other Dan offering to be Dan's new mentor, especially since he had blatantly insulted his teachings. "I thought he wanted you dead?" He asked.

"I thought YOU did." Dan retorted. "And he does have a point. Right, Vlad?" He looked towards the other man, who was listening quietly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the other Dan is right." Vlad replied finally after a few more minutes of silence. "You can teach him to improve what he already has well enough, but as for new abilities…" He looked at Plasmius. "After all, we didn't know about the ecto-ball trick."

"And what about his suggestion for Phantom to sleep with Ghostwriter to get in his good graces?" Plasmius demanded.

Vlad looked like he had mixed feelings about that. "I think you should try talking to him before offering that, Phantom." He said, looking at the teen. "Perhaps a heartfelt apology will be enough."

"I can try it." Dan nodded. "Do you think I should ask Danny's opinion?"

"I think he'll make his opinion known to you as soon as you approach a reflective surface, whether you want it or not." Vlad said, raising an eyebrow. "Daniel has always been outspoken, and I doubt what happened earlier made him very happy."

"Yeah, I'll be getting an earful when I get back to my room for sure." Dan said, chuckling nervously. "He keeps trying to get me to give up on my revenge, but I can't let our da-amn captor get away with this. He's still running free, while Danny is..." He looked towards his shadow, which he could swear was shaking its head at him. "Anyways, you know."

Vlad nodded. "Well, you may as well go talk to him. I'm going to discuss something with Plasmius while you're away."

Dan hopped off Plasmius' lap and ran out of the den, heading for his room.

When he got to the room, Danny was already ready for him. Behind he'd even shut the door, he was hearing his voice. "Are you insane? It's bad enough that you're living with the fruit-loop, but now you're going to take lessons from our future self that tried to KILL us? AND you're going to sleep with Ghostwriter? Have you officially lost your mind, Phantom?"

Dan sighed, leaning against the door before walking over to look in the mirror. As he's expression, Danny had his hands crossed disapprovingly in a way that reminded Dan of Maddie Fenton—their mother—and a stern "you're in trouble, young man" look on his face. "I know, I know. But, I have to study somehow, and Dan can really help me out with my powers. I mean, did you SEE the trick he just taught me?"

"Yes, Phantom. I saw the ecto-ball ability." Danny replied. "I just think you're being too careless. When you were wrought with grief I can understand, but you're going to willingly go to not only Dan Phantom but also Ghostwriter? KNOWING that both of them will find any excuse to beat you up?"

Dan frowned. "Well, Daniel, I can't exactly have a human teacher or attend a regular school like you did! Unlike you, I'm NOT human! I'm only half-human, and I can't stop the change if the bracelet gets knocked off! Besides, the ghosts would have far more to teach me than a human teacher! Ghostwriter has all of knowledge in his hands!"

"…Sorry." Danny sighed, turning away. "I guess you don't have to worry about being actually killed, being a ghost already. If you think this is the best choice for you to continue your education and grow stronger, go for it."

"Danny…" Dan reached out and touched the mirror. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm worried." Danny replied. "You don't have to destroy yourself, Phantom. You really don't."

"Danny…" Dan looked down. Danny was still turned away from him, obviously still upset. "I'm sorry." He moved his hand away and went to sit on the bed.

"Phantom?" He heard Danny say and looked over at the mirror. Danny had turned to face him again. "Just be careful. Don't let him turn you into the same as him. Remember your promises."

Dan nodded, hopping off the bed and walked over to the mirror. "Put out your hand?"

Danny looked thoughtful, then placed both hands against the glass. The glass rippled like water and then both his hands were outside the mirror. Dan removed his bracelet and then took Danny's hands, lacing their fingers together. He smiled softly, bowing his head against the mirror. "I won't forget my promises, Danny. And thank you for keeping your promise to never leave my side."

Danny smiled softly, bowing his head against his side of the mirror. "Train well and get stronger and smarter. But don't sell your body to the whole of the Ghost Zone, because Dan is right. Skulker IS unappealing."

Danny busted up laughing, looking up at him. "Well, luckily he hasn't shown any interest in my body besides having it as a pelt at the foot of his bed."

"Yeah, the 'at the foot of his bed' part was just creepy as all hell." Danny remarked.

"Mmhm." Dan nodded. "Anyways, I solemnly swear never to let Skulker screw me. Can't say the same for Walker though." He grinned.

"Don't. Just don't. Why would you even?" Danny looked distraught at the very idea.

Dan laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just kidding, bro. Just kidding."

"Right, so…a heartfelt apology first, and then if that doesn't work I'll…" Dan groaned, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can do this. Dan has the worst homework."

"You could tell him you can't do it." Plasmius suggested.

"No, no." He took off the bracelet, changing into his Phantom form. "Then he'd tell me I was weak and would beat me up or rape me again." He glared at Plasmius. "He's a lot like YOU that way; he must've gotten his libido from you."

"Be careful." Vlad walked over and hugged Dan. "This other Dan…I'm still not sure if we can trust him. Therefore, I'd like you to ask if Plasmius could sit in on the next lesson."

"Better get going." Dan nodded, moving out of Vlad's embrace. "Don't wanna be late, after all."

Vlad nodded and watched them go through the portal, waving to Dan as they went.

They passed through the Ghost Zone, Plasmius right behind Dan as usual. "So, any idea where Ghostwriter is?" Dan asked as they flew through.

"No, I assumed you knew." Plasmius replied. "Shall we stop and ask for directions?"

"No." Dan sighed. "Things are always changing in here. We'll find it; we just have to keep looking."

Their search wasn't fruitless. They found books drifting through the air and knew they were getting close, and soon they were landing in front of the biggest library Dan had ever seen. Sighing, he reached out and knocked on the door, then turned the doorknob.

He found a bunch of ghosts perusing the contents of the library, and Ghostwriter was putting away a book two stories up. There were stairs, but no one else seemed to be using them so he didn't either. Plasmius waited at the bottom, knowing he would want to do this alone.

"Uh…hi." Dan said, coming up behind Ghostwriter.

"What are you doing in here?" Ghostwriter asked sternly.

"Yeah, uhm…" Dan sighed. "Look, I…I wanted to apologize for…last time."

Ghostwriter glanced back at him and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Ah, you mean when you destroyed my handiwork like the thoughtless little imbecile you are?"

"Well, you were—" Dan bit his tongue and bowed his head. "Yes. That time. I'm really sorry that I destroyed your handiwork."

Ghostwriter looked over his shoulder at him. "Hmm. You're acting a little out-of-character for yourself, aren't you? To what end?"

Danny glanced to the side. "Uhm…I want you…to be my teacher." He said quietly.

"Speak up, Phantom, and look at someone when speaking to them." Ghostwriter snapped.

"I want you to be my teacher!" Dan said, looking straight at him this time.

Ghostwriter stared at him, then pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose again. "I see. Yes, I have heard of your situation. With your human form murdered, you now have no proper way to access education." He started to float off, Danny following. "Therefore, you of course thought that you could simply apologize to me and I would be your teacher, when we have such a bitter history? 'Tis a foolish idea, boy. You'll have to prove to me just how apologetic you are." He moved around a corner, into another section of the library.

Dan watched him go, swallowing nervously. 'I'll have to do it.' He thought, then followed him around the corner. "Wait, please."

Ghostwriter looked back at him. "I have already refused, Phantom. Nothing will make me—"

"What if I prove how apologetic I am?" Dan said, cutting the older ghost off. His steely glare at being cut off made him shrink back a bit. "Uh, sorry…"

"And how would you do that?" Ghostwriter asked, turning to him fully.

"…I'll…I'll give myself to you." Dan glanced to the side, his cheeks tinted green. "My body, I mean. Just for a little while."

Ghostwriter looked thoughtful. "I don't suppose you mean for one of my stories. No, you've changed since I last saw you. Your precious morals seem to have dropped significantly, for you to be offering this as an apology." He smirked a bit. "Very well, I'll accept your proof of apology."

Oh boy. Dan didn't like the smirk he just gave, and when he grabbed his wrist and pulled him along he liked it even less.

He was taken up through the ceiling, into a room that appeared to be Ghostwriter's bedroom. That is, if bedrooms had all those odd tools and binds and…what was this? Before he could ask, he was being pulled along and pushed against the wall, the older ghost's lips crushing his with an alarming force.

Dan felt the man's hands wandering on his body, groping here and there before he finally heard his zipper be undone. He let out a soft moan against his lips as he gripped the man's purple jacket, and then his lips were freed as the ghost leaned down slightly to leave marks on his neck, his body still pinned against the wall. Panting, Dan started to remove his gloves but was halted by Ghostwriter's steely gaze.

"Stall still." Ghostwriter said, pulling the gloves off the teen himself. "I will undress you in my own time, in my own way, and you will not interfere with my pattern."

"Okay." Dan nodded, swallowing nervously.

Ghostwriter nodded and kissed down Dan's body, tugging at the sleeves of Dan's hazmat suit so they hung loose at his waist with the rest of the outfit. Then Dan was lifted up in Ghostwriter's arms and carried to a chair.

"H-Hey, I can wa—"

"Silence." Ghostwriter said sternly, and that was the end of that. He was set in the chair and Ghostwriter knelt to remove his boots, allowing him to pull off the rest of the hazmat suit before he unfastened the boxers and tugged those down as well. Then he tossed them aside with the rest of the clothes and stood up, looking over the blushing, naked teenage ghost in the chair. "Hmm, I don't suppose you've tried S&M yet."

"Isn't that a Metallica CD? Some live performance with a symphony?" Dan asked.

"Well, it's nice to know you're not a completely uncultured swine." Ghostwriter looked amused. "No, Phantom, I'm speaking of the sexual activities labeled Sado-Masochism. Sadist&Masochist."

Dan stared blankly. "Uh…"

"Clearly you don't know them. Very well, I'll enlighten you." He walked over to a dresser and started to change clothes, leaving Dan naked on the chair while he waited. "Tell me, how well do you take to pain?"

"Uh…not very well?" Dan looked over at him, feeling a little nervous. 'Would've been nice if Dan had told me about this…' He thought.

"Well, hopefully you take well enough to it to make this enjoyable." He heard heels clicking and looked over to see Ghostwriter approaching, dressed in some kind of leather outfit and holding rope. "Shall I bind you to the chair or to the bed? OR perhaps the mattress frame?" He gestured excitedly to one of the other things in the room.

"Uhm…given the choice? Bed." Dan nodded.

"Oh, very well. It is your first time." Ghostwriter reached down and lightly tapped Dan's rump. "Up on the bed with you, then."

"Okay." Dan climbed up on the bed, looking unsure if he should be on his front, his back, his side…what?

"Lie on your back." Ghostwriter offered helpfully.

Dan nodded and lay on his back. Ghostwriter approached with the rope and Dan realized that he had four pieces. He couldn't see what Ghostwriter was doing, but when his arms were pulled up to each of the bedposts he got the idea. His legs were bound next and he was held up a few inches above the bed. Ghostwriter ran his hands over Dan's body, sending shivers up his spine, before he left him alone again.

Then he was back, carrying a burning candle with him. "This might hurt, but it's alright if you want to scream. Screaming is part of the game. Though, I would prefer moans." Then he was tipping the candle over Dan's body, dripping hot wax on his skin.

IT HURT! Dan let out a cry of pain, shaking his head from side to side as the wax was dripped all over his body. He knew he would recover, but how could anyone LIKE this?! Ghostwriter finally moved away with the candle, and he thought that was enough.

Apparently not. He next heard the whirr of some kind of machine and looked over to see Ghostwriter holding a jumper cable attached to the machine. 'Oh hell no…' He thought grimly. 'That's REALLY gonna hurt.'

Sure enough, the jumper cable parts were put on his body and a switch was flipped. He felt a strong electric current go through his body and let out a scream of pure agony, throwing his head back. The machine was then switched off and he panted, trembling in his binds. Ghostwriter looked at him thoughtfully and then went to his dresser again, pulling something out. "Here, we don't want you biting your tongue off." He walked over and slipped some kind of ball on a strap in his mouth, reaching behind his head as he fastened it. "For your information, this is a ball-gag. It's pretty much a staple tool for bondage."

Dan couldn't reply, so he just stared at him with a confused expression. Ghostwriter smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately before he untied the ropes. "Let's move on to something else." He suggested jovially.

Dan gave him a questioning gaze, but Ghostwriter had already moved on. Sighing, he sat up and reached up to undo the "ball-gag" in his mouth.

"Don't touch that." Ghostwriter said firmly. "Until I remove it, it stays on. You're lucky I didn't use the one with a lock and key."

Dan dropped his hands to the mattress, sighing heavily. Okay, so he would have to continue playing whatever game Ghostwriter was playing. One thing for sure, this was the last time he was doing "S&M" or whatever it was called. Painful bondage.

"Alright, then. Since your hands keep wandering, we're going to do this." Ghostwriter came up with a dog collar and handcuffs. No, wait, looking closer he saw the handcuffs were ATTACHED to the collar.

'That can't be good.' He thought as the collar was put around his neck and fastened on. Then Ghostwriter grabbed his hands and locked them into the handcuffs, keeping them held just under the collar like a dog's tag normally would be. 'Definitely not good.' He decided, tugging on his binds a little bit.

"That's a good look." Ghostwriter smirked, pulling Dan to his feet and over to some kind of leaning seat that had something resembling a pillow in front of it. He was sat down and his legs strapped in before he was pushed forward, his arms resting on the pillow. "Alright, now. What shall I use…" He walked off, leaving Dan to worry what he had planned for him next.

He tried to swallow saliva building up in his mouth, but he found it very difficult and it just spilled out onto his chin from around the ball. Ghostwriter came back and he heard the sound of a belt snapping, making him stiffen up. While he'd never been hit with a belt, he'd heard that it really HURT, so he wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Try to moan in pain for me, instead of screaming." Ghostwriter coaxed, stroking his back before swinging his arm back. Dan let out a high moan of pain around the ball in his mouth as the belt connected with his skin sharply before pulling away and striking another spot. "Good, nice moans." Ghostwriter smirked, enjoying the sight and sounds of the bound teen before him. He swung his belt a few more times before he heard a soft sob and paused. "Oh no, was I too harsh?"

Dan couldn't hold it back anymore, the pain was unbearable and his tears slipped down his cheeks and onto his bound hands. He heard Ghostwriter walked away and then come back and then his legs were untied.

"Poor little Phantom. Let me give you some ointment for that." He lifted the teen into his arms and carried him to the bed, rolling him onto his stomach carefully. Then he pulled out a bottle from his jacket and poured some of it on his back, gently rubbing it into the welts. It was a relaxing feeling and Dan almost let himself drift away before the ointment was against his hole and fingers were pushing in. "Let's move on to the last part, then." Ghostwriter said, leaning over and kissing Dan's shoulder as he spread the teen out with his fingers.

Dan moaned softly with pleasure as he was finally experiencing something he knew. The leather-clad ghost prepared him carefully, apparently deciding that once Dan started crying he had caused enough pain. After he was ready, he slowly pushed in, gripping the teen's hips gently.

It was nice to know that Ghostwriter had a gentle side. He was starting to wonder if he'd have to deal with his teacher smacking him left and right during the lessons, or wouldn't ever reward for good work. As he was thrust into again and again, his bound hands gripped the blanket beneath him and he moaned louder and softer, his body arching in pleasure. Ghostwriter kissed his back and shoulders as he thrust again and again, growing closer to completion.

Clockwork's tower doors burst open and the other Dan smirked at the fuming boy as he entered, hopping down from a gear up above. "You're early. Do you bring good news?"

"Yes, he'll teach me. But why didn't you tell me about his damn fetish?!" Dan demanded.

"I didn't know." The older ghost shrugged. "I never had sex with him, since I never royally pissed him off and had to atone for it."

"You—freakin—nngh…" Dan slumped to his knees, panting. "It freakin' hurts!"

"Didn't you use the healing ability?" The other Dan asked calmly. "I don't teach you things for you to use them once and then forget about them. You should've healed as soon as you were done. In this state, you won't be able to." He held out his hands and formed the ecto-blasts, putting them together to create the ball. "Good work with finishing your homework early, for once." He smirked at him as he allowed the ball to grow bigger in his hands.

"You're an asshole." Dan spat.

"And you're being incredibly ungrateful to the person who is not only teaching you but is also about to heal you. Maybe I'll let Plasmius take you back home like this?" The other Dan raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall ever being so ungrateful."

"…Sorry." Dan looked down. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Eh, you're a bratty teenager. You'll outgrow it in a few years." The older ghost walked over and placed the ball at Dan's chest, repairing his body as it absorbed it. "I admit; I did used to be bratty too at your age. Ghostwriter would smack my hand with his ruler every time I was rude to him and I went home and took it out on Danny." He sighed. "He seemed to not mind it, though. Or else he just acted like he didn't. Dunno. I never did the mind-link thing with him like you did, so I didn't know his thoughts. Still don't, and he's really broody at times."

Dan was silent for a bit. "You actually miss him." He said, looking up at him. "Don't you?"

The other Dan cringed, like he was caught doing something he really didn't want to be caught doing. "Fine. Yeah, I miss him. But not for any stupid familial reason and if I told him about our 'twin' thing he'd give a half-hearted laugh and say 'what does it matter, you're not just Phantom anymore'." He stood up and stepped back, nodding. "There, you should be good as new now."

"Thanks." Dan got up and checked himself over. He wasn't sore at all, like it had never happened and was just a bad dream. "Hey, uhm, can I ask you something?"

"I'm here to be asked." Dan did a dramatic spreading of his hands.

"Can I meet him? The other Danny?" Dan asked.


	50. Ch49: The Other Danny

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Other Danny

The other Dan stared blankly at him, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, maybe Clockwork will let me go visit my own time if you accompany me…"

"So, if I ask Clockwork, we can go see him?" Dan asked.

"Why?" His mentor lowered his hand, frowning. "Why do you want to go so badly?"

"I wanna see…what Danny could've grown up to look like. " Dan looked down. "Clockwork said…he might not age in my reflection."

Dan nodded silently, then looked towards the old ghost standing nearby. "What do you say, Clockwork? Can I take him to see my world?"

"I will be watching closely." Clockwork said firmly, pulling out a necklace that Dan recognized as the one that allowed one to safely remain in a time not your own. "Keep this on you at all times, Phantom."

"Thank you. Oh, I better tell Plasmius I'm going on a field trip." Dan ran outside to tell Plasmius.

"Are you sure about this?" Clockwork asked the other Dan calmly. "He might not like what he sees."

"He's been there before, remember?" He replied. "He's just never seen _him_."

"That's what I'm talking about." Clockwork sighed.

Dan came back in and took the necklace, putting it over his head. "Plasmius has promised to kill you both if I never come back." He said, nodding. "I'm ready to go."

"Let's go." The other Dan took his hand and went into the portal Clockwork opened.

Dan held his hand tighter as they went through, and then he grimaced as they flew out and into the all-but-destroyed world that the other Dan had created. And somewhere down there was Valerie, with the other Dan's son…how old would the child be? They flew into one of the only intact buildings and his companion checked every room before pulling him along and flying out again. "What's wrong?"

"He's not in there. Must be at the graveyard." The other Dan said.

They arrived at the graveyard and he landed, Dan landing next to him. "Stay behind me, Phantom. He can be a little…unstable at times."

They walked in and Dan felt his heart break a little as he recognized some of the names on the tombstones they passed. 'Sam…Tucker…Mr. Lancer…' He closed his eyes and clung to the other Dan, clinging tightly.

"I lied to you for years…but you'll never know." He heard a man say and looked past his companion to see a black-haired man kneeling in front of a set of three graves, dressed in a black suit. "My life feels empty right now. You're not here…Phantom's gone away somewhere…All of my friends are all dead or hiding away."

"Is that…?" Dan whispered.

The other Dan made a "quiet" gesture and stepped away from him, leaning over the kneeling man. "Aww, did someone miss me?" He asked, smirking.

The man started and looked up at him. Even with his face leaner and his body taller and older, Dan could never forget those blue eyes. This was Danny, the Danny of the other Dan's world. He saw those eyes run though joy, fear, confusion, and then he clung to him desperately. "Phantom…you're back…" He said softly. "I thought…I thought I would be all alone again."

"Hey, relax. I brought someone to meet you." The older ghost gestured for Dan to come closer.

Dan nodded and walked closer. The closer he got to the older Danny, the better he could see scars on his arms that didn't look like they'd been caused by the other Dan. Actually, they kind of looked like…

"A fresh one?" The older Dan muttered, grabbing the human man's other arm. "Do I need to hide all the razors again? I do want you to shave, you know."

"Sorry…" The older Danny bowed his head, then looked at their young visitor. "Phantom…this is…Phantom?" He looked at him, shocked and confused.

"I've been in the past, Daniel." The other Dan – should he just call him Phantom in his mind? Gah, this was really confusing! – explained. "Ten years in the past. This guy needs training, so I'm going to teach him. Can you stay alive until I'm allo—until I visit again?"

"I don't have anything here." The older Danny—Daniel, Dan reminded himself—said softly. "Can't I just go with you? You're all that matters anymore."

"What about Vlad Masters?" Dan asked.

Daniel glanced at him. "He's not…close as family."

"About that." Phantom remarked, smirking, and he leaned in to whisper something. Daniel looked confused and then let out a harsh laugh that sent shivers down Dan's spine.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Mom and dad are dead and we've clearly never seen each other as brothers before so why start now?" Daniel asked. "Twins…honestly, of all the silliest truths…" He chuckled a bit.

"We don't have a necklace…" Dan tried.

"Well, so go back and ask Clockwork for one. I'll stay here and wait." Phantom suggested.

Dan nodded and opened the portal, appearing in front of Clockwork. "Clockwork, we got a situation."

"I know." Clockwork held out a necklace. "He's not going to come back to teach you without him, so give them this so you can continue your lessons."

"Thanks." Dan took the necklace and returned through the portal.

"He's back, Daniel." Phantom said calmly, gently coaxing the man into standing up. Dan approached with the necklace and held it up and Phantom took the necklace and put it around his neck. Then he led the silent, clinging man to the portal and they all went through.

"What happened while I was gone?" Dan asked once they were in clockwork's place. From Daniel's panicked expression, they had never met Clockwork. "It's okay, relax. We're in the Ghost Zone, in my time."

"I'm living in this place." Phantom replied. Or should he call him "other Dan" since everyone called Dan "Phantom"?

Okay, this was getting tiring. "Before I go home, we need to figure something out, Dan, er, Phantom. Dan Phantom."

"Okay." Dan looked amused.

"We can't have two Dan Phantoms both being called "Dan" and "Phantom", so we need to think of what to call you by." Dan said firmly.

"Very well, do your thinking." The door to his room opened and he gestured for Daniel to go in, murmuring quietly about being in soon before he kissed him.

"Erm…okay, why do you do that so smoothly? I mean, he doesn't even flinch." Dan said, distracted from the name problem.

The older ghost smirked. "Let's just say that when WE split, we didn't just hang out and act like siblings."

Dan blinked, then went green in the face. "Oh. My. God. You…and him…dating?! And you were with all those others?"

"Everyone else was just for fun." The older ghost grinned. "So, about the name problem?"

"Oh, right. Uhm…" Dan wracked his brain. "I dunno…'Dark'?"

'Dark'?" The ghost chuckled. 'That best you got?"

"Well, I don't know what to call you then!" Danny threw his hands up in the air.

"Very well. For the sake of your unoriginality, I'm going to be called 'Dark' from now on by the people in this room." "Dark" smirked. "That is until you come up with something less cheesy."

"'Dark' suits a jerk like you just fine." Dan took off his necklace and handed it to Clockwork. "Am I excused, Mr. Dark?"

"Call me that again and I'll deck you across the room." Dark waved him off. "Go. I have some business with Daniel." He entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Right. Business." Dan went green again and nodded to Clockwork. "Uhm…thanks."

"Take care, young Phantom." Clockwork nodded.

Dan nodded and flew out, returning to Plasmius' side.

"Did you enjoy your field trip?" Plasmius asked as they headed back home.

"Yeah. I also found out way more about Dark and his…uhm…Danny." He covered his face with his hands. "WAY too much. Why would…even without the newly-learned incest thing…thought he was the same person…so weird!"

Plasmius placed his hands on Dan's shoulder, simultaneously guiding him through and reaching his memories of the encounter. "Oh my. That is rather strange."

"Yeah, you think? I mean, if they were dating…just how many times did they split? How long before the Nasty Burger incident did they start?!" Dan groaned. "Danny and I aren't like that!"

Plasmius laughed, and was still laughing when they arrived through the portal.

"What's the matter?" Vlad asked as Dan grabbed the bracelet and ran out of the lab.

"He just found out more than he ever wanted to know about his possible future self and the Danny that he thought was dead." Plasmius looked amused.

"Will I learn what that is?" Vlad asked.

Plasmius grinned and moved closer, whispering in his ear.


	51. Ch50: Invitation

Chapter Fifty: Invitation

He'll say something, having Daniel around has made Dark less likely to rape Dan if he screwed up during a lesson; especially since he always watches, sitting on one of the lower gears safely out of the way. He may not've cared about being faithful in his time with those women, but apparently he cared about it during lessons with Dan.

"No! Will you—just—how many times do I have to tell you to focus!?" Dan was slammed to the ground and a claw was raised, like Dark was about to tear at his clothes.

"Phantom!" Daniel called. "He's just a kid, stop yelling at him!"

"He won't learn anything if I'm always easy on him!" Dark huffed, letting Dan up. "Alright. Let's try it again. Like the little shield, but you want to make it bigger."

"My shield can't handle many hits." Dan admitted, but conjured up his small shield.

"Okay, now spread your arms and keep your focus. Keep your—you fucking idiot, again?!" Dark groaned as the shield died when Dan tried spreading his arms. "Maybe we're moving too fast. Start absorbing ecto-energy to strengthen your power."

"Okay." Dan sighed, conjuring the blasts and forming the little ball again.

Daniel hopped off his gear and walked over to them. "You really shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean, you weren't exactly mastering your moves super-fast. And it took him how long to master an ability that took you ten years to learn and master? All things considered…"

"Daniel, if I wanted to hear your opinion then I would ask for it." Dark muttered, then sighed. "You are right, though…"

"Of course I'm right." Daniel grinned. Since arriving here two months ago, he'd gotten the Danny-spark of life back in his eyes and he was even acting playful. He'd also stopped freaking out when he saw Clockwork, which was good.

After forming the ball and absorbing it at a few times, they stopped to take a break and went out to the main area, which Plasmius had started to be allowed into after the first month.

"I was wondering when you would be out." Plasmius remarked. "Vlad had me bring a basket lunch for us to share."

"Heh, I bet he misses me when I'm in here." Dan sat next to the basket that Plasmius set down and took out a sandwich.

"Yes. He was wondering if you could take a certain day next week off?" Plasmius glanced at Dark.

"Next week?" Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Our birthday is next week." Daniel reminded him calmly. "I expect that Masters has something planned for it."

"I remember he wanted to invite Sam, Tucker, and Jazz for it." Dan nodded. "I can ask if you guys can come, if you want."

"What about your girlfriend?" Dark smirked. "You should make sure she's not coming."

"She's going to New York on a trip with her father next week." Dan sighed sadly.

Daniel gasped and elbowed Dark sharply. "Do you have to be that way?"

"It was a valid concern." Plasmius spoke up his defense. "If Miss Gray comes, then we can't invite you two. Furthermore, I would be unable to attend."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, but he keeps teasing poor Dan about it."

"Anyways, we'll ask if we can invite you." Dan nodded, wanting to change the subject. "So, how do you think my lessons are going? Aside from what I've been having trouble with."

"You get next week off. Your homework is to visit the Ghost Portal all next week every six hours—that's four times a day, since 6 times 4 is 24—and absorb ecto-energy into your body. You might want to tell your other teacher about you needing next week off." Dark said, breaking off a piece of his sandwich and holding it up to Daniel's lips, slipping it in when he parted them for it.

Dan glanced away. "Right. I gotta do that. Thanks for reminding me." Did they have to do that in front of him? It was so weird! Sometimes he thought that Dark did it just because he liked to watch him squirm.

After he finished at Clockwork's tower, Plasmius took him to the library, where he was taken to a back room by Ghostwriter and they went over his initial test.

"Well, you're not a _complete_ idiot." Ghostwriter remarked, handing him his graded test. "So, it seems you will be focusing on, well, everything. Why are you such an imbecile?"

Dan recalled hearing about Dark being smacked with the Ghostwriter's ruler when he was rude and bit back a cocky remark that was threatening to escape his lips. Oh yeah, he had to talk to him about something. "Uhm, Ghostwriter?"

"Raise your hand before you speak." Ghostwriter pointed his pointer stick at him. "Now, what is your question?"

"My guardian, Vlad Masters, was hoping I could be home all next week. It's a special occasion." Dan explained.

Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "A special occasion?"

"I'm going to be turning 16." Dan said, nodding. "He wants to hold a party."

"Ah, yes. Sixteen – the age where you can learn to drive and marry with the consent of an adult. In some places, you can even drink." Ghostwriter sighed. "Well, I suppose Plasmius has done me enough favors, getting books I don't yet have and helping me run my library for a few years. Very well, take the week off. I'll give you some homework to complete during the week and you can hand them in on the following Monday."

"Thank you, sir." Dan smiled.

After they finished for the day, he was given a bag of books and homework to take home and sent out to Plasmius.

The next ordeal would be asking if Dark could come over for the party, even though Jazz hated him, Sam and Tucker were afraid of him, and Vlad didn't trust him. Somehow, he expected it to be a lot harder than asking for the week off from Ghostwriter and Dark...

"You must be joking." Vlad said, setting down his fork. Dan had brought it up over dinner that night, and Vlad was clearly none too pleased about it.

"He's not." Plasmius assured him.

"Why would you want to invite him?" Vlad asked.

"Maybe because it's their birthday too?" Dan frowned. "Dark's been a big help, taking time out of his day with Daniel to teach me. The least we could do is invite them to celebrate our birthday!"

"But, Phantom—"

"Furthermore, he's not a psycho-freak anymore so I think it'll be safe to let him out of the Ghost Zone for a little bit. As long as he doesn't cause trouble it should be fine, right? Hell, you can let him wear my cloak! It's adjustable!" Dan insisted.

"I don't think you're winning this one, Vladimir." Plasmius remarked as he cut into his steak. "We'll send them home as soon as he causes trouble, but if he wears the cloak than it should ease some people's worries."

"We'd have to re-configure the dampener to his ecto-energy levels." Vlad groaned. "I'd have to actually MEASURE his ecto-energy levels! I bet they're off the charts!"

"Well, we could just, I dunno, trust him not to blow up the castle." Dan said, shrugging. "He hasn't blown up Clockwork's place yet."

Vlad sighed. "Alright. I'M willing to try, but we have to talk to someone else about it."

"Who?" Dan asked.

"Your sister." Vlad replied flatly.

Right. The sister he still hadn't told was his sister, the sister he hadn't called or sent a letter two in two months, and the sister who was terrified of Dark. That sister. Jasmine Fenton. "How are we gonna convince her without telling her about me studying under him?" Dan groaned. "And I still haven't told Tucker and Sam about the twin thing…and he doesn't know to NOT tell her about it…"

"Considering how he doesn't care, I doubt it'll even come up." Plasmius remarked.

"This is gonna be a hectic week." Dan sighed heavily.

"Then we better warn them before they get on the plane that there will be some extra guests."


	52. Ch51: Hectic

Chapter Fifty-One: Hectic

"This is going to be one hectic week." Dan said to himself, looking out the window at the three approaching the front door together.

"Face it, kid, you brought it on yourself when you invited me." Dark said, leaning back in an armchair. After Dan had said they'd gotten permission, he'd picked up Daniel and carried him over and they'd been living in the castle since.

"Just…try to behave?" Dan pleaded. He'd been chewed out by everyone from Vlad to Danny about inviting Dark into his home so easily and carelessly and was feeling a little tired. And the week had just started!

"As much as I do at Clockwork's." Dark assured him, then looked over at Daniel reading a book in another armchair. "What'cha reading?"

"Moby Dick. I never did finish reading this in school. A ghost tore up my own copy and Mr. Lancer refused to let me borrow one from the library." Daniel replied calmly.

"I better go say hi to my guests." Dan headed for the door, pausing as he opened it. "Stay in here, okay? I'll…introduce them to you one at a time and slowly." He walked out and closed the door.

He made his way downstairs and smiled when he saw them at the door. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Phantom!" Tucker grinned, running up and hugging him. "It's been way too long, you never call or write!"

"Ah, sorry. School has me really busy." Dan smiled apologetically.

"There's a school around here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know of any." Jazz walked over to join them, Vlad closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, uhm…I go to school in the Ghost Zone." Dan admitted.

The answers were pretty much unanimous. "What?!" "You've been going in and out of the Ghost Zone every day?" "What if they hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Girls, girls, chill." They heard a voice say. Dan cringed and glared up to the top of the steps. "He's just fine." Dark grinned at them.

"Why can't you just do as you're told and stay where I say to?!" Dan demanded. "For ONCE?!"

"Wait, why did he call me a girl?" Tucker asked, looking offended.

"Works just as well as 'guys' for both girls and guys." Dark shrugged and climbed onto the railing, kneeling in a perch. "Daniel wanted something to drink. What's here?"

"Check the kitchen. You should know where it is by now." Dan waved him off, then glanced at his friends. They were looking upset, but not TOO upset.

Jazz was being suspiciously silent, though. He turned and saw her white as a sheet, and then she grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him into a side room.

"What is HE doing here?" She hissed.

"Uhm…yeah. That's my ghost-powers teacher." Dan said sheepishly. "He decided that since he was Phantom and I was Phantom that he would be a much better teacher for me than Plasmius, so…"

"But he…he hasn't been attacking anyone?" Jazz looked worried.

"No, he's been just fine. I mean, aside from making vaguely insulting comments he hasn't done any harm. Especially since Daniel came into the picture." Dan explained.

"And who is 'Daniel'?!" Jazz demanded.

"He's…his Danny, Jazz. The one who lost his family and went to live with Vlad? Well, turns out he's not dead." Dan said softly. "He's been alive all this time, and was just beaten up and taken away to give Vlad the illusion of Danny's—Daniel's—death so he wouldn't come after them."

"Oh." Jazz blinked, seeming to relax. "So, this…Daniel…he keeps him in line?"

"Well, he was behaving even before it, but he behaves even better now. He's just an overgrown brat." Dan grinned. "So, you don't have to be afraid of him, Jazz. He's safe."

Jazz nodded. "Okay, then. Wait, you said that 'Daniel' is an older Danny? Oh no…Sam!" Jazz ran out of the room.

"…Crud!" Dan ran out after her, realizing what she meant.

Daniel was on the steps, looking around in confusion at the sight of people that he had been visiting the graves of just two months ago. His best friends, Sam and Tucker, were here in front of him.

Sam likewise couldn't believe what she was saying. He was older, ten years older, but she knew Danny's eyes when she saw them. His face wasn't much different, and the way he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck was so very…

"Danny?" Sam breathed.

"…Hi, Sam." Daniel replied.

"You're…alive?" Sam stepped up onto the steps.

"Uhm…" Daniel tried to think of what she meant. Right. Their Danny was dead, killed by his own father's cruelty. That was a real terror to find out, that his father could be capable of such… "I'm not…the same Danny you know." He said, shaking his head. "I'm…from Phantom's place."

"Sam!" Dan ran over to them. "Geez, you guys are all running about and making it hard for me to introduce you properly! Sam, this is Daniel from the future. Remember? Where the other Dan came from?"

"Yeah, I-I remember." Sam nodded. "I just…he's so much like…"

"Yeah, I know." Dan nodded. "But, this is Daniel. Not Danny."

Tucker hesitated, then held out a hand, "Well, I'm sure this must be very awkward for you! Uhm, I bet you're as glad to see us alive as we are to see you, eh?"

"Smooth, Tucker." Dark flew overhead and landed next to Daniel. "Here, all I could find was ice-water."

"Thanks." Daniel smiled.

Everyone was once again staring at the previously-vicious future Dan Phantom. Dan groaned and pointed upstairs. "That's it! Everyone! To the den! Right now! We're going to talk about all of the stuff you guys missed!"

About fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting on various couches or armchairs in the den, Vlad making sure that no one was on anyone's lap before they could speak.

"Okay, Phantom. You have the floor." Tucker gestured to him.

Dan sighed and decided to just tell them all the truth about the twin thing, no matter how bad Jazz would freak out. He them everything, the visit to Clockwork's, the twin thing, meeting with Dark privately, going to apologize to Ghostwriter, getting both to be his teachers, going to the future to meet and bring back Daniel, the two months of training and studying, and then inviting them to the party. He skipped out on all the adult-content parts and also the Danny-in-the-mirror parts, since they didn't need to know those. All they knew was that he convinced Ghostwriter to teach him and that was it.

By the end of it, nearly everyone who didn't already know about the twin thing were still crying about it. Jazz was silent, tears slipping down her cheeks as she thought of all the times both her brothers had been shot at, and how tragic a story it was. Sam was silent, thinking of how they had regarded them as the same person when, in fact, Danny and Phantom weren't the same person at all.

It was Tucker who finally broke the silence. "Wait….does that mean you're dating your older brother's old girlfriend? Daaaang!"

"Tucker!" Sam threw something at him and Tucker threw something back and then Vlad was telling them to stop it while Jazz was like "Wait, so that means that Plasmius is Vlad's brother?!" as she realized that it worked for both the half-ghosts and by the end of it Daniel had retreated from the room to escape all the noise and Dark and Plasmius were laughing at the hilarity of how everyone was taking it while Dan tried to get everyone to calm down.

After things had finally calmed down, Dan saw Sam sitting on the stairs and walked over to sit next to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…I feel terrible." Sam said softly. "I was actually jealous of Valerie for dating you because I thought you were just an extension of Danny, but you're so much more. I'm so stupid…" She buried her face in her knees, hugging them close. "He's really gone…"

Dan felt a pang of guilt for hiding the fact that Danny wasn't really gone, but it wasn't not like he could show him to her – only he could see Danny, after all. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're not stupid. I didn't know either, and it was a shock when I found out. I mean…I'm a stillborn twin that never even hatched. That's pretty depressing. I was never alive at all."

"Yeah, that is pretty depressing." Sam sighed, returning the hug. "And with Daniel here…it's like here but not here, y'know?"

"Think of how he's feeling. Because of his stupid cheating mistake, you, Tucker, his parents and his sister were all in the Nasty Burger when it blew." Dan sighed. "He's had a long time to grieve, but it must still be a shock to see you guys alive and well again."

Sam nodded. "Oh, gosh… We came here to celebrate a birthday with you and we've all been yelling and crying since we arrived."

"Well, the party isn't until three days from now. And Dark and Plasmius seemed to get a kick out of what happened in the den." Dan grinned.

Sam smiled a bit, nodding. "Yeah, I guess it was all kind of silly, wasn't it?"

He nodded, then looked at a clock by the stairs. "I gotta go the ghost portal to absorb ecto-energy. Wanna watch?"

"Sure, if only because I have no idea what you just said." Sam laughed, getting up and following him down to the ghost portal.

"Watch." He activated it and then took off his bracelet, setting it to the side. Sam stood back as he started to form ecto-blasts and then he clapped his hands together before slowly pulling them apart. "See the little ball? Watch, it's gonna get bigger." He grinned at her.

"Alright, let me get closer." Sam walked over and looked at it. "Whoa, what's with the green lights going into the ball?"

"That's the ecto-energy. Dark is having me do this four times every day of this week, so I can build up my power enough to make a proper shield in class next week." Dan explained. "Cool, huh?"

"Well, how do you absorb it what's it in the ball?" Sam asked.

"That's the best part. Wait for it…" Dan looked at the ball and then grinned. "Sam, tear at my outfit."

"What?" Sam blinked.

"Just do it, tear at my outfit or cut my cheek. Harm me in some way." Dan looked really excited.

"Are you becoming a masochist?" She grabbed a sharp tool from the table and cut his cheek. "There, happy?"

"Will be in a bit." He brought the ball up to his chest and pushed it in. Sam let out a yell of surprise as he glowed brighter and his wound healed before her eyes. After a bit, he stopped glowing and turned off the portal. "See? Absorbed the ecto-energy."

"That's cool." Sam grinned.

"He taught me that in our first lesson." Dan nodded. "He's been a really big help, even if he can be a little too strict and knocks me around like a rag doll when I screw up. He knows I can heal myself. One time I was too weak to heal myself after coming back from an errand, so he healed me."

"Wow. Is he getting soft?" Sam asked playfully.

"Nah, I just found that there's more interesting things than toying with the hearts of women and destroying property." Sam and Dan both jumped at the sound of Dark's voice and looked over to see him and Daniel by the lab door.

"Checking to see if I'm doing my homework?" Dan asked.

"Actually, we were making sure you weren't making out in the lab." Daniel admitted.

"I would never! I—he's not—" Sam shook her head and ran out with a cry of frustration.

"That was mean." Dan frowned.

"Especially since it was a lie." Dark grinned at Daniel. "Actually, we wanted to talk to you in private."

Dan nodded and then they stepped in, the lab door closing behind them. "What is it?"

"Does Jazz know? About what dad did to you and Danny?" Daniel asked.

Dan shook his head. "Danny made me promise never to tell anyone that dad did it, so I and dad have both been saying it was the Guys in White."

"Which isn't a complete lie." Dark remarked.

"I was just wondering why dad isn't in jail yet if you told her. Thanks for telling me that, though. I'll make sure to keep that secret." Daniel nodded.

"Don't tell them about Danny." Dan said. "I'm the only one who can see or hear him, so it would only hurt them to know he's still here; just in my reflection or shadow."

"Of course." Daniel nodded. "I just wanted to confirm about dad."

"We should go back up." Dark nodded, opening the lab door.

"Yeah." Dan nodded, walking up with the other two.


	53. Ch52: Night Visitor

Chapter Fifty-Two: Night Visitor

After the initial shock, everyone seemed to get along just fine. Dark got on everyone's nerves by blatantly breaking the "no flying through doors/walls/floors/doorways" rule, but otherwise he was harmless and Daniel always managed to convince him to get down on the ground. The table at meals was much more crowded and noisy than the staff was used to, and they didn't dare do their evening chores until they were sure everyone was asleep so they wouldn't bump into them.

Somehow, Dan managed to hide the fact that a) he was sleeping with both Vlad and Plasmius and b) that Daniel and Dark were lovers. Jazz would freak if she knew of either fact, but luckily they'd managed to keep her in the dark.

He'd found that Dark didn't NEED to eat, just ate because it was an old habit he didn't like to break due to eating with Danny so often after he turned into a full ghost. He's also found that apparently Dark and Daniel did that creepy S&M thing, something he unfortunately discovered when he went to check on them when they were late to dinner. Still, at least he wasn't hurting anyone that didn't ask for more, so that was a plus side. Maybe his former-foe-turned-mentor really had changed into a nice guy? Then again, Plasmius had his nice moments and Vlad cared for him, but he still had no idea WHAT either of them did when he wasn't looking. For all he knew, Dark had joined them in their usual world-takeover plots.

"Yo, kid. Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Dark asked, looking up from a book he and was half-reading over Daniel's shoulder. They were sitting in the den together, the full humans having already gone to sleep and letting the half-humans and ghosts converse privately. "Don't tell me you want me tonight?" He smirked.

Caught staring, Dan looked away and shook his head. "No. I was just…" He sighed; may as well be honest. "I was wondering what you guys did when I wasn't looking. After all those two, as far as I know, still have their world-takeover schemes and you've been spending a lot of time with them so I thought that you might've—"

"Joined them in their schemes?" Dark cut him off, grinning. "While that's absolutely adorable that you think I would be tempted to rule this world, I would rather see it in ashes and the only reason it's not is because I have other things I want to do and things to distract me from my vicious, horrible, world-destroying thoughts." As if to make his voice, he got up from his seat and walked over to Dan, pulling him to his feet. "After all, helping you with your revenge sounds so delicious that I just HAVE to do it." He grinned.

"Dark, please put Phantom down." Vlad said from his seat, lowering his book. "I suppose you would've said something sooner or later. Yes, Phantom, I have been working on improving my power in different parts of the world for my gradual takeover. It is my hope, however, that you will see past our hostile encounters in the past and join me when you are older. And, no, I don't want this world turned to ash so I have not recruited Dark to join me."

"He's too unstable." Plasmius commented.

"Feh." Dark returned to his seat, leaving Dan in his own. "'Unstable' this, old man." He flipped the bird at him before going to half-reading the book.

"Dark!" Dan slapped his palm to his face, then looked towards the window near his seat. "Yeah, I know. He's impossible. Yes, I know I brought it on myself. No, you don't have to say a word for me to know what you're thinking."

Danny just stared back, shaking his head at the entire conversation before he covered his ears and turned away in a "lalala" way and then made a "cuckoo" motion at his head as he turned back to Dan.

"Is that brat insulting me?" Dark raised an eyebrow at Dan, looking over.

"Can you see him?!" Dan looked at him in shock.

"Don't have to; your expressions are like this book." He pointed to the book in Daniel's lap. "Hilarious and open."

Dan sighed, looking embarrassed. "This is why I usually talk to him in my room…"

"What is he saying?" Daniel asked calmly.

"Well, he's not really _saying_; more like indicating. And he's _indicating_ that Vlad, Plasmius and Dark are all total fruit-loops and should drop the whole world-destroying/takeover ideas entirely because they're not gonna happen." Dan nodded firmly.

"Oh, and who's gonna stop us?" Dark looked amused. "You? You can hardly hold up a shield, how could you beat me in a fight when I'm at my full power?"

"I—"

"That's enough of that." Vlad walked over and placed at hand on Dan's shoulder. "You're getting worked up, Phantom. I think it's time to go to bed." He glanced at the window, shooting the image he couldn't see a "you know it off, too" expression.

"But he—"

"You have a party tomorrow; you can get excited all you want during it." Vlad smiled and picked Dan up, kissing him gently. "Come, I'll carry you to bed."

Dan clung to Vlad as they left the room, relaxing in the familiar embrace. As much as he hated to admit it, he did like coming back to Vlad. But, once he and Valerie really hated up that would change, right? They got to his bedroom and Vlad opened the door before taking him in and tucking him in, giving him a kiss before pulling away.

"You should sleep." Vlad smiled, pausing at the door. "You'll be 16 tomorrow. Has it really been two years since we met?"

Dan nodded, smiling. "Good night, Vlad."

"Good night, my little Phantom." He closed the door, walking away.

The space all around was black as night, the floor hard to determine if he wasn't SITTING on it. Danny stared at the mirror in front of him and placed a hand on the glass, watching Dan be tucked in to be put to sleep. 'So…either Dark was lying, or I'm still not powerful enough for even Dark to see me.' He thought, slowly getting up from the floor and walking into the darkness. He had formed a lair, of sorts, in this place. He could tell he was in the Ghost Zone but he didn't know where or if anyone could access his new home yet. He had found a door floating in the darkness and opened it, but all he found was the empty space of the Ghost Zone, no other doors around. He'd seen signs of someone else's lair one time, but they were gone when he checked again.

He opened the door and looked out, but once again he seemed to be all alone in this empty space of the Ghost Zone. Unlike everyone else, his door was static. 'Maybe I just need to be stronger.' He wondered, shutting the door and going to the mirror again. 'Phantom…' He placed both hands on the mirror. 'You're fast asleep, aren't you?'

He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes, the mirror rippling a bit. 'I want…to see Sam…' He thought.

Sam was fast asleep in her bed, hugging the pillow close as tears silently slipped down her cheeks. "Danny…" She whispered, curling up tighter. "Danny…I miss you…"

The moonlight shone through the windows, and the shadows at the door begin to writhe and take shape before a dark figure formed from them, moving closer to her bed. She felt a weight on the edge of her bed and shivered as she felt a hand touch her, her eyelids quivering before she slowly started to open them.

Blue eyes stared back at her from a dark shadow creature and she almost screamed before it silenced her with a kiss. She struggled, beating on its chest, and then managed to shove it back. "G-Get off!"

The creature stumbled back and then vanished before her eyes. Trembling, she got up and ran out of her room. 'I have to see Phantom!' She thought, running to his room and banging on the door. "Phantom! Phantom, please wake up!"

She banged a couple more times and then it was open, a hand coughing her fist as concerned green eyes stared down at her. "Sam, what's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Phantom…" She sobbed, clinging to him. "I-I think a ghost was in my room."

"A ghost?" Dan frowned.

"Y-Yeah. A shadow—ghost—thing. It k-kissed me, and t-touched my face…" She looked up at him. "Phantom…it had Danny's eyes. Why would it have Danny's eyes?!"

Dan shot a look towards the mirror and turned on the light of the room. "C'mon, let's sit on the bed instead of in the hall." He smiled and gestured her in, closing the door behind him.

As they sat down on the bed, he looked towards the mirror again. Danny was sitting cross-legged in front of the mirror, fidgeting with his bandages boredly before he realized he was being stared at and he gave a smile and wave.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked, looking at the mirror. "There's nothing over there but our reflections."

'She can't see him.' Dan thought, looking at her. "I was just thinking. I don't recall meeting any blue-eyed ghosts, but I can check around the house for the mystery ghost if you want." He suggested.

Sam nodded, then clung to him. "Can I…spend the night here? I don't want to sleep alone after that scare."

"Don't tell Valerie." Dan smiled, pulling back the blanket for her to climb in. She smiled and climbed in, Dan getting in after her and wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Thanks, Phantom." She smiled softly, closing her eyes. "I always feel safe around you…"

The next morning, when it was just barely sunrise, she woke to hear Dan talking to someone. She blinked and looked over to see him sitting in front of the mirror.

"You're not strong enough, you can't be doing that." Dan was scolding. "You scared her, idiot."

"Phantom?" She asked, yawning. "Who you talking to?"

He started and looked over. "Morning, Sam." He got up and started to dig through his dresser. "You're up pretty early."

"Well, I thought I heard you talking to someone." She yawned and sat up, stretching.

"Sure you weren't still dreaming?" Dan grinned and turned to her. "I'm going to get dressed, so…"

"Right, right." Sam got out of the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tucker met her in the hall, his eyes wide. "Were you just in his room?"

"A shadow ghost was in my room, so I asked if I could sleep in his for protection from the ghost." Sam explained.

"Right." Tucker nodded. "A shadow ghost was in your room."

"I'm telling the truth!" Sam huffed.

"Well, she's telling the truth about just coming for protection. She didn't try to make any moves." Dan poked his head out. "Haven't seen this blue-eyed shadow ghost, though."

"Well, keep an eye out." Sam nodded. "I'll let you know if I see him—her—it again."

Dan nodded, shutting the door again. He was fully clothed, but he had to wait for them to be gone before he could talk to Danny again.

"So, you think that your increasing power is giving Danny the ability to take over your shadow and molest his girlfriend while she sleeps?" Dark asked. Dan had pulled him and Plasmius to the lab to have a private talk, the door securely locked.

"Yes." Dan nodded. "So, I want to know, what other abilities do you think he'll gain?"

"Hard to say." Dark shrugged. "Shadow-ghosts are unpredictable. I do know that they can be incredibly unstable, and since he's still forming he might gain less abilities the stronger you are. He'll just form into a full ghost as you grow stronger, and may not be as attached to you as he is now."

"Clockwork said that he would be, though." Dan frowned.

"Then why ask me?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "You have the Master of Time to tell you if Danny is gonna be a danger to all he loves, don't you?"

Plasmius walked over to Dan. "I think you should just tell him that he can't be doing this, that no one will recognize him in that form and he's just going to scare people."

"I did tell him. He's still upset about it." Dan sighed. "I'll have to celebrate our birthday with him properly later, make it up to him."

"Speaking of which, let's not stay down in the lab all day." Plasmius nodded. "While you're here you can absorb energy and then you and Dark can meet us upstairs."

"Yep." Dan nodded, walking over to the portal, turning it on before removing his bracelet.


	54. Ch53: Birthday

Chapter Fifty-Three: Birthday

"Happy birthday, Phantom!" Sam ran over and hugged him. "Sorry about this morning, that was really awkward."

"Aw, it's okay." Dan smiled, then looked up at Dark. "It's his birthday too, y'know."

"Oh, right. Happy birthday, then." Sam gave him a "I don't really want to but since he said I should I will" look as she spoke.

Dark grinned. "It's fine; Daniel cares more about that stuff than I ever will." He walked off to find said man, leaving Sam with Dan.

"Shame that Valerie couldn't make it." Sam remarked.

"If she'd come, then I wouldn't have half my guests here." Dan shook his head. "We'll hang out again next time she's in town."

"Or you are." Sam looked at his expression. "What? You can visit Amity Park, you know. No one will know who you are as long as you keep the bracelet on."

"Yeah." Dan shook his head. "I just don't feel like seeing my parents, okay?"

"Well, you can avoid the Fentons just by not going to their house. Your parents hardly ever leave the house anymore, and your dad is going crazy."

"That's a new thing?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Crazier, then." Sam sighed. "Anyways, it's not good for the relationship if she's always visiting you but you don't do the same. Come visit Amity Park again."

"And when did YOU become an expert on long-distance relationships?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just speaking from a girl's perspective, okay?" Sam frowned. "Pay her a visit. She'll like that. Learn to drive from Vlad and drive over."

"Or I could take a plane. Or fly in ghost form and put the bracelet on where people can't see me." Dan sighed. "You're right. I'm not really using all my options." He looked thoughtful. "The problem is getting time off from my lessons. I can only use so many of Plasmius' favors before Ghostwriter gets annoyed with me. And it wasn't easy convincing him to teach me in the first place…"

Sam grinned. "Well, you'll figure it out. Let's go blow out the candles, and you have presents to open while cake is served!"

"Yeah, okay. I can put aside worries for cake." He grinned, walking over to the table and blowing out the candles on the cake. Then he stepped out of the chef's way so they could cut and serve the cake.

"Dan, come open this one." Jazz called, holding out a box. Dan nodded and went to her, taking the box and opening it. "Oh, hey! I was trying to convince Vlad to get me one of these! Now I'm not stuck using his phone!"

"Did you have to?" Vlad looked disapprovingly at the cell phone. "He'll be on it all the time."

"I doubt it works in the Ghost Zone." Dark remarked. "And, no, you're not allowed to test that theory. Leave the phone at home when you come for lessons, little Phantom."

"Why don't you call me 'Dan' like everyone else?" Dan frowned.

"Just because I let you give me a nickname, it doesn't make it any less my name too." Dark said, smirking.

"Well, what if I gave you another name?" Dan asked. "Danny's middle name was James, does that sound good?"

"How many times will you change my name before you're happy?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "No, just can just keep on calling me 'Dark', because as cheesy as it is, I'm not Danny so I won't use his middle name."

"Anyways, let's move on to the next gift!" Jazz said, wanting to break the tension.

He'd gotten a laptop from Tucker so they could webcam like they used to do with Danny and Sam had gotten him a game he could play on the laptop. As he looked over the gifts, he heard Vlad remark "How will you ever have time for all this? You do have your lessons and other things to attend to, after all."

"I'll make time. I do have the weekends, after all." Dan assured him. "I'm gonna take these up to my room and then I'll be back." He grinned and ran off, carrying his gifts.

"Oh, Phantom!" Jazz called. "Oh, he's gone."

"You'll have to clear off the clutter on the desk." Danny remarked, watching as Dan set his gifts on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll do that later." He walked over and placed his hands against the mirror. "Sorry I've been so busy. Happy birthday, Danny."

The mirror rippled and then Danny's hands slipped out for Dan to take, their fingers lacing together. "Thanks, Phantom. It's alright; I can see everything you do, remember?"

Dan glanced away. "Then, you know that Sam wants me to visit Amity Park. What do you think?"

"I think that to visit Valerie it's worth it, but avoid anyone who might possibly recognize you don't get into any ghost fights while there. If you get attacked on a date, just let Valerie handle it." Danny suggested.

"Dan?" They heard a knock at the door as Sam spoke. "Dan, are you done yet?"

"I'll be down in a bit." Dan said, then smiled a bit. "I better go."

"Talk to you tonight, then." Danny nodded.

"You better not do what you did last night." Dan said warningly.

"I won't." Danny sighed. "She can't see me, anyway." Dan nodded and released his hands, heading for the door.

"Hey, Dan?" Danny spoke up. "Where did Dani go?"

"…Dunno." Dan frowned. "You saw her last the same I did, Danny." He opened the door and stepped out, looking around. "Sam? Huh. Must've gone on ahead." He closed the door and walked on.

Sam waited until Dan had gone back downstairs and then went into his room, looking around. "Danny? Dan was definitely talking to Danny, right?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "But, why wouldn't he tell me? And where…where is he?"

She walked over to the mirror and frowned. "He was definitely standing here this morning…talking to someone."

"Sam?" Tucker called. "You gonna have cake?"

"Coming!" Sam called, heading out of the room. As she ran, she failed to notice the mirror rippling as Danny looked out at her.

"Come on, sing something!" Tucker said, grinning. They'd gone to the game room after having cake, where Tucker was delighted to discover a karaoke machine and jumped on right away. He was now trying to coax any of the others to get on and – as Dark put it – embarrass themselves.

"Tucker, you can just play on that all night long as far as we care." Plasmius said, smirking. "Everyone likes a clown, after all."

"A clo—that's it! You're singing next!" Tucker declared, pointing a finger at Plasmius.

"Whoa, Tucker! I don't know if you want him to sing!" Dan cried. "I mean, I don't know if he can!"

Plasmius raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you challenging my talent, little Phantom?"

"See? He calls you that, too." Dark smirked. "In fact, I don't think anyone here has called you 'Dan' more than 'Phantom'."

"I'm not challen—you, shut up." Dan pointed a finger at Dark, frowning. "I'm not challenging you Plasmius. I just don't know if you can!"

"Very well, then." Plasmius stood up with a dramatic swish of his cape and walked over to snatch the microphone from Tucker. "Move aside, boy. It's time to show you how to actually sing."

"Should we get earplugs?" Tucker asked, walking over and sitting in his chair.

"Pleasant." Plasmius rolled his eyes and then walked over to pick a song.

"This one's decent." Plasmius commented as he picked one of the songs.

"So, how did you feel when you found out Plasmius was your brother?" Tucker asked Vlad.

"Well, it was…bizarre." Vlad commented.

"Shh." Dan looked at them. "We were quiet for your song, Tucker."

"Oh, please. I am a man of talent. Plasmius is—"

"_If you want me to listen, whisper._" Plasmius started to sing, his rich voice reaching across the room ."_If you want me run, just walk. Wrap your name in lace and leather. I can hear you, you don't need to talk._"

"Okay, so he's better than I thought." Tucker remarked.

"_Let us make a thousand mistakes…'cause we will never learn._" Plasmius continued. "_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion. My confusion, my confession; the one I want tonight! You're my obsession – the question and conclusion. You are, you are, you are my fetish, you are…_"

Dan sat back in his chair, ignoring any further comments from Tucker on Plasmius' singing.

"_You can kiss me with your torture. Tie me up to golden chains. Leaving me begging undercover; right or wrong, it's all a role-play._" Plasmius focused his gaze on Dan as he spoke, though Dan wasn't sure if anyone but he and Vlad – and possibly Dark and Daniel – noticed. "_Let us make a thousand mistakes…'cause we will never learn._"

He paused when the song did and then continued. "_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion. My confusion, my confession; the one I want tonight! You're my obsession – the question and conclusion. You are, you are, you are my fetish, you are…_"

The song picked up with a faster drumbeat and he started to sing again, stretching out each word as he sang._ "Cooooooooooome toooooo meeeeeee. Coooooome to me….toniiiiiiiight!_"

The song slowed down again and he began to sing again. "_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion. My confusion, my confession; the one I want tonight!_" The song picked up again. "_You're my obsession – the question and conclusion! You are, you are you are my fetish you are…_" The song slowed again and he smiled. "_You are…"_

The song finished, he flew off the stage and landed in his seat next to dark, the two sharing a high-five at Tucker's dumbfounded expression.

"That's it. Plasmius is not allowed to sing right after me anymore! That was just NOT fair!" Tucker huffed. "Why didn't you _say_ you sang like the Phantom of the Opera?!"

The others laughed at his fuming, and then it was someone else's turn. Dan took the chance to slip out and sneak to the kitchen to snag a plate of cake for Danny – after all, surely he could pull it in somehow, right? Or he could…try.

"What are you up to?" Plasmius asked.

"Wha!" Dan turned around, bumping against the kitchen table. "Uhm…uh…"

Plasmius walked over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his ear. "I meant what the song said." He murmured. "I want you to come to me tonight, my little Phantom."

"Nn…" Dan blushed. "Uhm...can we…talk about it later? I was gonna…see if Danny could eat any cake."

"If he can, then that would mean he can access the real world some more. Very well, I'll accompany. I'd like to see this." He smiled. "Besides, your bed is so soft." He stroked down Dan's body.

"I don't wanna be gone too long." Dan said, shaking his head. "Uhm…after everyone's in bed, okay?"

Plasmius smiled widely and kissed him. "Good, then I will be patient and wait. Now, you wanted to get a piece of cake?"


	55. Ch54: Shadow Ghost

Chapter Fifty-Four: Shadow Ghost

It was still just as dark, but he'd managed to form a bed in his dark place. Danny was lying on his mattress and staring up at the endless void when he heard voices approaching the mirror. He knew who was coming, he could see and hear everything Dan was doing, but it was still better to actually talk to him in front of the mirror.

Except that he wasn't alone. Danny climbed off the bed, cringing as his bandages got caught and came loose again, and tied his bandages as he approached the mirror. "Hi, Phantom. And...oh, you have Plasmius over. Should I avert my eyes?"

"Actually, we came to see you, Danny." Dan replied. "Uhm…can you put out your hands? I want to try something."

"…Sure." Danny placed his hands against the mirror. It rippled and he put his hands out.

The mirror did a ripple effect and then Plasmius was seeing shadow hands come out of the mirror. "What is that?!" He cried. The dull green glow about the shadow hands alerted him to it being a ghost, but Dan didn't seem fazed at all.

"Here, take this." Dan held up the plate, placing it into the outstretched hands. "Can you get it through?"

"I can try." Danny said; Plasmius thought he heard a faint whisper but couldn't tell what it was saying. Then the hands were pulled back into the mirror, the rippling effect going around the cake. It paused, then moved in further, pausing every now and then before the cake was in the mirror. And he could see a shadow ghost on the other side, holding the cake triumphantly.

"Great job, Danny!" Dan grinned. "Happy birthday!"

Daniel? Daniel was a…shadow ghost? But, shadow ghosts were infant ghosts; too weak and unstable to do anything like what he just did. Still, Plasmius couldn't deny what he saw with his own eyes and he looked at Dan.

"Would you mind if I told Vlad about what we just witnessed?" Plasmius asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dan shrugged. "Don't tell Sam or the others, though. He, uh, was in her room last night and she'd be pretty pissed."

"He was in…" Plasmius looked towards the mirror. Clearly, the shadow ghost in the mirror was much more powerful than he initially thought. He might have to consult one of Ghostwriter's books to see if anything like it had happened before. "Yes, it was rather rude to enter a lady's room without knocking first."

The shadow ghost—Danny—shrugged. Apparently he could hear them just fine, even if Plasmius couldn't hear what Danny was saying properly. Dan laughed at his indifference and then stood up. "We gotta get back. Enjoy your cake, just put it on the floor when you're done and I'll take it to the kitchen."

Danny waved as Dan walked out. Plasmius hung back for a bit before following Dan out. They returned to the party and played and sang until the night was over, but Plasmius kept finding himself distracted.

That Monday, while Dan studied with Ghostwriter, he consulted different library books on types of ghosts. "The shadow ghost is supposed to be the weakest type." He murmured, looking at an entry on it. "'The shadow ghost is formless, has no abilities of its own yet, and generally is rarely seen unless it is taken into the care of a stronger ghost that can protect it until it is fully formed'." He read aloud, keeping his voice down. "'Stronger ghost'…I suppose that would be Phantom, then. What I _don't_ understand is why he's able to do things independently, the shadow ghosts have no abilities of their own and that's why they seek out stronger ghosts and plead for protection. Many shadow ghosts have become twisted and cruel because they put their trust in the wrong kind of person, but I think we'll be alright with Daniel." He sighed, putting the book away. "Perhaps I can ask Ghostwriter himself after the lesson concludes."

He didn't have to wait much longer. He had been so busy he'd lost track of time, and soon Dan was flying out of his studying room with his bag of books and most likely new homework to be done by tomorrow or the day after.

"Ah, Ghostwriter. Might have I have a word?" Plasmius asked.

"Should I wait here?" Dan asked, looking at Plasmius.

Plasmius looked thoughtful. "Yes, wait here. I'll let you know if it's something you need to know."

He went into the classroom with Ghostwriter, closing the door behind him. "Ghostwriter, what do you know about shadow ghosts?"

"You read the book, didn't you?" Ghostwriter asked. "They're weak, have no abilities of their own, and formless. It's very easy for someone to mold one into something destructive."

"Yes, I know all that. Has there ever been an occasion where one started to move independently while under a stronger ghost's protection?" Plasmius said, frowning.

"Not that I know of, but for things not in books, you'll want to consult Clockwork." Ghostwriter replied. "Why?"

"Daniel Fenton is a shadow ghost, and he's using abilities he shouldn't have." Plasmius explained. "I was wondering if this was a bad thing or not."

"Considering this is _Daniel Fenton_ we're talking about, I doubt it's a bad thing." Ghostwriter sighed. "He is, after all, the reason that Phantom hadn't worked with you yet." He tapped his desk thoughtfully. "Still, pay a visit to Clockwork and ask him about it while the boy trains with his other mentor."

"I'll do that, then." Plasmius nodded. "Thank you, Ghostwriter."

Ghostwriter nodded. "So, the boy is sixteen now. You might want to make sure he doesn't get involved with _the wrong crowd_, if you know what I mean." He opened a book and nodded to him. "Don't keep him waiting."

Plasmius nodded and left the room, looking around when he reached the main area. "Phantom? Where's…"

"Your boy-toy took a ride with Johnny." One of the other ghosts, Desiree, informed him. "Didn't ask where they were going, I just know that they left."

"Did you see which direction?" Plasmius picked the bridge of his nose.

"Nope. I only glanced up when I heard them talking, and then he handed his book-bag to Johnny's shadow and climbed on, taking off." She glanced at him. "I had no hand in it, before you ask."

Shadow. The biker Johnny 13 had a shadow ghost with him, Plasmius just remembered that. But, the shadow generally couldn't make any moves of his own and only did what Johnny told it to – including, apparently, carrying Dan Phantom's books for him as the rode off to…where? Where in the Ghost Zone were they?

"This is not good." He murmured, remembering Ghostwriter's warning and flying out. Johnny 13 and anyone who hung out with him were definitely on the "wrong crowd" list, and if he didn't get Dan out of there soon…

"Where are we going?" Dan asked, his arms around Johnny 13's waist. "You still haven't told me!"

"Somewhere you'll like!" Johnny called back.

They seemed to be just going into empty space – it certainly wasn't anywhere that he knew of. He saw a shadowy figure dart behind a door before peeking out at them again, then another ducking behind a ghost he didn't know the name of.

"Where is this place?" Dan asked.

"We call it the Shadow Pool." Johnny 13 explained. "Do you know about shadow ghosts, Phantom?"

"Uhm…" Dan shook his head.

"You don't know about them, but you have one latched onto you." Johnny chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a piece of work, kid. Okay, a shadow ghost is a weak ghost that has no real form of its own and so clings to a stronger ghost. We'll call these stronger ghosts 'hosts'. Most people can't tell if you have a shadow ghost attached to you until they see it, but fellow 'hosts' can sense an attachment."

"What do you mean I have a 'shadow ghost'?" Dan asked, then frowned as he thought of Danny in the mirror. "You mean…Danny?"

"There's a new lair in the Shadow Pool that appeared about five weeks ago." Johnny explained. "We've been trying to figure out who the shadow ghost belongs to, those of us who have them, but he doesn't speak to us and hardly ever comes out of his lair. Then I realized that you had an attachment when I saw you in the library and figured it must be yours."

Dan was silent as he listened to him. "The weird part," Johnny continued. "is that shadow ghosts can't MAKE lairs, but he's definitely a shadow ghost!"

They stopped and Johnny cut the engine on the ground of what looked like a large, black warehouse. "This is the place."

"…" Dan climbed off the bike and made his way to the door. "What happens if…if I meet him in the Ghost Zone?"

"I don't know. Once a shadow ghost is attached, it's not supposed to leave your side. But this guy has been attached but detached from you at the same time." Johnny stepped off the bike and walked over to join him. "Might wanna be careful, Phantom."

Dan nodded, reaching up and knocking on the door. He waited quietly, listening for any sign of life. When they heard nothing, he sighed and looked at Johnny. "Are you sure that—" His words were cut off by the sound of the door opening, blue eyes looking out from the darkness.

"Danny…?" Dan breathed, smiling.

"Phantom?" Danny opened the door wider, stepping out so they could see him.

"Yep, that's a shadow ghost alright." Johnny remarked.

"What do you mean? It's Danny." Dan looked at him.

"Chances are, kid, you're the only one who can see how he really looks." Johnny replied. "All I see is a shadow-kid with blue eyes."


	56. Ch55: Back to the Real World

Chapter Fifty-Five: Back to the Real World

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. "I'm not a shadow-whatsit."

Johnny glanced at Dan. "You're gonna have to translate. Shadow ghosts can't talk to anyone but their host, y'see."

"Is that why your shadow is always so…quiet?" Dan asked.

Johnny nodded. "Only I can hear him." He stretched. "Well, now that we've found him, why not take him away from this place?"

Danny shrank back into the warehouse, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, moving towards him.

"I…I don't want to leave." Danny admitted. "I do miss everyone…but if they won't be able to see or hear me anyway, then what's the point?"

Dan walked over and put his arms around him, pulling him close. "Danny…you shouldn't stay in here, though. Don't be alone."

"He's not gonna gain his own form if he stays here, that's for sure." Johnny remarked. "Turnb on some lights, dude."

"Johnny 13!" They heard Plasmius call. Dan looked over to see weaker ghosts scattering out of his way, the man clearly furious.

"Plasmius looks mad." Danny remarked.

"Yeah, y'think?" Dan nodded.

Plasmius landed next to the bike and glared at the biker ghost. "What are you doing with Phantom?"

"Chill out, man. I was just taking him to pick up his shadow ghost!" Johnny raised his hands by his head. "Honest, that's all I did! I ain't gonna touch what's yours, do I look insane? Kitty would KILL me, besides!"

"Shadow ghost?" Plasmius looked towards the warehouse, where Danny had hidden behind Dan and was peeking out, blue eyes visible. "Oh. You had to pick him up."

Dan nodded. "Uhm…I can bring him home, right? He'll stay hidden in my shadow when others are around, and maybe Johnny could teach us how to work together in fights, like he and his shadow ghost do?"

"Well, I doubt Vladimir will turn away Danny." Plasmius seemed a lot less pissed now that he knew Johnny 13 wasn't going to force himself on Phantom. "Phantom, I want you to tell me next time you're going off with someone. Wait until I'm out, ask permission, wait for it, then go."

"Right." Dan nodded. "So, uhm…we should head home." He looked over his shoulder at the boy behind him. "You ready?"

Danny nodded, fidgeting with his bandages. "Uhm…yeah. Well, as ready as I'll ever be to be just a shadow to everyone but you."

"At least they'll _know_ you're there." Dan smiled, taking his hand. "Stop messing with your bandages, what if they come off?"

"Well, I'll leave this up to you, Mr. P." Johnny got back on his bike, his shadow setting down the book-bag, and then he was gone.

"Brat." Plasmius frowned at him as he drove off. "I'll teach him to call me 'Mr. P'."

"Let's go home." Dan smiled, pulled Danny along behind him. Danny halted and closed the warehouse door before he let Dan and Plasmius take him through the Ghost Zone.

It was bright, so bright out here. Danny shielded his eyes once they were in the lab, letting out a soft whimper. He'd gotten so accustomed to darkness that the light was almost blinding. Even in the hospital, he was in darkness a lot.

"You okay?" Dan asked, concerned.

"Plasmius? Phantom?" Vlad stepped into the room. "What is…you were gone much longer, I started to worry."

"Sorry, Vlad." Dan grinned. "I was picking someone up." He nodded to Danny, gently pulling him forward. "I've brought Danny back to the real world."

Those blue eyes…they certainly LOOKED like Daniel's. Vlad stepped closer and reached out towards the shadow figure, frowning a bit when it flinched back. "Daniel…?"

The shadow made some kind of movement, maybe a nod of the head, and moved behind Dan again.

"Ah, sorry." Dan smiled sheepishly. "He still doesn't trust you, even after all this time."

Vlad nodded, listening to a faint whisper he couldn't understand. "Was that him?"

Dan nodded. "He said that he can't trust you when you pretty much admitted to still plotting to take over the world the other day." He chuckled a bit.

"Ah, it really is Daniel." Vlad smiled, looking at the shadow fondly. "How does he look? I can't really see."

Dan looked at him. "Uhm…healthy, for being a ghost. Sullen. And he keeps messing with his bandages—stop that!" He swatted at his hands again.

Bandages? Vlad wanted to inquire more about it, but decided not to pry. Danny would share his story in his own time, in his own way. "Can he interact with objects?"

"Should be able to." Dan nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a notebook and pencil. "Here, write something on the back or the inside cover." He handed them to Danny.

Danny took the notebook and pencil and wrote two words: "Hello, fruit-loop."

"That's enough proof." Vlad nodded, feeling himself growing a bit emotional. He had hoped to see Danny again, but to see him as just some kind of…shadow creature? "Let's go up to dinner. I'll have them put out an extra table setting for Daniel." He briskly left the room.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Dan talked about how his lessons went, but the two men seemed heavily distracted. Danny listened intently, but since he already knew all this stuff it was more to give Dan a captive audience than anything. Vlad was distracted from what he was thinking about by Danny starting to knock the handle of his fork on the table.

"Daniel, please stop that. It's rude." Vlad said firmly.

The fork was put down and he picked back up with his knuckle. He seemed to be doing a specific pattern and Vlad gasped as he recognized letters and words. "Morse code?" He asked. "Are you doing Morse code? Where did you even learn that?"

Another series of taps with his knuckle. S-c-h-o-o-l. Then Danny seemed exhausted by the effort and continued to eat.

Dan smiled and placed a hand on Danny's gently. "It's okay. Just tell me what you want to say, I'll translate."

"You shouldn't have to." Danny sighed. "I hate being a shadow ghost…"

"Yeah, well, you know _exactly _who to blame for your being one." Dan said, going back to his own food.

"You always go back to that…" Danny frowned.

"Because it's true!" Dan snapped.

Danny didn't reply, already feeling awkward about their seemingly one-sided argument. "We'll…continue this in our room." He said softly.

They finished dinner in silence and Dan led Danny to their room, so he could find it on his own. They sat down on the bed together and Dan wrapped his arms around Danny like he did when they were in the box. "This feels nice." He said softly.

"Like before." Danny nodded. "Only, without the fear of being put through some experiment that might kill us." He snuggled up close, resting his head on Dan's collarbone. "Do you think…I'll ever be more than just a shadow?"

Dan thought about Johnny's 13's shadow and held him tighter. "I'll make sure you gain your true form, Danny. I promise that." He said firmly.

Danny smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm glad. Maybe the more we train together, the faster I'll gain my form."

"Maybe." Dan nodded, though he couldn't help but think of how, in Dark's future, Johnny's shadow ghost was still just a shadow. 'Well, maybe it can change back and forth?' He thought.

"Maybe." Danny commented quietly. "Only time will tell, I guess."

"Oh, crap. You just heard all my thoughts, didn't you?" Dan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mmhm." Danny looked up at him. "We're still connected, after all. We might be able to still use the mind-talk, if you want to avoid looking like a fruit-loop."

Dan laughed. "Well, when we have visitors or if I need any romance advice from Mr. 'I couldn't get a girl to like me for years', I'll do just that."

"That's mean!" Danny sat up and shoved him. Dan laughed and shoved him back and soon the two were wrestling on the bed, causing a bit of a ruckus when they fell off and kept wrestling.

"Daniel, Phantom!" Vlad was at the door. "What are you two DOING up here? I can hear you all the way down in the lab!"

"Oops." They said in unison, looking around. "Uh…" Dan rubbed the back of his neck. "We're…wrestling. Kind of didn't pay attention to our surroundings. We'll clean the room, Vlad."

"Don't leave the maids to clean up your mess." Vlad sighed, walking away.

The boys grinned at each other and set to righting the fallen lamp and fixing the throw rug and bedding.

"Tucker is gonna freak." Danny remarked, looking towards the laptop.

"You think HE will? You snuck into Sam's room!" Dan shoved him again. "I am not covering for you if you do that again, you can talk to her on paper while I sit in another room and don't have to hear her yell at you."

Danny gave a sheepish shrug.


	57. Ch56: Danny

Chapter Fifty-Six: Danny

The news that Danny was a shadow ghost was taken in different ways by different people. Dark and Daniel just accepted it and moved on, Ghostwriter just said that he had to study just as much as Dan did and assigned a lot of homework for him as well – much to Danny's despair – and Clockwork commented about knowing about it but not knowing how to tell Dan and Plasmius.

No, the hard ones to tell about it were….definitely Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. And since they couldn't tell something like this over the computer, they said that they had a surprise to show them and invited them over; scheduling a visit in two months, in the fall.

"How come ghosts can feel the temperature change?" Danny asked, looking out at the changing leaves.

"Most don't." Dan remarked, walking up to stand next to him. "Maybe it's because we're half-human, and still retain those traits. Clockwork said that since you still have your human/ghost DNA, like me, that's why you were able to use abilities most shadow ghosts can't."

"I feel special. Can I do a 'special dance'?" Danny asked, leaning on the windowsill. "I'm still a weird shadow-thing to most people. What does that look like, anyway?"

"You know what Johnny 13's shadow looks like?" Dan offered. "Something like th—oh, phone." He pulled it out, wandering off. "Hello? Oh hi, Valerie!"

"'Hi, Valerie'." Danny muttered, sighing as he looked out the window. His friends and sister were supposed to be here today, but they weren't yet and now the only person he could talk to with using Morse code or paper had wandered off to—was this how Sam and Tucker felt every time he ran off to talk to a cute girl? Ugh, why was he so stupid to have not noticed their moods change…

He heard a car door close and raised his head to see Vlad coming up the walk with the three. He almost felt tempted to fly through the walls and hug them, but he knew he had to wait for Dan to…tell them.

Finally, Vlad was calling Dan to come down and he got off the phone, promising to call her back later. "C'mon, Danny." Dan smiled, taking his hand and pulling him away from the window.

"Can't, I y'know, wait here while you tell them?" Danny asked, hesitating at the door.

"That didn't work very well with Dark and Daniel." Dan shook his head.

"Dark and Daniel didn't listen to you because they're Dark and Daniel. I'M too nervous to go out into the lobby right now." Danny insisted. "I'll stay put until you bring them, I promise."

"Hm…" Dan looked thoughtful.

"Phantom!" Vlad called again.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Dan called. "Alright, I'll be back soon. Wait here, take a seat or something."

"I'll be at the window." Danny floated off as soon as his hand was released, looking out the window.

Dan nodded and went downstairs. "Hey, guys!"

"Dan!" Tucker grinned, holding out a fist. "What's up, big guy?"

Dan bumped fists with him. "Ah, well. Valerie called earlier."

"That explains the pink cheeks." Tucker nudged him. "You Casanova, you."

"So, what did you call us for?" Jazz asked. "You said it was important."

"You Don Juan. Lucky man." Tucker continued, nudging Dan as he spoke.

"TUCKER!" Sam hissed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tucker grinned apologetically, finally leaving off with the nudging.

"Alright. Promise you won't freak out?" Dan asked, holding up his hands. "Because…well, you might freak out. Try not to, though."

"Alright, already. Just show up!" Tucker grinned, turning Dan around and pushing him up the stairs. "Your hair is white again, by the way. Might wanna dye it soon."

"Yeah, well." Dan shrugged. "I actually need to recalibrate the dampener, it's getting harder to conceal my powers and this is from the Phantom form."

Sam, Vlad, and Jazz followed behind. "Where's Plasmius?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"He's most likely in the library again." Vlad replied calmly. "He goes there a lot, most likely to talk to Ghostwriter or to look up something in particular."

"Oh, you mean the GHOST library." Jazz nodded. "I was about to ask about that."

They got to the higher floor and approached the den. Dan paused and looked at them. "Guys…once again, I must ask you NOT to freak out. He can get skittish around lots of noise."

"Just show us already!" Tucker opened the door wide before Dan could, the group stepping inside.

On one of the armchairs was a propped-up notebook that said "Hi, guys. It's me, Danny. Don't hit me, Sam, I'm sorry!" and then Sam gasped as she saw her mystery ghost peek out at her from behind a chair.

"Well, as the notebook says, I found Danny." Dan explained as Sam stepped closer. "He's a shadow ghost, so only I can see his real form right now…but it's definitely Danny."

"Danny?" Jazz breathed, moving closer to the chair with Tucker and Sam. He shrank back a bit, his eyes glancing to the side before his shadow hand went up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's…it's really you?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran around the chair, wrapping her arms around him. "Danny!"

Danny made some kind of arm flailing before he patted Jazz's back. Dan laughed a bit at his embarrassment, then looked towards Sam and Tucker.

Sam walked over and picked up the notebook, frowning. "You…you thought a hand-written note could apologize for sneaking into my room?!" She grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him away from Jazz. "Apologize to me properly! Say my name!"

"Samantha!" Vlad said firmly. "He can't properly speak to us. Only Phantom can hear him properly, all we hear are faint whispers. Therefore, the hand-written note is the best he can do."

Danny looked to the side, feeling even more awkward.

Sam was silent, her hand still holding Danny's hand. "So…I can't…hear you?"

He shook his head slowly, then shifted his hand in her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and tilted his head just slightly that he might be giving a comforting smile.

"Well…" Sam wiped at her eye. "It's not like…I _need_ to hear you. I mean, you're just mute for a little while. That's all." She looked at Dan. "Is this permanent?"

"Shadow ghosts are formless, and latch onto a stronger ghost to grow strong enough to gain a form." Dan explained. "Since our minds were connected at the time that he…" He looked to the side. "Anyways he latched onto me, even if I didn't know where he was. Johnny 13 helped me find him, so now he's here. And he'll get stronger. You'll…you'll see and hear him again." He smiled. "I promise."

"Dude…" Tucker walked closer and threw his arms around Danny. Jazz hung back, her lips pursed. "Hey, at least you're here, right?"

Danny nodded, then gestured to a pile of books and papers. "Yeah, but apparently Ghostwriter is assigning me my OWN schoolwork."

Dan chuckled. "In case you were wondering, he's griping about going to the same lessons as me. Dark and Ghostwriter are both pretty hard on him, especially since he doesn't pick up on things as well as I do."

"Excuse ME for being a dimwit." Danny grumbled.

Jazz swallowed nervously. "So…I got both my brothers back." She smiled. "This is great! And it's really good that we came in person."

Dan nodded, smiling. "I knew you wouldn't be content with hearing it over the phone or computer."

"Uhm, guys?" Sam looked at them. "Could I…talk to Danny alone?"

"Oh, right!" Tucker nodded. "Guys, let's all go…I dunno. What's on the menu? I'm hungry. Got any meat?" He walked out of the room.

Jazz smiled and walked out after him, Vlad right behind her. Dan hung back and pointed at them. "Danny?" Danny looked over at him. "Behave. Don't be doing anything that would mess up the den." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"You're distracted." Dark commented, raising an eyebrow at his two students. "Why?"

"Uhm…" Danny shifted a bit.

"We had some visitors in the real world." Dan explained. "One of them was, well, Sam."

Dark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, you need to get out of la-la land and focus on creating an ecto-blast so you're not useless in battle. You can't even use the absorbing ability without it!"

Danny nodded, holding out his hands and trying to form something. Dark turned to Dan. "How he managed to create a lair is beyond me, he's pretty pathetic."

"He's just not skilled in this, maybe it's because it's an offensive ability." Dan suggested.

"Hm. Well, let me ask you something. With him next to you, are you still going through with your revenge? Or are you going to forget it?" Dan crossed his arms over his chest.

Dan scowled. "How could you even suggest that? Of COURSE I'm going through with it! By my side or not, Danny is still dead by his hands, and he tortured his SON!"

"Good! I was worried he would've talked you out of it." Dark nodded. "Then, let's continue. You still haven't mastered the shield ability, so I can't teach you how to wrap it around yourself to avoid his weapons. Let's continue that lesson where we left off."

Danny sighed, watching them. It felt just like when Mr. Lancer talked to his parents; with him unable to say anything in his own defense and just listen to them talk about him right in front of him. He held out his hands again and a small fizzle came out. "That's better than nothing." He said to himself, focusing on that fizzle. Maybe he could form an ecto-blast? Wait, did he finish his math homework? Would he have time in-between lessons? And what about history? Maybe he could ask Clockwork for help with—oops, fizzle's gone. He focused on it, trying to block out anything else, and got the fizzle back. Now, if only he could focus on it…"

"Block this!" He heard Dark yell, and then he saw seeing Dan form a shield in front of him. The shield took a few blasts, but then died and he was hit by one of the blasts, knocking him to the floor. "You're not focusing on the shield. That was a good shield, but it was weak. If you have a weak shield, then he'll get through to you. You need a shield that won't vanish until YOU make it disappear!"

"I know that!" Dan replied, getting up from the ground and then blasting at him. "Block THIS!"

Dan sighed and formed a shield around him, the blasts just bouncing off. "You're not supposed to be using ecto-blasts, Phantom!" He fired blasts at him, opening holes in his own shield to do so.

"Kch." Dan brought his own shield, his arms crossed in front of his face and his body curled up.

"Guys, guys!" Danny said excitedly. "Look, I got it to—whoops!" He winced as his ecto-blast fired towards Dark. "Sorry!"

"What the fuck?" Dark looked over, blinking at the blast that bounced off his shield. It flew back to its caster, Danny flailing before darting to the side to avoid it. "Heh. He finally managed to do it." He gave a thumbs-up and then fired another blast at Dan, intending to destroy the older ghost's shield. "Alright, Danny, just keep practicing that and don't hit Daniel!"

"Maybe I should go into the main room with all these blasts bouncing around." Daniel commented from on top of his gear.

"Might be a good idea. Alright, stop the blasts!" Dark yelled.

"I'm not doing any blasts!" Dan said, cringing as he saw cracks in his shield. He took the moment to repair it.

"See you." Daniel hopped off his gear and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay. NOW you can continue blasting around like an idiot that can't control his own powers." Dark said, firing his own blasts at Dan's shield. "Heh, you repaired it while I was distracted. Good move, kid."

"Why is he so mean to me all the time?" Danny asked the air as he blasted different areas on the ground.

Dark landed behind him unexpectedly and he gasped, turning to him with wide eyes. Did he actually hear him? What did he WANT?

"Show me those hands." Dark said firmly. "Open them; don't clench them to create the blast and then open them to shoot it. And relax, the more tense you are the less control you have. I'm going to teach you a new trick, so pay attention." He started to form ecto-blasts in his hands and then put them together, creating the ball. "Try it."

"Uhm…okay." Danny nodded and held out his hands, palms up, and formed ecto-blasts in his palms. Then he tried to put them together, but ended up shooting Dark instead. "Oops!"

Dark looked really annoyed, but somehow resisted smacking him across the room. "Right. Let's try that AGAIN."

"Sorry…" Danny smiled apologetically, trying again. It took about ten more tries, but he finally managed to put the blasts together and formed the ball in his hands without shooting Dark for the eleventh time. "Alright!"

Dark nodded, absorbing his own ball into his body and repairing all the damage Danny's mistakes caused. "Good. Just hold it like that until it gets nice and big, then absorb it." He flew up and resumed with blasting at Dan's newly-repaired shield.

"Don't drop the ball. Right. I can do that much." Danny nodded, looking at the glowing ball in his hands that was steadily getting bigger.

Dan had been too focused on his own lesson to pay much attention, but he spared a look down and smiled when he saw Danny holding an ecto-ball in his hands. "Good work, Danny." He said, nodding.

"Focus!" Dark called, firing a blast at him. Dan gasped and focused on his shield, trying to withstand the onslaught. When he could see past the blasts, he saw that Dark had split into four of him. 'No wonder I'm being shot so often.' He thought.

He managed to hold it up for a while, but finally the shield couldn't take it and eight blasts hit him at once, knocking him to the floor below.

"Phantom?" Danny looked over, concerned.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, just keep doing that!" Dan insisted, getting up and wiping ecto-blood from his lips. "That was low, Dark!"

Dark lowered down in front of him, the clones doing the same on Dan's other sides. "Do you think Jack Fenton will let up when he sees your shield has dropped?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know how brutal he is, you've experienced the full force of his brutality many times." He looked at Danny. "That's enough, you can absorb it now."

Danny nodded, bringing the ball up to his chest and absorbing it slowly. "H-Hot! It's hot!" He cried, once it was all inside and he was glowing a bit brighter for a bit.

"Get used to it." Dark looked back at Dan. "Well? Do you think he will?"

Dan shook his head. "No…no, he wouldn't. He'd just keep firing until I was down, and then drag me to another lab unconscious."

"Exactly. And with him working with the Guys in White, you need to be prepared for multiple attacks on all sides." Dark said firmly. "Now, take this moment to recover and then we're going back up to start over from the top."

"Wait…did you just reply to something I said?" Danny looked at him.

"Yes, your asinine whispers are slightly louder and easier to hear now – to a ghost." Dark rolled his eyes. "Can you shut up? I'm working with Phantom now, go take your needy whining to the corner of the room and practice your attacks."

"You're mean." Danny retreated to a nearby area of the room and practiced attacking the wall. "We need dummies or something!"

"We already have two in here, we don't need anymore." Dark replied. "What did I say about the shutting up?"

"That's not what I—oh, whatever…"

Dan absorbed the ball he had been forming and nodded. "I'm ready to start again."

By the end of the lesson, Dark was irritated with both of them and told them to absorb more ecto-energy before they came back the next day. "And fucking RELAX, Danny!" He said, swatting at his head and sending him stumbling back.

"He tells me to relax, then smacks me. Mixed signals." Danny muttered, rubbing his sore head.

"Remember, brat, I CAN hear you now." Dark said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Danny quickly escaped the room, Dan right behind him.

"How was…class?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow as the two younger ghosts ran past him to wait outside. "Not well, I take it?"

"Danny could do with learning to shut his damn trap." Dark said, scowling. "It's no wonder he was constantly getting into trouble in school."

"Wait, you can hear him now?" Plasmius asked.

"After absorbing some ecto-energy, his whispers got loud enough for me to hear him." Dark nodded. "And if you don't talk to him about respect, I _will_." He cracked his knuckles before going into the room again, Daniel walking in after him and shutting the door.

Plasmius sighed. "Well, that's…good news."

Clockwork nodded. "He's still a shadow, but at least we can hear him a little better."

Plasmius nodded, walking out to join the waiting teens to take them to the library.

Danny quickly learned the penalty for speaking out of turn during Ghostwriter's lessons and was silent after the initial smack with a ruler, with Dan answering most of the questions. By the time they got home, he was ready to just flop onto bed and sleep the day away.

"Let's head for the den and study with Vlad." Dan suggested to Plasmius. "He'll be happy to hear Danny's voice again."

"Vlad's in the lab recalibrating your bracelet, remember?" Plasmius smiled and rubbed his head. "I'll tutor you two, though." He kissed Dan gently and then reached for Danny, who quickly drew away. "Aww, no love for Uncle Plasmius?"

"Ew." Danny replied flatly.

"Danny's not as open to being touched as I am." Dan smiled, flying up to rest on his back, his arms around the older ghost's shoulders and his ghost-tail curling around his arm. "Let's head up to the den."

"Am I carrying you?" Plasmius chuckled, picking up Dan's book-bag and walking ahead of Danny, who followed silently.

He knew that Dan had been losing his morals and destroying himself, but still…seeing him flirting with Vlad and Plasmius, and exchanging lusty looks with Ghostwriter…it was unnerving. At least he wasn't exchanging those looks with Dark; that would be just freakish.


	58. Ch57: James

Chapter Fifty-Seven: "James"

"A Christmas Party at Amity Park?" Vlad asked, frowning as he spoke on the phone. "Why can't we just have one here?"

"Because I can't be spending every holiday weekend away from my family?" Jazz replied. "I already went to your place with Tucker and Sam for Halloween and Thanksgiving; I can't be away ALL the time! And with that 'Christmas Truce' thing the ghosts are doing, we won't even have to worry about running into any trouble with ghosts!"

"I don't know…" Vlad sighed, glancing over at the door. He could see Danny drifting by, Dan next to him. "I'll…talk to them about it. It's really up to the boys."

"Alright, call me when you've heard what they have to say on it." Jazz replied.

Vlad sighed and hung up, getting up from his desk and heading for the door. This would not be an easy conversation. "Daniel, Phantom." They paused, looking over at him. "Let's go talk in the den, there's something we must discuss." He nodded firmly.

They took it about as well as he thought they would.

"Home?" Danny whispered – though, for all Vlad knew he'd screamed it. "But…dad…"

"He would not recognize you in this form, and as long as you stay out of his sight he won't do anything." Vlad said calmly. "Besides, the party is at Samantha's house, not the Fenton's."

Danny still looked unsure, but decided to hear Dan's word on it.

"Well, I don't thi—"

"Miss Gray will be attending." Vlad cut him off.

Dan's eyes lit up and he leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other with his arms crossed behind his head. "Well, as long as we don't get discovered by mom or Jack, I'm good."

"Low, fruit-loop. Low." Danny muttered. "Of course he'll go if Valerie's there…"

"I'll go tell Jasmine we'll be there, then." Vlad smiled. "I've completed your bracelet, by the way, so you shouldn't run into any trouble with it."

"Awesome, thanks." Dan grinned. "I'll go pick it up, then!" He hopped out his chair and ran out of the room.

Danny was silent in the chair, and then he looked up at Vlad. "Well, have fun talking to people, I guess. I most likely can't go without scaring anyone."

Vlad looked thoughtful. "Well…We DO have that cloak…we could see if it does anything."

Danny glanced away. "But…"

"Daniel, I will not have you sulking away like this on Christmas." He got up and left the room, coming back shortly with Dan cloak. He threw it around Danny's shoulder and fastened it, startled by what he saw under the hood.

It looked kind of like Danny, but not. He had blue eyes, but his skin was pale as death and he had scratches on his face and bandages all over his body. He was clothed in a black outfit, and his hair was white. Dan entered the room and started, staring in surprise.

"Uhm…Vlad?" Dan looked at him. "What did you do to Danny?"

"The cloak did this. I put it on him, blocking the ecto-energy, and now he…"

"He looks…different!" Dan shook his head. "Like not Danny! What's going on?"

"Well, he was still forming. Perhaps the cloak is confused?" Vlad suggested.

Danny looked at himself silently, studying the bandages and clothes before he walked out of the room to find a mirror. Vlad and Dan found him in the bedroom, touching a scratch here and a bandage there. One of his eyes was bruised, and he looked like a perfect poster-boy for domestic violence. Or any kind of violence. Street violence, maybe. The bandages on his hands were stained red, like he'd been in a recent fight, and his boots were black and stained red in some spots.

"Okay. So…apparently I don't have to worry about anyone recognizing me." He commented, his voice still a soft whisper. "I guess I can go to the party." He shrugged, looking at them.

"This will be fun." Dan remarked.

"Vlad, he looks like an orphan you took in that's been to hell and back." Jazz commented when they arrived in Amity Park. She'd been briefed on the situation so she knew who this was, as did Sam and Tucker, but it was still unsettling to _see_ him.

"The good news is that no one will recognize him this way." Dan shrugged, adjusting his red hair for the umpteenth time and looking around. "Do I really look okay, Da—ah, James?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You looked fine seven adjustments ago. Now you just look like you've been adjusting your hair over and over again." He whispered.

Dan sighed and fixed his hair. "I just haven't seen her in a while, so I didn't wanna look dumb."

"Too late for that." Danny shrugged. "At least you don't look like you've been beat up."

"Dan!" Valerie called, running over to them. "Sorry I'm late! C'mon, they're putting the tree up in the park!"

The plan was for them to arrive in Amity Park ten days early, and then go back two days after. Apparently Ghostwriter and Dark cared about school vacations, since they had said to not come back to class until it was over.

"We should at least use some makeup to cover the worst of these." Sam said as they walked. "At least before you see my parents." She glanced up at his white hair, wondering how many people would assume he was Danny Phantom until they saw his blue eyes. After all, Danny Phantom hadn't been seen in months and a lot of people were asking about him – especially Dash. The ghosts seemed to know exactly where he was, which only made Jack Fenton even more terrified for some reason at the mention of Phantom's name.

"Hm?" Danny looked at her. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing Da—ah, James. That's still gonna take some getting used to, y'know."

"I can't go by 'Danny'." Danny shook his head. "So, while I'm here, call me 'James'."

Sam smiled and nodded, lacing her fingers with his and resting her head on his shoulder. 'Okay, James."

They arrived at the park and he saw a lot of people working on decorating it, including his parents. It was nice to see them doing something besides working on ghost stuff, though he knew that they would be having their annual argument about Santa being real or not. Seriously, how could you believe in ghosts but not Santa?

"Shall we move closer?" Vlad asked them. They nodded and moved closer through the crowds, where they could see the whole tree.

"Ah, Vladdy!" Jack called, waving from where he was. "Why don't you come and help us out?"

"I'm fine right here, Jack." Vlad replied.

"Oh, come on! Where's your Christmas spirit?" He asked.

"I'll help." Danny moved forward. Dan gasped and moved to stop him, but Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder to halt him.

"Let's just see how this plays out." He said quietly.

"Thanks, kid!" Jack grinned. "Then, can you climb up on the ladder and put these up there?" He handed him a bag of ornaments. "I'm just too big, y'see." He laughed.

"Sure." Danny nodded, taking the bag. Then he started to climb, tipping his head back. His hood slipped off, revealing his white hair, and Jack thought his heart would stop right there if he hadn't seen the teen's blue eyes.

'Geez, that was unsettling.' He thought. 'I worried for a moment that he was Phantom! Wait, but Phantom wouldn't bother to climb. And he certainly wouldn't help. I'm just being silly.' He swallowed nervously and looked up at the cloaked teen. "Alright, those guys up there on the scaffolding should be able to help you put the ornaments up!" He smiled.

One of the guys offered Danny a hand and he climbed up onto the scaffolding to start putting up ornaments on the tree. "What's your name, kid?" The guy asked as he took some ornaments to help out."

"James." Danny replied.

"Your voice is pretty quiet there; could you speak up a little?" The man asked.

Danny shook his head. "My…my voice doesn't work so well." He explained. "I was…"

One look at the kid's bruised face told him all he needed to know and he pulled the kid's hood up. "You'll catch a cold unless you cover up, James."

After they finished putting up the ornaments, Danny was helped down and he retreated to Vlad's side again, hiding behind him as Jack approached them. He'd clearly had enough of his father's booming voice for one day.

"Your kid there was a big help." Jack smiled. "What's his name?"

"His name is James. He's an orphan that I took in off the street a few days ago." Vlad explained.

"Wow, kids are just gravitating to you, huh?" Jack laughed. "And to think you thought you would never be a father!"

Vlad pursed his lips. "I did not gain my boys through fortunate circumstances, Jack, so if you would kindly not make light of my taking them in, that would be wonderful."

"Oh, sorry." Jack cringed. He hadn't intended to upset Vlad; he was hoping that they could actually patch up their shattered friendship from college. "Oh, should I call Maddie over?"

"There's no need." Vlad said firmly. "I need to check into the hotel." He pointedly gestured to their bags.

"Oh, heck, why not just stay with me? We have lots of room!"

"NO!" Dan yelled, startling everyone with him. He calmed down and then spoke again. "Thank you for your _generous_ offer, Mr. Fenton, but we already paid for our hotel room so we're staying there."

"Uhm…okay. Don't be afraid to visit, though!" Jack grinned.

Dan gave him a look of death and took Danny's hand, pulling him away from the group – away from their despicable father.

"Wow, what was that about?" Valerie asked when the others, sans Vlad, had caught up with Danny and Dan. They were sitting on a park bench, Dan's arm around Danny as he trembled in his arms.

"He was being pushy and loud and scaring James." Dan said, looking up at her. "Sorry you had to witness that."

Valerie smiled. "You really like James as your brother, huh? You even let him wear your important cloak."

Dan nodded. "He needs it more; he has very low blood pressure so his body doesn't retain heat well."

"That explains the pale skin and trembling." Valerie sat down on Danny's other side and gently stroked his hair, his hood having fallen off when he was pulled away so suddenly. "It's okay, you'll be somewhere warm soon." He smiled at Dan and then leaned over the trembling boy to kiss him. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll call." He smiled. "We can go out, do some Christmas shopping or just enjoy the snow."

Valerie smiled. "I'll be waiting for your call." She said, then got up and ran off down the road.

Sam and Tucker watched her go, then approached the bench. "What really happened? Why did you yell at him like that?" Tucker asked.

"…He let them hurt Danny." Dan said quietly. "He just watched it happen, didn't even try to reach for him, to stop them."

"…Oh." Sam bit her lip. 'It's no wonder he was so angry, then.' She thought. "Uhm…wanna go to the arcade?"

"Waiting for Vlad to check in to our hotel." Dan shook his head. "Where is he, anyway?"

"When you ran off, we ran after you. I didn't see Vlad follow." Sam admitted. "I think I heard yelling, though."

Tucker sighed. "So, uhm…you have your phone, and it might be a little while. You wanna go to the Na—oh, here he comes now."

Vlad walked over the bench, stopped, and knelt in front of it. "Daniel, look at me."

Danny slowly sat up properly and looked at him silently.

"Why did you offer to help? You knew you would be working with your father." Vlad asked.

"I thought…I could handle it." Danny whispered.

"Why did you even go near him, after what he let those men do to you?" Vlad furrowed his brow.

"I just wanted to help." Danny replied quietly. "I-I used to help all the t-time…before the i-incident." He started to sob and Vlad pulled him close, cradling him gently.

"Let's go to the hotel." Vlad suggested. "I've rented a car; our bags are all in it. Let's go." He looked at Sam and Tucker. "You'll have to spend time with them tomorrow, Daniel needs his rest."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "See you, Danny." She gently kissed his cheek and then walked off with Tucker.

"Are you calm enough to not destroy the hotel when we check in?" Vlad asked Dan calmly.

"…Yeah." He got up and followed Vlad to the car.


	59. Ch58: Date

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Date

The next day, Danny was feeling a little bit better, though he was looking jumpy every time someone that sounded anything like his father spoke.

"Hey, are you awake?" He heard someone that sounded like his father say, and looked around to see a security guard shaking a person that was curled up in the hallway. "You can't sleep here, you know. What, couldn't get to your room? Your wife locked you out and took the key?" He laughed.

"Danny?" Dan said quietly. "What's up?"

"Uhm…nothing." Danny bowed his head.

Dan frowned and took his hand. 'If you don't want Vlad to know, speak into my mind.' He thought.

Danny closed his eyes, sighing. 'That guy…he said…that phrase. That phrase that dad was always using to…to wake me up.'

Dan nodded, squeezing his hand before releasing it. "So, first things first, we should have breakfast. Where do you want to eat?"

"That diner we ate at before." Vlad replied.

"Of course." Dan laughed.

They met Valerie there by chance and after assuring he would be back by 10pm, Dan walked off with her. Danny watched them go, then looked up at Vlad. "So…what now?"

"Well, what do you want to do, little badger?" Vlad asked.

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure what you would be okay with doing."

"Well, I'm letting you decide." Vlad reminded him. "It's up to you."

Danny looked thoughtful. "Do you mind us heading to the arcade? Or the movies?"

Vlad chuckled. "Whatever you want to do, I'm alright with it."

"Hm. I guess I'll find out just how long your patience holds out, then." Danny grinned slyly.

They headed for the arcade, where Danny insisted on playing EVERY game before they left, winning against Vlad on many of them due to more practice. Then they went to the theater and played EVERY game there, before they took three dozen pictures in the photo-booth. He thought that Vlad would've lost patience with him by now, but he just laughed along with him and one of the photo sessions consisted of a tickle-match that Danny was NOT winning.

"What're we gonna do with all these pictures?" Danny asked, laughing. "Why did we do so many? Why didn't you say to stop earlier?"

"We're going to put them in your bag," Vlad put them in Danny's book-bag that, when not filled with Ghostwriter's books, was perfect for all of Danny's crane-game victories and the three-dozen picture-reels. "and then go pick a movie."

"You have limitless patience, don't you?" Danny sighed, as if disappointed.

"No, my patience is started to run a bit thin." Vlad admitted. "Which is _exactly _why we're going to go pick a movie now, so you will sit for two hours watching a screen."

"Okay, okay." Danny grinned as Vlad herded him to the ticket booth.

Danny picked some monster movie and Vlad spoiled him by buying popcorn, candy, a drink, and a hot dog. As they sat down in their seats, Vlad couldn't help but think of how happy he was to have Danny here with him, like he had been trying to get him to be for months. He still wouldn't call him "dad", but knowing that he would never leave him for his father again did make him feel so happy he felt a little guilty.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Danny asked, looking up at him. "Uhm…yesterday, you hung back to yell at dad. What did you say?"

He sighed. "I told him that if the Guys in White attacked his son to get to him, who's to say that any kid visiting would be safe? It's a wonder Jasmine is safe, but she has been away from home a lot while preparing for college."

Danny nodded. "…Thanks. For everything." He smiled. "Even if you ARE still doing your fruit-loop plots, you're caring for both of us and that's what matters now."

Vlad smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him gently. "Anytime, little badger. You know I would go through hell and fire for you. Had you been able to call for help at that time, I would have gone to rescue you in a heartbeat."

Danny smiled and returned the hug, then looked towards the screen. "Movie's starting, shh."

"I'm glad that you've got someone besides Mr. Masters living with you now." Valerie said, smiling. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Mr. Masters is a great guy. But, he's not exactly in-tune to what kids want."

"He sent a teenage girl weapons of mass destruction, I think I know how not in-tune he is." Dan laughed.

"No, I DID want those." Valerie grinned. "You do have a point, though."

"Of course I do." Dan lay back in the snow, grinning cheekily.

Valerie shoved him, laughing. "You brat!"

Dan raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, pushing her back. "Who's the one shoving people around?"

She grinned, shoving him again. He retaliated by wrapped his arms around her and they rolled around in the snow as she tried to get him off, laughing. Her snow hat was abandoned as they rolled around, and then he was pinning her down, panting heavily as she looked up at him, their cheeks both flushed as toxic-green gazed into blue. Then he smiled tenderly and leaned down, kissing her.

Her eyes closed as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as they deepened the kiss.

"Whoa, Gray!" They heard someone cry out. "I understand that it's cold, but do you think you could NOT melt the snow?"

"Grr…" She glared at Kwan, picking up some snow and throwing it at him. "You ruined the moment! Get lost!"

Dan laughed, getting off her and going to grab her hat. "Well, that happened." He said, walking over and handing it to her.

She took the hat and brushed it off. "Yeah, that happened." She took his offered hand and looked at his coat. "Let me guess, one of Mr. Master's coats?"

"Now you mention it?" He smirked.

"I wasn't look at it until now. Let's go get you some new winter clothes." Valerie pulled him along, heading for the mall. "We can get something to eat while we're there!"

And so they were back in that store, this time with Valerie making it CLEAR to the peppy cashier that he was her boyfriend and not to touch him, and he waited while she picked out a winter outfit for him.

"I'm surprised you didn't have one already." Valerie commented.

"My godfather is very busy, as you know." Dan replied. "That's why I'm wearing his old winter clothes."

"Well, after this you won't HAVE to." Valerie grinned. "I'll buy you a few different outfits."

The clothes were once again black and white, except for a Christmas sweater that was red and green and had a reindeer with a Santa-hat hanging off its antler on the front. "It looks like it killed Santa and took his hat." He remarked.

"Oh, stop being silly." Valerie laughed. "Just for that, you get to wear it today. Go put it on, and these green pants."

"Nope, don't want green pants." He went into the dressing room.

Valerie put the pants away and went to look at a coat for him. "This one looks nice." She said, pulling out a fluffy white one with a hood. "Nice and warm." She smiled.

"There, I am wearing the silly shirt. You have punished me." Dan stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the sweater with black pants. "Can we pay and go eat? I'm hungry."

"Okay." Valerie smiled and they went to pay. The cashier gave them a pouty look as they walked out hand-in-hand and headed for the food court.

"Oh hi, Valerie!" They heard as they approached a table. They found Dash and Paulina hanging out eating together, and Dan couldn't help but think about how BOTH of them obsessed over Danny Phantom. Yeeeeah, definitely not talking to them in his ghost form if he could help it. WHY did Danny put up with these idiots?

"Hi, guys." Valerie joined their table and smiled. "This is Dan. He spoke at Danny's funeral, remember?"

They were at the funeral? Dan honestly didn't remember seeing them there.

"Oh, riiight. He did that big insightful speech!" Paulina said, nodding. "I remember now! He had a cool cloak on at the time!"

"Well, now the cloak is on my new 'little brother'." Dan replied. "You were Danny's friends?"

"Well…" They both looked a bit guilty.

"Hm?" Dan tilted his head a bit.

"Oh, just tell him!" Valerie sighed. "Dash was pretty much his bully all through school and Paulina messed with his head repeatedly just to freak him out."

"Why did you do that?" Dan asked.

"Well, he…uh…" Dash looked like he was trying to think of how to answer without making the newcomer absolutely hate him.

"I-It's the past anyway, right?" Paulina said. "I mean, why do you worry so much? You only came to this town when he was being buried, so—"

"Paulina!" Valerie frowned. "Don't be so insensitive, Danny was really important to Dan's godfather!"

"Oops." Paulina brought her hand to her mouth.

"No, it's fine." Dan gave a smile that they couldn't read as good or bad. "It's in the past, after all. And I'm sure he appreciated the constant bullying over the sudden attack that took his life."

"You know, I heard that even Phantom liked him." Dash sighed. "That he was calling for Phantom on his deathbed, but no one has seen Danny Phantom since…well, since about three weeks before he was brought to the hospital. Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know." Dan shrugged. "I know that my godfather has had run-ins with this Danny Phantom person, but I've never seen him aside from pictures of him destroying my godfather's property. He's kind of a vandal, isn't he? Y'know…a criminal?"

"Danny Phantom isn't a criminal! He's a hero!" Dash banged his fist on the table. "Our hero! And if he's not here, well, something bad must've happened to him! That's the ONLY reason he would be away so long!"

"Okay, sorry to set off the fangasm." Dan said, holding up his hands. "I didn't know you loved him so much, I'll try to be more observant."

"Oh, Danny Phantom is sooooo dreamy." Paulina sighed happily. "He's saved me so many times, and his arms around me were just so strong and he's so handsome and brave…"

"Danny Phantom ruined my life." Valerie muttered. "Mr. Masters saved us from living in the worst part of Amity Park, a wonderful act of charity on his part."

Dan gently took her hand. "That's enough about Danny Phantom, I think. It's making you upset." He gently kissed her cheek.

"Aaaanyway, we were going to go catch a movie!" Paulina smiled. "You know, that one that kids our age can't really go in? You wanna join us?"

'Speaking of crimes.' Dan thought. "If my godfather found out about it, he would ground me. And he will find out, he always does. I swear; he's got me bugged." He made a show of checking the clothes he took off earlier.

They laughed and he made a helpless "I dunno" shrug before putting his hand back on Valerie's again. "Besides, those are all late-night. He wants me back at the hotel by 10pm."

"Aww, bummer!" Dash cried. "Well, maybe another time, eh?"

"Maybe." Dan smiled. "I just want to spend as much time as I can with Valerie before I go back to Wisconsin."

"Well, are you going to the big Christmas party at the Manson house?" Paulina asked. "I was so surprised when I got invited; I thought that Sam hated me!"

"Don't think you're special, everyone was invited." Valerie said.

"From the sounds of it, you're just one of 'everyone'." Dan said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, we'll be there. That's why we're in town, actually. My godfather was invited, so instead of celebrating at home we came here."

"Well, then we'll see you there for sure!" Paulina got up with Dash.

"See you, Dan!" Dash said, walking away with a wave.

'Everyone? Does that include the Fentons?' Dan thought, frowning a bit. 'Danny…'

They ate and then spent the rest of the day going to the movies, going to the arcade, or just walking in the snow-covered park. By the time he got back to the hotel, giving her a kiss good night, it was 9:55pm. He cringed and took the stairs, knowing that he couldn't use his ghost ability with the cameras on in the hallways and lobby.

He put his key in the lock and opened it just as Vlad looked at his watch and saw it was 10pm. "You were almost late." Vlad commented.

"Sorry. Got caught up, uhm…"

"Making out with Valerie." Danny said from where he was playing a handheld game, curled up in a chair. "I can see everything you do, remember? I knew what held you up."

Dan walked over and flopped onto the bed, dropping the bag on the floor. "I'm tired."

"And it's not even Christmas yet." Danny remarked.


	60. Ch59: Christmas Eve

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Christmas Eve

All week, Vlad had tried changing Danny's clothes to something more festive, but they changed to black as soon as they were on. He'd tried changing the bandages – even though he found no wounds beneath – and they regained the wounded look. It seemed that Danny's shadow-ghost nature was intent on keeping him looking like he had been beaten the crud out of recently.

"He looks like we took him out of the Addams family." Dan remarked on the day of the party.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that." Vlad said, shaking his head. "Well, we better not be late the party."

"Shadow ghosts are officially weird." Danny said, shaking his head. "I can't wait until I'm no longer one, because all this black is depressing."

"You're not wearing the Christmas sweater?" Vlad asked Dan.

Dan frowned. "I already wore it once. That's it."

Danny chuckled. "I don't think he likes it, Vlad."

"Well, suit yourself. Let's be off, then." Vlad led the two out, heading out of the hotel and to the car. They arrived at the Manson house early and Sam met them at the door in a purple dress. "Whoa. You make goth and emo kids look nice and peppy, James."

"Thaaaanks. Can we use that makeup you mentioned?" Danny asked.

"C'mon, in my rom." She grinned and led him away, leaving Dan and Vlad to talk to her parents.

Danny followed behind her, sitting down in a chair when she directed him. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and sighed. "I look so ghastly…"

"Aw, I think it's kind of cute." Sam stroked his white hair and then opened a box. "Okay, let's start with some foundation…to cover up the sickly pallor and bruise. Why didn't you wear something else?"

"I tried. But because I'm a shadow ghost everything but the bandages and my skin and eyes are black. And the bandages are always stained with blood from wounds that aren't even THERE, and—"

"Okay, okay." Sam kissed him gently. "Relax, we'll figure this thing out."

She finished applying the foundation and pulled out some blush. "Let's give your cheeks a bit of color." She said, gently dusting it so it was visible but not too visible and only if you got close. Then she pulled out lipstick and he flinched back.

"No, I think we're good with this." He said, shaking his head.

"Okay." She smiled and put it all away. "Yeah, you look a lot better now."

He looked in the mirror and nodded. The bruises and scratches were safely concealed, and he looked…healthy. He adjusted his hair and sighed; he still didn't look like Danny. He wondered if he ever would. "Alright, so…"

"C'mon, down to the party." She took his hand and led him downstairs to the others. Music from "The Nutcracker" was playing through tall speakers and he noticed that more people had arrived since he'd gone up to get his makeup done.

"Hey, why is your family doing this big Christmas party?" He asked, looking at her. "Aren't you Jewish?"

"Yeah, but they wanted to find any reason they could to cheer up to the town. "Your death still has a lot of people down, mostly because it told them that their kids aren't safe from the Guys in White's psycho attacks." She sighed. "The Fentons were invited out of pity, but they really don't like your dad."

They got the crowd and he saw Dan hanging out Dash, Valerie and Paulina, laughing at some joke they were telling. 'He's always been better at social stuff than me…' He thought.

'Hang in there, bro.' He heard Dan say in his head. 'Don't make yourself needlessly sad.'

"Right." He murmured. Sam had walked off to talk to someone, so he made his way to the refreshments table. He looked over at Dan as he walked and didn't notice when he bumped into someone. "Ow, oops! Sorry!" He cried, stumbling back.

"You alright, son?" He looked up and saw that he'd bumped right into Jack Fenton. "Oh, you're, uh…James, right?" He smiled and held out a hand. "I forgot to introduce myself before! Jack Fenton, world-reknown ghost-hunter!"

Danny reached out and shook his hand. "H-Hi…Yeah, I'm…James." He said softly.

"You're really quiet." Jack frowned. "You okay?"

"M-My father…" Danny said, glancing away. "He…hurt me. Now I can't talk so well…"

Jack pursed his lips and gently released his hand. "It was good of Vladdy to take you in. He's a great guy; you'll live the high life with him!" He smiled brightly.

Danny nodded, fidgeting with his bandages. "Uhm…I was going to get some food."

"Oh, right! Here, let me let you through." Jack moved out of his way, smiling. "Go on, son."

"Son"; he hadn't called him that since he was pretending he had accepted his half-ghost nature. Danny moved past him, trying not to let him see the hurt expression on his face. He felt like crying, but held it back. If he cried, Dan would be mad, Vlad would be mad, and dad would be hurt.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Valerie asked. "You look so mad all of a sudden."

"Huh?" Dan blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry. I was just…thinking of something, that's all. Sorry to worry you."

"Yeah, we were worried you were turn into the Hulk or something!" Dash said, laughing a bit.

'As mad as I was, I might've; good thing I'm wearing the dampener.' He thought. "No, I'm not gonna do that. Don't worry." He then looked up as the next song played. "You know, I haven't asked Valerie to dance yet. Valerie, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Valerie smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her away, her yellow spaghetti-strap ball gown brushing against the floor as they walked.

They moved together as the song played; a perfect waltz that Dan had been taught by Vlad during one of their more romantic nights. She smiled fondly at him and then rested her head on his shoulder, their hands clasped together as his hold tightened slightly around her waist.

He noticed Danny and Sam had joined them on the dance floor, among a few other couples. Danny seemed to be looking a lot healthier, thanks to Sam's makeup – he would have to ask her what they used. Valerie kissing his cheek brought his attention back to her and he ignored Danny for the rest of the dance, finishing it with a kiss before they broke it and walked off to find a quiet place to talk while the crowd clapped and whistled.

"I didn't realize we had an audience." He said, walking into the dimly lit hall with her.

"'Course not." She smiled and kissed him. "You're pretty one-track sometimes. You worried about your new little brother?"

He sighed. "Caught me, huh? Yeah, I am. He's so skittish around crowds."

"Well, it looks like Sam is taking care of him." She laced her fingers with his, leaning in close. "So, you don't have to worry about him right now."

"Are you saying 'pay attention to me'?" Dan raised an eyebrow before kissing her. "You're so forceful, Valerie."

"Oh, I'll show you how 'forceful' I can be." Valerie grinned, pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

"Ahem." Sam was the interruption this time. "I don't care if you two make out or have sex or whatever, just don't do it in my house or in my hallway. There's a perfectly good hotel not too far from here."

Dan chuckled a bit. "Well? Wanna leave the party?"

"Let me get my coat; it's cold out there." Valerie smiled and then she walked off with him to the coat closet, the two getting their coats before disappearing into the night.

"So, uhm…" Sam walked up to Vlad, wincing a bit. "I kind of just told Valerie and Dan to go get a room and they left the hotel."

He sighed. "We might need to stay the night, then. He's not going to get another room when he has a perfectly good one we use already."

"I'll talk to my parents about you staying the night." Sam nodded, walking off and leaving Danny with Dan.

"I need to learn how to block him out." Danny sighed, leaning against the wall next to Vlad. "I can't see it, but I can hear his thoughts perfectly well."

Vlad smiled and rubbed his head. Danny leaned into the touch, relaxing.

"V-man!" Danny stiffened up as Jack approached. "How come you're not dancing with anyone?"

"Because I have a frightened orphan to take care of and you're married to the only woman in this place I have any semblance of interest in?" Vlad asked coolly.

"Oh. Well, I don't mind you dancing with her; just don't forget that she IS my wife." Jack grinned. "I'll watch your orphan for you!"

"Jack, I really don't think—" Vlad was cut off by Maddie joining them.

"Oh, what would it hurt?" Maddie smiled. "One dance, put all our differences behind us?"

Vlad looked torn and knelt next to Danny, looking him in the eyes. "What do you think? Will you be alright?"

Danny pursed his lips and then nodded. "I'll be fine." He smiled. Vlad sighed and nodded, heading off to dance with Maddie while Jack stayed by his side.

One thing was good about what Valerie and Dan running off. His mind always got clouded when he was in the throes of lust, so he couldn't know Danny's thoughts. Jack gingerly placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and gave an encouraging smile.

"You know, you're about the age my son would be." He said softly. "My son…I lost him many months ago. A horrible incident…"

Was he talking about when Phantom was born or when he was "attacked by the Guys in White"? Danny didn't know, and he didn't know what to say besides "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes. You…you just don't know when things like that will happen." Jack sighed. "I'm told you're an orphan. What happened to your family? You mentioned your father was…"

"Abusive?" He asked softly. "They're dead. Don't know how, I just know they are. I was living on the streets being harassed by a street gang when he and Dan found me." He smiled. "You should've seen 'em. They fought off the gang so fast, and then I was being lifted into Vlad's arms. I was scared, at first, but I was so tired I didn't know what to do. I think I passed out after resisting a bit, and then when I woke up I was in the castle, and Dan was offering me some water. All my wounds were wrapped up and I was safe from harm. Then they got the invitation to come here and had an argument about not wanting to leave me behind, so I said I would come along." He looked down. "I'm worried that I'm just a burden, though."

"You're not a burden." Jack said softly, gently rubbing his head. "Is your hair naturally white?"

He nodded. "Since I was born."

The song ended and Vlad gave Jack a look of death before Jack moved his hand and Vlad got between the two. "What were you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"He was telling me about your heroic rescue from the thugs." Jack smiled. "You and Dan are really a good team, aren't you?"

"It's been months, so we have formed a connection." Vlad smiled. "He's very protective of James, so you're lucky he's gone off. Though, right now he doesn't seem interested in anyone besides Miss Gray."

"You mean…?" Jack smiled. "Ah, young love. I remember when I first…"

He continued on, but Danny didn't hear it or want to hear it. He walked off, leaving Vlad to be his father's captive audience. He stepped out into the hall and sighed, sitting down on a chaise set up for relaxing.

"Phantom?" He heard Dash say in surprise.

He smiled a bit and looked up. "No, sorry. I may be sickly, but I'm not dead."

"No, you look like…aw, nevermind." Dash walked over and sat next to him. "So, you're…Dan's brother?"

"Well, kind of. His godfather took me in, so he sees me as a little brother." Danny replied. "Are you one of Dan's friends?"

"Well, more like a friend-of-a-friend." Dash said, shrugging a bit.

It felt so weird, talking to Dash without worrying about being slammed into the wall. "You called me 'Phantom' earlier…is my makeup coming off?"

"Makeup?" Dash blinked.

"Y-Yeah…" He looked down. "Miss Manson – 'Sam', Dan calls her – gave me some makeup to cover up my sickly pallor and b-bruises. I was worried it was coming off…"

"Ah, no." Dash shook his head. "You look healthy as a horse!" He grinned. "No, Phantom is someone that also has white hair. He was around here a lot until a few months back. I thought you were him from a distance, with your black and white clothes and white hair. Though, I gotta admit that his outfit was different."

"I see." Danny nodded. "Well, I'm not from around here. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

"Ah, it's okay." Dash sighed. "I just miss him, y'know? He was proof that there was still hope in this world; that even the dead could care."

"Dead?" Danny blinked.

"Yeah. Danny Phantom was a ghost, a friendly one, who protected the people and fought back the evil ghosts and bad people. He risked his afterlife for us, but so many of us just spat in his face! The Fentons were always shooting at him!" He glared towards the ballroom.

Danny smiled a bit. "He sounds like a nice guy. I wish he could've been there for me when my father…" He looked down. "A-Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. I have a new life now, with James and Mr. Vlad."

"I didn't get your name, by the way." Dash held out a hand. "Dash Baxter." He grinned.

"I'm James." He took his hand, smiling a bit.

"You're quiet, James, but you're sure friendly." Dash smiled. "It's really good that you were taken in by Vlad Masters, he can give you all the comforts you'll ever need!"

Danny nodded, then slowly stood up. "I should get back to his side. Merry Christmas, Dash." He said softly, walking back into the ballroom.

"Merry Christmas, James." Dash replied.

Danny walked through the ballroom and then gasped in pain, feeling a pain shoot through his body. He knelt down, groaning, and looked around. Vlad…where was Vlad? He needed…ecto-energy. His parents were here. Maybe the Fenton Portal? No, it had been sealed up. Think, other portals…there had to be some!

He left the ballroom, heading out into the night. 'I have to find a portal!' He thought. 'It hurts!'

"James!" He heard Sam call out, coming out as she pulled her coat on. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find a portal, Sam!" Danny called back, his voice shaky and weak. "Before…" He groaned and slumped to his knees. "Please…find Vlad." He breathed as Sam knelt next to him.

"Okay!" Sam nodded and ran inside, coming out with Vlad, Jazz, and Tucker.

"Daniel?" Vlad breathed, lifting him into his arms.

"Need…ecto-energy." Danny whispered. "Please…"

"…I think I know what to do." Vlad nodded, turning to Sam. "I need a private room."

Sam nodded and led the way back in. They were taken to one of the guest bedrooms, where Vlad laid Danny down on the bed and nodded to them. "Step out and close the door. No one must see this."


	61. Ch60: Ghost Vampire?

Chapter Sixty: Ghost Vampire?

A shadow ghost was, by nature, a parasite. They rarely ever left the Ghost Zone, due to them needing ecto-energy. How could Vlad have forgotten that? And to bring him to this place, which has so many portals but none he could access right now…how could he be so foolish?

"Vlaaaad…" The boy pleaded as Vlad unclasped the cloak, releasing the lock on his ghost energy. "Please…it hurts…"

"I know." Vlad bit his lip and undid his tie before unbuttoning the top two buttons. The shadow boy in his arms trembled and pleaded softly, clinging desperately as his eyes grew half-lidded with hunger.

If they couldn't get ecto-energy from the Ghost Zone itself, then they could have to take it from a ghost. And with the Christmas Truce going, he wasn't about to ruin it by allowing the young shadow ghost to run rampant. He only hoped that his half-ghost energy would be enough to sustain him until he was back with Dan.

"Alright, Daniel." He exposed his neck and shoulder, nodding. "Drink."

Danny looked unsure, but when Vlad gestured to his exposed neck again he licked his lips and moved forward, his teeth growing into fangs. The older man flinched as he felt the shadow ghost's fangs dig into his skin, the boy clinging to his shoulders as he sucked up the ectoplasm in Vlad's bloodstream.

He was starting to feel a bit woozy when the fangs finally pulled out and he felt Danny lick his wound before pulling away, looking up at him with a concerned expression. "Vlad…I…"

Vlad buttoned up his shirt, his wound already healing. "I should have told you about this. I'm sorry, Daniel."

Danny looked down. He felt much better, but still… He pulled the cloak back on, fastening it and regaining the white-haired human form. "That was horrible…"

Vlad nodded. "I have to talk to the two of you. I'm surprised Johnny 13 didn't tell you, but then again he never leaves his shadow ghost's side."

"I'm a vampire." Danny sighed. "Even more than Plasmius is."

"Just to ghosts, though." Vlad smiled. "So, you have no chance of attacking your friends, and a quick visit to the Ghost Zone will recover my energy fully."

"What about Dan? How come I never—"

"Because he was supplying you ecto-energy just by being with you." Vlad explained, cutting him off. "You're linked to him, so as long as you are together than there's no trouble. Before he picked you up, you were in the Ghost Zone and got your daily dose then. But, a shadow ghost can only be away from their partner for so long, Daniel. You were able to avoid the symptoms until now because of the cloak, but a shadow ghost's hunger is stronger than any dampener and that's why you started to suffer tonight."

Danny nodded. "Well, uhm, I'm good now. Right?"

Vlad nodded. "Yes, you are alright now. That should sustain you until you're by Dan's side. Luckily, this is only temporary and you seem to be growing stronger with each lesson. Therefore, you shouldn't have to worry much longer." He gently ruffled his hair. "So lose the frown, little badger."

Danny grinned, nodding. "I'll really focus on my lessons and get so strong I'm no longer just a shadow!"

The door opened and Jazz looked in. "Well, Danny sounds a lot better. What happened?" She asked as she, Sam, and Tucker gathered around the bed, Tucker closing the door behind them.

"Ecto-withdrawl." Vlad explained. When they gave blank stares he sighed. "A shadow ghost is kind of like a ghost vampire. They feed off ecto-energy, and the only way to prevent them going rampant is to keep them with their partner. His partner, unfortunately, took off for a night of romance several buildings away and I didn't think of what effect it would have on Danny."

"Dude, you're a ghost vampire?" Tucker laughed, holding up a hand. "High five, that's cool!"

"Yeah, I'm not doing the high-five, Tuck, 'cause it's NOT cool. I just about lunged at the first ghost I found, if Vlad hadn't come and helped me." Danny replied. "Anyways, it's passed so…Sam, you mind if I turn in?"

Sam shook her head, smiling. "My parents said you can spend the night, don't worry. Just use this room, since you're in here."

"I'll share it with him, so you don't have to worry about another room." Vlad assured her.

They nodded and wished them goodnight, Sam giving him a gentle kiss, before they left the room and shut the door.

"Well. That was eventful." Danny said, lying down on the bed. "I'm going to bed now, so no…funny stuff."

Vlad chuckled. "Absolutely none?" He trailed his hand up Danny's side.

"Guueeee!" Danny stiffened up, shivered, and smacked his hand away. "I said NO!"

"Alright, alright." Vlad laughed, pulling him close. "We'll just sleep side by side, I promise."

Danny sighed. "Why does Phantom put up with you?" He mumbled.

The next morning, they returned to the hotel room to find that Dan and Valerie had already left, leaving a note that said "Went to breakfast, see you there?" in rushed writing, the pencil line trailing off the paper. They found the pencil near the door, where a book had been knocked to the floor, and the bed was an absolute mess.

"Wow." Danny sighed. "Phantom's really…"

"I doubt just Phantom did this." Vlad said, walking over to start picking up. "Valerie surely had some part."

"So, wanna go meet them at the diner?" Danny asked.

"May as well." Vlad went to change his clothes. Danny sat in his chair by the window and picked up his handheld game, making sure to NOT look at the older man as he changed clothes.

They arrived at the diner not too long later and found Dan and Valerie still there, Valerie wearing an outfit that looked brand new – of course, she had been in her ball-gown when they ran off into the night, so she would need to get new clothes to go straight from the hotel to the diner.

"Ah!" Dan waved to them as they entered. "I was wondering if you were going to come!" The table was set for four, obviously they told the waiter they had friends coming.

"Did someone have fun last night?" Vlad asked as he and Danny joined their table.

Dan and Valerie exchanged blushing looks and buried their faces in their menus.

"Sounds like it." Danny remarked. 'There's been a new development.' He thought.

'Dad?' Dan thought, his face still behind his menu.

'No, just stuff about shadow ghosts that Vlad forgot about. I'm a vampire.'

'Pfft, you're joking!'

'No joke. I just drank Vlad's blood last night.'

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Valerie asked.

'Why? You never try to drink mine. And what about Sam or Tucker?' Dan thought. "Hm, they have a good breakfast special."

"You always get the breakfast special." Vlad chuckled a bit.

'I'm a ghost-only vampire. And I only need to drink ghost blood if I'm out of the Ghost Zone or by your side.' Danny thought, picking up his own menu. "Soup looks good." He commented quietly.

'Sounds like we gotta talk to Johnny; see what else we need to know about shadow ghosts.' Dan thought. "It's pretty good, yeah." He commented.

The following two days were busy, with Dan going on dates – but always coming home by 10pm – and Danny and Vlad hanging out in town with Sam and Tucker. Twice he ended up spending time with his father, but Jack was none the wiser. He just didn't like how sour Vlad was as soon as they left his side.

Finally, they were getting on the private plane to go home. Danny watched out the window as Dan and Valerie shared a passionate kiss, wishing that Sam and Tucker hadn't had plans this morning. Then again, as far as Valerie knew, Sam was still pining over Danny. Why would she kiss James, especially since she just met him?

"Are you done now?" Vlad asked as Dan got into the plane, blowing Valerie a kiss.

"Yes." Dan grinned and nudged him as the door was closed. "Jealous, Vlad?"

"Quite." Vlad wrapped his arms around him, now that Valerie couldn't see them. "Daniel was most uncooperative, so I haven't had any attention. I request your presence in my bedroom tonight."

"Ew." Danny muttered, glancing at them.

Dan laughed. "Well, I suppose I have been neglecting you. Okay, I'll be there." He kissed him lightly and then broke out of his hold, going to the window to wave to Valerie as he buckled in.

Vlad sighed and sat down next to Danny. "Glad to be going home?"

Danny glanced at him, then looked out at his hometown before tearing his eyes away. "Sadly…yes."

Vlad smiled and gently took his hand. "Don't worry, you'll feel more comfortable once you start going to the Ghost Zone more often again."

Danny nodded, pulling his hand free and curling up, wrapping his arms around his knees as the plane lifted into the air.


	62. Ch61: New Year

Chapter Sixty-One: New Year

A new year was announced by the TV-recording ball dropping and the maids changing the calendars around the house. And with it came the end of Winter Break. Dan and Danny packed up their books and finished homework and gave Vlad hugs good-bye before Plasmius escorted them through the portal, the cloak and bracelet left behind with Vlad.

Taking with Johnny would have to wait, unfortunately, as they had classes to attend to. Still, Dan and Danny both felt a rush of joy as they entered the Ghost Zone and flew to Clockwork's tower.

"Did you enjoy your vacation?" Dark asked as they entered the tower. He hopped down from a higher area and grinned, leaning against the wall. "I hope you've been practicing."

"Uhm…" Danny glanced to the side. They'd practiced before they went and after they got back, but otherwise…

"Oh, this will be _fun_." Dark grinned, opening the door to his room. "Let's start class."

"Guaaaaahhhh!" Dan cried out as he was hit with the eight ecto-blasts, starting to fall to the ground.

"Phantom!" Danny cried out, flying up with the ecto-ball he had been making and giving it to him instead of himself. "Here, quickly heal!"

"T-Than—get out of the way!" Dan cried out, quickly pulling up a shield to protect both him and Danny from more attacks.

"Good, good!" Dark and his clones said, laughing as they continued to fire. "Nice teamwork!"

"Danny, how could you do something so risky?" Dan asked.

"You needed to be healed." Danny explained. "I'm your partner, remember?" He smiled.

"But you were supposed to use that for yourself! If you keep using your ecto-balls on me, it'll take even longer for you to get your own form!" He cringed as the shield started to crack.

"I don't care; he's hardly giving you a chance to breathe!" Danny said, starting to form another ball of energy.

"You might want to start spreading out the shield now!" Dark said, as the two found themselves surrounded on all sides.

"Danny…you have to move." Dan cringed. "He's not below. Just duck."

"Why are you being static?" Danny asked. As the blasts fired, he absorbed the ball, grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him down and out of the way.

The blasts continued to fire at them as they flew around the room and Dan abandoned the shield and fired back. "You're right; that WAS pretty dumb!"

"This is a shield lesson, put your shield up!" Dark called.

"Danny, fire at him while I make a shield!" Dan said, forming a shield in front of him while Danny fired. Danny's shots were weaker, but they were enough to make the Darks move out of the way. 'I have to put the shield around us...Danny, move closer to me!' He thought.

Danny pressed up against him, his arms around his shoulders as he continued to fire at Dark.

'C'mon…cmon…' Dan thought, pulling at the shield. With Danny keeping him busy, he could focus entirely on the shield. "Yes!" He smiled as it spread without flickering; gripping it as he turned to Danny and attached the two stretched ends together. Then he went vertical and covered the top and bottom, the two now in a shield bubble. "Alright!" He grinned and fired at Dark.

"Finally." Dark rolled his eyes, shooting at the shield as he dodged their attacks. "You know, we really should have brought him up here sooner. You get so much of your WORK done when he's in danger!"

The shield lasted about thirty shots before it went down and then Danny pulled Dan out of the way to avoid the next shots.

The door opened and Dark looked over. "I guess that means the lesson is over. Alright, I want you practicing your shields, Dan. Make them much stronger than that; you did great today, by the way."

"Is he actually complimenting me?" Dan asked Danny quietly.

"Danny, I want you to visit the Ghost Portal and absorb ecto-energy every four hours. That would be six times in a day, in case you still suck at math." Dark gestured to the door. "You're dismissed. Get out. Shoo. I'm tired of your whiny voices."

The two flew out, landing before they said good-bye to Clockwork and Daniel and went out to Plasmius. "Well, that was fun." Danny remarked.

"How did class go?" Plasmius asked as they picked up their book-bags and flew off to the library.

"Well, I completely a bubble-shield. It was weak, but I completed one." Dan reported. "Danny kept using his ecto-balls on me when I was hurt, and one time he couldn't just fly back down so we ended up flying around the room and he fired on Dark while I made the shield. He said I did great, but that I had to practice making it stronger."

"I got told to absorb ecto-energy every four hours." Danny said.

They landed at the library and Plasmius ushered them in. Being sixteen, they technically didn't NEED an escort, but he didn't trust the other ghosts to leave his charges alone if he didn't escort them. They went to the classroom and he waited outside, picking a random book to read while they studied.

Four hours later, they came out with their bags stuffed with more homework. Dan looked annoyed and Danny had a mark on his hand – no doubt from Ghostwriter's ruler. "How did class go?" He asked, leading them out.

"It went okay." Dan stopped at just outside the door and looked thoughtful. "We gotta talk to Johnny. That alright?"

Plasmius didn't LIKE them talking to Danny 13, but he knew why they needed to. "Alright…but I'm going with you."

They flew off to where Johnny 13 made his home, finding him with Kitty. "Johnny!" Dan called, the three landing near them.

"Hey, kid!" Dan grinned, waving with the arm that wasn't around his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"We need a bit of advice." Danny said softly.

"Alright, you got a voice now!" Johnny cheered.

"Yeah, and we need some more information on what…I am." He gestured to himself.

"Alright." Johnny nodded, looking at Kitty. "You mind if I spend a bit of time with the kids, babe?"

She pursed her lips and tossed her hair. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little while. They're not girls, after all. Are they?" She eyed the shadow ghost warily.

"I'm Danny. You know, Danny Phantom? We were split, I died, and now I'm a shadow ghost." Danny said, annoyed. "Definitely not a girl. And DEFINITELY not interested in your boyfriend."

She laughed a bit. "Well, alright. I'll be over there, then." She pointed to a pillar in a circle of rocks. "Come to me when you're done, Johnny." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Am I THAT shapeless?" Danny grumbled.

"Well…" Johnny started.

"Don't answer that." Danny said, shaking his head. Plasmius and Dan laughed.

"So, you had some questions?" Johnny asked, leaning against his bike.

"Yeah, have you ever been apart from your shadow ghost?" Dan asked.

"Once or twice." Johnny nodded.

"And did it…y'know, attack other ghosts?" Dan asked.

Johnny's face got a look of understanding. "Ohhh, you had that happen? Man, who did you piss off by his going rampant?"

"No one, Plasmius helped us." Dan said. "We got lucky; since it was on Christmas, his going berserk on a ghost would've ruined the Truce."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, you got lucky for sure, kid. Alright, so you obviously don't want any more surprises." He licked his lips thoughtfully. "Well, I hardly ever leave his side, so I don't really know many of the effects of leaving him alone. Especially after I pissed off, er, Walker."

Danny and Dan both cringed and Plasmius let out a sigh as Johnny continued. "Well, what do you know so far? You know about the teamwork thing, the vampire thing…what else?"

"I think that's it. Oh, but Danny was doing things that were weird for a shadow ghost before I picked him up." Dan said, nodding.

"That's because he had a connection to your world. I went back to the warehouse after you guys left and went in; there was a mirror. You've seen how mirrors can lead to the Ghost Zone sometimes, right?" Johnny explained.

"Yeah, like Poindexter had." Danny said, remembering one of their earliest fights.

"Well, then you know what I mean. He most likely knew the room you would be staying in, created a mirror to match it, and that's how he was able to reach the real world." Johnny nodded. "Any ghost can use a matching mirror to get through, but a shadow ghost can only use mirrors or reflective surfaces connected with their partner in the Real World. Usually it's just to communicate, though…"

"But, he left the mirror. He went to another room." Dan frowned. "How do you explain that?"

"Y'know…you're an anomaly as it is, being a halfa, so it could be related to that." Johnny said, shrugging. "Shadow ghosts aren't supposed to enter the Real World unless they're connected to someone at the time – and by connected, I mean you have to bring him out like you did when I brought you to him. Seriously, you're an anomaly. Weird things can and will happen."

"So, we should document this stuff for any future half-ghosts?" Dan asked, frowning a bit at the use of the slur.

"Might be a good idea; for your own use, as well. Luckily, since he's already got a voice, you might not have to worry about him being a shadow ghost much longer. Maybe a year at most." Johnny encouraged.

"Why is yours still a shadow?" Dan asked. "You've had him for years!"

Johnny looked at his shadow. "He prefers it this way. Only I can understand him and only I can see him properly. Everyone else is cut off from that." He looked at them and smiled. "Good luck, kids. Keep it up." He gave a thumbs-up. "And you may as well keep up the teamwork once he's no longer a shadow, since you WERE the same guy for a while."

"Er…same body. We're actually twin brothers." Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, you halfas are so weird!" Johnny laughed, driving over to rejoin Kitty.

"A year, huh." Danny sighed. "That'd be nice."

"We didn't learn much more than we already knew." Plasmius commented as they took off for home. "But it was good to get an estimate on how much longer you'll be a shadow."

"Maybe Danny will be able to revert back to a shadow form later or something." Dan suggested. They ducked behind Plasmius when Skulker flew by – even though most ghosts avoided pissing off Plasmius, Skulker still wanted Dan's pelt.

"Perhaps. It would be efficient for hiding his identity." Plasmius said, giving Skulker a warning glare as they passed by him.

"Do you think my hair is going to be white in the end?" Dan asked worriedly.

"It should be black, like it is to me." Dan smiled. "It's just the cloak that makes it white."

They arrived at home and the boys went to their room, grabbing their bracelet and cloak as they left the lab. Plasmius hung back to talk to Vlad, speaking in a lower tone.

"Hey, do you think those two ever do it?" Dan asked, looking over his shoulder as they walked.

"Do what?" Danny blinked, fastening his cloak on.

"You know. It." Dan winked, putting on his bracelet.

Danny stared blankly, and then his pale face went a mixture of green and red. "You…what…gross!" He ran off ahead of him, Dan laughing as he followed.


	63. Ch62: Valentine's Day

Chapter Sixty-Two: Valentine's Day

Danny would possibly have his form back in a year, which was a relief to Sam when she was told over webcam about it. Still, a year was a long time away and they had a lot of training and work to do. Now that they were both sixteen, Vlad was taking the time out of his schedule to teach them to drive - deliberately getting a car he wouldn't mind seeing destroyed in case they crashed it into a tree. He was also teaching them about economics and as many languages as he knew, talking about taking them on trips with him.

"Daniel, please stop making origami with your paper." Vlad sighed. "You don't do this in Ghostwriter's class, do you?"

"Ghostwriter isn't trying to get me to help him with his world-takeover scheme." Danny replied, folding it into a paper airplane and sending it flying across the table. Dan caught it and set it on fire by forming an ecto-blast in his hand. "Aww!"

"Focus, Danny." Dan said, never looking up from what he was writing.

"What are you writing over there?" Danny got up and went to look over his shoulder. "Wha—you're not even doing schoolwork! This is a love letter!"

"Don't look!" Dan pushed him away, covering his letter with a red face.

"I think it's time for a break." Vlad sighed. "Perhaps it's too soon for this, still."

"Yeah, fruit-loop. Like we'll ever actually help you with this." Danny said, trying to read the letter. "Wow, where did you get all this cheese? And why write a letter? Why not call her?"

"Because girls like getting love letters and it's almost Valentine's Day?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "I'm also going to buy her a present."

"Ohh, is it shiny?" Danny asked.

"Stop being bratty and go give Sam a call." Dan replied.

"Actually, I'm gonna go to the kitchen." Danny said, quickly leaving the room.

"The kitchen?" Vlad raised an eyebrow. "He's been going there a lot this past week."

"Wanna go see why?" Dan looked up at him, grinning.

Vlad sighed. "Well, since we're obviously not studying." He left the study, Dan folding his letter to continue later before following him out.

They found Danny in the kitchen, messing with the pots and pans, pulling out ingredients. "Uhm…eggless truffles…" He was muttering, looking at Dan's laptop that he'd set up in the kitchen. The chat wasn't on, and he had some webpage open. "Chocolate…sugar…coffee powder…butter…cocoa powder, walnuts…" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing with a face on it. I hope we have all of these…"

"You know, you could just ask for me to buy some." Vlad said, raising an eyebrow.

Danny gasped, looking over. "You two—what—you followed—don't laugh!" He blushed.

"Oh yeah, this isn't cheesy at all." Dan grinned.

It was adorable seeing the boys struggle with romance, but he did feel jealous whenever they weren't by his side. Dan especially, though he would love to have both in his bed. Still, that was a project for once he had his own form, for sure. Right now he wasn't sure if was stroking his hair or his eyeball unless he wore the cloak, and the cloak would come off during moments of passion.

"Well, I guess I'll just ask you to get them." Danny mumbled, writing up a list of what he would need before he walked over and handed it to him. "I don't want any help cooking, though!"

Vlad smiled. "Very well, but I would like to be your taste-tester."

"Fine." Danny huffed, looking to the side.

It was so much easier to get Dan to come to him, Vlad decided. While Danny was quite the prize, if he was so set on not being with him he would have to make-do with Danny as a son. "Then, shall we go out now?" Vlad offered. "There's a city a few dozen miles from here, you know. Just a drive away."

"Can I—" Dan was cut off by Vlad shaking his head.

"No, I will drive." He said, heading out of the kitchen. Danny went to close the laptop and take it up to the bedroom.

They all got in the car, Dan taking the front seat, and drove off down the road. Dan opened his window and ran his hands through his red hair, enjoying the wind. Danny sat in the backseat, playing his handheld game. Vlad smiled as he glanced at Dan, enjoying the sight of the teen's well-toned body. It pleased him that Dan came to him so often, even if he was leaving his brother alone in the bed for the rest of the night. Then Dan pulled out his letter and starting to silently read it and Vlad felt a bit of jealousy.

"Are you going to mail it?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to give it in person, but it is on a weekday." Dan nodded. "Can't just fly over and then fly back. Not without ghost powers, at least."

"Which you can't use to give it to her." Vlad nodded. "How would you explain getting there so fast?"

"Well, maybe if I had something like what you gave her…" Dan glanced at him.

"No, Phantom. I'm not giving you an air-board." Vlad said, using his "and that's final" tone. Dan pouted and looked out the window again.

They arrived in the city and drove to the market, where Vlad showed Danny where to find what he would need. He let him pick things out, smiling at his look of achievement. Now, if only the boy would do more than kiss him on the cheek…

Their next stop was a jewelry shop. Dan wanted to look for something nice for Valerie, and was using his saved-up allowance from Vlad to buy it. "Do you think you have enough?" Vlad asked as Dan looked over the displays.

"I don't know yet. I haven't found something she would like." Dan said, looking thoughtful. "Hm…nothing TOO girly…but she does like pretty things…hm…" He found a silver necklace in the shape of a rose and checked the price. "Just enough." He murmured. "Excuse me, could I buy this?"

"Of course!" The clerk smiled.

It was bought and put in a box, which Dan put in his bag before turning to the other two. "Alright, that's it."

Vlad nodded. "Well, I'm going to get something now." He looked at the jewelry, the two boys stepping out to the car to wait for him.

"'Ey, is this your car?" They heard a gruff voice say. Dan glanced over his shoulder and saw a few tough-looking guys grinning down at them.

"Yeah, this is ours." Dan put the bags in the car and shut it, turning to them. "Your point?"

"Heh, not for much longer! Step away, kid, or you'll be hurt!"

'They're not even as big as Jack the Ripper the 58th.' Danny thought as he moved forward. 'We can take them easily.'

'We don't want to cause a scene.' Dan thought.

"Look at 'em, scared into silence!" One of them laughed.

"I said 'move it', kid!" The leader reached for Danny. Danny's eyes flashed and grabbed the man's wrist, throwing him to the ground.

"Eh? Let's take 'em!" The others yelled, lunging at them.

'So much for not making a scene!' Dan thought as he started to fight the other guys, the first guy getting up and attacking Danny again.

By the time Vlad came out, there was a cheering crowd and three unconscious men, Danny and Dan both in offensive positions. "Boys? What…"

"They attacked us." Dan replied. "We fought them and won."

Vlad smiled and nodded, walking past the unconscious men. "Well, let's go in the car. We've caused enough of a scene."

"Wait!" A woman called, carrying a notepad. "Please, I'd like an inter—" She gasped. "Mr. Masters! Are these your children?"

"They are my wards, yes." Vlad said calmly. "And, no, they aren't doing interviews."

"But that fight…such skills! They're an inspiration to young folks everywhere!" She cried.

"And I'm proud of them for doing so well, but I'm not having them in the news." He opened the car doors and ushered the teens in. "Excuse me." He closed the door and went to the driver's side, giving her a hard look. "If you DO write a story on this, I don't want to see my name in the article – or else I will make sure you suffer for going against my wishes." He got in and shut the door, starting the car and driving off after buckling in.

"Are you really proud of us?" Danny asked as they drove out of the city.

"Yes, actually. You defended yourselves and our property, and managed to do it without seriously harming the men." He glanced at Danny in the rearview mirror. "You still seem a bit worked up, Daniel."

"I just…I had flashbacks of the arena." Danny admitted.

Vlad nodded, pursing his lips. "We'll do something more enjoyable when we reach home." He promised. "Something that doesn't take so much stress."

"So, not cooking." Dan grinned at Danny. "You always get stressed out when you try to do that."

Danny blushed and kicked the back of Dan's seat. "That's true, but you don't need to rub it in!"

"Phantom, stop picking on Daniel." Vlad said, glancing at him.

Dan shrugged. "What? It's the same kind of thing I do to the other ghosts."

"That's exactly why we got into trouble all the time." Danny replied.

They drove back home, arriving just in time for dinner. After dinner, he called the two to the den to talk with him.

"What do you need?" Dan asked.

"Come closer, both of you." Vlad motioned to them, pulling out two boxes.

They came closer and he opened the boxes. Inside were matching bracelets, one green and one blue. He put the green one on Dan and the blue one on Danny, smiling. "You two are the most important things to me, the only ones that I love now. Never forget that, and if you ever need anything just ask. I won't hesitate to at least listen, even if I don't always say 'yes'." He gave Dan an amused smiled and then hugged them both. "And I will care for you better than any father ever would, for as long as I live and after."

"Thanks, fruit-loop." Danny smiled, returning the hug.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Dan kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"Happy Valentine's day, my dear boys." Vlad said softly.


	64. Ch63: Spar

Chapter Sixty-Three: Spar

Valerie would be visiting soon. Danny sat on the highest roof silently, knowing that Dan was getting ready to meet with her. It was likely that he would have to spend the night with Vlad like at Christmas. The wind whipped through his white hair as he took in the view, miles above the ground. He saw Valerie approach the building and then Dan was running out to greet her.

He wanted to fly. He missed that part the most about being Danny Phantom, when he was flying high above the ground among the stars, safe from view and free of responsibilities.

He wanted to fly so badly, but he knew he couldn't fly in this form, and if he strayed too far with the cloak off…

"Seven months." He murmured. "If Johnny 13's estimate was right." He glanced at the watch next to his blue bracelet and stood up, climbing back into the window of the highest tower. He had homework, and he couldn't do it while his powers were sealed. As he left the high tower room, he glanced at a mirror. He'd been looking a lot better – the bruise on his face was gone – but he still couldn't wear any clothes without it turning black. Oddly enough, the blue bracelet didn't change. Maybe because Vlad gave it to him, or maybe because of the material. Oh well, he didn't question it.

He walked through the hall and gave a polite nod to Valerie as she and Dan walked past, laughing about something Dash did in Amity Park. Amity Park…was it protected enough? Were his parents and Valerie enough to protect it to the extent that he did, so much that he slipped in his grades and exhausted himself to the point of collapse?

He entered the lab and shut the door behind him, taking off his cloak, watch and bracelet and letting them fall to the ground behind him. His white hair changed to black, and his black shirt changed to white, and his black jeans and boots changed to blue jeans and white sneakers. The bandages reduced to just being on his arms and he walked over to stand in front of the portal, holding out his hands to form ecto-blasts.

He heard the door open and didn't even have to look to know it was Plasmius. The door closed and he glanced over to see the older ghost lean against the wall, watching him. "You know," Plasmius commented. "We do have a sound-proof training room, if you want to spar against me. Phantom always holds back against you, and you can't properly gauge your strength until you're in class with Dark."

"Phantom wants to grow stronger, not me. I just want to be more than a shadow." Danny replied.

"But you want to be a help to him." Plasmius moved towards him. "I can help you, just as I have been helping Phantom."

"No!" Danny turned to him, blasting him with an attack that moved him back a few feet. "You and Dark are both leading Phantom down the path of ruin, why would I trust you?! The only reason he wants to grow stronger is so he can have his revenge! I don't want him to have his revenge! I don't want him to destroy himself! Look at him, compared to when we were Danny Phantom! He's different! He would never let anyone touch him, but now he's constantly going to you and—don't touch me!" He jerked back when the older ghost grabbed his hands, looking at him sternly.

"Daniel." Plasmius paused, trying to calm his anger. "Phantom was broken by the Guys in White, not us. He's the one who begged for the power to take his revenge; we never told him to take it. I am offering to train with you not because I want to see you kill people or because I want you to join me in taking over the world, but because I care about you and don't want to see Phantom in tears like he was the day you died!" He leaned his face in closer, gripping Danny's hands tighter. "If you want to hate anyone for what he's becoming, hate the one who betrayed your trust and hurt you." He hissed, releasing his hands.

"Y-You know?" Danny breathed.

"Yes, I know. I know who really killed you, and, no, Vladimir does not know." Plasmius said quietly. "I have not gone to rip out his spleen because Phantom promised you that he would not tell Vlad or myself and also that the _murderer_ wouldn't be killed. He wants to take his revenge himself, but right now he's too weak. He could be easily overpowered and forced into a lab, and what if he was tortured and forced to give up your location? Or information about Vladimir and I? That is why he's still training and hasn't gone to fight him now. That's why he's been trying to avoid him at all costs, because just his voice makes him feel sick. And that's why Jack Fenton can still sleep easy." He stepped back. "Now, would you like to spar with me?" He asked, his voice a normal volume.

"Let me…collect energy first." Danny turned to the portal and summoned the ecto-blasts, putting them together to form a ball of energy.

Plasmius had found out, somehow, but hadn't told Vlad. He was sure that Plasmius would've killed his father as soon as he knew, so why was he waiting to let Phantom have his revenge? He waited until the ball was bigger than his head and then absorbed it, looking at Plasmius. "…What do you see?"

Plasmius smiled a bit, picking up the items Danny put to the side. "An outline. You can kind of tell it's a person now." He extended a hand. "Come, Daniel."

Danny nodded and took his hand after turning off the portal, letting him lead him to the training hall. They arrived at a door and Plasmius inputted a code, opening it before leading him in. "For the record, the code is 6-6-7-9. You and Phantom can come in here any time you wish." He set the items to the side and closed the door behind them, gesturing to a console in a protected clear room near the door. "You can change the settings as you like on that console and different dummies will come out for you to fight. Go high enough in the settings and you will start encountering artificially-made ghosts."

Danny nodded, then turned to him. "Alright. You wanted to spar?"

He smiled and released his cape, letting it fall off to the side. "It's not fair if I'm the only one with something to pull on." He remarked, taking an offensive position.

"Capes are silly, anyway!" Danny grinned, forming an ecto-blast and firing it at him.

Vlad blocked with a shield with one hand and fired back with the other, Danny darting out of the way. He was fast, faster than Danny Phantom was, and he used that agility to his advantage by blasting at him from a side not blocked by the shield. Vlad fired back, then formed three clones to join the fight. He knew that he was using a lot of abilities that Danny didn't know, but he was confident the boy would do alright anyway.

Danny hovered in the air, ecto-blasts in his open palms as he assessed the situation. He saw blasts coming from the four Plasmius' hands and waited for them to be about to hit him before he flew up, letting the beams hit each other. "Nice." He murmured, smiling as he darted around and powered up a blast, hitting one and then another when the first was knocked to the side.

He was getting better; that was for sure. When he first started in his lessons he couldn't do a thing. Now he was blasting and dodging, watching his opponent's moves before moving. Actually, Plasmius had to wonder if that was something he learned in the arena. He decided to change tactic and called all the clones back, watching what the teen would do.

Danny watched him carefully, drifting from this side to that to see if he had anything hidden. When he was content that he didn't, he powered up an attack and fired it. Plasmius darted around it when it got close enough and then the one following it, getting close to Danny and blasting him with a sudden attack that sent him slamming into the wall behind him. He cried out and started to fall but recovered, shaking his head as he formed ecto-blasts in his hands and flew around the room. Plasmius expected him to attack him again, but Danny flew around the room as he placed the blasts together, forming the ball as he flew.

"He's healing." Plasmius murmured, summoning his clones and having them blast at the teen with him. Danny weaved around the blasts, zipping back and forth around the room as his ecto-ball grew bigger. Then he suddenly shot towards Plasmius, holding the ecto-blast. "What is he…?" Plasmius started to fire at him.

'I hope this works!' Danny thought, holding out the ball and blasting it at the older ghost. It connected, sending the ghost flying clear across the room and slamming against the wall. "It worked!" Danny cheered, then gasped as he dodged the attacks from the other clones.

Plasmius slowly got up from the ground, wiping blood from his lip. "That was new." He commented, looking up at the boy. "He made me think he was going to heal, but was actually making a stronger attack. Smart boy, caught me completely off-guard."

He watched as Danny struggled against the clones and then smirked, turning invisible and sneaking up on him. Then he turned visible right behind him, wrapping his arms around him to pin his arms to his sides. "You're mine, boy!"

"Hey, let go!" Danny squirmed in his arms. "Let me go, Plasmius!"

"I don't think so." Plasmius smirked. "You want to be let go, you'll have to make me let you go."

"Fine!" Danny formed ecto-blasts in his hands, crying out as his wrists were roughly grabbed and he was held up by his wrists. "Ow, it hurts! Let go!"

"Make me." Plasmius smirked, one of the clones coming up and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Hey!" Danny squirmed, not liking this at all. "Stop it! I said stop!" He growled, feeling the clone start to feel him up. "I….said…." His eyes flashed green. "STOP!" He yelled, and then a green light-blast came from his body, throwing the clones and Plasmius off.

Plasmius flew back and stopped himself before he got to the wall. Chuckling, he de-summoned the clones. "I concede, Daniel. You've obviously been coming up with some new tricks that you never used as Danny Phantom before."

Danny slumped to the ground, panting heavily. "Yeah…but that last attack took me out like a Ghostly Wail…"

Plasmius flew over to him and gently lifted him up, cradling him in his arms. "Let's put on your cloak and go do something less tiring, hm?"

"Mm." Danny nodded, curling up in his arms. "Yeah, that was exhausting. Fun, but exhausting."

"You should demonstrate those moves in class tomorrow." Plasmius suggested as he carried him to his cloak and fastened it on before going to retrieve his cape.

"Maybe." Danny put on his watch and bracelet, then turned to him. "Thanks for the spar, Plasmius."

"Anytime, little badger." Plasmius rubbed Danny's head affectionately. "Anytime."

Danny smiled and left the room, pulling his hood over his head as he headed up to the main house.

'Phantom's mind is locked away from me.' He thought. 'I guess he's in the throes of pleasure again.' He sighed, shaking his head. He didn't like how he kept being cut off from Phantom when he was having sex, but what could he do? Tell him to STOP having sex? Yeah, right. Like he'd do that.

He went to the den and found himself alone, but not for long. Plasmius appeared behind him, apparently having been invisible. "Shall we play a game?" He suggested. "Or would you like to read together?"

"What if Valerie sees you?" Danny frowned.

"I'll hear her coming. Besides, I'm sure you'll know as soon as they're done with their love-making." Danny blushed and Plasmius chuckled, closing the door behind them and locking it to ensure privacy. "The reason I know about your father is because I can read your mind, Daniel. I don't share a link with Vladimir like you and Phantom do, so the secret is safe with me. Especially since he hasn't de-summoned me since he found out I'm more than just a convenient form." He smirked and walked over to look at the books. "Now, what shall we read?"

Danny walked over to join him, looking over the books thoughtfully. "Well…what's this one?" He picked a book he didn't recognize the name of.

Plasmius looked amused. "You don't want to read that."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"It's a very graphic adult novel Dan has been reading." Plasmius informed him. Danny quickly jerked his hand away from it and backed away from the bookshelf. "What's the matter?"

"Why is that out here where anyone can grab it?" Danny asked, frowning.

"Because Dan reads it in the den." Plasmius chuckled. "It really gets him in the mood. Why don't you give it a read?"

"No thank you." Danny turned and headed for the door, but Plasmius flew over and placed his palm against the door, standing behind Danny. "Plasmius…"

"Really, Daniel, you're acting like such a child." Plasmius placed his free hand on Danny's shoulder. "You know that you cannot do the marriage thing anymore, so there's no point in waiting for it."

Danny looked down, clenching his fists. "I-I'm not…"

"There's no shame in enjoying a basic desire, Daniel." Plasmius said calmly. "Why don't we try it now? I'll go slowly, and if it really upsets you then we'll stop." He moved his hand from Danny's shoulder, sliding it down to his hip. "Will you give it a chance?"

"But…Sam…" Danny pursed his lips.

Plasmius sighed. "Daniel, how do you know that she hasn't slept with someone already?"

"Sam would never do that!" Danny snapped. "Don't try to poison my mind, Plasmius, you can't trick me like you tricked Phantom!"

"You stupid boy…" Plasmius closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, and then suddenly shoved Danny roughly, slamming him on his front against the door and pinning him there. "There was no 'tricking' involved! He willingly slept with Vladimir, practically BEGGED for it, the night of your funeral! Then all it took was a bit of coaxing for him to come to MY bed! I admit, I took it by force the first time, but you see how easily he got over that! He chose to start destroying himself long before we asked for him to come to our beds, Daniel! So enough with your asinine claims, or I'll take what I want from you by force!" He hissed in his ear, then pulled away and let the teen fall to his knees. "We were getting along so well, too." He scowled and shoved Danny out of the way, unlocking the door and going invisible as he opened it and left the room.

Danny sat on the floor, his back still sore from earlier. Swallowing back tears, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked towards the open door. "I won't cry. Not in front of you, Plasmius." He said firmly.

That night at dinner, Dan, Valerie and Vlad all noticed Danny was being even quieter and surlier than usual.

"Uhm…James?" Dan spoke up first. "You okay?"

"Gee, I dunno. Am I?" Danny said, glancing at him.

Dan cringed a bit. Judging from his reaction, something must've happened while he was busy with Valerie and their connection was cut off. "Is it…uhm…Mr. P?" He asked.

Danny looked away. "…Yeah."

Vlad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll have a talk with him, James. I'm sorry if he upset you."

"Who's 'Mr. P'?" Valerie asked.

"He's James' private tutor. You missed him today, I suppose." Vlad explained.

Valerie nodded. "Well, if he's picking on poor James than you should see about finding another tutor."

"He's the best I could find." Vlad sighed. "I'll just talk to him about not being so harsh on him next time."

"Well, alright." Valerie nodded. "As long as James is alright." She gave a comforting smile.

Danny returned the smile and went back to his food. The topic changed to school, with Valerie talking about her classes and being asked to join clubs, but how could she join any clubs with ghosts running amuck all the time?

"But I heard the Fenton Ghost Portal was sealed." Dan frowned. "Where are the ghosts coming from?"

"If I knew, it would make things so much easier. I'm personally waiting for Danny Phantom to show up again so I can whack him for vanishing all of a sudden! He may've ruined my life and I wanna whack him for it, but it's not right to be so dependable to the people and then vanish for months!" She huffed.

"Well, maybe he has his reasons for being away." Dan said softly. "Maybe something in that Ghost Zone place you mentioned before is keeping him busy."

"Well, the ghosts have stopped asking about him, so they must know where he is." She frowned. "Maybe he's been captured by them. That would make sense."

"What do you think is happening to him, in that case?" Dan asked.

"I dunno. He had a lot of enemies and grudge-matches that nearly levelled the city." She sighed. "Nothing good, that's for sure."

Danny set down his fork onto his empty plate and got up, leaving the room. It was true; they had made a lot of enemies. That was the reason they were guarded so closely by Plasmius, but after their fight…he had to apologize to Plasmius. He checked the rooms that Plasmius usually hid in when they had visitors, then went to the training room and lastly the lab.

The Ghost Portal was open. "Oh, darn." He sighed. He would have to go looking for him in THERE. Looking over his shoulder, he thought, 'Plasmius went to the Ghost Zone, I'm going to join him. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You stay with Valerie.' before he took off the watch, bracelet and cloak and flew into the portal.


	65. Ch64: Spirits

Chapter Sixty-Four: Spirits

Danny came out of the portal and looked around; hoping Plasmius would be near the entrance. No such luck, he must've taken off further in. Maybe to the library? He flew through the Ghost Zone, listening to the screams and laughter around him that was always background sound to this place.

He took the chance to create an ecto-ball and absorb energy, passing by lair after lair. "Plasmius…" He sighed, stopping to assess his location. He seemed to be near Skulker's place, but not close enough he would get into trouble. A shadow ghost running loose would definitely be on his "rare find" list. He quickly flew on, forming another ball as he looked around.

"Plasmius?" He called, but of course he knew he wouldn't be heard. Who could ever hear him over all the constant screaming and laughing?

"What are you?" He heard a voice say. He looked over to see Ember McLain, the rock-singing diva of the Ghost Zone. "You're a bit of a weird one." She commented, tossing her blue hair. "What's your name?"

He glanced to the side. "…Danny."

"Well, why do you look so dark?" She asked. "I've never seen a ghost like you."

"I'm a shadow ghost. Uhm, look, I'm looking for Plasmius. Have you seen him?" He asked, turning to face her fully.

"A shadow what? Oh, whatever. Plasmius? Well, I did see him passing by looking pretty upset about something. I think he went to drink at Desiree's Spirits." Ember shrugged. "You look about the age, so I could take you there if you want?"

"Please." He offered a hand.

She looked at his hand, then moved one of her hands off her guitar. "Alright, let's go." She took his hand and pulled him along. "So, Danny. I know someone else with that name. Kind of a pain."

"Uh…"

"He ruined so many of my performances." She huffed.

"…" He glanced to the side. "You won't…have to worry about that anymore. He's never going back to Amity Park."

"Huh?" She turned to him. "Why do you say that?"

He looked at her. "…Because we were split by human hands and I was killed. I'm Danny, he's Phantom. And he's not going back to Amity Park. Neither am I."

She blinked, then released his hand. "But you don't look anything like him!"

"I will once I have my own form." He frowned. "I just need more energy, that's all." He started the ecto-blasts and put them together, creating the ball. "Lead the way, I'll follow. I just need to keep doing this if I'm going to get my form. Right now the estimate is seven months."

"Huh. Well, seeing is believing." She turned away, motioning for him to follow. "So, Danny Phantom has abandoned Amity Park. Why?"

"…Someone there killed me." Danny said softly. "And that place treated him badly after all he did for them. Why would he go back?"

"Makes sense." She nodded.

"And it's not Danny Phantom anyway. It's Dan Phantom and Danny." He watched the ball grow.

"So, what's that you're doing there?" She asked.

"It's a way for me to absorb the ecto-energy." He said, smiling. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, actually." She nodded.

They flew on until they saw a place that looked like an Indian palace with a neon sign that said "Desiree's SPIRITS". "That's Desiree's Spirits. Still wanna go in?"

"I have to talk to Plasmius." He absorbed the ball and nodded. "We had a fight, and I want to apologize."

"Well, nice to see you've grown nicer." She remarked.

"I've always been nice. Phantom's the sarcastic prick." He said, frowning.

They landed on the steps of Desiree's Spirits and she led him up to the door. A few quick knocks and then a man in Indian garb opened it, allowing them in. Danny looked hesitant, but she rolled her eyes and pulled him in.

"Come on, Danny." She said, going inside.

The place was dimly lit by lanterns that glowed pink and green. There was a dancer on a pole on some kind of stage and ghosts all around. As Ember walked in, all eyes fell on them.

"Ember!" Desiree flew down to her. "I was wondering when you would visit, you kept saying you were too busy!"

"Yeah, well, I was escorting someone." She nodded to Danny. "He's looking for Plasmius?"

"Plasmius is at his usual private table." Desiree looked at Danny. "Isn't this a shadow ghost?"

"Yeah, and it's really interesting, too." Ember beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, really?" Desiree gasped, looking at Danny. "Aww, what a shame. Such an attractive boy." She smiled. "Well, hopefully you get your form soon, Danny."

"Uhm…Plasmius?" Danny asked, feeling really uncomfortable about the stares he was getting from the women.

"Come with me." Desiree smiled and offered a hand. Danny hesitated, knowing how much she hated being touched by men, and she laughed a bit. "It's fine, I'm offering it to you. Take my hand."

"Okay." He took her hand and let her lead him to an area that was lit by candles that glowed red and yellow. "Plasmius? Are you busy?"

Danny saw Plasmius look up at her, a drink in hand. "What is it, Desiree?" He asked. "I didn't ask for anything of you."

"No, but you have a visitor." She smiled and pushed Danny towards him. "And remember, if you have need of my powers, don't be afraid to ask." She gave a little wave and flew off.

Danny looked at Plasmius, feeling like this was a bad idea. The older ghost was lying on a blood-red chaise, a drink in his hand and a half-empty bottle on a nearby table. He looked like he had been drinking a while, most likely ever since he stormed off.

"So, you risked your life coming here - for what?" Plasmius asked, sitting up and turning to him. "Why did you come to this place, Daniel?"

"Uhm…I-I…" He faltered.

"Speak up, Daniel." Plasmius said firmly. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's told you that."

"I came to…apologize." Danny said, looking at the bottle worriedly. What if he smashed it over his head?

"Apologize." Plasmius chuckled. "Why?"

"Why? Because we had a fight, and—"

"And do you actually FEEL sorry, or are you worried I won't be your bodyguard anymore if you don't apologize?" Plasmius demanded.

Danny glanced to the side. "I-I—"

"Look at me when you answer, Daniel." Plasmius said firmly.

Danny looked at him. "I…" He faltered. It was the latter, but what if he just got angrier if he told the truth? "I really do feel sorry. It was wrong of me to yell at you, and to accuse you of tricking Phantom."

Plasmius stared at him silently, then took a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Liar."

"What do you mean? I'm telling the truth, I really am sorry!" Danny cried.

"Your eyes are wavering." Plasmius said, smirking. "You keep doing a last-minute glance to the side."

"Are you sure you're not just drunk and seeing things?" Danny said, frowning. "I'm really telling the truth!"

Plasmius set the glass on the table and got up, walking closer to Danny. Danny swallowed nervously and stepped back, bumping against a balcony railing that overlooked the rest of the place.

Plasmius stopped in front of him and slammed his hands on either side of Danny, gripping the railing and leaning in to whisper. "Liar. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't be running away."

"I'm just scared." Danny admitted. "I'm scared of you, Plasmius."

"Pft. Finally a bit of honesty out of you." He pulled back then reached up a hand to stroke his cheek. "You know, in order to get Ghostwriter to accept his apology, he had to prove it. Maybe you won't have to do something as extreme as he did, but let's see what you'll do to prove it." He smirked, pulling away and returning to his chaise, picking up his glass and taking a sip. "Would you like some liquid courage?" He asked, smirking behind the clear glass.

Oh, great…he had to actually prove he was sorry. He should've expected as much. Danny slowly walked over and knelt on one knee in front of the chaise, taking his free hand and kissing it. Plasmius silently watched him, taking a sip from his drink again. Danny slowly got up and took the glass, bringing it to Plasmius' lips and carefully tipping it. After he'd drank a bit, Danny set the glass on the table and grabbed a basket of grapes that was sitting next to the bottle.

Plasmius chuckled, folding his arms behind his head as he tilted his head back, Danny going to his other side and picking up a bunch of grapes and holding them up. This was no doubt humiliating to the teen, but it was fun to see him stoop to serving him like this. He parted his lips and pulled off a grape from the bottom, smirking up at Danny as he chewed and swallowed. "If you weren't a shadow ghost, I'd ask for Desiree to bring over an outfit for you. This will do nicely, though." He grinned. "Why don't you climb onto my chest and feed me grapes by hand?"

He wanted to punch him so bad. He could not even describe how bad he wanted to punch him. Still, it's not like he asked for a lap-dance…crap! Stop thinking! He can read your mind, idiot! No wonder he could tell you were lying! Stupid Danny! Danny sighed and nodded, walking over to the other side and climbing up onto Plasmius' chest. Then he plucked a grape off the bunch and reached over to place it against the older ghost's lips, the man eagerly parting his lips and pulling it in with his tongue, stroking Danny's finger as he did. He had to resist the urge to shudder.

"Relax; it's just your finger." Plasmius smirked, moving one of his hands to rest on Danny's hip. "Continue, Daniel. There's so many grapes left on that bunch."

Danny was REALLY regretting coming here now. He plucked off another one, shivering as Plasmius moved his hand up and down his side, and brought it to the man's lips. How much longer would this go on?

After he had given him the last one, he set the bowl to the side and started to get off but was halted by Plasmius' hand. "A-Alright. That was enough, right?"

"Did I say that?" Plasmius offered him the discarded glass. "Drink."

"I'm sixteen. Underage." Danny frowned.

"You're a ghost, human laws don't apply." Plasmius reminded him. "Try some."

"I shouldn't." Danny shook his head. "I really shouldn't."

"Daniel, a small sip won't hurt." Plasmius sat up a bit, moving to sit up and knocking Danny flat on his back between his legs. "Here, I'll hold the glass for you."

"N-No!" Danny shook his head, but Plasmius would have none of it and held his chin with one hand, the other bringing over the wine glass and pouring the liquid into his parted lips. He started to spit it out, but Plasmius covered his mouth with his hand as he emptied the glass of its contents. "MMh!"

"Just swallow, Daniel." Plasmius set the glass on the table and smirked. "It's not poison."

Danny gave a look of complete hurt and despair and then swallowed the sweet liquid, looking defeated as Plasmius pulled his hand away. "_Now_ do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes." Plasmius smiled and lifted him up, kissing his cheek as he sat him on his lap. "Now I forgive you."

"Finally…" Danny breathed, his shoulders slumping in the man's hold as his eyes closed.

Plasmius smiled and stroked where he could see the outline of the boy's lips. "Maybe it's too early for you to drink that one, hm?" He smirked at the bottle, which contained the strongest liquor in the club.

"Is he okay?" Dan asked as Plasmius came through with Danny in his arms. "I lost connection…"

"Where's your girlfriend?" Plasmius asked.

"She's in the den, reading. I wanted to check on Danny." Dan said.

"Everything's fine, go back to her." Plasmius assured him. "I imagine your room will be occupied, so I'll allow him to sleep in mine." He gathered up Danny's things.

"Well, what happened to him?" Dan asked.

"The drink I gave him was too strong." Plasmius shrugged. "Most likely knocked your connection out cold as soon as he swallowed." He stroked Dan's cheek. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him. Don't keep her waiting, Romeo."

Dan nodded, heading out of the lab. Plasmius smiled and then went intangible and invisible, going through the ceiling and doors to get to his room. Then he carried Danny to his bed and laid him down, pulling back the covers.

"Should I do it?" He murmured, smirking as he unclasped his cape and then removed his tunic, setting them aside. Then he climbed in next to him and pulled the covers over them, turning off the lamp.

He could feel the smaller ghost beside him and he pulled him closer, his hands moving down his body. He had felt the outline of clothing before, and he found the hem of his shirt as he felt around. Smirking, he slid his hand up under it, hiking up the shirt as he did, and kissed the boy's cheek. It might be a little cruel, but a little mental manipulation was always fun to do.

The best part was that Danny was responding to his illicit touches. He licked the boy's cheek and then stroked his tongue down it, locating his neck. Then he kissed it, licking and sucking just slightly on his neck as his hand brushed against the boy's nipples.

"Uhn…" Danny let out a soft moan, squirming a bit. Oh, it was delightful. He considered doing it again, but he didn't want the boy to wake up; the game would be spoiled if that happened. Chuckling softly, he moved his hand down and felt around until he found the fastenings of his pants – they felt like jeans. He nuzzled him affectionately as he unfastened the jeans and then he sat up, tugging on the boy's jeans so they were off his waist and lower than his rump. Then he unfastened the boxers he felt and tugged those down as well before he pulled away. After he was done with that, he unfastened his own pants, removed his boots and lay down, pulling the boy close. He could feel the boy's shoes against his leg, but he didn't care. This would still be deliciously fun to watch his reaction in the morning.


	66. Ch65: Prank

Chapter Sixty-Five: Prank

"Hn…" Danny groaned in pain as he slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was a wall that wasn't his. Then he realized arms were around him. Big, light-blue arms. He shivered and looked over his shoulder, seeing Plasmius fast asleep next to him. And he was shirtless. Why was he shirtless? Danny groaned in pain again and slowly sat up, his shirt falling from above his chest to cover it. Wait…why was his shirt hiked up? He looked at himself and gasped sharply. Why were his pants down?! He looked towards Plasmius and realized his pants were undone. He covered his mouth in horror as his mind tried to piece together what had happened last. He'd gone to apologize…fed Plasmius wine…grapes…and then he was force-fed wine…and that was it. He didn't know what happened after.

"Did Plasmius…?" He breathed.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Daniel." Plasmius smiled, opening his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

Daniel looked at him and then got out of bed, pulling his boxers and jeans up and fastening them before darting to the door. 'Locked.' He thought, and then grabbed his stuff that was lying on the floor and went through the door in an intangible state.

He got to his room and poked his head in. Valerie was alone, brushing her hair, and he quickly left the room before she detected him. 'Phantom?' He thought. 'Phantom? Where are you?'

'In the den.' Dan replied. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

'P-Plasmius…I think he…' The rest of it faded off in a silhouetted image of what he feared had happened.

'Alright, come on up to the den and tell us what happened. That is really fuzzy, can't tell what's happening.' Dan replied.

'Okay.' He pulled on the cloak to regain his James appearance, put on the watch and bracelet, and headed up to the den.

He let out a yelp when he arrived. "P-Plasmius!" He cried out.

Plasmius was in the den with them, looking amused by something.

"Don't worry, Daniel." Vlad sighed. "Plasmius was just telling us about the prank he pulled on you. Nothing happened last night aside from your clothes being messed with."

"Creep." Dan tossed an eraser at Plasmius. "C'mere, Danny."

Danny walked over to Dan, sitting in the chair next to him. "So…nothing happened?"

"That's right. He was just doing that to freak you out." Vlad nodded.

"You gave some great reactions." Plasmius smirked.

"That was downright cruel." Danny said, curling up and pulling his hood on to cover his face. "I am never drinking again."

"Oh, what's the harm in a little prank?" Plasmius chuckled.

Danny shot him a look, then looked at Dan. "Phantom, do something." He murmured.

Dan was about to, but then seemed to hear something. "Valerie's coming up. Plasmius, hide."

Plasmius vanished, most likely moving to an area of the room he could sit and watch without being sat on by accident.

Valerie opened the den door. "Hey, good morning." She smiled, walking over to them. "What did I miss?"

"James had a nightmare, so we were discussing it." Vlad explained. "Did you sleep well, Miss Gray?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I slept okay." Her cheeks turned a bit pink, Dan's doing the same.

Danny glanced at them and then climbed out of his chair. "What's for breakfast, Vlad?"

"Shall we go find out?" Vlad smiled, then got up and walked over to him, offering a hand.

Danny nodded, taking his hand and following him out.

"You don't have to give us privacy, you know." Dan said, laughing a bit.

Danny shrugged and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about them." Dan smiled at her.

"It's fine." Valerie walked over and climbed into his lap, kissing him. "I like having time alone with you."

He grinned up at her, stroking her side affectionately. "Yeah, it is pretty rare. And when we do get it, we make the most of it, don't we?"

"We do." Valerie smiled. "And I hardly ever take off your present." She touched the rose necklace he'd bought her.

"I'm glad." Dan smiled. "I love you, Valerie."

"I love you too, Dan." She kissed him.

'Yugh. If I have to see much more of this…' Plasmius thought, going through the wall to escape the romantic scene. 'When will she find out already? This is getting irritating! Break it off!' He passed through the walls until he found Danny and Vlad messing about in the kitchen. "That is just disturbing to watch." He commented.

"Almost as disturbing as seeing you screw Phantom on the bed intended for me." Danny said, not looking up from what he was mixing.

"Touché." Plasmius smirked.

"You're just being annoying and possessive." Danny looked over at Vlad. "Can you pass the salt?"

"What are you making?" Plasmius leaned over Danny's shoulder.

"A snack for later. Don't do that." He swatted at him over his shoulder.

"Plasmius, please leave Daniel alone." Vlad walked over with the salt. "I know you're bored, but if you really want something to do then I do have a list of people that I want you to talk to in my study."

Danny looked up at him. "Just talk, right?"

"Of course. Unless they start firing on me." Plasmius smirked.

"Plasmius." Danny frowned.

"I have to right to defend myself from threats, Daniel." Plasmius kissed his head and then went invisible, leaving the room.

Danny looked at Vlad. "You're not gonna give up on your world-takeover, are you?"

Vlad smiled and rubbed Danny's hair. "Can you blame me for being greedy? I want it all, Daniel. Though, I will give up on your mother, as I already have you two." He kissed his cheek.

"Still don't have the Packers, though." Danny smirked a bit.

"Yes, well, with my world-takeover they will be mine." Vlad huffed. Danny chuckled a bit at his mood and decided to stop teasing him. "What happened yesterday, anyway? You went to see Plasmius and found him in the Ghost Zone?"

"Oh…yeah. Desiree's got a place…" Danny glanced to the side. "A club…and Plasmius got me drunk while there. So, I honestly didn't remember anything after he forced me to drink from his cup."

"No wonder you were panicking so much this morning." Vlad frowned.

Danny nodded. "I met Ember and Desiree…told them about who I am. Who I was."

"Why did you do that?" Vlad frowned. "You know that they don't care for who you were."

"I had to be honest sometime…" Danny said softly. "And they would find out as soon as I regained my form. But, they were nice to me, even encouraged my efforts to regain it. I guess I did say to Ember that Danny Phantom isn't protecting Amity Park anymore…"

"Hm. That could be why." Vlad remarked. "If Danny Phantom is no longer in the way, then they don't have to worry about him being loose. And I'm sure your running around loose intrigued them as well."

"Even if not Amity Park…I can still protect other places." Danny set down the bowl he was mixing in and looked at hands. "With my powers…"

"Daniel, you can only do blasts and the healing ability right now. Don't be over-ambitious." Vlad shook his head.

'As far as you know.' Danny thought.

Valerie left the following Sunday and Danny and Dan headed for Clockwork's on Monday. Plasmius waited outside, as usual, but halted Danny before he followed Dan in. "Little badger, remember what I suggested before." He said calmly. "Show him what you can do."

Danny smiled and followed Dan into Dark's room. Dark was hovering in the air high above, his arms crossed behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. "Ah, you're here." He nodded and flew down to meet them. "Good. Danny, pick up where you left off. Phantom, let's see your shield."

Danny obediently started to form ecto-blasts, forming them into a ball to absorb energy. Dan huffed and formed the shield, wrapping it around him quickly as the clones appeared and he was fired on from all sides.

"C'mon, don't lose focus now!" Dark laughed, firing on the shield repeatedly. "I can already see cracks, don't let it drop!"

"You're being relentless!" Dan yelled. "Give me a chance to—"

"To what? Be snagged by the Wraith Wrangler?" Dark sneered. "Oh, that's a nice expression. That's it, give me more rage! Tell me, Phantom, are you awake yet?!"

"ENOUGH!" Danny cried, firing his ecto-ball at Dark. Caught off-guard, Dark was slammed into and hit one of the gears with a sharp hiss of pain. "Stop picking on Phantom, Dark!"

"What was THAT?" Dark flew over to Danny. "Did you just turn the healing ability into an attack?!"

"Don't hurt him!" Dan flew down to them.

Dark held out a hand, clones blocking Dan's way. "Well, Danny? Did you just turn your healing ability into an attack?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. I wondered if, with all the absorbed ecto-energy, it would be an effective attack. It turned out to be a lot stronger than a regular ecto-blast, and Plasmius suggested I show it to you during class today after I used it on him during a sparring match.

Dark stared at him quietly, then grinned. "Good work! You're using your head, boy! What other tricks do you have?"

"I can't show you unless I'm actively in a battle." Danny said, flying back to move further away from him.

"Oh, we can fix that." Dark smirked, calling up more clones. "They'll play with you while I tear down your brother's shield!"

"What?!" Danny looked at the clones and then darted away, weaving through the air to avoid their blasts as the new clones gave pursuit.

"Dark! You're not being fair!" Dan cried, repairing his shield just before it started to be attacked again.

"Who ever said I would be?" Dark laughed, flying up to watch both battles from a better view, leaving his students to fight his clones.

"Let me go!" He heard Danny cry. Apparently he hadn't been able to outrun the clones and was now being held by two while a third stroked his body suggestively. Then a bright green flash came from Danny's body as his eyes flashed green and the clones were blown back. "I said to get off!" He snapped, looking a little woozy as he flew off, trying to conjure up a healing ball.

"And what was that move?" Dark asked, lowering himself to Danny. "Seems to have taken a lot out of you."

"I expelled the remaining power energy in my body to blast them away." Danny explained, and then slumped into Dark's arms. "It takes…a lot out of me, though. Like the Ghostly Wail…"

"Well, you'll get better with practice." Dark assured him.

"Dark!" Dan called, flying over in his shield. Dark glanced up to see his other clones had been defeated, the shield still intact. "What did you do to Danny?!"

"He did it to himself." Dark said, cradling the unconscious Danny in his arms. "I just caught him so he wouldn't hit the ground."

Dan moved closer, then formed an ecto-bubble, letting it grow as he dropped the shield. "I think I can move past the shield now. I got to where none of their attacks even dented it."

"Good work." Dark nodded, looking at the shadowy outline of Danny in his arms. He noticed the outline of bandages on his arms and touched them. "Why did he have these bandages?"

"The arena." Dan explained, putting the grown ecto-bubble against Danny's chest and letting it sink in, his body glowing as he absorbed it. "Seven months until the estimated time for him to have a proper form." He sighed. "Feels so long."

"Phantom." Dark said, and Dan looked up at him. "How will you manage to take your revenge when he's by your side? He'd never let you do it, but you and I both know that Jack Fenton needs to pay."

"I'll think of something." Dan pursed his lips. "I still have years before I'm at that point. Physically, he can still grab me and throw me around. I need to be strong like you."

Dark stared at him silently and then grinned. "Then I'll be happy to help you with that. You came to the right place, kid." He looked at Danny asleep in his arms. "I think we can call this lesson concluded. You both made great progress." He flew out with Danny in his arms, Dan right behind.

Plasmius started when Dark flew out carrying Danny. "Daniel?!"

"He's just exhausted." Dark handed him over to the older ghost. "That ecto-burst attack of his tired him out."

"Ah, he's shown you his new moves, then." Plasmius nodded. "Well then, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait—homework?" Dan looked at Dark.

"Eh, no homework today. If you really want some, absorb ecto-energy every six hours and Danny absorbs it every four hours." Dark flew off inside again, Daniel going in shortly after him and shutting the door.

"Alright, let's head to the library." Plasmius picked up Danny's books and gave Clockwork a nod of farewell before he flew off with Dan, Danny resting in his arms.


	67. Ch66: Phone Call

Chapter Sixty-Six: Phone Call

It had been almost a full year since Sam and Tucker went to the lab and reported that Phantom had vanished, the box in shambles. Almost a full year since he had sealed up the Ghost Portal but he still didn't feel safe. Jack Fenton stood before the sealed portal, a wrench in hand. "Hey, Maddie? Do you think we should tear this thing down? I mean, it's not in use anymore."

"Mm…" Maddie looked over from what she was working on. "Well, I suppose that we can. It's not much good to us now, and we had a lot of ghosts slipping out of it at random times, anyway." She went over to a shelf to pick something up and knocked over a notepad. "Oops." She knelt to pick it up.

He looked over and gasped. "Ah, Maddie, that's—"

"What's all these notes about Phantom?" She asked, looking at them. "Detailed sketches, information about his strengths, weaknesses and abilities...how did you manage to get this, Jack?"

Jack sighed. Well, the cat was out of the bag NOW. "While we were out ghost-hunting, Danny confessed to me that he was a friend of Phantom's. I…convinced him to tell me more about him, and that's what he told me. Apparently he's always going missing when Phantom is around because he doesn't want to get in his way and he was terrified of the other ghosts, besides." He bit his tongue after he finished, hoping she wouldn't know it was a lie.

She looked over the notes. "So much detail, though. This is amazing, it's almost like you were studying him yourself."

"Well, you do have to observe your enemy!" He walked over and took the notepad. "Anyways, it's in the past now. Phantom hasn't been seen in months, and I've heard rumor that he may be gone for good."

"Hm." She walked back to her workstation after grabbing what she went over there for to begin with. "Well, it is true that if he were around, he would've shown himself long before now. It's a shame we never got to actually study him, though…"

Jack sighed, glad that the Guys in White had all the information collected after the boys were put into captivity. After all, if she knew that Phantom and her baby boy were the same person…well, she'd surely change her tune on what to do with Phantom.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz called down. "Dinner is ready."

"We'll be right up, Jazzykins!" He said, heading for the stairs with his notepad in hand. 'I should put this in a lockbox or something.' He thought.

He heard the phone ringing and went to answer it, picking up. "Hello?"

There was only silence in reply, and he spoke again. "Hello? This is Jack Fenton here."

"…Are…you…awake?" A voice whispered harshly, and then it hung up. Jack's face was pale as he looked at the phone.

"Jack?" Maddie called.

'He's still alive. He knows my number. He's still alive. He knows my home. He's still alive!' Jack hung it up. "Uh…just a prank call, Maddie. Nothing to worry about." He chuckled nervously and swallowed before making his way to the table. "Ah, steak and eggs!"

"With fudge for dessert." Jazz smiled.

"You know the way to my heart, princess." Jack smiled fondly as he poured his milk.

Wherever Phantom was, he had access to a phone. Which meant he was still in the Real World and not the Ghost Zone. Maybe he could alert the Guys in White. No. He was supposed to be avoiding the Guys in White; they supposedly killed his son in a grudge act against him! What could he do? Just leave him be? As long as he stayed away from Amity Park and Jack stayed in it that was a possibly good choice.

Going to the police the next day to report harassment didn't do any good, since he didn't have a number to give them. Maybe he should look into getting caller ID…

The next day, another call. At about the same time, just about dinnertime, he answered the phone and this time heard soft, cold laughter before it hung up. Again, he said it was a prank call, but he knew that bitter laugh anywhere. Phantom was haunting him, putting him on edge while biding his time until…what? What was he waiting for?

Next time, he waited to come up until Jazz had answered it. "Dad? You've got a phone call!" She called down the stairs to the lab. "Also, it's time for dinner!"

"Thanks, Jazzypants." He said, walking up and taking the phone. He held it to his ear and said "Jack Fenton here!"

"You should go to a priest. You're a real mon—" The voice said this time, and then Jack quickly hung up before he could finish what he was saying.

"Dad?" Jazz frowned. "Who was it?"

"Just a rude telemarketer, sweetie." He said, walking over and sitting at the table.

Two months went by without a call from Phantom, but he jumped every time the phone rang anyway. 'Even without being near me, he's terrorizing me!' He thought.

On a day when Maddie and Jazz were both out, he was alone in the lab when the phone rang. Jack pulled off his glove and looked at his watch. 'It's not time yet. Can't be Phantom.' He thought, walking up to answer the phone. He held it to his ear, standing near the hook. "Hello, Jack Fenton here!"

"…D-Dad…?" He heard a soft voice say. The color drained out of his face as he realized he was hearing Danny's face. "D-Dad…it hurts…I miss you…"

He slammed it down on the receiver, panting heavily. His son was not talking to him from beyond the grave – his son was NOT talking to him from beyond the grave! He heard the phone ring again and gasped, packing away from it. It kept ringing until it reached twenty and then stopped, hitting the answering machine. Then he heard it start to ring again.

For the next hour, it rang. He covered his ears and curled up on the couch, his teeth chattering. Phantom was bad enough, expected to do something even, but now his son was calling him? He looked up at it and finally got up and picked it up. "Alright, enough of this prank!"

"D-Dad…" He heard Danny's voice whimper. It was so faint, so weak, like when he was in the hospital. "I miss you…I'm sorry…"

"I won't have any more of this, you hear? My son is dead!" Jack snapped.

"I love you, daddy…" He heard Danny's voice say, and then it hung up, the dial-tone humming in his ear.

That was the last call. After three more months of nothing, he felt content that he had heard the last of Danny and Phantom. He never told Maddie or Jazz about the calls, and the last words he heard Danny say in his ear wouldn't leave his head.

How could Danny forgive him even in death for how he treated him? How could he still see him as a father? Jack buried his face in his hands, sitting in the lab alone silently. The Fenton Portal had been torn down two months ago, a gaping hole in the wall the only proof it ever existed.

Danny's loving call had been far more unsettling than Phantom's threats, and it left him trembling every time the phone rang. He would visit Danny's grave and hear those last four words, he couldn't escape it!

"Danny…" He breathed, kneeling by his grave. "Stop haunting me. Stop haunting me! I'm not sorry for what I did! You weren't even human anymore! Stop haunting me!" Thunder crashed overhead and rain began to fall, drowning out his cries. "I wasn't your father anymore! You weren't my son anymore! You were just a specimen to be studied! Stop haunting me!"

He was alone, he knew it well, and as the rain fell harder and reached up and touched the engraved name on the stone. "He's going to kill me…he's going to kill me for what I did to you. Isn't that enough? Why do you insist on haunting me?! Danny!"

He clutched at the stone and hung his head, the rain making his usually-slicked hair fall into his face. "I don't love you." He whispered to the stone. "I can't love a monster wearing my son's face. I don't love you. I'm not sorry."

He sat there for an hour, murmuring, before Jazz and Maddie came in the car to find him.

"Jack! We looked everywhere for you, get into the car!" Maddie said, clutching her coat shut tight. "Where's your raincoat?"

He looked up at her, smiling. "Sorry, guess I forgot it!" He got up and walked back to the car.

"Oh, Jack." Maddie sighed.

"What are we going to do with you?" Jazz added, opening the car door for him.

What was Phantom going to do with him? Why hadn't he made any moves, aside from the phone call? And where did he call from? Where did Danny call from? Was it possible to call someone from the Ghost Zone, or were they both haunting somewhere in the Real World, using a payphone with stolen money to harass him?

And how long until Phantom came after him?


	68. Ch67: Like a Ghost

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Like a Ghost

It had been Dark's idea, the phone calls. Calling their captor and abuser and saying just the right things to freak him out before not calling again, and then finish with Danny taking the phone for the last call. He laughed when they reported his reactions, pleased with the results.

"Just keep him on edge, freak him out, and then stop. Let him relax. After all, surely you would be calling or attack him by now if you were still around." Dark told Dan. Danny was in the other room, talking to Plasmius. "Then strike just when they think it's safe. Strike hard and fast and sure, because if you give them a chance to fight back it could all fall apart."

Dan nodded. "I contact the Guys in White next, right?"

"Right, but wait until next year to do it." Dark grinned. "Alright, next time we're going to try to pull off the Ghostly Wail without collapsing. And don't use ice to break your fall again, that was kind of stupid last time."

"Yeah." Dan cringed, remembering how badly he hurt his leg when he slipped on the ice when trying to land.

Dark patted his shoulder. "Alright, you're dismissed, so shoo."

"Shooing!" Dan flew out of the room, passing Daniel on the way in.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked, turning to him.

Dan smiled, nodding. It was a lot easier to see what Danny looked like now; he just looked like he was perpetually in the shadows. It looked like Danny was wearing his clothes from the Arena, which explained the bandages. He noticed the bandages under his shirt at his shoulder as well from when Jack the Ripper the 58th had hit his shoulder.

"Phantom?" Danny asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "Just thinking how much better you look."

Danny smiled.

"We better to get to library or you two will be late." Plasmius said, walking away from talking to Clockwork. "Come on, let's go. Grab your bags."

"We should get backpacks." Danny said as he picked up his book-bag and flew out with the other two.

"We'll worry about that when you have a proper form and can be given a bracelet like Dan's." Plasmius said calmly. "Right now, the cloak would get in the way of the backpack."

"I guess you're right." Danny nodded, giving a wave as they passed by Ember's place.

"You two friends now?" Dan asked him.

"Well, we hang out." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "She's actually really nice when you're not trying to stop her performance."

"Heh." Dan chuckled. "That's the case with a lot of them. Long as you don't piss them off, they're pretty pleasant."

"Kind of like humans." Danny remarked. Plasmius and Dan laughed at that, and then they all landed at the library for their classes.

"Study hard." Plasmius encouraged as they went in. Then he went to pick out a book to read while waiting.

"Well, you seem to have gained some more form since last week." Ghostwriter remarked. "Good, it was hard to tell if you were making mocking expressions at me with the shadow ghost features."

"I don't make mocking expressions." Danny shook his head. "That's Phantom."

"Yes, and he knows what I do when he does." Ghostwriter held up the ruler. "Still, I couldn't see your face properly. Now that I can, I better not seeing any mocking expressions from you." He then started the lesson, picking up from where they left off in history.

Danny spotted Dan preparing to throw a paper airplane and chucked his eraser at him. 'Knock it off!' He thought. 'That could come from either of us, and you KNOW I'm the prime target if people want a punching bag!'

'Sorry.' Dan set it down and paid attention.

Ghostwriter started calling on them to give answers to questions and when they struggled he gave a groan and said what page the answer was on and to look it up.

"Hey, what's this book here?" Dan asked, picking up another history book. "Uh…?"

"If you can't read it, then don't mess with it." Ghostwriter explained. "And it's the history of the Ghost Zone, written in Latin."

"The history of the Ghost Zone?" Dan looked intrigued. "I think I wanna learn Latin now."

"Then learn how to speak proper English, first! It's 'want to', not 'wanna'!" The ruler came down on Dan's head and then Ghostwriter moved away.

"Right. I _want to_ learn Latin now." Dan rubbed where the ruler struck him.

"Then we can add that to the list of your courses, after you have finished your English studies." Ghostwriter sighed. "However, if you just want to learn the history of the Ghost Zone, I have already translated it in all other languages and it's in the library. You may check it out after class."

"When is it due back?" Dan asked.

"I trust Plasmius to ensure it comes back intact." Ghostwriter glanced at him. "Therefore, whenever you are finished reading it is when you will bring it back." He then continued on about Earth history.

After class was over, they headed out and Dan went straight to the history section of the library.

"What's got him so interested?" Plasmius asked Dan.

"The history of the Ghost Zone." Danny said, nodding. "I got assigned an essay. Can you help?"

"I'll proofread it and tell you if it doesn't look good at all, but I'm not writing it for you." Plasmius raised an eyebrow in an amused way.

"Darn, you saw through my cleverly-disguised scheme." Dan said, mock-pouting. Plasmius laughed and he soon joined in, the two still laughing when Dan came back with a book.

"What'd I miss?" Dan blinked. "Wait, nevermind, I heard."

"Let's go home." Danny smiled, picking up his book-bag.

"Let me check this book out real quick." Dan went to the desk.

Danny and Plasmius waited for him to check it out and then he shoved it into his bag as they all headed out.

"You're actually going to read that?" Danny asked as they got back home and Dan nodded. "All of it?"

"It'd be great to know this stuff." Dan replied. "Y'know, in case of any possible surprises? Like, if we had known about the Ghost King before…"

"I get what you mean." Danny nodded, then set down his book-bag and turned to Plasmius. "Can we go train?"

Plasmius smiled. "Sure, it'll keep you out of your brother's hair." He offered him a hand, which Danny took before they flew off together. The cloak, watch and bracelet were left by the portal.

Dan chuckled, heading for the den. "I'm glad that they're getting along so well."

Vlad met him in the hall and smiled. "They're off to spar again?"

"Yep. Which means it's just you and me." Dan grinned, holding up the book. "Would you like to read with me, Vlad?"

"If you're willing to sit on my lap for it." Vlad smirked a bit, leading him up to the den.

"You've gotten faster!" Plasmius said, firing at the black-haired teen as he darted around the room, an ecto-ball in the teen's hands. The tricky thing about when he pulled that thing out was he couldn't tell if he was recovering or about to attack, so he kept his guard up.

"Thanks, but are you sure you're not just getting slower?" Danny teased back. His voice was louder now, stronger, and it made their battles so much more enjoyable when they had the playful banter to throw at each other like old times.

Phantom had his quips, but they just didn't feel the same as before. When Danny said it, though, it felt just like when Plasmius was pursuing his mother and trying to kill his father. Oh, how he wanted to rip the man apart for not seeing the truth of the beautiful gem he had destroyed, but he knew that Phantom wanted to be the one to punish him.

"What are you implying?" Plasmius laughed as he moved to dodge the incoming blast. It damaged his tunic sleeve and he looked at it. "Now look at this, you've ruined my favorite tunic."

"Good thing you removed the cape, eh?" Danny grinned. "I'm saying that you're getting on in years, Plasmius!"

"I'm a ghost, Danny. I'm immortal!" Plasmius laughed. "I don't have to worry about 'getting on in years'." He fired at the boy again, summoning clones, and Danny weaved through blasts from him and his clones.

"Yeah? What about Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Well, it's hard to say. He IS aging." Plasmius remarked. "Perhaps we could find a way to reduce his age and save his life?"

"You mean with ghost energy?" Danny asked, jerking back to avoid a well-aimed blast.

"If we could find something, wouldn't it be revolutionary?" Plasmius smiled.

"Well, we do have Ghostwriter, and our share of other scientists. Technus might know something." Danny said thoughtfully. "I could ask Ember, see who she knows."

Plasmius smiled. The good thing about Danny befriending and explaining the situation to Ember McLain was that a) everyone knew who Danny was and b) they didn't dare lay a hand on him. Not unless they wanted to suffer her wrath. And Plasmius'. It was well-known by now that Plasmius would rip apart anyone who messed with the young halfa twins, and Plasmius had gained quite a bit of reputation in the twenty years before that fateful day he fought Danny in the hallways of his mansion after his vultures failed to capture and/or kill Danny's father.

He had to admit, he had been horrified when he first looked into Phantom's memories and saw the cruelty that the bungling fool he'd gone to college with was capable of. In fact, he could hardly believe it was the same person until he saw Phantom's memories of when Jack took phones calls from home. Two-faced monster…and he had the nerve to call his son a monster? When he had done nothing so obscene?

"Plasmius, focus!" He heard Danny say, and then he was hit by a powerful ecto-blast.

"Oof!" Plasmius flew back and stopped himself just before he hit the wall. "Forgive me, my boy, I was just thinking."

"Well, can you try to think while paying attention?" Danny raised an eyebrow, crossing his bandaged arms over his chest. "You're easy enough for me without the handicap, and I want to have fun."

"Oh, 'easy', am I?" Plasmius laughed and then he and the clones flew towards him. Danny saw them coming and put his hands up like he was trying to create a shield. As they got closer, though, he realized what the boy was doing and pulled back quickly. His clones weren't so lucky, and got caught in the green blast that came from the boy's body when he spread his arms out.

"Yeah." Danny said matter-of-factly, lowering to the ground as he formed another ecto-ball – this one to recover, no doubt. He couldn't do much more than heal after using that ability, which was still a big improvement from when he first started to use it and nearly passed out each time.

He had to admit, he had expected Danny's powers to be an exact clone of Phantom's. But, Plasmius had detected a heat core in him instead of a cold core, which meant he might have fire powers that could develop soon. How soon, he didn't know, but he recalled that Phantom had a Danny horrible time when he was gaining his ice abilities. He supposed he would know when his little Danny started having raging fevers without any known cause.

"I'll show you 'easy'." Plasmius smirked, and then he put his hands behind his back and moved closer to Danny. He gasped and darted back, unable to fight back and unwilling to lose the ecto-blast. He went invisible and reappeared behind the teen, wrapping his arms around him. "How's THIS for 'easy'?" Plasmius grinned, his fingers wriggling over the boy's body. He squirmed, laughed, and pleaded for him to stop, but never let go of the ecto-ball. "Well? Am I still 'easy', boy?" He grinned.

"Okay, I-I take it back! I'm sorry!" Danny laughed, squirming in the older ghost's hold. "Stoppit, Plasmius!"

"And are you sorry for implying I'm 'getting on in years'?" Plasmius smirked.

"Aw, you know I didn't just IMPLY that!" Danny said, grinning at him over his shoulder as he absorbed the ecto-ball.

"You brat!" Plasmius laughed, restarting the tickle in full-force.

"Nooo, stop it!" Danny laughed. "Please, no more! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Oh, are you saying I'm an 'old Uncle' now?" Plasmius asked, enjoying the boy's laughter. He had missed it, even if he only heard it rarely before.

"No, I mean I give! I giiiiive!" Danny cried, trying to squirm out of his grip. Then he seemed to finally remember he had just replenished his energy and went intangible, slipping through his arms. "Hah! I'm free!"

"Not for long!" Plasmius came after him, fingers wriggling. "I'm not letting you get away, Daniel!"

"You're not getting me!" Danny said, flying down and going into the console room. Plasmius raised an eyebrow and chuckled as the higher-level challenges came out, Danny coming back out to join him. "How about we call a truce, since these guys are ugly and annoying?" He grinned at him.

"Very well, a truce." Plasmius smirked. They fired on the artificially-created ghosts, working well together. Then he decided to mess with Danny and fired on him without warning.

"Whoa!" Danny dodged and gasped. "I knew it! I can't trust you, Plasmius!"

Plasmius raised an eyebrow. "You know, that would be more believable an act if you weren't grinning like that, Daniel."

Danny laughed. "Whoops?" He weaved away, going invisible so Plasmius wouldn't know where he was.

Plasmius sighed happily. While he knew he would never replace Jack Fenton's place in Danny's heart, he at least made for a fun uncle that the boy felt at ease around. He flew down and de-activated the challenges, the ghosts retreating into the different doors that opened up. "Daniel, how about some food?"

"Sounds great! I'm starved!" Danny flew down to join him, hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Let's walk, remember?" Plasmius gently tugged him down. "All the way down, Daniel."

"Alright. Oh, I forgot my cloak in the portal room!" Danny opened the door, looking around, then walked out. Plasmius followed, and soon they were back in the lab and Danny was absorbing more ecto-energy before he put the cloak on.

"Not much longer." Plasmius smiled. "We can start on a bracelet for you anytime now."

Danny nodded, looking at his James form after fastening the cloak. The bandages were no longer blood-stained, and he was wearing a white shirt, black pants and white boots instead of the all-black ensemble he had been wearing before. "Not much longer." He smiled.

They headed up, Danny pausing to look at a calendar. "…One week." He murmured.

"Hm?" Plasmius blinked.

"Until…Spring Break." Danny said, looking at him.

Plasmius sighed softly and pulled him close. He knew the boy really meant 'until the anniversary of the time my father tricked me into thinking he accepted me' and didn't like how he was keeping track of such things. He unfastened the cloak and pulled it off, stroking his cheek as his appearance back into that of Danny Fenton. "Daniel…if I could do anything to undo what he did…"

Danny shook his head. "I've moved past it. Besides, now that I'm no longer Danny Phantom, I've made a few more ghost friends and seen them and you as more than just troublemakers." He took Plasmius' hand in his and smiling up at him. "I'm really grateful you and Vlad took us in, Plasmius."

Plasmius smiled and then held him in a tight embrace. "My dear little badger...how could I not? You know how much I care for you."

"Well, I do _now_. But let's not forget the time that you literally threw me to the Guys in White and my parents and any other ghost hunter." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Remember? The 'Million-Dollar Ghost' incident?"

"Ah, yes." Plasmius scratched his cheek nervously. "You're still upset about that, I see."

"Eh, I've put it behind me." Danny shrugged.

"If you keep bringing it up, it's not behind you." Plasmius raised an eyebrow.

Danny grinned. "I guess you're right. Wow, I really hold grudges like a ghost, huh?"

Plasmius laughed, hugging him tightly. "Yes, yes you do!"


	69. Ch68: Dani

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Dani

"Phantom, where is Daniel?" Vlad asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Hm? The roof again." Dan said, glancing up from The History of the Ghost Zone. "You know how much he likes it."

"Yes, well, hopefully he doesn't fall." Vlad sighed, lowering the paper and folding it. "I might have Plasmius go check on him."

"He'll be fine." Dan assured him. What he didn't tell Vlad was that Danny wasn't on the roof, but about twenty miles above it. As soon as he regained his full ghost form and was no longer just a shadow ghost, he had been slipping away to fly high in the sky.

The wind whipped by and through his black hair as Danny flew in circles high above anyone's view. He saw a plane coming and went invisible, ducking lower so he wouldn't have to go intangible as well. The plane passed by without incident and he returned to flying figure-eights in the sky.

He never felt at as much peace as when he was flying. Far from bullies, from the pressures of teenage life, he had found Danny Phantom to be a form of freedom for him and relished every time he took the form of his twin. Even when things were peaceful, he would change into Danny Phantom just so he could enjoy the freedom of the skies.

He closed his eyes and made swimming strokes, enjoying his solitude and peace. Suddenly, something was slamming into him and he heard a voice cry out as he spun out of control. "Whoa!" He cringed and curled up, regaining control of himself. Then he opened his eyes and raised his head. "What…Dani?"

"Danny?" She breathed. "I heard you were dead!"

He gestured to himself. "Uh, yeah. How else could I fly around without being Danny Phantom?"

She frowned. "Yeah, but I never knew you were a ghost." She flew around him, looking him over.

"Well, if I'm dead than it makes sense that I'm a ghost." He shrugged. "How have you been, Dani?"

"Well, after our last meeting I just kind of hung around. I made a small home in the Ghost Zone, but that place is sooo creepy. It found that it helped me stabilize my…well, your DNA. I didn't really talk to anyone, and after I felt stable enough I left and started to sleep in abandoned houses out here. I think I scared someone last Halloween." She frowned. "Anyways, I've been mostly avoiding Plasmius because he still wants to tear me apart. Y'know, after I betrayed him and all."

"Has he been looking for you? Even now?" Danny frowned.

"Well, he shot at me just last week, so…" Dani giggled a bit. "It's just like Skulker for you, Danny!"

Last week? Just last week? Danny felt rage bubble up and his blue eyes flashed green.

"Uhm…Danny?" Dani looked concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, fine." He said, shaking his head. "I just found out that he's been trying to kill you this whole time and I never knew, that's all. To think I thought he'd changed…"

"Wait, have you been living with Plasmius?" She blinked. "Why would you do that? He's…he's a fruit-loop!"

"Because he really had nowhere else to go." They heard Plasmius say. Danny gasped and moved in front of her, turning to Plasmius. "Hello, Danielle. Fancy meeting you here."

Dani cringed, hiding behind Danny. Danny smiled reassuringly at her, then glared at Plasmius. "Plasmius, why can't you leave her alone? She's just trying to live a normal life!"

"At the moment, I doubt I am her biggest concern." Plasmius said dryly. "If she goes to Amity Park and your parents see her and recognize her as looking like you, what do you think your father will do? Or if the Guys in White spot her?"

Danny blinked, then paled. "Oh…"

"Honestly, I didn't come up here for her. I came up here because Phantom let it slip to me where you were while we were being passionate." Plasmius said calmly. "Come, we're going home." He extended a hand.

"…Wait." Danny pursed his lips. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Plasmius. Give Dani this chance. Let her live with us—"

"What?!" Dani shrieked.

"—she's stabilized herself and no doubt needs a stable home. Where better a home than where Phantom and I are living?" Danny continued, like she hadn't interjected. "And if she needs lessons, I'm sure Dark would be willing to take on a third student. And Ghostwriter, too!"

"I think you're testing the limits of their patience with just you two, but…" Plasmius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well. I will…stop hunting her down and if she wishes it than she may stay with us."

Danny smiled, then blinked as Dani grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Plasmius. "Uh—wha—we'll be right back!"

"What are you doing?" Dani hissed, turning to face him. Her hand was still balled up in his shirt. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're our little sister, Dani." Danny said softly. "There's so much you don't know about us, but you will. And Vlad and Plasmius are really very nice, and even Dark can be gentle when he wants to be. And as long as you don't use improper English or interrupt him, Ghostwriter's really nice, too."

'Speak for yourself.' He heard in his head.

Dani pursed her lips. "I know…that Vlad can be nice. He was nice to me, until I betrayed him to work with you. Why…why would you ever live with him?"

"I was…" Danny faltered. "I was killed by events connected to my father. Phantom came to him…and when I was a shadow ghost Phantom brought me here from the Ghost Zone."

"What's a shadow ghost?" Dani asked.

"I'll tell you later. So, will you come with us?" Danny gently eased her hand off his shirt and took her hand in his.

She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face with her free hand. "Well…I'll give it a probation period."

Danny smiled brightly. "Thank you, Dani. You won't regret it!" He flew off to tell Plasmius the good news.

"I already am." She mumbled before flying after him.

"This house is mostly populated by ghosts now!" The maid cried when she saw Dani's ghost form. "I don't—I never signed up to clean a haunted house!" She ran into a room and shut herself in.

"What's her problem?" Dani asked, looking at Danny and Dan. They shrugged; identical grins on their faces. "Well, whatever. So, tell me about this…'Dark'. I've heard of 'Ghostwriter'."

"Well…" Danny looked like he wasn't sure how to put it.

"Tell you what," Dan suggested. "We'll bring you to meet him tomorrow."

"Okay." She raised an eyebrow.

"I've had a maid prepare your old room." Vlad said, entering the room. "I'm afraid that we'll have to get new clothes for you, you've grown out of the ones you wore when you were twelve."

Dani stiffened up when he entered, but at seeing Dan's relaxed expression she tried to relax. "Uhm…thanks, Vlad."

He looked her over silently. She resembled a 14-year-old Danny Phantom so much that it was almost painful to look at her, her green eyes sparking with resentment. And who could blame her? He had created her to throw her away and used her until she no longer proved useful.

There was a tense silence, and then a ringing phone broke it and Dan pulled it out. "Oh, it's Valerie." He left the hall, answering it.

"You wanna play a video game?" Danny asked her, turning to her with a smile. "Oh, and you might wanna go human form. The maids are kind of…"

"Skittish?" Dani pointed at the locked door. "I noticed." She changed into her human form, a black-haired girl with blue eyes, a blue hoodie and dark-pink pants. On her feet were sneakers that looked really worn out, and there was dirt on her clothes. "Sure, let's go play a game." She glanced at the bracelet that Danny and Dan both wore, wondering how they had managed to duplicate the half-form shift ability.

The next day, she was brought into the Ghost Zone by Plasmius, the other two sporting backpacks while she had a book-bag she was told was Danny's before. "We'll get you a backpack this weekend." Vlad promised her as he handed it to her. "You'll just need it for Ghostwriter's homework. Plasmius has already talked to him, and he's agreed to teach you."

"What about Dark? Do I need this for him?" She'd asked.

"No. In fact, you'll be leaving it outside the classroom." Vlad had replied.

As she set down outside Clockwork's tower with the others, she marveled at the gears it was comprised of. Then they entered and her jaw dropped.

Leaning against a wall was what looked like a much older Danny Phantom, complete with the iconic D on his chest. His hair was fire, but for some reason the wall wasn't catching fire. And he was big, intimidatingly big.

"What, are you guys multiplying now?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where did the girl come from?"

"She's a clone that Vlad made." Dan explained. "But, she's just as good as Danny and I am!"

"She's Danielle." Danny explained. "Danielle, this is Dark."

"Call me 'Dani'." She walked over and held out a hand.

He eyed the hand like it was something unpleasant and sighed, looking at Dan. "Alright, I know what you want. I'm being entirely too nice to you, kid, so you better actually go through with your goal in the end or I'll whoop your ass." He opened the door. "Get in, brats."

They entered, Dani looking at Dark like he was something absolutely fascinating. He looked annoyed by her staring and turned to her. "Alright, what can you do?"

"Well, anything Danny Phantom can." She said proudly.

"Ugh…fine." He looked at the other two. "Fight her. Let's see how well she can hold up against the two of you."

"This is new." Dan remarked. "But, hey, I'll do it." He looked at Danny. "What do you think?"

"Let's show her the healing trick first." Danny suggested. "It's not fair if we heal and she doesn't."

"Go ahead, then." Dark gestured to Danny. "You have the floor."

Danny nodded and approached her. "Alright, Dani. Start up your ecto-blasts." He started to do the same, Dani following suit. "Now, put them together."

"Together?" She blinked.

"Like this." He clapped his hands together, then pulled them apart to reveal a ball. "See?"

She nodded, doing the same. "Alright. What now?"

"Wait for it to grow. The ecto-energy is attracted to it and will grow it on its own. You can dodge while doing this, and once it's about the size of your head, you push it into your chest. Like this." He pushed the ball he was holding into his chest. "Mine was smaller, but I wanted to demonstrate."

"So…like this?" Dani pushed her ball into her chest and let out a cry of surprise. "I-It feels so weird!"

Dark nodded. "Alright, tutorial over. I'll be over here, let's see how you do."

Danny stepped back and then looked at Dan, smiling. 'We'll win.'

'We always do.' Dan replied; their mind-connection was sure to be an advantage.

"Get flying, already!" Dark snapped.

Danny and Dan flew up into the air, Dani following after them. Danny fired blasts from behind Dan while Dan formed a shield ball to protect them. She fired on them again and again, the blasts bouncing off the shield. Dark formed a shield around himself to avoid stray shots and observed from a safe distance.

"Can you clone?" He asked her.

"Just one." She admitted.

"Do it." He nodded. "I want to see all you know."

She nodded, focusing and splitting into two. Then she and her clone continued to fire on the shield.

"Danny, leave the shield!" Dark ordered.

Danny nodded and flew out of the shield, weaving around Dani's blasts as he formed an ecto-ball. He hadn't been hurt yet, so Dark knew that he was about to attack and smirked. How would she react to the healing move she was just taught being used as a powerful attack?

Danny stopped short suddenly and then fired at the ecto-ball at her, the blast knocking her and her clone against the wall, the clone vanishing. She groaned in pain and then yelped, dodging blasts from Dan's attacks. He'd dropped the shield and summoned clones to attack her along with him.

She was getting winded, and when she was hit by the next ball-blast, she hit the wall again and fell to her knees on the floor, phasing into her human form.

"Enough!" Dark called, then walked over to her. "You need a lot of training. That wasn't even all they can do."

She looked up at him, eyes shaking, then bowed her head respectfully. "Please teach ne, Master Dark!"

Danny and Dan lowered behind Dark, the clones pulled back into Dan and an ecto-ball in Danny's hands. Danny moved past Dark and knelt next to Dani, pushing the ball into her chest. Nodding, Dark walked away a bit and then turned to them with a grin. "Let's start the lessons, then!"

Dani got up, her power restored, and changed into her ghost form. "I'm ready!"

"Are you?" Dan asked quietly as he went to another area of the room, Danny going to his own area.

Dani soon found she was grossly outmatched, and her basic lessons in comparison to theirs…she gasped and curled up as Dan let out another howl at Dark, ecto-waves filling the air and causing the ground and walls to shake. Danny was battling clones of Dark, and seemed to be having some trouble until he suddenly shot out a blast from his own body and sent the clones away from him. Both Danny and Dan looked winded after they did this, but she noticed them flying around to avoid being hit by blasts from their teacher and his clones so clearly they can't be THAT winded…

"Build up ecto-energy…right." Dani breathed, looking at the ball forming in her hands. "Ghost power is strengthened by ecto-energy…"

Clearly, she had a long time to go before she could be up to par with Danny Phantom again.


	70. Ch69: Flight

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Flight

"Danny?" Dani flew up to Danny, who was sitting on the roof looking a bit surly. "Danny, what's wrong?"

He glanced at her. "Plasmius took Dan to that club." He huffed. "I just lost connection."

"Connection?" She blinked.

He nodded. "We had a mind-link at the time of my death and it's been constant ever since." He tapped his head. "So, his thoughts, what he's doing, I know all of it until he muddles his mind with…" He groaned and buried his head in his knees.

She nodded, then sat next to him. "So…remind me how you died?"

"I didn't tell you, did I?" He looked at her. "My father…he…" He looked away. "He and the Guys in White were having some kind of dispute. We were out ghost-hunting at the time, and I got caught up in it. So—"

"Why are you split from Phantom, then?" She asked.

He bit his lip. 'Wrong lie.' He thought. "…I was getting to that. I changed into Phantom to protect him, and they captured me. Then they forced dad to work with him and split me and Phantom, putting us through all kinds of tests before I died from lack of proper medical attention and Phantom…broke out after I died. He only stayed because of me…"

She gently rubbed his shoulder. "Danny…I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for." He gave a sad smile. "You couldn't have prevented it."

She frowned and hugged him. "Don't matter. I wish I could've, and that's why I'm sorry I couldn't."

He blinked and smiled, returning the hug. "Thanks."

She pulled back and smiled. "Right, so…what club were you talking about?"

"Desiree's Spirits." Dan huffed. "I went there to talk to Plasmius once…never wanna go back again."

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a place for adults." Danny explained. "Drinking, exotic dancing, you name it they got it." He stood up. "Wanna go flying?"

She stood up and smiled. "Sure!"

They took to flight, high above the estate. "Hey, Danny?" She asked as she flew close to him. "Why does your hair turn white and Dan's hair turn red when you put the bracelets on?"

"Because the bracelets are supposed to hide our identities." Danny explained. "When I was a shadow ghost, my hair kept changing to white when I put on a cloak that blocked my powers, so we just stuck with it to be consistent when the second bracelet was made. Dan dyes his hair and mine is bleached, but it's only the human forms."

Dani nodded. "I was just wondering." She glanced at his bandages. "Are you hurt?"

"…I was, when I was alive. I keep the bandages on because it's just a part of who I am. If I take them off, they'll sooner or later re-appear on my arms." He looked at her. "Why all the questions?"

"Because I'm curious?" She gasped and darted around a kite. "Phew, that was close."

"Pretty high kite." Danny remarked as he also dodged it. "Did I ever tell you about how we met Dark?"

"Nope." She turned to him. "Tell me?"

"Well, it was a little while before I met you." Danny said, nodding. "I was studying for a career assessment test, when I was attacked by this ghost from the future. We fought, I won, and she went back to her own time. I ended up accidentally stealing the answers to the test, and…" He continued on, telling her about how he was nearly killed by Clockwork, how he fought and lost against Dark – Dan Phantom of the future – how he ended up in the Ghost Zone of the future, got the contact from his sister to check with Plasmius for answers, found out about Dark's origin – "Though apparently I filled in the blanks wrong, because his Danny is here and dating him." He said, shrugging. Dani made an "ew" face. – and finally finished with going back to his own time, defeating Dark, trapping him in a thermos and leaving Dark with Clockwork while his family lived on instead of dying like Dark planned.

"But if he was in the thermos…why is he teaching us now?" Dani asked.

"Because Phantom let him out." Danny sighed. "Apparently he's not hell-bent on destroying the past anymore, though…he and Phantom have some kind of…agreement. I think he's only helping him because Phantom wants to take revenge on d—the Guys in White."

"And you haven't told Vlad or Plasmius because…?" She frowned.

"Plasmius knows." He said softly. "He knows…aw, damn. I feel so bad lying to you."

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"What I told you about my dad having a feud I got caught up in? That's a lie. My father was the one responsible for my death. He ripped Phantom out of me, tortured us, cut us open, studied us, and had us do all kinds of tests. He called me a monster, and said I was no longer his son, that I was just a ghost! He displayed a cruelty I have never seen on him, ever! And this was after he found out about me being Danny Phantom, told me he accepted me, and tricked me into going on a trip with him!" Green tears slipped from his eyes. "I made Phantom promise not to kill anyone. And not to tell Vlad or Plasmius, but Plasmius knows because he can read minds, but he hasn't told Vlad yet and he wants Phantom to take his revenge just like Dark does and it's slowly but surely destroying my twin brother!" Danny cried, bringing his hands to his head. "And I can't do anything about it, because they won't listen to me! They won't listen!"

"Danny…" Dani was stunned by everything she had just been told. His own father caused his death? Tortured him? Cut him open? Called him a monster? How…how could he… "….Brother?"

He nodded. "Phantom…Phantom and I were supposed to be born as twins. But, when I was born, he never hatched. He just stayed a part of me, a dead brother that hung around in my body until he made contact with the Ghost Zone and came to life."

She blinked. "…What?"

"That's why I'm a halfa. Was a halfa. Same with Vlad and Plasmius." Danny sighed. "Which makes Dark and Daniel's relationship even MORE 'ew'."

"Yeah, that's pretty high on the 'ew' scale." Dani nodded. "So…anything else I should know that will keep me up at night?"

Danny smiled a bit. "Sorry, you asked."

"Yeah, wow. And I thought **I **had family issues." She nodded. "Can I just…go over there and scream?" She pointed off to the distance.

"Take your time." He nodded. She flew off and a bit later he heard her let out a shriek of terror, confusion, rage, and sorrow. Then she came back and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." He nodded. "Hey, how far have we flown?"

"I dunno, but we better get back home before Plasmius comes after us." She said nervously.

"He's drunk and getting lucky. He's not coming after us." Danny replied.

"Can we say that THAT is an 'ew', too?" She made a face.

"Yep. Definite 'ew'." Danny nodded.

Dani nodded, then gasped. "Behind you, Danny!"

He looked behind him and saw one of the Guys in White's helicopters. They had their net poised to fire, among other weapons.

"Run." He breathed, grabbing her hand and flying off.

"We got runners!" They heard one of the men say, and then the helicopter was giving chase.

The net came out and just barely missed them. Danny moved Dani to the front of him and held her close. He would NOT let her be hurt!

"Danny, we can take 'em!" Dani said.

"At this altitude, we would kill them if we disabled the helicopter!" Danny shook his head. "We're just going to run!"

"Hey, that ghost looks familiar." One of the men said.

Danny's eyes flashed green and he pushed Dani to the side, blasting at the helicopter. Those men…he knew them! They had been there for the strength tests! Dani fired at the helicopter as well, and then he heard her let out a cry of surprise and fear as she was caught hold of.

'The Wraith Wrangler!' Danny thought, recognizing it. Oh, of all the times to lose connection with Dan! He flew over and started to pry at the rope. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." He assured her.

"Got him!" He heard a voice say, and then he was grappled and electrocuted, his screams high and loud.

"Danny!" Dani screamed.

Danny slumped in their hold, not even resisting as he was pulled in, Dani soon after. 'Phantom…help….Guys in White…' Danny thought as he lost consciousness.

"I knew it, it IS him!" A voice said as he blacked out.

Danny didn't know how long he was out, but woke to bright lights in his face. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. He seemed to be in a room, a ghost shield glowing brightly to keep him in. Gasping, he looked around for Dani and saw her lying on the floor with a Fenton Spector Deflector around her waist. "Dani? Dani!" He ran over and knelt next to her. "Dani…"

"D-Danny?" She breathed.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Mm…kind of. You?"

"Hurts." Danny admitted.

Dani slowly sat up, looking around. "Where…where are we?" She asked, looking at him.

"…Guys in White." Danny replied, looking towards where they could see men in white suits looking down at them.

Dani clung to him, looking up fearfully. Noticing her glove, she frowned. "Danny? Why am I still in ghost form?" She asked softly.

"Shh!" He hissed, then spoke quieter. "For the love of God, Dani, don't ever let them see your human form. Ever. You're in ghost form because your ghost powers have been blocked by that belt you're wearing and you can't change back."

"Belt?" She looked down at it. "How do I remove it?"

"You need a key, usually." He sighed. "That's a Fenton tool. Same with the other ones. They must've raided the old lab and taken all the tools my dad left there."

"What do you mean 'usually'?" She asked quietly.

"I put one on Dark and he just ripped it off." He said, sighing. "We're not nearly that strong."

She curled up close to him, sniffling. "Danny? Are we going to be stuck here?"

Stuck? In a lab? Not again! Danny gently moved her off him and stood up. "You recognize me, don't you?!" He called.

"Yes, Daniel Fenton." One of the men said.

"Why have you brought us here?" Danny asked. "Haven't you done enough to me?!"

"We mistook her for your counterpart. She greatly resembles him, after all." The man said calmly.

"Does…does my dad know I'm here?" Danny asked.

"No, and he's not going to." The man replied.

'Thank goodness.' He thought. "What will you do to us?"

"Jack Fenton's research on Phantom and you was incomplete." The man replied. "We're going to do further studies on you. As for your friend…" He sighed. "Well, perhaps she'll make for an interesting study as well. Time will tell."

Danny was silent before he spoke again. "…Dr. Wilson. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. Your father handing our name out as the scapegoat nearly cost Dr. Wilson his life, so he's staying here permanently." The man replied. "Would you like us to send him in?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, please."

The man nodded and left his view.

Dani slowly stood up. "Who's Dr. Wilson?" She asked quietly.

"He's the one who treated my wounds when I was in this place before." Danny replied. "He actually has compassion, and was the one who forced my father to take me to the hospital when I needed to go."

A door opened up in the previously-empty wall and Dr. Wilson stepped in. "Danny." He breathed, the door closing behind him as he approached them. "Oh, Danny…I'm so sorry. I wish I could've…"

"You did all you could." Danny said softly, then leaned in close to whisper. "I need you to help me. Contact Vlad Masters at this number." He whispered a set of numbers, then said "Got that? Do I need to repeat it?"

"No, I have them." Dr. Wilson said quietly, then smiled a bit. "Why do you trust me?"

"Because you care." Danny replied quietly. "You cared about Phantom, about me. So, I trust you to help us escape this place."

Dr. Wilson nodded, then threw his arms around the ghost teen. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I told him to take you sooner…"

Danny shook his head, then pulled away and gestured to Dani. "Dani, come here. This is Dr. Wilson."

She walked closer and nodded stiffly. "Hi."

Dr. Wilson looked her up and down, then gave Danny a quizzical look. Danny just smiled and pointed to the D on her chest.

"Alright, time's up." The man said from above. "Dr. Wilson, please step out. We'll be bringing out Daniel Fenton to do some tests in just a moment."

"Understood." Dr. Wilson walked out, giving Danny a look of encouragement.

Danny smiled back, nodding.


	71. Ch70: Guys in White

Chapter Seventy: Guys in White

"Nnngh!" Danny cringed in pain as he endured electrocution far stronger than the grapple did. His fists opened and closed and his eyes flashed green before returning to blue. He couldn't fight, couldn't escape on his own!

"Alright, that's enough." A man said, and the binds on his arms and legs released him, dropping him to the floor. "Yes, you seem to be handling things much better than before. Strange how you seem to be retaining your human traits even as a ghost. I wonder what your blood is like?"

Oh joy, he was going to be poked and prodded. He was told to lay down on a lab table and did so, lying perfectly still as they removed his bandages and discarded them. "Nothing underneath." He heard the man murmur. "Why do you keep the bandages?"

"Because when I died, I was still healing from when the psycho psychic clawed me? I have the bandages from Jack the Ripper the 58th too, wanna see them?" Danny asked, looking at the man.

"Hm, we might." The man picked up surgical scissors and started to cut up the front of Danny's shirt, exposing his pale chest.

Danny sighed, just letting them do it. They pulled his shirt off in pieces and then started to untie the bandages around his shoulder. "There's no wound." The man looked at him. "Why do you keep the bandages?"

"Because they're encoded into my DNA." Danny replied. "When a ghost dies, their outfit is what they last recall wearing. Since I didn't want to be in a hospital robe, I recalled wearing this. It keeps regenerating no matter how beat up it gets."

"Fascinating." The man scribbled something onto a clipboard. "We didn't know that about ghosts."

"Well, maybe if you would talk to them instead of cutting them open or shooting them all the time, you'd learn more about them." Danny looked at him. "Ghosts are just like humans. They love, they hate, they hurt, they heal, they're happy, they're sad, they get jealous, and they feel guilty…" He sighed. "And you don't know any of this stuff until you actually talk with them. I didn't know any of it until I became one of them, because I was raised that ghosts were bad and I felt I had to stop them, even to the point of entering the Ghost Zone and attacking them. I never actually talked to them."

"Hm." The man scribbled some more. "Well, we're just going to collect a sample of blood." He started to hook something up to Danny's arm.

"Uhm…" He looked at it. "What is that?"

"It's a machine used for donating blood." The man smiled. "Jack Fenton thought that ectoplasmic blood could make a human into a superhuman, if diluted just right to not make them half-ghost or get them sick."

"How much is 'a sample'?" Danny asked.

"How much do you usually give when donating blood?" The man asked pleasantly. "Not too much, and I'm sure you'll recover it just fine with some rest. Dr. Wilson observed that Phantom ate while he was here before, is that the same for you?"

"Yeah, I ate." Danny nodded. "Pretty hungry now, actually."

"Then once this is done, you'll have some food." The man nodded.

"Right. Uhm…what was your name?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I am Dr. Claude Miller. You may call me 'Claude' if you would like." He smiled and then returned to the task of pricking Danny. "You'll find that not all scientists are cruel. Your father is the dangerous sort, if you ask me."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Danny huffed. "He's pretty two-faced."

'Danny?' He heard Phantom's voice in his head.

"I pity you for living with him for so long." Dr. Miller chuckled a bit.

"Yeah." Danny nodded distractedly. 'Phantom?'

'Thank goodness! I heard you were taken by the Guys in White?!'

'Me and Dani.' He thought, then winced. "Ouch!"

'"Ouch"? What happened?' He heard Dan ask.

'Sorry, didn't mean for you to hear that.' Danny thought. 'They're just taking a blood sample, the needle hurt at first.'

'As long as that's all.' Dan said warningly.

"Sorry, a little hard to find a ghost vein." Dr. Miller said, smiling apologetically. "We're lucky your skin isn't blue yet."

"Yeah, well, I hope it never is." Danny sighed. "I like my skin, thank-you-very-much."

Dr. Miller chuckled. "So, who was the ghost captured with you?"

"She's Danny Phantom's apprentice. Apparently she doesn't like ghosts going crazy, either." Danny chuckled. "She changed her image to look just like him but female, isn't that nutty?"

"Someone has a fangirl." Dr. Miller nodded, looking amused.

"Anyways, we were just hanging out and apparently got found by the Guys in White somehow." Danny said, nodding.

"You were flying over this location. They picked up on two ghosts and went to investigate what they thought was Phantom." Dr. Miller explained. "Don't worry; nothing bad will happen to your friend. She's mostly here now to keep you from running off, but you're being surprisingly compliant."

"Put me in front of Jack the Ripper again and I'll show you how 'complaint' I am." Danny scoffed.

'Do you know where you are?' Dan asked.

'Yeah, I'm in that arena-lab.' Danny thought. 'Dani's not hurt, and I'm cooperating so I'm not really hurt either.'

'You know, that doctor said he would call back. I'll wait for that. Hang in there, Danny.' Dan said encouragingly.

"Actually, they do want to see you against the ones you fought before." Dr. Miller said after being silent a while. "But, I thought I would hear your word on it. We violated your rights before, and it's only fair we try to make it up to you now."

Danny looked thoughtful. "…Will my powers be unlocked?"

"We'll have guards close by." He replied.

Danny grinned. "Sure, why not?"

"Just be careful not to kill our specimens." Dr. Miller said, nodding firmly.

"I have a 'no kill' policy." Danny assured him.

"Good to hear!" Dr. Miller smiled.

"Danny!" Dani ran up to him as he entered the room. "You were gone so long, I worried that—why are you grinning like that?"

"Payback." He punched his fist into his hand. "I lost badly to someone here before. I've just been given the chance to fight her again!"

Dani blinked, surprised. "So…you're okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "They'll be bringing food soon." He walked over and sat down on a plush chair in the room.

"Your shirt and bandages?" Dani walked over to him.

"They'll regenerate." He shrugged.

She sighed and sat on the chair with him, practically sitting in his lap. "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not calm, I'm excited." Danny corrected her.

"We're imprisoned!" She huffed.

"You're safe, so long as I cooperate. And I can handle anything they dish out." He assured her. "Do you want to watch the fight?"

"Your eyes are green again. Why do they do that?" She asked.

"Dunno. But it seems to happen when I feel strong emotion." Danny said thoughtfully. "Anger, rage, sorrow...my blue eyes turn green. Maybe from my ectoplasm reacting to my emotions." He looked at his hand as the bandages started to appear and wrap around his arm again. "See? They're already coming back." He looked towards his shoulder, the bandages appearing there as well. The shirt regenerated shortly after, leaving him looking like he did when he arrived – aside from the green eyes.

Dani sighed. "To answer your question...yes. I do want to watch the fight."

He smiled. "They'll accommodate that."

They looked up as Dr. Miller came in with some food. "Here you are. I've sent my notes to the leader, so you should be sent to fight soon. I brought some for her as well." He smiled at Dani.

"Thank goodness, I'm starved!" She got up and to get her food.

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Dani, with an 'I'." She said, bringing Danny's food to him.

"Was that also something she changed because she's such a fan?" Dr. Miller looked amused.

"Yeah, she used to have another name but she insisted I call her 'Dani'." Danny chuckled a bit.

"Well, eat up. I'll be back in when it's time for the battle." He started to head out.

"Tell them Dani wants to watch." Danny said.

"Of course. How could I deprive her?" Dr. Miller smiled and walked out, the door sealing seamlessly again.

"What was that about?" Dani asked quietly.

"He asked why you looked like Phantom. I told him you're Danny Phantom's biggest fan and changed your appearance to match Phantom's." He replied quietly. "Just stick to it and they shouldn't ever question it."

"Right. Your biggest fan. I can do that." She nodded firmly.


	72. Ch71: Recruit

Chapter Seventy-One: Recruit

"Daniel Fenton, welcome back to the arena." The man he hadn't seen the face of said calmly. "I'm told you asked to have your ghost powers accessible for this?"

"Yes." Danny nodded. "I can't show you how strong I am if I'm held back by restraints." He looked up at him. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to study my ghost powers."

"We've already seen what Danny Phantom is capa—"

"I have different powers." Danny interrupted him.

There was silence, and then he saw a few men crowd together up above. Then Danny saw the sunroofs close and lights came on to light up the arena. "Very well. If you try to escape, then you will be re-captured and punished." The man replied.

Danny nodded, his eyes flashing green as ecto-blasts flared up in his hands. "Bring them in."

Dani watched from the sidelines, restrained by a Wraith Wrangler, as a power-looking enemy that resembled an ant with features of a human woman came in. Danny started to fight it, using the ecto-blasts in his fists to strengthen his attack power without blasting them. The creature fell back and then got up again, hissing wildly as it charged at him again.

"You remember me, don't you?" Danny said as he lifted into the air. "Well, I'm not so easy to defeat now!" He dodged an attack and then sent out an ecto-blast. The creature attacked him and he hissed when it slashed at his chest, ecto-blood slipping to the floor.

"Danny!" Dani cried.

"I'm fine!" He rose above where the creature could reach, forming ecto-blasts and putting them together to form the ball. He could see the men around taking notes as he used this yet-unseen ability. It took longer than it did in the Ghost Zone, but the ball grew as it collected ecto-energy. Then he pushed it into his chest, letting the Guys in White see as it healed him. His power restored and his wounds recovered, he lowered and begin to punch and kick it again, finally knocking the creature out. Then she was pulled out and Danny directed to wait outside the square as they called in the next one.

"That was a new ability." The man said calmly. "I didn't know ghosts could heal themselves like that."

"Neither did I until I learned it." Danny watched as his next foe was brought in, this one bigger and nastier looking than the one before.

The bell rang and he rushed at the creature, ecto-blasts in his hands and blasting around the creature to make it draw back and panic. It slashed at him and Danny ducked low, seeming to deliberately enter its embrace. Then a bright light flashed and the creature was blown back, wounded but still alive. He let out a snarl and ran at him, but he flew above and created the ecto-ball again.

'If I use the ecto-ball attack with this one so weak, it'll die.' He thought. 'Better save that for the next one.' He waited for it to grow and then absorbed it, diving at the creature with ecto-blasts in his hands. As few ecto-charged punches and the next contestant was down.

Once again, he was sent outside of the square while he waited. He walked over to Dani and smiled. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine! How are you doing?" She asked, frowning. "You worried me!"

"I healed." He shrugged. "So far, none of them can fly."

"Daniel Fenton." He heard his name called and went into the ring. He noticed cage bars coming up and closing at the top and chuckled. "Spoke too soon, huh?"

Sure enough, the next one was what looked like, well, a chimera. It was a lion, but it had eagle wings and a snake tail and as it was pushed inside the open cage door he saw fire coming from its mouth.

"Oh, fun." He nodded. "Finally, a real challenge!" He grinned and flew up, looking down at it.

The bell rang and the creature flew up, slashed at him with its claws. He pulled up a weak shield to block it and hit it with an ecto-blast before flying down, forming an ecto-ball as he went back up, the Chimera following suit, blowing fire at him. It was fast, but he was faster. He stopped near the top and as it approached he fired the ecto-ball at it. "Eat this, kitty!"

The Chimera hit the ground and for a moment he thought that was it. Then it got up, shook off its daze, and flew up at him again. He formed ecto-blasts in his fists and punched it when it came close, knocking it back. "Down, kitty! Back!" He said, grinning as he fought it off. Then he curled up close to get it get closer and then spread out, hitting it with a green blast from inside his body. That seemed to be it for the beast, who lowered down and bowed its head in respect of the one who defeated it. Danny lowered down in front of it and gently pet its head. "Aw, you're not a bad kitty. Just misunderstood."

The cage door opened and the Chimera was led out by scientists. Then the cage bars lowered and Danny went out of the square to wait.

'How are you doing?' He heard Dan's voice in his head.

'Kicking butt in the arena. Dani's freaking out every time I get hurt, even though I heal right away.' Danny thought in reply.

'Well, do you need help or not?' Dan asked.

'Right now, no. I'm impressing the big guy, so I might actually get to meet him.' Danny thought.

'What's the point of that?' Dan asked.

'Maybe I can get the Guys in White to stop hunting ghosts so relentlessly.' Danny thought, then went in as his name was called again.

"Ghosts are incredible." The man up above muttered, watching Danny fight below. "We could lose so many less men if we had this kind of power on our forces."

"Ghosts are also dangerous. Daniel Fenton is a special case." The dark-skinned man beside him said. "And we've seen Danny Phantom do terrible things before."

"Yes, I've like to ask him about that. Considering his other actions, those terrible things seem just…odd." He looked at the clipboard he had been handed. "Ghosts are just like humans."

"Oh, please. You're going to believe what a ghost is saying?" The dark-skinned man sighed.

"He could've attacked us and fled at any moment." The man looked at him. "Maybe we do need to give them a chance to talk before we shoot."

"Thousands could die if we did that! He's a ghost!" The dark-skinned man insisted.

The man sighed. "Operative K." He looked at him. "Who is the one giving orders here?"

Operative K swallowed nervously. "Forgive me, sir."

"If he beats the next three, bring him to my office to meet with me." The man said, then pushed the button to speak into the microphone. "That's enough, let him up now."

Danny got off the guy he had been pummeling and the mutated man ran back to his door. Danny looked at his bloodstained hands before he walked out of the square. 'Interesting.' The man thought, watching as he took off his bandages and let them fall to the floor, leaving his arms bare. Then he formed a little ecto-ball and let it grow before putting it in, the bandages forming on his arms around and the blood on his hands vanishing.

"Sir, we're ready for the next one." A woman said, walking up.

"Good." He pushed the button for the microphone. "Daniel Fenton."

Like a trained soldier ("dog" was too degrading for this powerful creature), Danny stepped back into the square and faced the next opponent. Yes, it would be a real shame to kill this boy. And if what he said about ghosts was right…

Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a few ghosts in their arsenal.

"Daniel Fenton." Operative K forced a smile as he approached the ghost teen. "Our leader wishes to speak with you privately. Your…friend…will be taken back to your room to wait for you. It is my _pleasure_ to _personally_ escort you to our leader."

"I love you too, Operative K." Danny rolled his eyes. "Seriously, let's not pretend we like each other. That gets annoying and slows things down."

"Thank. God." Operative K groaned. "He told me to act like I actually LIKE you. Well, come on." He started to lead him out, then halted. "You remembered my name?"

"Not a hard name to remember." Danny said, walking past him.

"I expected you to float." Operative K remarked.

"I like walking. Flying isn't for indoors, it's for outside in the free air." Danny said, looking over his shoulder and giving Dani a reassuring smile.

"Hm. Well, at least you have manners." Operative K grumbled. "After reading what Dr. Miller wrote as he talked with you earlier he's…" He sighed. "You'll hear it from him."

They got onto an elevator and went up a floor, getting out when it arrived. Then he was led to a metal door and pushed a red button next to a keypad. "The boy, sir."

"Ah, good." The door unlocked and slid open into the wall and Operative K motioned for Danny to enter. He did, cautiously, and then turned around quickly when the door slid shut and locked. "It's alright; I just want us to have some privacy." The man at the desk behind him said calmly. "Daniel Fenton, correct?"

"…'Danny'. Just call me 'Danny'." Danny turned and walked over to the desk, glancing at the chair the man was gesturing to. He lifted into the air and flew onto it, sitting down. He noticed that as he sat in it, it moved to the side a bit. "Whoa, a spinning office chair!" He grinned.

"Yes, well, I'd prefer if you didn't spin it." The man said calmly. "I am Stuart Brownstone. You may call me 'Stuart' or 'Mr. Brownstone', whichever you prefer."

"Okay…Mr. Brownstone." Danny scooted the chair closer to the desk. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Your abilities are astounding, and you implied that ghosts are just like humans. I wanted to know, do you think there is a possibility that we could persuade one to join the Guys in White?" Stuart asked.

Danny looked thoughtful. "Uh…I dunno, you guys have been pretty abusive to ghosts."

"Would you be willing to?"

"Buah?!" Danny jolted in his seat. "Me?"

"Yes." Stuart smiled. "You, Danny. Would you be willing to join the Guys in White?"

"Well, I dunno…" Danny sighed. "I'm only 16. And I'm still going to school…"

"Ghosts go to school?" Stuart looked surprised.

"Well, of sorts. I'm being trained on how to use my powers more efficiently by one of the other ghosts and Ghostwriter, the ghost librarian, is teaching me all the bookwork." Danny nodded. "What did you think ghosts did, run around scaring people all day? That's only the guys with too much time on their hands."

Stuart chuckled. "Well, this has been insightful. A library, even. This is most fascinating; the more I hear of the Ghost Zone the more it doesn't seem much different from Earth."

"It's really not. Well, aside from there being no streets. There's even a prison there which I had the misfortune of being out in once." He sighed.

"How did that happen?" Stuart asked.

"Stupidest thing. I accidentally knocked my dad's anniversary gift to my mom into the Ghost Zone while cleaning up the lab while he was away, and had to go in after it. Apparently I broke a lot of different laws and was sentenced to 1000 years." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I then proceeded to lead the biggest prison-breakout since the Ghost Zone Prison first came to be, and escaped. I haven't yet asked him what my dying did to the sentences, but last I heard Phantom was par—oops." He covered his mouth. "Crap, didn't wanna mention him."

"It's fine. Everything you say to me is said in confidence. My walls are soundproof and I won't write down anything you didn't want to mention." Stuart assured him.

"Phew. Anyways, there's a prison, a club, a library, nearly every different powerful ghost has got a lair, a King, – though he hasn't been leading – and many other places I don't even know." Danny smiled. "And they all live there, and really Skulker only leaves to find rare, exotic things and keep them in his lair. Usually those are ghosts he chases down, not people. And Ember McLain, well, when she's not using her mind-control she's really nice to sit and listen to! Some of them are troublemakers, like Technus, but a few knocks in the head and a chuck back to the Ghost Zone and he's going back home."

Stuart listened intently. "Amazing. Ghosts really are more than we give them credit for." He pulled out a card from his drawer and handed it to him. "Tell you want. Why don't you finish your education, and when you're done you can contact me in a few years and we'll discuss you possibly joining the Guys in White then."

Danny took the card, which had Stuart's name, rank, and number on it. "I'll think about it." He nodded. "It may be a few years, but I'll think about it."

"Good." Stuart stood up. "Then, you and your friend have my permission to leave at any time. Keep in touch, Danny." He held out a hand.

Danny flew off the chair and shook his hand, lowering to the floor again as he did. "Thanks for your time, Mr. Brownstone."

"No hard feelings about the earlier electrocution test?" Stuart asked.

"That was nothing compared to what the ghosts hit me with." Danny waved it off.

Stuart nodded, then picked up the phone. "Ms. Maxwell, please have young Dani escorted to the exit and her belt removed. Daniel Fenton will be joining her shortly." He then hung up and opened the door. "Operative K, please escort Danny to the exit."

"Yes, sir." Operative K saluted, then motioned for Danny to follow him.

"Bye, Mr. Brownstone!" Danny said as he left with Operative K.

"For the record, even if you DO work with us, I still hate you." Operative K said as Danny and Dani lifted into the air to fly away.

"I love you too, Operative K." Danny said teasingly, and then he and Dani flew off. 'Everything's fine, we're coming home.'

'I want you to fill us in, my head is fuzzy and I didn't see what happened.' Dan replied.

"Whose fault is that?" Danny muttered.

"Hm?" Dani looked at him.

"No, nothing." Danny grinned and then they sped up, racing back home.


	73. Ch72: Wicked Person

Chapter Seventy-Two: Wicked Person

"I guess the Guys in White aren't a threat anymore." Plasmius remarked after Danny told them about Stuart's offer. "That's good to hear."

"Maybe we can get them to scare dad." Dan smirked.

"No, I doubt they'll do that much." Danny frowned. "Besides, it would…totally work for his story. Huh, maybe I will ask him if they can do that. It's just weird that they attacked me to get to him, but haven't done anything to him since."

"Just a scare, though." Plasmius nodded.

Danny nodded, looking at the card. "They're also going to let up on the ghosts, after we had a talk about how much ghosts are like humans. They won't be shooting first and asking questions later anymore."

"Why did they take your blood, though?" Dani frowned.

"Something about diluting it to try to make humans stronger." Danny nodded. "It's based on dad's notes of when he was—" He stopped short, hearing footsteps approaching. "Vlad's coming."

Vlad entered the den then, carrying a book. "You all look like deer in headlights. Did I interrupt a secret discussion?" He went to put the book away.

'Vlad think that the Guys in White did this to me and forced dad to watch…' Danny thought. 'We can't let him know about the offer; or about me going to call for a scare.'

'Yeah.' Dan thought. "Where were you?"

"I was on the phone with someone." Vlad replied.

"More world-takeover stuff?" Danny asked curiously.

"No, actually." Vlad walked over and sat in his chair. "I was calling for a tailor for Danielle. I refuse to have her going to a store like Phantom did and wearing whatever clothes fit him."

"That is NOT what I did." Dan frowned.

"No, he just let his girl pick everything." Danny grinned.

Dani giggled. "Wait, Phantom has a girlfriend?"

"Remember Valerie Gray?" Danny asked her. Her jaw dropped. "Yeah. She has no clue who he really is, he has the red hair for her benefit; since you asked about it earlier."

"Wow. That's dishonest, Phantom." Dani looked at him.

Dan looked to the side and mumbled something before he got up and left the room.

"Well, I don't blame him for lying." Danny shrugged. "I mean, there is the whole 'until death do we part' thing."

"What about you and Samantha?" Vlad asked.

"She's a goth and doesn't care if I'm dead or not, I guess." Danny shrugged. "I dunno, ask her!"

"I'm not stepping in that mud puddle." Vlad shook his head.

"Neither am I." Plasmius agreed.

Dani sighed, leaning back in her seat. "It's so weird no worrying about one of you two trying to kill me. And were you split like Danny was?"

"No…he's a clone that I've been keeping out because it didn't feel right to de-summon my own brother. No matter how annoying he can be." Vlad looked at him sharply. "We could, I suppose, try splitting properly."

"That would require using whatever the Guys in White used." Plasmius shook his head. "They most likely have the lab cleaned out."

"I'm gonna make a phone-call." Danny got up and left the room, flying up to the roof for privacy. Once up there, he pulled out the card and his cell-phone – a gift from Vlad – and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Stuart Brownstone." He heard Stuart say.

"Mr. Brownstone, it's Danny." Danny said. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, Danny, what is it?" Stuart asked.

"My father is saying the Guys in White attacked me to get to him. But, it's been almost a year since and he hasn't been attacked once. So…" Danny faded off, trying to think of how to word it.

"You want him to be attacked by the Guys in White, to keep his story straight." Stuart said. "I suppose he has been dragging our name through the mud ever since your death."

"Just a scare, though. We have…our own plans for how to properly punish him." Danny said.

"Can it be a big scare?" Stuart asked.

"Have fun." Danny shrugged.

"Great." He could sense Stuart's grin. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, among the items from the lab, was there anything like clawed gloves?" Danny asked.

"Hm…" He heard a rustling of paper. "Nope, nothing like that in the inventory. He might have it."

"Thank you." Danny smiled. "I'll be watching the news for that scare."

"I'll try to impress you as well as you impress me, Danny." Stuart promised. "Take care."

"You too. Bye, Mr. Brownstone."

"Fare well, Danny."

Danny hung up and pocketed the phone and card, flying back down to the garden and walking in the front door. He saw Dan on the phone and gave a thumbs-up, Dan nodding and giving his own thumbs-up before continuing his conversation. Danny walked past him and went upstairs, feeling just a little guilty for hiding everything from Vlad. He went back to the den, finding it empty, and grabbed his bracelet, fastening it on and changing into the James appearance.

"What were you doing?" Plasmius asked. Danny jumped and turned to him. Plasmius was standing by the bookshelf, picking out a book. Okay…not so empty.

"Were you invisible?" Danny asked.

"No, you were inattentive." Plasmius left the bookshelf and walked over to him. "So, what were you doing?"

"The phone call we discussed." Danny nodded. "Apparently he was only too happy to help, with how dad has been dragging their name through the mud."

Plasmius smiled. "Good, then we even have a valid reason." He pulled Danny close. "You can be wicked at times, you know."

Danny squirmed in his hold. "I'm not…wicked. I just…I just wanted his story to make sense."

Plasmius smiled and kissed his cheek. "Admit it, you actually do enjoy seeing people who hurt you get hurt back."

Danny sighed. "I just hope no one else gets hurt."

Three days later, Danny was called into the den to watch the TV. The Fenton RV had been destroyed by furious Guys in White agents. No one was harmed but the Fentons were clearly terrified. He watched silently, not sure if he enjoyed the sick satisfaction at seeing the wreckage of the Fenton RV or not.

"I suppose they were just biding their time." Vlad murmured. "I hope no one else gets hurt…"

Danny nodded, then silently left the room. He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone, heading to a private area.

"How do you like it? No one hurt, and the vehicle that carried you to that place is destroyed." Stuart asked.

"It's great." Danny said, his lips feeling incredibly dry. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Brownstone."

"Please, Danny, call me 'Stuart'."

"Okay, Stuart." Danny nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Take care, Danny."

Danny hung up and then ran to the bathroom. If he didn't know that ghosts could vomit before, he sure did now. Ectoplasm and bits of food from the night before went down the toilet pipes as he wiped his face with toilet paper. 'What am I turning into?' He thought. 'How could I ENJOY seeing them all so terrified?' He curled up against the wall, burying his head in his knees as he trembled. 'The RV…we've had so many adventures in it, and now it's…gone. It was their biggest weapon.'

'Well, you made the call.' Dan said to his mind. 'Jazz looked pretty upset, we better not tell her we're responsible.'

'We can't tell her that we're allies with the Guys in White, anyway.' Danny looked up at the ceiling. 'She thinks they killed me!'

'Yeah. More lies, huh?'

'Yeah.' Danny got up and washed his face before he walked out of the bathroom.

He was feeling numb at breakfast that day, and went to the classes silently. Dark raised an eyebrow at his silence but didn't say anything and Ghostwriter seemed to enjoy him keeping his mouth shut for once, though Dan got whacked a few times on the head for mouthing off and Dani got one slap on the hand for speaking out of turn.

When he was still quiet the next day, Dark finally had enough and pulled Danny in ahead of Dani and Dan, shutting the door in Dan's face. "Okay. WHAT happened?" Dark asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're unfocused, silent, and just downright unnerving. It's worse than when you were just a shadow ghost!"

"I could've…I could've killed my family…" Danny said softly. "They were on their way back to it when it was…"

"Back to what?" Dark sighed heavily.

Danny hesitated, then told him everything: The capture by the Guys in White, the battles, the meeting with Stuart, being asked to join them, being given Stuart's personal number, the favor call, and then the RV destruction. By the end of it, he was sobbing and clinging to Dark while Dark awkwardly pat his head in an attempt at comfort that he was completely rusty at.

"Well…" Dark sighed. "We all make mistakes, kid. At least your family is still alive."

"Plasmius is right." Danny sniffled. "I am wicked…"

Okay, this was WAY beyond his comfort zone. Dark sighed heavily and leaned down to look at him, brushing the teen's black bangs from his blue eyes. "Okay. You are not 'wicked'. I'M 'wicked'. You are just a scared, upset, and distressed kid who went through hell and is still coping with it. You did something that you thought could help both you and your father's stupid story and now you're feeling regret. That's not wicked. If you were wicked, well, you would be laughing and saying 'darn, just missed them'!" He grinned. "Like me."

Well, his attempt seemed to work. Danny was smiling now, even laughing a little bit. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just…it's weird. You comforting me…you tried to kill me before." Danny wiped at his eyes.

"Noooooo, I never tried to _kill_ you. That would've wiped me out. I captured you, handed you off to a bunch of ghosts to beat up in my place, and tried to kill your family so you would be full of despair and ask to lose your emotions, but I didn't try to kill you." Dark raised an eyebrow. "I just beat you up. And then you beat me up right back, so we're even on that."

Danny nodded. "Thanks, Dark." He wiped at his eyes again, tears still slipping out. "I still can't stop crying, though…"

Oh god, how long was he going to have to play the nice, friendly guy? Dark sighed and held him close, rubbing his back. "Just cry it out and keep in mind that the Guys in White are extreme bastards and don't ask for a favor from them again."

Danny nodded, clutching at Dark's shirt tightly. Dark thought briefly of his son with Valerie and wondered if this is what it was like to actually hold your son. Jack Fenton was such a bastard, destroying his son for the sake of science or whatever. He decided that if he ever went to the future again, he'd apologize and ask to see his son.

Apologize? HIM? What the—this was Danny's fault for sure. He had discarded remorse and regret long ago, but here it was cropping up just because Danny was crying in his arms, and not for anything DARK did.

Finally, Danny calmed down enough and wiped away the last of his tears. Dark formed an ecto-ball and let it grow only a little, bringing it to Danny's chest. The ecto-ball cleared him up, erasing all trace of tears from his face.

"Alright, let's start class." Dark opened the door, giving Dan a look when he saw his smirk. "You. Shut up."

"Didn't say anything~!" Dan said as he flew in, Dani looking puzzled right behind him.


	74. Ch73: Fight

Chapter Seventy-Three: Fight

That was the last favor Danny asked for Stuart, but they kept in contact without Vlad's knowing. When Vlad asked about the number on the record, Danny said it was a teen he met online and exchanged numbers with. Vlad accepted that and so Danny could keep calling Stuart without worry.

It was summer break before he knew it and he and Dan both felt tense about the time of year, Dan constantly disappearing into the Ghost Zone to go drinking and hang out with Johnny 13 and some others while Danny flew outside with Dani as often as he could.

On one of the days when both were home, they got told that Jasmine, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie wanted to visit. Vlad had seen no reason to refuse, but said it was up to the boys.

"This is the first time we'd have all four in the house at once." Danny said as the household sat in the den. "And how will we explain Dani to Valerie?"

"Maybe I can stay with Clockwork, or go into hiding with Plasmius." Dani suggested.

"Plasmius goes to Desiree's Spirits." Danny shook his head. "Clockwork would be the safer option, but we have to talk to him about it first."

"There's also the Guys in White. They'll be willing to take her in for a little while." Plasmius remarked. "Really, Daniel, you think all I do is drink when I'm not here?"

"I have no clue, but I know you go there a lot; especially with Phantom." Danny huffed.

"Is someone jealous?" Dan smirked. "Sorry I'm taking away your sparring partner all the time."

Dani shrugged. "Anyways, we'll ask Clockwork. The fun part will be keeping them all from calling Phantom 'Phantom'!"

Yeah, that WAS the "fun" part. That afternoon, Plasmius talked to Clockwork about Dani staying over for a little while while Danny and Dan had the fun task of telling Tucker, Sam, and Jazz not to call Dan "Phantom" while visiting.

"It'll be hard; his name is always on the tip of my tongue." Jazz admitted.

"Well, do what you can." Danny pleaded.

Jazz had moved out from their parents' place five months ago and into her own apartment, which meant they could talk without worrying about their mom – or worse, dad – coming in to tell her it was time to eat.

As they ended the video call, Danny felt a little guilty for hiding so much from her. After she had found out about him being Danny Phantom, he had thought he could tell her everything. But, how do you tell your sister your father is a cruel, sadistic mon—no, stop that train of thought.

'You know he is, though.' Dan said in his head. 'He's exactly what he kept saying we were.'

'Stop it. Don't talk about it, especially not right now.' Danny thought. He'd been afraid to sleep lately, because of nightmares that started at the start of summer break. He was reliving his captivity again, and he always woke up screaming for his father to stop. Dan would shush him, hold him close, and tell him that it wasn't happening and they had escaped.

Tonight was the same. He let himself go to sleep, curled up in Dan's arms, and he begin to see images. His father staring at him, a stopwatch in hand as Danny was in the tank. Phantom was in the other room, unable to reach him, and they couldn't communicate at all. Then he was pulled out of the tank and his father's gaze was on him as he wrote down in a notepad he always kept on him.

In reality, his father had spoken to him, even joked with him. In his dreams, all he saw was cold, cruel resentment in those eyes that he had only seen tenderness from before…before he…

Then he was flashing back to before the tank, when he was being cut open as Phantom recovered from his own session. The pain seemed so much more intense, and his father was laughing as Danny screamed and screamed.

"Danny!" He was roughly shaken and he woke up with a start, Dan's face looking down at him. "Danny…" He pulled him closer. "It's just a dream. Just a dream, Danny. We're free. We're free."

"Mm…" Danny clung to him. "Phantom…can we go sit on the roof?"

"Vlad said he doesn't like it when you—"

"Please?" Danny pleaded.

Dan sighed and nodded, holding him in his arms as he went intangible and went through the ceilings up to the roof. Then he gently sat Danny next to him and looked up. "The stars are out."

Danny nodded. "Like that day when we tried to run away…"

Dan wrapped an arm around him. "Don't think about it."

Danny closed his eyes and relaxed against him. "I wish…that just didn't happen. But, I'm not getting Desiree into this."

"Something tells me that all of our fellow ghosts prefer us as two separate beings with trauma instead of one person constantly in their way." Dan scoffed a bit. "I kind of prefer it better this way, too. I just wish…we'd been split some other way, by our own choice. And that we weren't tortured the way we were."

Danny nodded. "It's behind us now…but we can't let it go."

Dan sighed. "Not until he's seen justice for what he did. And then…tell we'll tell the truth to everyone we've been lying to."

"They'll kill him." Danny frowned.

"Well, that or put him in jail for child abuse." Dan shrugged.

"We can't do that to dad." Danny frowned.

"Dammit, Danny!" Dan suddenly snapped. "He needs to be properly punished for what he's done! He's getting away without any trouble, aside from that favor the Guys in White did for you months ago!"

"But—"

"No." Dan stood up. "He's not our father, Danny. Stop looking at him like he is."

"But he IS our father!" Danny stood up.

Dan looked at him, and then swung his fist back, punching Danny retaliated by the same, and soon the two were chasing each other over the castle, sending blasts of ecto-energy at each other. That is, until two Plasmius clones grabbed each one and held them still as Plasmius flew up to them with a quirked brow.

"You're going to wake Vladimir and Danielle." Plasmius said calmly. "What brought on this argument?"

"Nothing." Dan huffed.

Danny didn't reply, slumping in the firm grip of the Plasmius clone that held him.

Plasmius sighed and looked at them. "Well, then. Whose mind am I delving into to get the answers I want?"

Neither of them spoke, just silently glared at each other, Danny's blue eyes glowing a bright, toxic-green now. Plasmius looked thoughtful and then went to Danny. "Very well, I'll choose your mind. I've been delving into Phantom's mind a lot recently, it's your turn." He placed a hand on Danny's head, closing his eyes as he delved into Danny's memories.

Dan glanced away, struggling in the clone's hold.

Danny let him entered his mind, hitting him with the full force of memories and emotions connected that Dan had concealed. It left Plasmius feeling shaken, disgusted, and downright murderous as he pulled his hand away. "Don't ever go into my head again." Danny said flatly.

"Right." Plasmius shook away the urge to kill that was rising up. "You two should come back inside."

They returned with him, but didn't go back to sleep. Instead, Danny retreated into the Ghost Zone with Plasmius in pursuit while Dan went to Vlad's bed and woke him with a kiss. By morning, the two were in better spirits and talking again, while Plasmius was muttering to himself about wanting to shoot something.

"What did I miss?" Dani asked, looking at her housemates with a raised eyebrow.

"…A lot." Plasmius said, frowning. "Daniel, where did you go last night?"

"I went to Ember's place. She's teaching me the guitar." Danny replied.

"I didn't find you there. I asked her if she'd seen you and she said she hadn't." Plasmius looked at him.

"I told her to lie if anyone came looking for me." Danny replied, taking a bite of his food.

"Danielle, Miss Gray and the other three are going to be here this afternoon, so after breakfast I'll have Plasmius escort you to Clockwork's place on his way out." Vlad said; interrupting what was sure to be another argument between Danny and Plasmius if it continued.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dani nodded. "Do you think Master Dark will be okay with me living there for a while?"

"If he minds it, he'll tell you in a snide way." Danny assured her.

"Okay." She nodded, getting up from her empty plate. "I better make sure I'm all packed, then." She ran off.

"Something tells me she's looking forward to living with Dark." Dan raised an eyebrow.

"She adores him." Danny shrugged. "She doesn't have the painful history with him that we do, she just sees a stronger ghost who is teaching her great things." He looked back at his food. "Being told about it and her actually being there to experience it are two way different things."

"Yes…" Plasmius frowned. "Being told and experiencing it…"

Danny glanced at him. "I should've warned you how graphic my memories were, I suppose."

Vlad frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Daniel allowed me to see his memories of their captivity. I…" Plasmius sighed and stood up. "I'm done eating." He walked out of the room.

"Yeah, me too." Danny got up and left the table.

"Are you going to leave as well?" Vlad asked.

"And leave you to eat alone? Nope." Dan smiled.

"Thank you." Vlad nodded, continuing to eat.


	75. Ch74: Not a kid!

Chapter Seventy-Four: Not a kid!

Unfortunately, with Valerie coming it meant that Danny had to be James aside from when Valerie was, well, busy with Dan. Not that Dan had any problems distracting her for him.

"Valerie!" He smiled as she came in. "Oh, hi, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz."

"Yeah, we get the picture." Tucker grinned. "We'll leave you two alone, Romeo." He winked and led the way further in.

While Valerie was distracted at the door with romance, the other three slipped up to the den and knocked twice. "Danny?" Sam whispered. They heard the door unlock and then it was opened for them.

They entered the room and looked around. "Danny?" Jazz asked this time.

"Dude, where are you?" Tucker frowned.

The door closed and locked behind them, making them whirl around to face the door. Black hair, blue eyes, white shirt and blue pants…it was Danny. The Danny they knew, though his shirt was different, his sneakers were only white and he had bandages on his arms. "Hi." He gave a two-fingered salute.

"Danny!" Sam cried, running over and throwing her arms around him. "Danny! It's really you, Danny!"

"Whoa, shh! You want Valerie to hear?" Danny whispered.

"Oops, sorry." Sam whispered, and then kissed him. "I missed you, Danny. It just wasn't the same with you as a shadow ghost or in your false human form."

He smiled, stroking her hair. "I missed you too, Sam."

"Hey, what about us?" Tucker grinned, walking over and hugging Danny from the side, Jazz joining on the other side.

"I'm so glad you have your real form back, little brother." Jazz said happily. "But, why the bandages?" She looked at the bandages on his arms.

"…They're from when I was in captivity. I can't get rid of 'em." He released Sam and stepped back, unwrapping the bandages and letting them drop to the floor. "See? No wounds."

Jazz nodded, frowning. "So, it's part of you? Like the hazmat suit is for Phantom?"

Danny nodded. "You got it, Jazz." He grinned, pointing at her playfully.

"That's convenient." She nodded. "That means that if you need bandages, you can get some easily."

Danny nodded. "And they'd be clean, too." He picked up the fallen bandages and held it out. "See?"

"So, what have we missed?" Sam asked.

"Well, aside from my lessons we picked up Dani, and I had a big scare when I looked at the news recently." He looked at Jazz. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just…they were so quiet, we didn't think they'd actually DO anything to us…" Jazz sighed. "Anyways, we don't have the RV, so dad put up a ghost shield around the house. He seems to think our biggest threat is a ghost and not the Guys in White, but he won't say what ghost!"

"Scary." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, you wanna know scary? We kept getting a calls a few months back. Dad kept saying it was a prank call, but his expression said it was more. Something said on the phone made him really freaked out, and he started jumping every time the phone rang!" Jazz shook her head. "I never heard anything scary when I answered the phone, but it was always terrifying for him when I handed it to him!"

"Yikes. That incident, and then the RV blowing up? Do you think it was the Guys in White calling?" Danny asked.

"I dunno. I DO know that I came over here to spend time with you and not discuss the Guys in White!" She smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, we do have video games." Danny suggested. "Wanna go to the game room?"

"Alright, but no singing this time!" Jazz said, looking at Tucker.

"But there's no Plasmius of the Opera to outmatch me this time!" Tucker protested.

"Pfft. 'Plasmius of the Opera'?" Danny shook his head. "Who am I, then?"

"Still figuring that out. Maybe you're the girl." Tucker shrugged.

"Can't I be the girl's friend? You know; the one who doesn't get seduced by him?" Danny asked.

"Oh, fine. Phantom's Christine, then." Tucker grinned.

"This is just silly." Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's just go play games, guys." She took Danny's hand and smiled shyly.

"Alright." Danny unlocked the den and looked out before nodding and leading them to the game room.

They were well into a game when they heard Valerie's voice. Danny quickly fastened on his bracelet and changed into James, picking up where they left off just as Valerie and Dan entered.

"Oh, here you guys are!" Valerie smiled. "You've been with James!"

"How're things going?" Dan asked, looking around the room. "Having you just been playing games this whole time?"

"Mmhm." Danny nodded, his eyes still on the screen.

"James, you need to pause the game when you're being talked to." Valerie walked over and paused the game.

"Hey!" Danny and Tucker said in unison.

"Tucker, what kind of example are you setting for James?" Valerie asked.

Danny frowned. "Valerie, I know that you may think I'm a kid…but I'm the same age as Dan. Sixteen?"

Valerie blinked. "Really? You don't look it."

Danny set down his controller. "I'm going to get something to drink." He walked out of the room, passing by Dan as he did.

Dan sighed and followed him out. "Danny." He said quietly, once they were far away from the room and he made sure no one was following.

"What is it about me? The slumped shoulders? The baby-blue eyes?" Danny took off his bracelet and flew up. Dan did the same, following after him to the roof. "Why do I always get bullied, picked on, and treated like a kid? What makes you look so much more dependable and mature?"

Dan ran his hand through his white hair, then rubbed Danny's black hair. "I really don't have the answers. But, I _am _confident. That's something that you don't seem to really have until you're in the heat of the battle. I mean, in the arena you were incredible."

Danny pulled his legs up closer to his chest. "My James form isn't younger or anything, so why would she treat me like a kid?"

Dan bit his lip thoughtfully. "You know, she did meet you after you had been supposedly newly-orphaned and previously abused." He said helpfully. "Maybe her maternal instincts are just kicking in and she's being protective of you because you were hurt by your parent."

"I don't need Valerie to play 'mother' for me!" Danny stood up. "I want to be treated like an adult! I'm sixteen! If I were still alive, I'd be learning to drive! I'd be moving up through school, hopefully; unless my grades are in the crapper still!"

"Then start by not standing like a moody teenager." Dan stood up and tugged on his shoulders. "C'mon, raise your shoulders. Stand tall, strong. You're not a kid, you're a dependable fighter." Dan smiled and then flicked his forehead. "Don't let this get you down, storming off and throwing a baby-fit just proves her right."

Danny fumed at him.

"Dan?" They heard Valerie call.

"That's her. Let's get to the garden and put on our bracelets." Dan took Danny's hand, went invisible, and flew down into the garden. A bit later, they were coming out with their bracelets on.

"There you are! Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"I just needed a bit of time to think." Danny said.

"Well, are you feeling better?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded. "Much better, thanks."

"Then let's go in. Valerie's worried she offended you." Tucker grinned.

"Nah, I'm not offended by her. I'm offended by everyone." Danny shrugged.

"She's not the first one to treat him like a little kid." Dan smirked. "You should've heard some of the stuff Jazz used to say when he was 14!"

"Er, let's not bring that up." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I wanna hear this!" Sam grinned.

"No, you _really_ don't." Dan shook his head. "It was…ridiculous. You'll laugh at her and then she'll be mad I told you!"

"But you didn't. I did." Dan started to tell them. "She would say things like—oof!" He groaned in pain, doubling over as Danny pulling his hand back. "Okay, okay!"

"I'm going back inside!" Danny said firmly, walking past them. Sam followed him in while Tucker took the chance to take a picture of Dan doubled over in pain. From the scuffle Sam and Danny heard, Dan didn't appreciate it and was wrestling him for his phone.

"Ah, payback." Sam smiled.

Danny blinked. "Payback?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't really see it. He pulled a mean prank on Tucker the day after your funeral and I guess Tucker's trying to get back at him for it." Sam took his hand. "when did you start seeing what he did, anyway?"

"A month after I died." Danny said softly.

"Wow. I'm sorry." She hugged him. "You must've been so lonely…"

"Well, a little. But, I was mostly coming to terms with the fact that I was dead and it was d—the Guys in White who killed me." Danny looked over as Valerie came downstairs. "Dan's outside."

"Thanks. What's he doing out there?" She walked to the door to look out. "Tucker! What are you doing?!"

"He took my phone!" Tucker cried, clawing at a tree Dan was sitting in.

"Where did you even get these pictures from and how? I bet so many girls would beat you up if they saw it." Dan grinned down at Tucker, who was still trying to climb up into the tree to get at him.

"Please don't! I swear; I'll delete the wounded picture! I'll never do it again!" Tucker pleaded.

"Maybe I'll just put these online under your name…"

'That's enough, Phantom.' Dan heard in his head and sighed, tossing the phone back down. "Nah, I won't. Here you go."

Tucker grabbed it and ran inside quickly.

Valerie raised an eyebrow as Dan landed on the ground. "How do you always turn his pranks on him?"

"I'm karma." Dan shrugged, walking over and kissing her. Valerie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss.

Sam watched out the door with Danny. "Wow, wonder why he stopped so soon? I thought he would've dragged it on longer."

"Wanna go to your room?" Danny asked, looking at her.

She blinked and blushed a bit, nodding. "Sure." She took his hand and walked up the stairs with him.


	76. Ch75: Heat

Chapter Seventy-Five: Heat

The last time they had been in Sam's room alone, he had snuck a kiss on her while she slept. She closed the door and locked it, turning to face him as she heard the bracelet fall to the floor, white rings covering the teen's body before Danny was revealed. She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him deeply.

He seemed surprised, but reacted well enough. He was surprisingly warm for a ghost, she noted, but assumed it was because of his human traits. "Danny," she breathed. "it's really been too long since we were alone together. But…I'm just not sure what to do now that we are."

"Last time we were alone, you were doing my makeup. Before that, we were just friends." Danny pulled her to the bed and sat down on the edge with Sam sitting next to him. "It's all so new to us."

She nodded. "How does Dan do it? I mean, be romantic without feeling awkward?"

"Well, he's got a lot of practice." Danny grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sam blinked.

"I mean that Valerie is not the only one that Phantom is with." Danny sighed heavily. "But that's a whole big can of worms I'd rather not share."

She nodded, blinking. "Okay, then."

"Then again, maybe it's just because of how he is. He's always been more…likable?" Danny rubbed the back of his head. "And then there's me…"

"You're just fine the way you are." Sam kissed him gently. "I don't need a knight in shining armor." She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

Her fingers were smaller, more delicate than Dan's. Danny decided he liked it and held on tighter, wrapping his free arm around her and kissing her deeply. She gripped his t-shirt with her free hand, her eyes closed as she parted her lips a bit.

He didn't really know what he was doing. He only had dirty books and Dan's mind to work with, but he slipped his tongue in and they tangled together as they lay back on her bed, their bodies tangling together as they finally broke the kiss, both panting for breath.

It wasn't that he really needed to breathe, but he was feeling excited and winded and she was giving him such an intense gaze with half-lidded amethyst eyes and it made his ecto-blood rush faster through his body, his face blushing green as he kissed her again.

And then he felt a spark as she touched the skin that had been exposed when his shirt hiked up as they lay down. Blushing, he stroked her cheek and then moved his hand down her side, their other hands still laced together.

His mind started to cloud, surely shutting out Dan, as she tugged his shirt up higher and felt the skin beneath. Aside from the dull green glow around his body and the green blush on his face, it was hard to tell that he wasn't alive. Her fingers trailed up his skin, sending shivers through his body, and he started to slip his hand under her shirt, looking at her face to see if she would object. She didn't, and even kissed him before whispering to continue.

Their hands finally broke apart as they began to undress each other, kissing each other over and over again as they did. Then they were under the covers together, kissing and stroking as their bodies moved together. If the door wasn't locked, then surely Tucker would've come up to check on the commotion the bed was making as Sam and Danny made love.

Her eyes, her skin, her breasts, her entire body had Danny lost in ecstasy, and her soft moans and little whispers for more made him understand why Phantom was so willing to do this so often. Unlike Phantom, though, Danny was very picky about who he was with.

"Danny…" He heard Sam breath in his ear. "Danny…I love you…"

"I love you too." Danny whispered. His grip on her hips tightened before he kissed her again, loving the feel of her soft lips on his.

"About time." Dan remarked to himself as he was shut out.

"Hm?" Jazz looked up from her book.

"Nothing." He smiled and then looked at Valerie sitting across from him. "I believe it's your move, love."

"I know, I'm thinking!" Valerie held up a "Wait" finger, looking at the chess board with an intense expression.

"Take your time." Dan sat back, looking over at Tucker and Vlad's own match. To Tucker's delight, Vlad had a holographic version of chess that had the pieces up above a machine. They were both staring intensely at the pieces as it replayed the last move for Tucker.

"Having trouble, Mr. Foley?" Vlad asked with an amused expression.

"S-Shut up!" Tucker pushed the reply button again, trying to think of how he screwed up. Finally, he made a move. "There!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and made his move. "Check."

"Gueh?!" Tucker groaned. "Dan, help!"

"Nope, I've got my own game." Dan smirked. "Get out of it yourself."

"I'm sure James would…" Tucker grumbled. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Who knows?" Vlad shrugged. "It's still your move."

"Guuuuuh!" Tucker held his head, trying to wrack his brain for ways out of this mess. He moved his King.

"Still in Check." Vlad told him.

"Man…" Tucker sighed. "I'm not gonna win, am I?"

"Well, if you have _that_ attitude you won't." Vlad sat back in his seat, watching him with an amused expression.

"My Lord?" The door opened and maid looked in. "It's time for dinner."

"Is it that late already?" Vlad looked at a clock on the wall. "So it is. We'll finish after dinner." He got up.

"Can't we just start over?" Tucker asked as he followed Vlad out.

They arrived at the dinner table and Vlad noticed two people absent. "Dan, would you locate your brother, please?"

"Right." Dan headed off, going to Sam's room. He paused before knocking twice. "Dinnertime!"

He heard some kind of ruckus inside and tried the doorknob. "You guys okay?"

"Uhm…yeah!" He heard Danny reply. "We'll be down in a bit!"

"Don't be too long." Dan walked off.

"Wow, how late is it?" Sam asked as she fastened her bra.

"Uhm…Dark o'clock?" Danny pulled on his pants and looked at himself in Sam's mirror. "Geez, I'll have to wash my face…"

"I should shower, but we don't have time." Sam sighed as she pulled on her shirt and skirt.

"That was good, though. We should, uhm, do it again sometime." Danny blushed.

Sam blushed and handed him his bracelet. "Here, you'll need this."

Danny finished dressing and then formed an ecto-ball, using it to clean himself up. "Sorry, wish I could use it on you…"

"It's fine." She shook her head. "I'll just wash my face."

He fastened the bracelet and headed out. "See you at dinner."

Dan was waiting at the top of the stairs for him and was giving a sly grin. "Stop it." Danny frowned.

"You two finally did it." He hummed. "Apparently all it took was for her to see you look like your proper self."

"Shut up." Danny huffed.

Sam came out a bit later, halting when she saw Dan at the top of the stairs. "Do you…need something?"

"I'm just teasing Danny." Dan smiled and walked downstairs. "C'mon, lovebirds."

Sam glanced at Danny. "Does he know?" She whispered.

"Well, I cut connection before we…go into it, but our minds are connected so it's hard to hide things from him." He explained quietly, walking down with her. She'd cleaned up nicely, for having to rush it.

"That…must really suck." Sam grimaced.

"It's good at times." Danny smiled and walked into the dining room with her. "Sorry we're late."

"We got caught up with talking." Sam said as she took her seat.

'Talking. Right.' Danny heard in his head and jabbed Dan in the seat next to him with his elbow.

'That's enough out of you.' Danny thought as he started to eat. Agh, if only he could manually cut the connection!

After dinner, they all went to the den and Tucker and Vlad returned to their game. Sam went to pick out a book and blinked, seeing The History of the Ghost Zone among all the others. How had Valerie NOT seen this? Sighing, she pulled it out and put it back in backwards before picking another book.

She had to admit, she hadn't known what to do with her life when she wasn't visiting Danny. The ghosts hadn't been active in Amity Park, and her parents were trying to help her get over Danny. They'd never liked him anyway and she knew it, thought she was a bad influence and that his family was crazy. Her parents—shit! She bit back the curse to avoid people asking questions and left the room, grabbing Danny's arm as she and pulling himfrom where he was watching Vlad and Tucker's game.

"H-Hey, what?" He looked at her as she pulled him up to her room.

She shoved him in and then shut the door. "God, what if I end up pregnant?" She asked, looking at him. "My parents will freak out! And what would I tell them?"

Danny blinked. "I…don't know if a human and a ghost can reproduce together, but uh…yeah, that IS a question."

"And if I DO have a baby, what will it be? Human? Ghost? Half of both?" She groaned, holding her head. "Why did we do that, Danny?"

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We were in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah." Sam nodded then sighed, hugging him. "And I really enjoyed it, but we really shouldn't have done it…what if something comes of it? Would I have to leave Amity Park, so your parents don't find out?"

"You could live here with me." Danny offered. "Y'know, if it comes to it. And if the baby has powers, we can train it."

"Oh, we're talking about it so easily…" Sam sighed, clinging to him. "What're we gonna do, Danny…"

"I don't know." He admitted, wrapping his arms around her. It was true, his father must not ever know. Especially since he had WANTED to see what kind of baby Danny would have. He grit his teeth. "One thing for sure, if it happens then you'll definitely have to move here. If dad…" He faded off, not wanting to tell her the truth. He couldn't, even Vlad didn't know the whole truth.

Sam could tell he was hiding something, and it had to do with Danny's father. Still, prying was the worst idea right now. "We should…go back to the others."

He nodded, unlocking the door and opening it. "Keep in touch, and let us know if you think that you're...well…"

Sam nodded, walking out of the room with him. "I will, for sure."


	77. Ch76: Positive

Chapter Seventy-Six: Positive

"That shield was just pathetic." Dark said, shaking his head. "Danny, you need to focus on what you're doing and NOT on whatever is going on in your _personal life_. And don't tell me, I DO NOT give a fuck!" He held out his hand in a dismissive way.

"Oh excuse me, Dark." Danny scowled at him. "I'm just concerned about whether or not I might be a father or not soon, that's all. Not like you could POSSIBLY relate! Did you get a chance to see yours yet?!"

Dan and Dani exchanged looks and mutually decided to stay out of the argument.

Dark fumed and then closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. "No. I haven't gotten permission to go back to my old time yet. And regardless of WHY, - and I do recall saying NOT to tell me – you still need to focus! If you weren't so slow a learner, then you would've learned this stuff BEFORE the Guys in White captured you and Dani! And you're damn lucky they weren't interested in your internal organs!"

Danny glanced away guiltily. "…Sorry. I'll focus." He promised.

It had been three months since he and Sam had made love, and he was tense with worry. Valerie left before the others, and that was when Sam and Danny told Jazz about what they'd done and their concern. Jazz had assured him that nothing would happen, it was just the first time, but Sam, Danny, and Tucker were still worried and Tucker promised that he would tell Danny the moment she started getting inexplicably sick.

He tried to focus on his lesson, not wanting to irritate Dark further, but he kept thinking of Sam and his dad and the shield only lasted a few blasts before it was down again.

Dan and Dani were sparring as part of their lessons, since Dark was focused on Danny's shield and they'd mastered what they were learning. Danny sighed; why couldn't he be as great as them?

Needless to say, he left in sour spirits. It was easier to do Ghostwriter's classes, since they didn't require so much concentration, and the day seemed to fly by before he was coming in through the portal. "Vlad, any news?" He asked as he approached the man that stood by the lab door.

"Calm down, Daniel. You're going to get yourself sick." Vlad sighed. "Not yet, no. We—"

Danny's phone rang on the lab table and he quickly grabbed it after seeing who was calling and brought it to his ear. "Yeah, Tuck?"

"So, she took a test. Uh…congrats, dude." Tucker said. "Her parents are freakin' out, though. She ran to my place to escape their demands about who it was. Wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

The phone was handed over. "Hey." He heard Sam say.

"Hey, Sam. So…yeah…it happened, huh?" Danny smiled nervously.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "I was kind of hoping it wouldn't…"

"We can arrange for you to move anytime you're ready." Danny said softly. "I've already discussed it with Vlad."

"I'm still coming to terms with it. I'll need to arrange to transfer schools, and…oh, geez…Danny…" He heard Sam's voice start to quiver. "I don't know what to do…"

"It's okay, we've discussed this." Danny reminded her. "Calm down, deep breaths. We've known the possibility was there, and we have a room for you. Vlad is going to hire tutors for you, and you'll be well taken care of here."

"But what will my parents think? I'm just going to disappear on them!" Sam cried.

Danny gripped the phone tighter, wishing he could go to her and hold her close. "I know…it's not easy, but if you don't then who knows what your parents will do?"

"…I know." Sam said softly. "They'd want to marry me off to someone, say the baby is his. I can't do that, Danny. I-I love you…"

"I know, and I love you. That's why we have to do this, no matter how painful it might be to leave your family behind." Danny said softly.

"I know…"

Her voice was quieter, and he pursed his lips as he knew she was crying. "Can you…hand the phone back to Tuck?" He asked softly.

The phone was handed back and Danny spoke firmly. "Tucker, I need you to make sure that nothing goes against the plan. Make sure she gets here safe and sound, and that no one finds out where she's going. We don't want anyone coming to find her unexpectedly and finding all these ghosts, right?"

"Yeah, they'd get your parents involved for sure and then all hell would break loose when they found you and Phantom here." Tucker agreed. "Don't worry, she's in safe hands."

"Thank you. Hand it back to her?" Danny asked.

"Right." The phone was handed over again.

"Sam?" Danny smiled. "Don't worry; we'll get through this together. I promise, you'll be happy and safe. I love you."

"I love you too." Sam replied softly.

"Have a safe trip. I'm going to make sure everything is in order, and see if I can arrange someone to watch the plane and make sure it gets here safely." Danny said.

"See you soon." Sam said with a shaky voice.

"See you." Danny hung up and then turned to Plasmius. "I'm going back in."

"Very well." Plasmius nodded. "Do you need an escort?"

"No." He flew into the portal, leaving his phone on the table.

Dan watched him go. "Well. Things are going to be interesting now." He remarked.

Dani blinked. "So, I'm going to be an aunt?"

"I guess so." Dan shrugged. "Wonder who he's getting to ensure the plane is safe."

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, halting when he found what he was looking for. Swallowing nervously, he flew down and landed on the forested lair, which had cages full of creatures all around. "Skulker?" He called, walking towards the large castle-like structure before him.

"You called, ghost child?" He heard behind him and quickly turned to face him. "Brave of you to come alone, Danny."

"Okay, I know that we aren't exactly friends, but I need your help." Danny said, holding up his hands to show he wasn't about to attack. "Will you hear me out?"

Skulker raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun. "Very well, ghost child. Talk."

"Okay, so, I have a girlfriend in the Real World. Sam, remember her?" From the furrowed brow he guessed that was a "yes". "Well, she's coming to live with me at Plasmius' place, and I need someone to make sure she arrives safely. You're the best person I know for this kind of job, and it's really important that nothing happens to her because Sam is carrying my baby."

Skulker's eyes widened and he took a step back. "That's…" He looked like he wasn't sure how to put it. "Fascinating. And you trust me to ensure they arrive safely?"

"Yes. I trust you." Danny said firmly. "If you won't, I'll ask someone else. I'm sure there is someone else, but you're the best so I thought—"

"Very well, then!" Skulker smirked. "I'll sure your woman arrives at Plasmius' place safe and sound, ghost child."

"Thank you." Danny nodded. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Well, if you could get me a better weapon that would be great." Skulker nodded.

"Great, I'll tell you when the plane's left, then." Danny smiled.

"No need for that." Skulker huffed. "I'll go get them myself."

"Uhh, wait!" Danny cringed as Skulker opened a portal and then quickly raced back into the lab to call Sam and Tucker.

He had called just in time, Tucker was about to use the Fenton Thermos on Skulker. "You what?! Asked SKULKER to help?!" Tucker cried.

"Yes!" Danny replied. "So, please don't put him in the thermos or whatever you were going to do to him and let him take you two here!"

"Guuuh…" Tucker looked at the tall ghost and tossed the thermos to the side. "Fine, since Danny says to trust you…"

"I'll see you soon." Danny said, then hung up.

"About time." Skulker said, looking impatient. "Closer to her, one box is easier than two."

Tucker moved closer to Sam, holding her close. "Talk about fast service, eh?" He looked at Sam with a grin.

She nodded, tensing up as they were trapped in the box and then Skulker went intangible and invisible with it, carrying the box in his arms as he flew out of Tucker's house.


	78. Ch77: Father

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Father

Danny was waiting above the castle when Skulker arrived. "Hey, guys!" He smiled, waving. "Had a safe trip?"

"Yeah, actually. It was a little cramped, but we got used to it." Tucker yawned. "Sam started to doze a little while ago."

"Alright. Skulker, can you come in with me? Plasmius has your new weapon." Danny led the way in, flying down and through the open front door with Skulker right behind.

"Ah!" A maid yelped when they entered and ran from the room.

Skulker looked amused and gently set the box down before disabling it and letting them move freely. "There. That's my part of the deal, ghost child."

"And here's yours." Plasmius approached with a big gun that made Skulker's eyes light up. "A brand-new weapon just for you."

Skulker took it and eagerly put it on. "If this is the reward, I might do you favors more often, ghost child." He nodded and then opened a portal, going through.

Danny knelt next to Sam and Tucker. "Sam? Saam, you're here."

She stirred and let out a groan as she opened her eyes, stretching a bit. "Oh, hi." She smiled. "That was a quick trip."

"Who needs the plane when you got ghost allies, eh?" Tucker gently pushed her up and got up. "Alright, I'm hungry! What's on the menu?"

"Dinner will be soon." Danny assured him, gently wrapping his arms around Sam. "I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded. "I'll need my stuff, though…unless you wanna get me something new. And what about school?"

"Vlad's already arranged your transfer, your transcripts have been faxed over and your tutor will arrive tomorrow." Danny smiled. "Everything's taken care of. And if you want to buy something new, we do have a city nearby. Vlad prefers to call a tailor, though."

"Good afternoon, Sam." Dan said, flying down the steps to greet her. "You didn't see Dani last time you were here, so do you want to see her now?"

"Dani? As in, your clone?" She blinked, looking at Plasmius. "But, I thought…"

"Times change, Samantha." Plasmius assured her. "We get along quite well, now."

"Sam!" Dani came running out in her human form and slid down the bannister to get down the stairs. He then did a flying glomp that would've knocked Sam down if Danny wasn't behind her. "Sam, it's you! You're here! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Whoa, careful!" Danny laughed. "She just had a nice, safe, jostle-free trip courtesy of Skulker, don't knock her over!"

Sam smiled and hugged Dani. "I missed you too, Dani. I'm glad you're doing okay."

She nodded. "My powers are stronger, too! Master Dark has taught me so much!"

"I'd say he's picked up a few of my new tricks, too." Dan remarked. "He used ice on me a couple days ago, and he didn't used to have that."

"Sounds like you CAN teach an old dog new tricks!" Sam laughed.

"Don't call him that." Dan grinned. "He's very sensitive about his age."

Danny rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Sam's belly. "Enough about Dark, let's talk about something else." He smiled and kissed her.

"You are so mushy it's adorable." Plamius remarked. "Come, let's go to the den until it's time to eat. Vladimir is waiting." He flew up the stairs.

"Alright!" Dani ran up the stairs after him, Dan and Tucker following suit.

"Wanna walk or fly up?" Danny asked Sam.

"Fly." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up and flew up the stairs, holding her close to him as he weaved around the others and landed at the den door. Then he opened it and walked in, flying over to a chair where he set Sam down.

"Good afternoon, Samantha." Vlad greeted, setting his book to the side. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Well, aside from the brief scare at the start of it, it was." She blushed when Danny kissed her cheek before sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yes, Skulker hardly gave Daniel time to warn you." Vlad remarked. "When you're ready, there's a tailor waiting to take your measurements. Plasmius found a ghost for the job, so we wouldn't have to hide Daniel's true appearance."

"Why not just get ghost maids?" Sam asked.

"They know to keep quiet." Vlad nodded. "I pay them very well, and send money to their families besides."

"So, you pretty much own their loyalty." Dan remarked as he entered and sat down in a chair.

"That's not true. I own their paychecks." Vlad sighed. "Perhaps Samantha living here will make it easier on them, though."

"This place really is haunted." Dan grinned. "Ghosts taking human form – even Dani spooks them when she changes."

"You'd think they'd be used to it, living with Plasmius." Dani said as she came in with the older ghost.

"I didn't usually change into Plasmius in front of them. What they had to get used to was him constantly being around at the same time I was." Vlad said matter-of-factly.

Plasmius took his usual seat. "So, now we have a baby on the way. Things are going to get noisy here, eh Vladimir?"

"They've been 'noisy' since we took in Phantom." Vlad reminded him.

"In a different way. I prefer Phantom's noises." He reached over and rubbed the teen's leg affectionately.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Plasmius, not in front of us."

Plasmius chuckled. "You still haven't come to terms with it, Daniel?"

"How many times do I gotta say 'ew'?" Danny frowned.

"Yeah, and what if Valerie finds out?" Tucker asked.

"She won't, because if she finds out about this then she finds out he's Phantom. That's not going to happen." Danny said, shaking his head. "Not to mention, it would tell her that Vlad is Plasmius, or at least close to him, and she hates Plasmius as much as she hates Phantom."

"Wow, so because he only cheats in his Phantom form she's never gonna find out without throwing her life all out of whack?" Tucker asked. "Wait, how come you don't worry about you and Valerie having a kid?!"

"Well, we actually used protection, and she takes birth control pills for some medical reason, anyway." Dan shrugged. "She'd have to stop using those for us to get a kid from it."

"Isn't that convenient?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'd be a terrible father, anyway." Dan shrugged again.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"I just think I would be. I'd never be around, always doing one thing or another. Plus, it would suck if she had a half-ghost baby. She'd start wondering WHY." Dan sighed heavily.

"Alright, we get it, dude." Tucker held up his hands defensively. "You don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, I'm hoping I can be a good dad. I mean…better than mine, at least." Danny placed a hand on Sam's belly again. She smiled and placed a hand on his, their eyes meeting.

Dan stared silently, then sighed as he got up and headed for the door. "I need to talk to Clockwork. Maybe he can't get him to agree, but I might be able to. Maybe if I accompany…"

Danny looked up. "Oh, yeah. Tell me how it goes, okay? I lose connection when you go through time."

"I will." Dan waved as he left.

"Clockwork!" Dan set down at Clockwork's place and walked in.

Clockwork sighed. "You keep doing such risky moves, Phantom. You know it's a danger for him to go back there, but this is the second time…"

"I won't leave his side, and he hasn't been cruel to anyone for a while. He even comforted Danny after the RV blew up!" Dan insisted. "Let him go and see his son!"

Clockwork called up the image of 10 years later, where it showed recovery going well. "The moment he causes trouble, remove the amulet. He'll return back here." He grabbed the two time amulets and handed them to him. "You know where to find him."

Dan nodded and went to Dark's room. He was sitting on a gear, listening to Daniel play a flute. "What're you doing back here?" Dark asked. "Class is over hours ago."

"I came to pick you up." Dan held up the time amulets. "I received permission from Clockwork to let you see your son, Dark."

The flute paused, and Dark stared at Dan with wide eyes before he flew over. "You…asked him?" He frowned. "Why?"

"Because Danny _is_ going to be a dad, and I remembered your earlier conversation during class." Dan replied. "So, are we going?"

Dark pursed his lips and looked up at Daniel.

"Go ahead." Daniel smiled. "I'll wait here, just tell me about it when you get back."

"I'll see if I can bring back a picture." Dark took the amulet. "Let's go, then."

They stepped out to where they could see the orbs and disappeared into the one to 10 years later.


	79. Ch78: Samuel

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Samuel

"Alright, bring that over here and make sure it's attached properly!" Valerie said as she oversaw reconstruction of Amity Park. In the two years since HE had left, they'd managed to get quite a bit done and she and her father were relieved for it. For once, they had people living without fear being of relentlessly attacked by a vengeful ghost that was hell-bent on destroying them.

"Let's take a break! Half-hour!" She called, then flew off from the area.

She landed outside the newly-repaired FentonWorks building and started to walk inside, but a chilling voice stopped her.

"Hello, Valerie."

She gasped and turned around, aiming her gun at the ghost behind her. "You! You're back?!"

"Sort of." Dark replied. "I gained permission to come and visit, seeing as I've been on my best behavior while being confined."

"How did you—oh, you!" She blinked, lowering her gun as Dan poked his head out from behind Dark. "The other Phantom!"

"Yeah, hi." He grinned. 'Don't worry; he's not going to destroy anything. He's actually been very nice!"

She eyed Dark suspiciously. "Why did you come back?"

"Do you want me to be frank?" Dark asked.

"Be honest." Valerie nodded.

"I came back to see my son." Dark said firmly. "You can't keep me from that."

"You didn't care before!" She scoffed.

"I did care. I told you before I wanted to see him and you shot me." Dark reminded her.

She scowled. "I didn't want him to meet you."

"Valerie." Dan stepped between them. "Will it hurt to meet him…just once? He's probably not ever coming back after this."

She frowned, gripping her gun tightly. "…Fine. But you're staying with him at all times." She got back on her hover-board. "Follow me." She took off; the two ghosts following close behind.

They flew to a dome building and she got off, going inside. "He's in here."

"Is this a laboratory?" Dark asked darkly as they entered. The men in lab-coats cried out in fear, but Valerie held up a reassuring hand and nodded, leading them through.

"Why are you keeping him in a lab?" Dan asked.

"Because he can't control his powers, and it's safer for him in here. They're just observing him." She opened a door and walked inside.

It looked like an apartment, with a living room area, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. "Samuel!" Valerie called.

"You called him 'Samuel'?" Dark frowned. "As in…'Sam'?"

At her call, a boy that looked like a young Danny Phantom with black hair poked his head out from the kitchen. "Hi, mom!" He greeted, then flew over and landed in front her. "You're back from construction already? I thought—" He froze, seeing Dark behind her. "Uhm…mom…?"

"It's okay." Valerie glanced at Dark. "He's not going to hurt us."

Dark knelt before the boy and extended a hand silently, his gaze calm and focused. At Valerie's nod, the boy slowly took his hand and then moved closer, hugging him.

"Wow, he's a hugger." Dan smiled.

Dark wasn't sure how to react to this and patted his back lightly in response. "Uh…hi, kid."

"Mom said I would never meet you, 'cause you were dangerous!" He looked up at him. "Why did you hurt those people, daddy?"

He glanced away. "…Because I was hurt. Repeatedly. I had so much rage and hate that it just blew up. I'm no longer…that dangerous, though."

"Are you going to live with me and mommy, then?" Samuel asked.

Dark shook his head. "I can't. I'm only here because my warden let me visit, but I don't know if I'll ever come back after this."

The kid's expression turned downcast. "Why?" He looked up at Dan, who he must've assumed was his "warden".

Dan sighed. "Because…he hurt a lot of people. So, he can't ever come back. I'm sorry."

Samuel clung to Dark. "But I just met you! It's not fair!"

Dark glanced away. "Life isn't fair, kid. Maybe if I'm really good I'll be allowed to visit again, but I don't make the rules."

Samuel clung tighter. "Then, you gotta be extra-extra-good, so I can see you again! Promise!" He cried.

Dan blinked and looked at Dark.

"…Promises…aren't a surety, but I will do my best to get on my warden's good side." Dark said, to both Valerie's and Dan's surprise. He then rubbed the kid's head and stood up. "Your mother has to get back to work, so I should get going."

Samuel hugged him tightly. "Visit again soon, daddy!"

Dark gently returned the hug and then watched him fly off. "Vlad…should still be alive."

"Huh?" Valerie blinked.

"In Wisconsin." Dark looked at Dan. "Right?"

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "He's still alive, so…if anyone can help him control his powers, Vlad can."

"Why?" Valerie demanded.

"Because he used to be Plasmius. The Wisconsin Ghost?" Dark looked at her. "Until I ripped Plasmius out of him after he tore me from Danny, that is."

"…And what happened to Plasmius then?" Valerie asked.

"I tried to possess him, he tried to possess me, we clashed badly and I became what I am now." Dark said flatly. "Most of the sadism is from Plasmius. I was just angry and violent."

"So…" She pursed her lips. "Wisconsin?"

"I could give you the address." Dan offered. "I'm currently living there in my timeline."

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I should talk to Mr. Masters about…" She gestured towards the kitchen, where they heard what must be Samuel playing with cooking supplies and making himself a snack.

"Alright." Dan nodded. "Got a pen and paper?"

She walked over to a shelf and picked up a notepad and pen, handing them to him. "Here."

Dan nodded and wrote down the address. "He won't be much use for showing him his powers, but he can at least give him tips." He handed the notepad back. "He also…might need some help with reconstruction. Help him get his life back on-track?"

Valerie nodded. "Thank you." She then turned to Dark. "…Phantom, you really do seem to have changed. That doesn't change what you did in the past, though."

"I know." Dark nodded. "I think the anger and depression is finally dying after twelve years. Maybe my one-year stay in the thermos helped cool my head." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should've shoved you in one sooner, then." She huffed. "Anyways, I have to go. You should leave now."

"I'll try to get Clockwork to let him come back." Dan smiled. "For the kid's sake."

Dark took off his amulet and vanished, Dan following suit.

Clockwork looked over as the two reappeared in his tower. "Well, that was pleasant." He remarked.

Dark headed for his room, while Dan went to hang up the amulets. "Hey, kid." Dark said, turning to Dan.

"Yeah?" Dan looked at him.

"…Thanks." Dark nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Dan smiled and then turned to Clockwork. "Thanks for trusting us, Clockwork."

Clockwork smiled. "I knew it would be fine. You should go home now."

Dan nodded and flew out, Clockwork watching him go. As he left his view, Clockwork looked towards Dark's room. "'Promises aren't a surety'…that's for sure." He looked towards the orbs, seeing something in the future that made him purse his lips. "Promises…"


	80. Ch79: Lucretius

So, I noticed that this site had a format change, and I apologize if that led to any confusions in my earlier chapters. I'll go through and put in the line-breaks when I have the time, but for now I'll just start doing it from now on. Thanks for being loyal readers up to this point. ~ Zone

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy-Nine: Lucretius<p>

With fatherhood on the way, Danny had been much more focused in his lessons, and kept saying things like "If dad finds out…" and "Not going to let him take it". It gave Dan confidence that he wouldn't stop him from taking his revenge after all. While waiting for the six months to pass, they all did their best to ensure Sam was comfortable, safe, educated, and healthy. Dora had been only too happy to stay by Sam's side when Danny was away, and they grew even closer than they were before.

Danny did favors for the ghosts they'd angered, usually delivery of something or giving them something they wanted (though he never stooped as low as Phantom did!) and by the eighth month there was hardly a ghost that wouldn't help Danny if asked.

"Almost time, huh?" Daniel said softly to Danny as they left their lesson with Dark for the day.

"Yeah." Danny sighed. His birthday had come and gone, but being seventeen didn't make him any more experienced and he was worried he'd be a bad dad.

Daniel gently took his hand. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. He did." He nodded towards Dark.

"Yeah." Danny smiled. He'd been told of how the meeting with Samuel went and surprised that Dark had been so gentle, so sweet. He didn't think he was capable of it anymore.

Daniel nodded, gently patting his hand. "You should head to your next class, now. See you on Monday."

Danny nodded, flying off with the other three.

"I'm worried about Sam." Dani admitted.

"Why?" Danny blinked, looking at her.

"She looks like she ate a whole watermelon!" Dani looked at her. "How is it going to get out without killing her?"

"You know what, maybe you can be there to help with the childbirth and then you'll know." Dan remarked. "I mean, Danny's just going to be seeing her face."

"And where will you be?" Danny asked.

"Probably sitting with Vlad in the den all anxious about it and wishing we were there but knowing that Sam said she wanted a female doctor for it." Dan replied. "Don't worry; I'll feel your pain. Sort of."

"You jerk." Danny playfully punched him.

Dan chuckled. "Just keep the screaming in your head while grimacing next to her and only I will hear it."

"Okay, _now_ you're being a jerk!" Danny dove at him, the two flying around Dani and Plasmius while the other two rolled their eyes.

"And these are the baby's role models." Dani remarked.

"Oh, I'm sure the child will be just as obnoxious and bratty as Daniel." Plasmius said, smiling at the prospect.

They arrived at Ghostwriter's place and Danny briefly paused to have a talk with Johnny outside it – or rather his shadow? Apparently Danny could still understand the shadow – until Plasmius pulled him away to go to class before he was late.

Class sped by, and then they were heading back home with homework. They got through the portal and Danny had to stop himself from flying straight up to the den, where Sam had taken over a couch lately.

"Welcome back!" Dora greeted as they entered the den.

"Hi, guys." Sam smiled. "Tucker arrived while you were gone."

"Where is he, then?" Dan looked around.

"Right here!" Tucker said as he entered the den with a tray of tofu sandwiches. "And since you weren't here, I had to handle tofu! Yuck!"

"We do have chefs, Tucker." Sam laughed a bit.

"So, how is everyone back home taking Sam's disappearance?" Danny asked as he sat on the chair closest to the couch and took her hand, smiling.

"Well…her parents are going crazy, the cops are having a field day, and everyone is blaming the Guys in White or ghosts. Since, y'know, you were Danny's friend and then he was killed but Jack still didn't learn his lesson and…yeah." Tucker handed her the tray and sat down in his usual chair. "Jack's also been getting a lot of flak, but mostly because he did nothing to stop it and they suspect he may know something but isn't telling."

"Wow, sounds like fun out there." Dan remarked, going to the bookshelf.

"Yeah. Especially since her parents are still questioning every boy in town about if they touched her daughter. I decided to mess with them a bit and said that three months ago she was out of town on a camping trip so it most likely wasn't anyone in town." Tucker grinned. "Now they're really panicking and think Sam snuck away to her out-of-town boyfriend!"

"Which she did." Danny smirked a bit.

"Oh, stop looking so smug." Dani whacked him with a book.

"Careful, Danielle!" Dora chided.

"Why? He's not the one carrying the baby. I can whack him all I want." Dani proceeded to do it a couple more times.

Sam laughed. "Oh let her, Dora. She needs the stress relief as much as everyone else."

"Where's the Masters of the house?" Tucker spoke up.

"Who knows?" Danny shrugged. "Most likely Vlad is actually doing business and Plasmius is getting some kind of mission from him."

"I thought they weren't doing that this month?" Sam asked.

"Then I have no clue." Danny shrugged again.

"Maybe they're making sure the crib is positioned just right, and that nothing is out-of-place in the baby's room." Tucker suggested.

"You'd think it was HIS kid with all the fussing he does!" Dan laughed, sitting down with his book.

"You still haven't finished that one?" Danny looked at the cover.

"Uh, yeah. History takes a while to read and this is all of Ghost Zone history up to when it was completed. I expect there's a Volume II somewhere." Dan settled down to read.

"Wanna watch a show?" Tucker asked, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

"What's on?" Sam asked.

"Some kind of drama on the drama channel, cartoons on the cartoons channel—"

"Not in the mood for cartoons." Sam cut him off. "Turn on the music channel or something."

"Okay." Tucker turned it on and music filled the room as they watched the music videos on-screen.

They hung out for hours until dinner, and then after dinner Danny carried Sam up to their bedroom. "Their bedroom", not "her bedroom", because Dan had kicked him out of his room and said that now that he had a baby on the way they may as well act like a married couple and sleep in the same damn bed.

"I'm so nervous. It could be any day now." Danny admitted as he lay her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her, climbing beside her. The bracelet sat on the nightstand, where it always was when they didn't have a need for him to hide who he was, and as they turned off the light it reflected the soft moonlight onto the wall.

That night, he was woken by Sam shaking him. "Huh? Wha?"

"Danny…I think we need to get Vlad." She breathed. "No time to wait for the other doctor."

"Wait, now?!" Danny woke up fully and pulled back the covers, lifting her into his arms. "Yeah, we'll get you to Vlad!" He flew out, going intangible to get through the floors.

He found Vlad in his lab with Plasmius, as expected. The man hadn't been sleeping the past month. "Vlad, we got a situation!"

"Already?" Vlad set down what he was working on and went to change into something proper. "Alright, put her on the table there. Plasmius, get the others! Miss Manson, do you think you have time to change?"

"It hurts!" Sam cried, gripping Danny's hand as she was laid down. "Get it out, it hurts!" 

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Sam, I'm here!" Danny assured her, wincing as she held on tighter. "I can handle it, hold on as tight as you need to!"<p>

"Yeah, I know." Dan was already up and dressed when Plasmius arrived at his door. "He's been screaming in my head since it started." He tapped his head with a finger and headed out of the room. "Better wake Dani and Dora."

"It's going to be noisy down there." Plasmius sighed.

Dan went to Dani's room and knocked on the door. "Dani, wake up! It's time!"

"It's time?!" He heard her cry out from inside and a bit later she was running out in her human form, hastily dressed.

"Now to wake Dora." Dan went to the room they'd given her and knocked. "Dora?"

The door opened, Dora looking frazzled. "Is it time? Already? Oh my!" She quickly flew down the hall, catching up with Dani as they went down the stairs.

"Very noisy. How about a game of chess?" Plasmius suggested.

"Sure, we'll see how well I can focus with Danny screaming in my head." Dan nodded, walking up to the den with Plasmius. 

* * *

><p>Danny gently stroked Sam's flushed face with a slightly-damp rag as she held on tightly to his other hand, listening to her scream and cry out for it to be OVER already. Tucker had found his own way down, hearing all the doors opening and closing, and was there with Dani and Dora to bring things over when Vlad asked for them.<p>

Finally, they heard crying and Vlad was cutting the umbilical cord while Dora wrapped the baby in a clean towel and then Danny was looking into beautiful amethyst eyes as he and Sam held their son together. "He's beautiful." Danny breathed.

"Mmhm." Now that the ordeal was over, she was in much better spirits and focused on feeding the baby while the others cleaned up around her and Danny.

"He's got your eyes." Danny kissed her forehead, stroking the baby's tufts of black hair fondly. "So beautiful…"

She smiled, nodding. "Our beautiful son."

Tucker came over and smiled. "May I see him?"

"He's feeding right now. Pictures and stuff later." Danny shooed him away. "Go tell those cowards upstairs it's okay to come down now."

"Do you have a name for him?" Dani asked.

"I was thinking 'Lucretius'." Sam looked at Danny. "What do you think?"

"Luc? Sure, that's a good name." Danny smiled dreamily at the baby. "Our little Luc."

Tucker smiled and then ran off to tell the other two, meeting them on the way down. "Oh yeah, your connection."

"Mmhm." Dan nodded, looking like he had a migraine. He approached the two and looked at the baby. "Just so you know, you made me lose my match against Plasmius. You were just born and you've already started to make my life fall apart." He said, playfully poking the baby gently.

"His name is Lucretius." Sam smiled. "Danny, would you help me move from here to the den? It's more comfortable there."

"Actually, I'd rather you wait on that." Vlad walked over to her. "You're still bleeding, so it's better you stay put."

"So give me some ecto-healing stuff and I'll be fine." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam, you don't know what that will do to the milk the baby has to drink." Tucker frowned.

"Well, it's already got ectoplasm in its DNA and I'm sick of lying on this table." Sam huffed.

Vlad laughed a bit. "I might be able to make something, if you'll be patient a few more hours."

"I've already been here for hours!" Sam looked at Danny. "Danny, please?"

"He won't let me." Danny shrugged. "I can get you a pillow real quick, if you want."

"Can I hold Luc?" Dani walked over, holding out her arms hopefully.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Danny, would you?"

Danny nodded, gently lifting Luc from Sam's arms and handing him to Dani. "Mind his head."

"I know; I've been studying up on this stuff since I learned she was pregnant." Dani raised an eyebrow at them, then smiled at the baby. "Aww, little Luc…so cute…" She cooed, gently rocking him in her arms.

Vlad set to work on some kind of liquid, occasionally asking Plasmius for things in the lab or the kitchen. Dan and Tucker stood by the bed, taking pictures of Dani holding the baby and Danny holding the baby and even one picture of Dora holding the baby before Sam allowed them to take one picture of her and the baby from the waist-up.

Finally, Vlad told everyone but the parents to clear out because they were just plain distracting and he and Plasmius needed to work. They left the room, retreating to the den swiftly.


	81. Ch80: He's Back!

Chapter Eighty: He's Back!

For the next three months, all they would talk about was the baby and how fast he was growing. They wondered if he had ghost powers, until he vanished from his crib one day and they found him floating fast asleep by the ceiling, his legs changed into a little tail. Danny had gotten him down and they decided a tether was in order, which they harnessed to his chest to keep him from straying too far.

Danny waited until Lucretius was five months old before he took him to the Ghost Zone to show his friends, holding him close as he flew from lair to lair. Dora had returned to her home with him and he waved good-bye before leaving without her.

"Well, hopefully he didn't inherit your intellect level." Ghostwriter remarked when he was shown the baby.

Daniel had let out an excited gasp while Dark and Clockwork attempted to hide the "aww" expressions that crossed their faces when they were introduced to Luc. Seeing it in an orb was one thing, but really seeing the baby up close was a much another.

"Do you want to hold him?" Danny asked Dark. Dark mumbled something before holding out his hands for the baby. Danny smiled and handed him over.

Danny had to admit it, Dark was a big softie at times. Ever since he had started teaching them, he had been progressively nicer and now he was looking at little Luc with an expression that would melt the heart of the cruelest person on Earth. Daniel came over to look at the child in Dark's arms, and they exchanged a quiet conversation before Dark handed the baby back.

"Here. I'm sure you have others to make coo and swoon or whatever." Dark said as Danny took the baby. "I'm going in my room." He turned and walked in, a green blush on his cheeks. Daniel chuckled and followed him in, waving good-bye.

"You once said that all someone needs is a second chance." Clockwork said, smiling as the door closed. "Apparently that applies to him as well."

Danny grinned. "Yeah. Everyone deserves one. See you, Clockwork." He kicked off and flew out the open door, holding Luc close to his chest.

'Everyone deserves a second chance; even dad.' Danny thought.

'That's up for debate.' He heard Dan reply.

Danny chose not to respond, flying to the next destination. Right now, he was focused on the present and the future, not the past. 

* * *

><p>"So…what do we tell Valerie when she visits tomorrow?" Danny asked, looking at Sam.<p>

"Tell her it's James' kid?" Sam shrugged.

"That works. Not exactly a lie, either." He smiled at Luc slowly walking from one parent to the other. Danny and Sam were on chairs that were facing each other, and Danny had his hands out to Luc to take.

Lucretius still didn't say any real words, just babble, but he knew how to fly and turn invisible and intangible – thank goodness he'd gotten the Wraith Wrangler from the Guys in White, though he never told Sam where he got it. She just assumed Vlad had one. – and Danny was sure ecto-blasts weren't far behind.

When he used his ghost powers, Luc's eyes glowed green like Danny's did when he got excited, and otherwise there seemed to be no physical indication aside from the dull glow that surrounded his body and the white rings that changed him from ghost form to human form.

Anyways, he was well-developed with his ghost traits, but his human traits were sorely lacking. Which is why, seven months after he's born, his parents are finally getting him to walk on the ground.

"Just think, next you have to teach him to talk." Dan remarked, leaning against Danny's chair with a wine-glass in his hand.

"You're still underage." Danny remarked, glancing at him.

"I'm a ghost. Do I look like I care about human laws?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Plasmius should've never taken you to that club. Don't have a hangover tomorrow." Danny sighed. "Crap…how are we going to keep these ghost powers hidden from Valerie?"

"Same way we did as Danny Phantom." Dan replied. "Well-timed distractions."

Sam sighed. "We'll figure it out. Phantom, don't drink around Lucretius."

"Jazz is coming with Valerie, too." Danny sighed.

"Fun times will be had by all." Dan walked out of the room with his wine-glass.

"He's only seventeen." Danny sighed. "He shouldn't be drinking."

"So, tell Plasmius to stop giving it to him." Sam replied.

"I have been." Danny frowned. "Constantly."

Sam sighed. "He's been getting worse, hasn't he?"

"Between his revenge kick and hanging out with the wrong crowds, yeah." Danny huffed.

"You mean Johnny and Plasmius?" Sam smiled a bit. "But you're friends with them."

Danny stared silently at Lucretius as he finally reached him without attempting to fly once. "There's some new ghosts have been showing up." Danny frowned. "Plasmius told us to avoid them until he figures out their deal, but they've been causing some trouble in the area, issuing a challenge to us and harassing the living. I think that's partly why Phantom's been so tense."

Sam pursed her lips. "Do you think the plane will be okay?"

"We can't exactly call for a bodyguard." Danny sighed. "Not with Valerie on-board."

"I hope they'll be okay." Sam nodded.

Danny lifted Lucretius into his arms. "Yeah. I hope so, too."

* * *

><p>The next day, Dan stood on the balcony and watched the skies for any sign of the plane. A blue mist escaped his lips and he clenched his fists, removing the bracelet and setting it on a dresser. "Plasmius said to avoid them, but I can't. Not now." He ran to the balcony and flew out, flying towards the direction he sensed the hostile ghosts in.<p>

His hair was a bluer shade of white and long enough to put into a ponytail, but otherwise he looked the same as he did back then. He sped across the sky and saw a plane being harassed by blue and green figures. "Kch." He flew over and blasted one of them. "Get out of here, back to the Ghost Zone!"

The guy let out a yell as he was hit and then looked over. "Well, well! If it isn't Phantom! I was wondering if you would ever accept our challenge!"

Dan punched his fist into his open palm, then formed ecto-blasts in his hands. "I said to get away from the plane!"

"Make us!" One of them laughed, sitting on the top of the plane.

'I can't shoot them now, or use the Ghostly Wail.' Dan thought, then smirked. "Pft, I knew it." He shrugged. "You're cowards, as Plasmius said. You can't even fight another ghost without involving the living!"

"What was that?" The one on the plane got off, scowling. "Take that back!"

"No." Dan smirked.

"Take it back!" The man charged at him, but Dan just dodged aside before flying further away from the plane. As he planned, they followed suit and chased him away from the plane as he blasted at them. Once he was far enough away, he turned to them and let out a Ghostly Wail.

* * *

><p>While they were unharmed, the plane felt some turbulence from the Wail and Valerie looked out with wide eyes. "Phantom…he's back?!" She breathed.<p>

"Wow, guess he's not dead after all!" Jazz said, looking out as well at the distant black and white figure battling the blue and green figures. The figures fled, and he took off in pursuit. "Wonder where he's been?"

"I'd like to know that." Valerie frowned. "It's just not fair to me for him to vanish without a word!"

Jazz chuckled. "Well, maybe he came back to save the plane from the ghosts?"

Valerie fumed. "If he's still around, I'm going to have a loooong talk with him!"

"What; is he your ex?" Jazz joked. Valerie shot her a look of death.

* * *

><p>When Valerie arrived at the house, the first thing she did was hurry to Vlad's study. "Mr. Masters! Phantom is back!"<p>

Vlad blinked, looking up from his desk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! He was fighting ghosts by our plane! He looked a bit different, but it was definitely him!" Valerie said firmly.

"Well, then I suppose he's still around." Vlad said calmly. "You have your equipment, I trust?"

"I never leave without it, sir." Valerie assured him.

"Good. I'd like you to keep this discovery between us; we wouldn't want someone taking away the chance for you to have your revenge, after all." Vlad stood up.

She nodded firmly. "Understood. I doubt Jazz will tell her parents, they've had a bit of a falling out recently."

"Isn't that her business?" She heard Dan ask and gasped, turning to see him running a hand through his red hair.

"Dan!" Valerie smiled and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"And yet you passed right by me. Should I be jealous of Phantom?" Dan asked teasingly.

"No, of course not!" Valerie shook her head. "I'm sorry; I'll pay attention to you now."

'Her attention never left him.' Vlad thought, amused by her personality shift from determined warrior to doting girlfriend.

"Hi, Valerie." Danny said, walking up to her in his James form. In his arms was Lucretius, and Jazz was already cooing and "aww"ing about him.

"Hey." Valerie nodded. "So…the kid is yours, huh? I'm guessing she's never telling her parents."

"They would kill me." Danny said, nodding firmly.

"Where is Sam, anyway?" Valerie asked.

"She's up in the den, reading." Danny pointed to the stairs – Lucretius made a sound of protest as he was jostled.

"I'm going to go say 'hi', then." Valerie kissed Dan and then walked off to the stairs. Just in time, because as soon as she left for the stairs Lucretius took the moment to sneeze and turn into his ghost form.

"That's gonna need some stopping fast." Dan remarked.

"He just can't control it." Danny sighed. "I used to turn invisible and intangible all over the place, remember that?"

Dan grinned. "Yeah. That was amazing."

"That was awkward and embarrassing and got me in all kinds of trouble!" Danny huffed.

"Like I said, 'amazing'." Dan hummed.

"This is your fault." Danny pointed at Vlad.

Lucretius whimpered and changed into his human form again, clinging to his father.

"May I hold him?" Jazz asked. "Please?"

"Sure." Danny handed her over.

Jazz gently held him, smiling. "Aww, he looks so much like you did as a baby…well, aside from the eyes." She looked at Danny fondly. "I'm so proud of you, little brother. He's beautiful."

"I'm going to go join Valerie and Sam." Dan said, walking off to the stairs.

Danny nodded, smiling at Lucretius. Then he frowned and looked at Vlad. "Phantom went after those ghosts we were told not to. Now they know his face and will come after him again for sure."

"It's going to be noisy." Vlad pursed his lips. "I better tell Plasmius."

"I'll do it, you just make sure to keep an eye on the sky and set up the alarms." Danny nodded.

"What ghosts?" Jazz asked.

"Some new ghosts. We'd managed to make allies with all of the known ghosts, but then these guys crop up and apparently find us a threat. They started issuing challenges and threats and attacking the nearby city." Danny explained.

"Oh no…" Jazz frowned.

"The Guys in White have gone after them, but I'm honestly not confident." Danny admitted. "They were pretty pathetic against Danny Phantom, had to have him handed to them by Plasmius to actually hurt him. These guys…" He sighed heavily. "They're…dangerous. Dan had trouble chasing them off; we might have to ask Dark for help."


	82. Ch81: Sudden Visit

Chapter Eighty-One: Sudden Visit

Asking Dark for help with anyone would have to wait until Valerie was gone. She stayed for the weekend, then left with Jazz. Danny, Dan, and Dani went to Clockwork's for their usual lessons, but Danny hung back to talk to Dark.

"Hey, Dark? Would you be willing to come into the Real World with us again?" He asked.

Daniel looked over curiously as Dark moved closer to Danny. "Why?" Dark asked.

"…We've been having some trouble. Dan had to fight some dangerous ghosts, but we can't let them know Danny Phantom is back and anyways they're attacking the house." Danny explained.

"Okay." Dark gestured for him to go on.

"…We need help putting up a shield and also help kicking their butts before they cause too much damage. We've been fighting them off as best as we can, but…" Danny took his hands in his, surprising the older ghost. "Please fight with us!"

Dan looked towards Clockwork. "Up to you, warden."

Clockwork looked thoughtful, then nodded. "You may as well live with them when there aren't human visitors to worry about. Perhaps get one of those power-dampeners for yourself."

"That works for me, but what about Daniel?" Dan pursed his lips, looking over at the older Danny sitting nearby.

"They're living with _Vlad Masters_. A little plastic surgery isn't going to be too much trouble." He hopped down from his gear and walked over to them. "Besides, all Dan does is color his hair and people don't recognize him as Danny Phantom."

"Some people are dumb." Dan snerked. "But, if you want to leave the Ghost Zone, then I guess I'll accept this offer. Tell Plasmius I accept, but I'll need a power-dampener."

"We can arrange that." Danny pointed both hands at him, clicking his tongue. "Alright, better head off to class before I'm late for Ghostwriter's!"

"Oh, hold on." Dan pulled out a notepad, wrote it, then ripped it off to hand to him. "Here, so he won't smack you around if you _are_ late."

"Cool, a teacher's note!" Danny took it and waved. "See ya!" He flew off, meeting up with the others and then flying away.

Dark watched them go, sighing. "Well, guess we're gonna be living in the Real World from now on."

Daniel smiled and hugged him. "Just promise not to leave me for anyone."

Dark chuckled. "Hey, don't worry."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe they agreed to leave the safety of the Ghost Zone." Dani said, kicking her legs as she lay on her stomach on the couch, tickling Lucretius in the belly. "I mean, they seem so content there."<p>

"What _I_ don't get is that Clockwork is letting Dan out! Does he really think he's repented after what happened?" Sam asked, looking up at Danny as she rested her head on his lap.

"Well…" Danny gently stroked Sam's hair, sighing. "I guess he must. Since he didn't blow up anything last time he was let out, Clockwork is giving him a chance to prove he really has changed."

"He was pretty nice to his kid." Dan remarked as he leaned over Dani. "You need more variety."

"I'm just playing with him." Dani stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Dan grinned and suddenly picked her up, tickling her. "How's THIS, then?"

"Let me go!" Dani squirmed in his arms. "Dad, help!"

Vlad looked up from his game with Plasmius. "My dear, you are perfectly capable of getting Phantom off on your own."

"I don't think he's interested in her." Plasmius smirked.

"Not like that." Vlad slapped his palm to his face.

Plasmius chuckled and moved his piece. "Checkmate, brother."

Vlad sat back. "I concede." He got up and went to sit next to Lucretius. "Dani, no using your powers to get free."

"But he's not letting go!" Dani huffed, her hands glowing as she tried to escape Dan's hold. He countered with his own hands glowing as he tickled her.

"So, when are we getting the new house-mates?" Vlad asked as he got up and pried Dani from Dan's hands. "That's enough of that, little badger."

Dani got down and stuck her tongue out at Dan before flouncing out of the room.

"Once his bracelet is finished, we'll give him the word it's okay to come over." Dan replied, watching her go.

"I'd rather he arrive sooner so we can have the shield up and running." Vlad admitted. "They've broken through my man-made shields, so having a ghost-made shield is our best bet."

"They're so new, how are they so powerful?" Danny frowned.

"You didn't notice?" Dan looked at him. "Every one of them has a shadow ghost that attacks with them and increases their power."

"…I don't see them as shadows." Danny said, glancing away. "I didn't notice."

Sam smiled and sat up, resting her head on Danny's shoulder instead. "It's alright. I think it's cool that you don't see them as just shadows, it means that you see them as real people."

"Moody people. I swear, they look like they're fresh from a Dumpty Humpty concert." Danny grinned.

"Well, considering how YOU looked as a shadow-ghost?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The cloak did that. I'm able to see how they REALLY look, Sam." Danny explained.

Vlad heard his phone ring and pulled it out, stepping out of the room. "Yes. You're WHAT? And you're already on the way here? Well, why would you think he'd be HERE? No, I haven't seen—you're already—are you DRIVING while on the phone?!"

Danny froze and looked at Dan.

Dan scowled, clenching his fists. "Those people on the plane…they must've recognized me…"

"So much for hiding the fact that Danny Phantom still lives." Danny got up and grabbed his bracelet. "We have to hide Lucretius."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, standing up.

Vlad stepped into the room, lips pursed. "Maddie and Jack are coming over to investigate a Phantom sighting in this area. They've asked if I could let them stay here while they did that."

"Good thing Dark isn't here yet." Sam sighed.

"Did you accept?" Danny frowned.

"He fast-talked me into it and then hung up before I could tell him 'no'." Vlad pursed his lips. "And as we have sort of repaired our friendship…"

"You couldn't refuse." Plasmius finished for him. "Well, the big oaf was coming anyway. I'll go find Dani and tell her we have to hide."

Dan nodded, watching as Plasmius left the room, then pulled his bracelet from his pocket and fastened it on. "Sam, would you be alright staying with Clockwork for a little while? They can't find you here."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I like Clockwork; he's a…well, nicer guy than most."

Danny gently kissed her and then picked up Lucretius. "Take him with you and go find Plasmius before he and Dani take off."

Sam nodded and held Lucretius in her arms, watching as Danny fastened the James bracelet onto his wrist and completely disguise himself. She didn't know why, but both Danny and Dan wanted to hide the fact that Danny was a ghost that his father could talk to if he wanted to. Something had happened, not just the Guys in White, that made them both panic whenever their father was mentioned.

"Take care, Samantha." Vlad nodded, watching her go as she left the room.

The rest of the day was spent hiding pictures of Sam, Lucretius, Dani, Plasmius, and any pictures that had the whole "family" together. They locked up Dani's room and ensured that there was no evidence anyone but the three of them lived there. Danny put all of Sam's belongings into a chest in his room and locked it, and then the next morning they were waiting outside in the garden when a white and green car pulled up.

"Jack!" Vlad greeted as they got out.

"Vladdy, my man!" Jack grinned, walking over and hugging him.

Dan silently looked up from the croquet game he and Danny were in the middle of. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." He greeted.

"Dan!" Maddie smiled. "And James, you look so much better now!" She walked over and hugged him. Danny froze, then awkwardly returned the hug.

"Sorry to impose on you like this, Vladdy." Jack said, smiling. "I just got so worried, hearing that Phantom might be in the area! I mean, after all the times he's attacked you…"

'I thought I'd had him terrified, how can he _dare_ to come after me?' Dan thought.

'Don't show your anger, Phantom. Dan has no reason to hate Jack Fenton.' Danny thought, glancing at him. "Uhm, ma'am, it's…my move."

"Oh, sorry!" Maddie released him and stepped back. "I didn't realize you boys were busy! Ohh, croquet? You know, I'm pretty good player myself! Mind if I join you after this round?"

"Maddie, I'm going inside!" Jack called as he and Jack went inside.

Dan visibly relaxed as soon as they went in and then he nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Fenton."

"Oh, you can call me 'Maddie' if you want to." Maddie smiled. "Your godfather does."

"If you don't mind me being so informal." Dan smiled.

'I never got used to calling mom by her first name.' Danny thought.

'Neither did I, but she wants it.' Dan replied mentally. "So, apparently Phantom was sighted in the area. Valerie wouldn't stop talking about it. Apparently he ruined her life?"

"He and his ghost dog destroyed the lab her father was in charge of protecting." Maddie explained. "And even afterwards they plagued her, destroying the moving van and other things." She sighed.

"Wow, how inconsiderate." Dan chuckled.

"So, she keeps saying she's going to make him pay, and even asked us for ghost-hunting tips!" Maddie beamed.

"I hope she doesn't let it consume her life like I've heard it's consumed yours, though." Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you that?" Maddie blinked.

"Your daughter is Dan's friend." Danny replied. "She visited with Valerie last week, you know."

"Ahh." Maddie nodded. "Yes, well…Jazz had always been critical of our…"

"Obsession?" Danny and Dan asked dryly.

"Yes." Maddie nodded. "She kept saying that it would get Danny in trouble with his peers…but instead…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought her hands to her face. "I-It's still…so painful! A-And they won't leave us alone! Harassing phone calls, blowing up the RV…"

Danny felt a surge of guilt run through him and he dropped the mallet, throwing his arms around her. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He said, holding on tightly to her with his voice trembling.

She smiled sadly, lowering her hands a bit. "You don't have to apologize, James…this isn't your fight."

"I'm so sorry…" Danny said again, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

She sighed, gently moving her hands down between them and around his waist, holding him gently. "You're so kind…" She said softly.

Dan watched silently, knowing exactly why Danny was _really_ apologizing. He _hadn't_ been kind…he had been cruel, and he knew it. He waited for a bit, then walked over and hugged her as well. "Yeah…he's pretty sweet…" He said softly, nodding.


	83. Ch82: Father and Mother

Chapter Eighty-Two: Father and Mother

Dan avoided Jack as often as he could, but Jack seemed determined to try to make friends with the two teens and so he had to control himself and keep himself from swinging a punch. 'Calm down…' He thought. 'The LAST thing you want is for him to know you're exactly what he came for. He's not terrified of you, you're not as strong as Dark; it's too soon, too soon to do anything to him.

"Do you want some fudge?" Jack offered, attempting to make a peace offering. The last time they had talked had been at Christmas, when he'd lashed out at him for messing with James. Dan glanced at him sourly and grabbed one of the fudge cubes, taking a bite. "It's good, right?"

"It's decent." Dan muttered.

"Where's your brother?" Jack asked.

"Dunno, most likely spending time with your wife. It's the first time he's been around a mother-figure in a while, he's making it count." Dan replied.

"Oh yeah." Jack nodded. "Well, he's looking a lot healthier!"

"He hasn't been abused in months and he's been well-fed. That does kind of happen." Dan replied curtly.

Jack sighed, sitting back. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Pft." Dan glanced at him. "You got your son _killed_ in a grudge match with the Guys in White. Excuse me if I don't trust you. Jazz was smart when she decided to move out."

Jack hung his head. "That is true, but I've been doing all I can to protect my remaining family. It's not MY fault the monsters won't leave me alone!"

"'Monsters'." Dan said flatly. "You mean the Guys in White?"

"Of course, who else would I mean?" Jack glanced at him, feeling himself consumed by those intense, toxic-green eyes. No, ectoplasmic-green, if they glowed. He pulled his eyes away. 'He's not Phantom. I need to stop jumping every time I see his eyes, he's not Phantom. I'm going to find Phantom and get rid of him and then I can stop living in fear.' He swallowed nervously.

"I was just wondering. 'Monsters' is a pretty harsh word for guys just doing their jobs." Dan said calmly, licking fudge off his fingers before standing up. "I wish you luck on your hunt, Jack Fenton. Valerie only saw Phantom once, though she was constantly scanning the skies for him. Perhaps he's gone back where he went to before." He left the room, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Between Dan's green eyes and James' white hair, Jack couldn't help but think about Phantom every time he saw one of them. Dan had red hair, though, not white. And he certainly didn't glow. And James had blue eyes, not green. And he didn't glow either! Jack shook his head and closed the fudge tin, getting up to leave the room as well.

* * *

><p>"And then you put this in here, like so." Maddie said, smiling at James as he followed along. She was showing him how to take apart and put together an Ecto-gun, and he seemed to be listening well. She sighed wistfully, thinking of her son. If only he'd never gone on the summer trip…<p>

"Ma'am?" James looked up at her, his blue eyes even more reminding her of Danny. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm alright." She blinked back tears that were forming. "You just…remind me so much of my son."

James nodded. "Dan told me about the funeral, and what happened. I'm sorry that you lost him so young." He placed his hand on hers.

She sighed and shifted her hand to hold his. "He would be exactly Dan's age right now. Just two years older than you." She smiled sadly.

James nodded again. "I've heard that he was a great person, but people took advantage of him and treated him badly."

"That might be the case…" Maddie looked down. "Because of our work, we never had time for him. He was failing in school and we never took the time to help him study and I just kept telling him to do his chores and scolded him for failing grades, but I found out at the funeral that he was being bullied relentlessly in school and he was having trouble sleeping. He hid so many bruises from us…" She felt tears slip down her cheeks. "How could I have been so blind? What kind of mother was I, to not recognize when my baby boy was in pain?"

James held her hand tighter, tears slipping down his own cheeks. She gasped and pulled him close. "Oh no, James…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

He clung to her, sobbing softly. "He hid…how he really was from her the whole time…I hid the bruises...forced smiles…happy voice when talking to her…"

Maddie realized he must be talking about his real parents and held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, James…please forgive me for bringing up those terrible memories…"

He clung tighter, his face buried into her collarbone as she tried to comfort him. She wasn't sure how long they sat like that, clinging to each other, but by the time he cried himself to sleep and she was gently smoothing his hair she felt a shadow over her and looked up to see Dan watching them.

"…I can take him now, if you want." He offered.

She shook her head, picking James up gently. "Show me to his room?"

He nodded, leading her out of the den and to James' room. He opened the door for her and stepped back, watching as she carried him to the bed and tucked him in. "Sleep well." She said gently, kissing his forehead before adjusting the blanket one last time and leaving the room.

Dan closed the door once she was out. "…Thank you."

She smiled a bit. "I might not be his real mother…and he might not be my real son…but we can at least play the parts, right?"

Dan nodded. "That would be nice. He needs it."

She smiled and then kissed Dan's forehead. "Then I'll do the same for you, okay?"

Dan smiled a bit and shrugged. "If you want."

She smiled and then walked off with a bounce in her step. She hoped that Danny wouldn't mind, but having a surrogate son really helped with the grief. 

* * *

><p>This chapter was shorter than most, but it's just an interlude before a longer chapter I'm still working on. So if you're here and there's nothing beyond it, congrats you've finally caught up to the train! Now sit on it and wait for it to pick up speed again, because I have eight different Danny Phantom stories in the works so it may not update as fast as before.<br>Plus, y'know, I do have a life. Sort of. Trying to get one. It will happen. Where's Desiree, I wish for a well-paying job in within walking distance.  
>Please take a look at my pictures and stuff for this and other stories at zonerobotnik. deviantart. com (No spaces) and anticipate the next eight years in-story because they will be fun. :)<p> 


	84. Ch83: Reappearance

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Reappearance**

* * *

><p>"How long are you here for?" Danny asked as they sat at the dinner table that night. He had been surprised to wake up in his room, but Dan explained what happened and he felt a bit of warmth that his mother, even without knowing it, was still there for him to turn to.<p>

Maybe, when all this was over, he would tell her who he really was. He wanted to tell her now, but Maddie never kept secrets from Jack and Jack absolutely couldn't know. He'd captured him in a Fenton Thermos for sure and experiment on him without her knowing.

"Until we've determined there's no Phantom here; or until he's sighted elsewhere." Jack replied. "Maybe a month, if it's not too much trouble?"

'A month…' Dan thought, glancing away. 'Tomorrow's Monday, we'll have to tell Dark and Ghostwriter that we'll have to stay in the Real World for the rest of their stay.'

Vlad sighed. "IF it's alright with the boys; we don't usually have visitors for that long a period of time."

Danny pursed his lips. 'I DO like having mom here…'

'Yeah, but DAD is here too.' Dan thought.

'We can fake it. Vlad can distract them while we're in school, say that we went to, well, school in the city.' Danny suggested mentally.

Dan sighed internally, his expression never changing on the outside. 'And what if he says that line?'

'I can handle it.' Danny replied.

'Liar.' Dan sighed on the outside this time and nodded. "I don't have a problem with it, if James is alright with it."

"One month." Danny nodded.

Maddie smiled fondly at him.

* * *

><p>It was clear that Dark and Daniel had the same sentiments as Dan did on the extended stay. "This isn't good for you, Danny." Daniel said firmly. "You're going to get nightmares from hearing his voice so often."<p>

"I know, but what could I do? Refuse? I want to be with my mom, okay? As long as spend time with her and not him, I should be okay!" Danny insisted.

"Oh, who's going to be spending time with _Jack_?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "You know that both Phantom and the old man want him _dead_."

"I promised Danny, no killing." Dan reminded him. "Doesn't mean I have to be civil and not remind him of how he got his own son killed."

"Sorry, Daniel. I know you wanted to come over soon…" Danny smiled apologetically.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm more worried about you, Danny. This man tortured you and abused you and you can still look him in the _eye_? If this is what happens when he finds out, I…" He bit his lip and turned away.

Danny sighed. "Things…aren't set in stone, Daniel. I really hoped he really had accepted me…" He looked down.

"You're glooming up the place." Dark made a movement like he was chasing the gloom away. "You need the month off? Fine, I can allow that."

Danny nodded, then left the classroom to visit Sam, Plasmius, and Dani to explain the situation. It was clear that Sam wasn't happy, but she seemed to accept it.

"I hope that someday you'll be willing to tell me what happened when the Guys in White attacked you." She said softly. "To make you despise your father so much."

"I don't despise him. I fear him." Danny said, shutting the door to leave her confused.

Plasmius had sworn to secrecy, so he didn't have to worry about them telling Sam. He felt bad, but he had to keep it from her.

Ghostwriter had been even less pleased than Dark, but Dan managed to talk him into it somehow. Danny suspected that he would be getting drunk to block Danny out while he did something illicit _again_.

He had been doing that lot lately…

* * *

><p>Dan walked towards the den, his hands in his pockets. Having Plasmius in the Ghost Zone and him unable to go see him as often as he wanted to was…frustrating. He paused when he heard a voice in the den and opened the door a little.<p>

Jack was alone, talking to himself. He was looking at a vial of green and red liquid and rage boiled in Dan's veins as he realized that the vial was full of the stolen blood from two years ago. He still HAD it?! WHY?!

"Could give me an edge, perhaps a power or two." He heard Jack saying to himself. "A shame I only have this much, I should see if I can duplicate the effects with my own blood and ectoplasm when I get back." He put the vial into his bodysuit. "All I need is to put Phantom on a table and I'll be able to study him further. I can get Maddie's help this time, now that I don't have to worry about hiding it from her."

That bastard! He wanted to strap him down again?! If he only knew the cold, ironic truth of Phantom and Danny… He suppressed his rage and stepped back, opening the door wider to interrupt Jack's monologue.

"Dan." Jack greeted as he entered. "Where's your brother?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't have tracking equipment on him."

"Of course." Jack chuckled. "Well, what are you up today?"

"Not being out with your wife scanning the skies." Dan walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing a random book. "She was saying you should out there with her."

"Of course, I'll go to her now." He nodded, getting up and heading for the door.

"Mr. Fenton?" Dan glanced up at him. "You might want to be careful with your thinking out-loud. If Phantom really was around, I'm sure you would be dead based on what I overheard just now."

Jack stopped short and looked at him. "…Of course. Thank you for the advice, Dan." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Dan waited until he was gone, then took off his bracelet and went invisible. If the Fentons were going to be here until Phantom showed up elsewhere, then so be it! He flew into the sky, flying off in a random direction. He needed to vent, and seeing ghosts messing with Amity Park made him give a feral grin as he went visible. They were weak, nothing like the stronger ones he'd gained as allies, but he'd done what he needed to.

Cameras flashed and people pointed at the sky as Danny Phantom appeared in Amity Park for the first time in two years. He gave his signature two-finger salute and grinned before he flew into the sky. He saw Valerie coming after him and halted, turning to her. "Hello, Valerie." He greeted.

"Ghost! Where have you been for two years?!" She demanded.

"You could at least call me by my name, pretty sure you know it." Dan dodged a blast and chuckled. "Testy, aren't we?"

"Where. Have. You. Been?!" She demanded.

"Do you want me to answer you honestly?" He asked flatly. "Danny Fenton was my best friend. When he died, no one else mattered in this _pissant_ little town so I LEFT."

"You just left without telling anyone?!" Valerie scowled. "Even the ghosts?!"

"I took my despair and rage out on Plasmius." Dan said calmly. "Our battle lasted a long time, and after he recovers it'll just start again. Not that it matters to you." He smirked at her. "I thought that I 'ruined your life'? Why would you care where I left or why so badly?"

"Well—"

"I was passing by and saw some troublemakers, so I took care of them. Instead of shooting me, you should be thanking me. You would've been too late to save that bus they were going for." He grinned and flew further up. "Maybe we'll meet again, Valerie. I really enjoy our battles." He then waved and flew off, leaving her protesting and firing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Valerie, you act like you're dating. XD What about Dan, huh? You gotta stop flirting with Phantom. ~ Zone<strong>


	85. Ch84: Mob

**Chapter Eighty-Four: Mob**

* * *

><p>"It's such a shame you have to leave so soon." Vlad said calmly as he, Danny, and Dan walked the Fentons to the door.<p>

"Well, you know the urgency." Jack said, nodding. "Phantom was sighted in Amity Park again, so we have to go home and hopefully catch him before he disappears for two years."

"Well, it was fun having you over. And be careful." Dan said calmly. "I'd really hate to hear of your demise."

Danny hugged Maddie tightly. "Visit again soon, okay?"

Maddie smiled and gently stroked his hair. "I will, James."

Danny nodded before releasing her and stepping back to watch Maddie and Jack get into their car and drive off.

As soon as they were safely out of view, Vlad shut the door and then they did a sweep of the house to make sure Jack hadn't planted any bugs or other surveillance equipment.

Once they were sure it was completely clean, the boys removed their bracelets and entered the Ghost Zone to bring back their family, Vlad going to the lab to work on Dark's bracelet.

Once they were all back home, their life settled back into some normalcy. Lucretius had started to talk, and by the time the bracelet was done he was looking at picture books with his father and mother.

"Almost Thanksgiving." Dan remarked, looking at the calendar. "Just in time for Dark and Daniel to join us."

"A fitting time to celebrate their joining our family." Plasmius said, chuckling as Lucretius phased through his dad's arms and flew into the air. "Daniel, he's getting loose again."

"Do I have to tether you again?" Dan set down the book and got up, grabbing him. "You have to be good, Lucretius."

"You know, Lunch Lady's looking pretty plump lately." Sam commented.

"More than usual?" Danny carried Lucretius over to her and handed him over.

"In the front, Danny." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god, you mean Box Lunch?" Dan groaned.

"It is about that time." Danny nodded. "She looked around eight."

"I still think it's 'ew' that they got together at all." Dan shuddered.

Plasmius pulled Dan down into his lap, surprising the teen. "I'm sure you'll get used to it, just as you have many other 'ew' things."

Dan looked up at him. "Nope, never getting used to it; it'll always be 'ew' to me."

Dani entered the room with Vlad. "The bracelet's finished! Who's going get Master Dark and Daniel?"

"How about you, Dani?" Dan grinned. "Since you're so fond of him."

She blushed a bit and looked up at Vlad. "Can…Can I?"

"If you wish." Vlad nodded, handing her the bracelet.

She smiled and took it, skipping out of the room.

"Daniel's got competition." Plasmius smirked.

"That's _still_ just weird." Dan commented, Danny silently agreeing.

* * *

><p>Okay, Dan had to admit. Dark was hot. He was hot before, but he was hot as a human too. He retained the strong, chiseled features, and his eyes had changed from red to green. His clothes were black leather, like something Ember would wear only male and sexier. He wore combat boots and had a black studded choker on his neck. The red bracelet fit around his wrist nicely, not too loose and not too tight, and he had fingerless gloves on his powerful-looking hands.<p>

Dan had to wonder if Daniel was willing to share, recalling that their first time (albeit against his will) was _before_ they'd picked up Daniel from the alternate future.

The most important thing was that he looked nothing like Daniel or Jack or even Vlad. He had his own look, and so he would be viewed as completely unrelated to anyone in the household.

"It's been so long since I was human." Dan remarked, looking himself over. "This heat, and the red blood in my veins…it's unsettling but amazing at the same time. Well done, old man. You have successfully made life in death. I haven't felt this good since the last time I overshadowed someone; and it still wasn't the same as being alive."

"Are you happy?" Daniel smiled, walking over and touching his arm.

Dan nodded. "Yes, actually."

"I think just bleaching Daniel's hair or putting a wig on him will do for disguising him, but we can use makeup to darken his complexion." Vlad suggested.

"Or maybe they'll assume he's some relative they didn't know of." Sam commented. "I mean, I have a cousin I've never met."

"Really?" Danny blinked. "You never mentioned them."

"'Because we never met?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

Dark chuckled a bit, then blinked when Lucretius landed on his head. "Hey, Danny. Your imp is making a nest on my head."

Dan laughed, taking him off. "Lucretius, people aren't seats."

"Why?" The baby asked curiously. Wasn't everything a seat? Or food. And since people weren't food, they must be seats.

"You take this one, dad." Dan handed him over. "Vlad, he's developing his powers too fast. Let's make him a bracelet."

"That's the problem; his ecto-energy levels keep rising and falling. I'm waiting for it to stabilize before I can do that." Vlad said. "Let's step out of the lab now; we'll discuss this further in the den." He led the way out.

"Yeah, Plasmius is waiting for a plan about how to handle the ghosts." Sam nodded, following Danny out as they all headed up to the den.

When they arrived, Plasmius looked up from some papers and smirked. "Wow. What a mob we are now."

"We should get sunglasses and black suits." Danny suggested.

"Ew, no. That's so stereotype." Sam made a face.

"Whoops, sorry." Danny shrugged, leading her to the couch and sitting down with Lucretius in his lap and Sam by his side.

"Alright, so we obviously don't want Danny Phantom to be spotted and Jack Fenton to come back over here." Plasmius nodded to Dan as the others all sat down in their seats, Daniel sitting on Dark's lap. "Therefore, Dark, you'll have to teach them how to put up a shield while invisible, and then they'll have to fight invisible."

"Aside from him not liking Phantom, why are we avoiding your dad?" Sam asked.

"…Long story. I promise I will tell you when the time is right, Sam, but not now." Danny said, shaking his head.

She sighed. "Alright, Danny." She reached out and lacing her fingers in his hair. "But I want a full explanation."

"You'll get one." Danny promised.

"I can do that just fine, but the question is how much focus these kids have. Being invisible takes concentration and building and maintaining a shield takes a LOT of focus. Not to mention that you'll need someone to hold the shield up once it's in place."

"I could do that!" Dani volunteered. "I'm really good at shields!"

"Alright, so Danielle on maintaining the shield…" Plasmius made notes. "We should put it up after Thanksgiving, that will give you time to master invisibility during shielding."

"While you focus on that, we humans will focus on Thanksgiving prep." Sam smiled at Vlad. "I know you're not really a full human, but…"

"It would be odd for me to take my brother's form again." Vlad nodded. "I haven't changed into him since I found out."

"I can help out, too." Daniel nodded.

"I!" Lucretius held up a hand.

"You guys figure that out." Dark shrugged. "I'm gonna be focused on getting the kids into shape for battle."

"Yes, have fun with organizing that, Vladimir." Plasmius nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Pft, poor Vlad. He got stuck with everything. At least he's got Sam and Daniel to help him out, though! I think part of him misses turning into Ghost Form.<br>By the way, I'm gonna have a baby myself! ^^ In June! ~ Zone**


	86. Ch85:Thief

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Thief**

* * *

><p>He'd kept it from anyone else, but Dan couldn't hide what he'd overheard Jack saying from Danny. The thought of his father having ghost powers unnerved him, and while Plasmius and Dark made plans for the upcoming fight, the other three practiced making the shield invisible.<p>

'We can't let him keep it.' Danny finally thought. 'We have to take it away, before he uses it.'

'We'll have to do that without the others knowing.' Dan thought. 'Tonight?'

'After dinner.' Danny agreed. 'We'll have to be quick, in and out and nothing else. _Nothing else_, Phantom. I don't care how much you want to hurt him, it's too soon.'

'Can we at least take away those damn gloves?' Dan asked.

'…Yes. If only to keep him from using them on anyone else.'

Dan nodded, his shield wavering around his invisible form.

* * *

><p>Everyone else was busy with Thanksgiving prep or the plan. Still invisible, they left Dani to hold up the practice shield and slipped out of the mansion. They moved quickly, weaving around objects and turning intangible when they couldn't dodge. Soon they were at Amity Park, and Phantom gently took Danny's hand in his.<p>

'It's alright.' He thought. 'Stay by me, we'll get in and out quickly.'

They flew to FentonWorks and realized this was going to be harder than they thought. The Ghost Shield was up, with Jack on the roof watching for any sign of Phantom. Valerie was also flying around on her jetski, no doubt keeping an eye out for the same person.

'How are we going to get it?' Danny thought.

'He keeps the vial on his person.' Dan glanced at Jack. 'Slip behind him and reach through his body intangible. By the time he realizes there's someone there, we should be gone.'

'Spector Deflector.' Danny shook his head, pointing at Jack's waist.

'Damn.' Dan clenched his teeth.

'Should we give up?' Danny thought.

'No, we can't give up!' Dan shook his head. 'That's your blood, Danny!'

'I know…' Danny pursed his lips. 'Maybe we should contact Tucker.'

'He'd wonder how he knows.' Dan shook his head.

'Then what can we do?!' Danny looked at him.

Dan's shoulders slumped as the truth sank in. 'Nothing. We can't do anything to him.'

Danny held his hand tighter. '…The Ghostly Wail. He thinks Phantom is in the area; let's use a power that only you have. I'll offer my own energy to make it as powerful as when you escaped, and we'll knock him off his feet while destroying the ghost shield.'

Dan smiled, nodding. 'Alright, bro. Let's do this.'

Danny nodded, gripping his hand with both hands, Dan's aura glowing brighter. Dan took in the energy and then let out a loud howl that was heard all over the city, the waves escaping his lips making the belt around Jack's waist crack as he flew back and the shield flicker before vanishing, the generator destroyed.

Valerie, of course, came flying over and looking around for the cause. Phantom was still invisible, thanks to Danny, and clung to him panting heavily. Danny nodded and then they flew to the roof, landing beside their unconscious father. 'He's just unconscious. I'll do it.' Danny thought, his hand going intangible as he searched the suit for the vial. Smiling, he pulled it out and held it up. 'Found it.'

'Let's get those gloves.' Dan nodded, the two slipping inside the building. They passed by Maddie, who was working on restoring power after the wail knocked it out, and entered the lab.

The Ghost Claws were hidden inside a case. With no power, the shield that was around the case had vanished and Dan could easily reach in and break the lock. He took out the gloves and shivered, looking at them. '…Alright. We got what we wanted, let's go.'

Danny nodded, the two going intangible and zipping through the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"That was reckless!" Dark snapped when he found out where they'd gone. "If you went alone, or if you were both weak, they would've had you! Do you want to end up under the knife again, Phantom?!"<p>

Dan shook his head, his head bowed.

"And you, Danny, you were supposed to be the _sensible_ one! Why did you do it?!" Dark looked at him. "Why did you risk _everything_? What could have been so i_mportant_?"

Danny held up the vial and Dan held up the gloves. Dark stared at the gloves, then stepped back. "Those are…they're different, but…the old man…" His eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and rage.

"We couldn't let him keep these." Danny said softly. "If he found out about Vlad…just by chance…"

"And he was planning to use Danny's blood to gain ghost powers or at least super-human strength." Dan said, looking up at him. "Yes, Dark, it _was_ so damn important we had to risk everything. And they'll be looking around for Danny Phantom now, so they won't be back here for a long time."

Dark sighed. "You were both invisible the whole time? Even when you did the Wail?" They nodded and he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. Good work, then. Now get to bed, big party tomorrow."

They nodded, leaving the items with Dark as they left the lab. He looked at the vial and then crushed it in his hand, his grip flaring up with red fire to destroy the contents and the vial. Then he turned to the claws and picked them up, shoving them in a drawer and closing it quickly. They were too similar… 'Even if they weren't made by the old man…they still exist.' He thought, pursing his lips. 'Created by a monster…' He clenched his fists, leaning over the desk he'd shoved them into. His body was trembling with rage, recalling his own pain when he was ripped out of Daniel like Phantom was ripped from Danny.

A hand on his shoulder made him freeze up and look to his side. Daniel looked at him quietly, then opened the drawer to look at the claws. "They're not the same." He said softly. "They do the same thing, but they're _not_ the same. And they're not going to hurt you; they're out of his hands." He closed the drawer and gently touched Dark's cheek. "Vlad will never hurt us. We're safe here."

Dark nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "I know…" He whispered. "I know."

* * *

><p>Phantom had attacked him. <em>He'd<em> a_ttacked him directly. _Jack clenched his fists, knowing that Phantom must've been the one to take away the vial and his Ghost Claws. Somewhere in this city, that monster was lurking around the area, watching…waiting…

The ghost shield would have to be repaired; hopefully Phantom would give him time before his next attack to do that. Should he send Maddie to Alicia for her safety? He knew how dangerous Phantom could be when angry, and the only thing that kept him from tearing Jack to pieces before was Danny. Danny was gone now, though, he had no restraints. So, why didn't he kill him?

_'_Promises.' He thought. 'Danny wouldn't want me dead, so he must've made Phantom swear not to kill me.'

"Jack?" Maddie walked down into the lab. "Is…Is everything okay? That was Phantom…right?"

"Yes." Jack pursed his lips. "He took away my new invention."

"You mean the stronger Ghost Gloves?" She looked at the empty case. "Why would he do that?"

"He must blame me for Danny's death." Jack hung his head. "There was nothing I could do, though…they had me as trapped as Danny was…"

Maddie wrapped her arms around him. "Jack…maybe…if we talked to Phantom…"

"Talked? To Phantom?" Jack looked at her. "Maddie, this isn't like you."

"Danny said that he was his friend. He was crying out for him on his death bed. Wouldn't it be good to honor his wishes…and make peace?" Maddie asked.

Jack closed his eyes. "There can be no peace between us." He pulled away, walking upstairs. "If he wanted peace, then he wouldn't have attacked me."

Maddie sighed, watching him go. "Oh, Jack…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nope, no peace. Not between those two. : Phantom and Jack hate each other with a burning passion that no one can douse. Like love, only trying to kill each other.  
>That was just weird. Why did I say that? Anyways, on to the next chapter! ~ Zone<strong>


	87. Ch86: Thanksgiving

**Chapter Eighty-Six: Thanksgiving**

* * *

><p>"I wan' caw urey!" Lucretius said, flying up to the table and reaching for the knife. His dad put a stop to that with a tug on his tether. "I wan' caw urey!"<p>

"Not right now, maybe when you're older." Danny said, putting him in his seat. "Now sit, stay, or daddy will have to spank you."

Lucretius whimpered, nodding.

"Danny, don't threaten him." Sam walked over and kissed Lucretius' head. "He's just eager to get started, aren't you Lucretius?"

"He can't even eat the turkey." Dan laughed.

"Doesn't stop him from wanting the party to start already." Sam sat on Lucretius' other side, smiling at Danny on the baby's other side.

"You've got a party animal there." Dark commented as the others sat down.

"I'm hoping it tones down." Danny said, shaking his head. "I'd hate to have to worry about him _sneaking off in the middle of night to go to parties and drink underage_." He glanced at Dan.

Dan raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you keep that kind of talk to our minds? They don't need to know."

"I never _said_ any _names_, did I?" Danny retorted.

"Boys!" Vlad snapped. "Keep it civil, this is a happy occasion."

They both went quiet, but the others could practically feel their rage build up as their argument continued mentally. Sam sighed, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, can this please wait?"

"…Fine." Danny pulled his eyes away from Dan's, his gaze softening.

"How did you even get that connection?" Dark asked. "You never told me."

"We had it when I died." Danny explained. "We were…separated and he wanted to find a way to contact me. So, he used his mind to try to reach me. We never told our captor about it."

Sam sighed, looking at Lucretius. Danny, of course, wouldn't give her any details. He'd promised her the truth "when the time came", but when? Apparently it wasn't the Guys in White; she overheard him on the phone with the _leader_ just this morning! So, who had done such a horrible thing to him, and why did they lie and say it was the Guys in White?

* * *

><p>Once things calmed down between Danny and Dan, they were able to enjoy the day. Sam noticed, though, that Danny wasn't in their room when she got there, even though he'd left the party before her. "Danny?" She asked softly.<p>

The sound of shouting caught her attention and she followed the source to Dan's room, frowning at the two teenagers standing in the room.

"How can you be so polite and sweet around others but a real asshole when you're left to your own devices?" Danny asked.

"I haven't changed, Danny." Dan replied calmly. "My 'asshole' nature has just been dampened by your goody-two-shoes attitude."

"You would have killed so many people if I wasn't around." Danny clenched his fists.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TO US!" Dan roared, his aura flaring up and ecto-blasts forming in his fists. "He deserves a THOUSAND DEATHS!"

"But you don't. You don't kill him, even though you have the chance." Danny said, forcing himself to remain calm as his brother yelled at him.

"I promised you…" Dan's hands stopped glowing and he lowered to the floor. "I promised…to not kill."

"Exactly." Danny nodded. "And if you hadn't made those promises, you would've turned into what Dark was when we met him. After we SWORE we would never become like that!"

Dan sighed, nodding. "I know…" He sat on the edge of his bed. "I just…when I think of what he did…the knife…the electrocution...the tank…the _battles_…"

Danny sat next to him, gently taking his hand. "I was able to bear it all because of you." He said softly. "I would've been fine with him keeping my blood, if he wasn't going to use it against you. If it would've bettered humanity in some way…"

"I know." Dan wrapped his arm around Danny, resting the raven-haired teen's head on his shoulder. "You want to help everyone…and I want revenge." He closed his eyes. "We can't let him get away with it."

"Dark says we're not ready." Danny said softly. "It took him ten years to be as strong as he is. If that's the case, then Lucretius will be eight by the time we're ready, almost nine."

"Oh, god…" Dan groaned, holding his head. "Box Lunch…"

Danny chuckled. "Well, you knew it was going to happen."

"Not _everything_ had to happen. Why did they even…is Technus gonna merge with Skulker, then?" Dan looked at him.

"I think Ember would throw a fit." Danny laughed.

"As long as it prevents Skulker and Technus from merging, she can throw all the fits she wants." Dan stretched. "Though, Ember is looking really cute."

"Girlfriend?" Danny said warningly. "Bad enough you're screwing Plasmius, you don't want to cheat on Valerie with Ember."

"Uh, Plasmius is doing the screwing, not me." Dan looked at the door. "And I think you've heard enough TMI to have nightmares, Sam. Sleep tight." He grinned.

"Sam?" Danny looked at the door, blinking. "You—what—how long?"

"Since our argument." Dan shrugged.

"Ugh!" Danny got up and went to the door. "Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?!" He slammed the door behind him, going after Sam as she ran off.

He found her in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Uh…hi."

"So, uh…that explains all the sitting in his lap and Plasmius' obvious flirting…" Sam's face was red.

"Yeah." Danny sat next to her. "…You're not gonna ask?"

"You promised me answers when the time came. From the sounds of it, that'll be eight years from now." She looked at him. "I can wait until then."

He took her hand and gently kissed her. "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, a fight. Well, an argument. Danny doesn't like Phantom going out partying, haha.<br>Maybe he wouldn't care if they didn't have that connection... ~ Zone**


	88. Ch87: Challenge

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Challenge**

* * *

><p>"Well, here goes nothing." Dan sighed, looking at the challenge letter he was meant to send out.<p>

"The shield is in place and stable." Dani said through an earpiece on his ear. He nodded and then flew into the Ghost Zone, heading for the lair of those new ghosts.

It was close to the Shadow Realm, where the Shadow Ghosts resided, and he could feel eyes on him the closer he got. Hungry Shadow Ghosts, eager to find a ghost to latch onto. But he already had Danny – he didn't need another one.

"Phantom!" One of the ghosts greeted, coming out of their lair. "What brings you all the way in here?"

He held out the letter. "I'm here to officially challenge you. We've set up a location in the Real World where we can fight without involving the humans."

"So, you don't want to fight in the Ghost Zone." The ghost smirked, taking the letter. "I'll take this to our leader, and if we agree to it you'll see us soon."

Dan smirked. "We'll be waiting." He then flew off, zipping through the ghost zone effortlessly.

"They coming?" Dark asked when he returned.

"How could they resist?" Dan stretched. "They'll be out soon."

"Sam and Daniel are secure with Lucretius." Dani said, entering the room. "A problem arose while you were out, though."

"Uh oh." Dan frowned. "You mean…"

"Vlad is talking to her right now, it was unexpected." Danny sighed as he entered in his human form. "She wants new equipment that can withstand the Wail."

"Great, right after we sent the challenge." Dan groaned.

"Good thing we'll be invisible for it." Dark shrugged. "Vlad will keep her busy inside, while we deal with the trouble outside."

Danny nodded, taking the bracelet off. Then the ghosts flew out, invisible and intangible, to await the arrival of the thugs.

They didn't have to wait long, with the shield already back up and in place. The thugs appeared from their portal and the leader moved forward.

"Well, let's boogie." The ghost grinned.

"Bring it." Dan beckoned to them.

Danny glanced at the house to make sure Vlad had closed and locked all the windows and doors before he became visible, punching his fists into his palm before taking an offensive stance. "Let's make this quick, we have an unexpected visitor over."

"We'll make sure they see you fall." The leader taunted, and then shots were fired. Danny and Dan moved together, Danny forming a shield as he moved in front of Dan and Dan firing through the shield to attack the thugs. Dark watched from near Dani, in case she needed someone to take over, and blocked a blast with a shield, firing at the thugs in retaliation.

"Thank you." Dani smiled at him.

"Just keep focusing, Danielle." Dark said, forming a shield in front of himself and Dani, watching the brothers battle the thugs.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you let me look outside?" Valerie asked, going to the window again.<p>

Sam sighed. "We already told you. There's a grudge-match between ghosts going on outside, and one of them told us they would protect the house on the condition that we don't watch the battle."

"That wasn't a joke?" Valerie looked at the other humans in the room. It unnerved her how much 'Daniel' looked like Danny Fenton, but after being told that he was a cousin she had accepted it.

"I don't joke." Daniel said flatly as he played with the baby in his arms. "I lost my sense of humor long ago."

Valerie sighed. "For all I know, _that's_ a joke. Is it bad to just look out?" She reached for the window.

"If we look out, then they won't be able to focus on the battle or their shield and it will drop and the attacking ghosts will kill us." Vlad said calmly. "Please, come back to the game. It's your move, Miss Gray."

"I hope James and Dan are safe in town…" Valerie sighed as she sat down across from Vlad. "I guess it was bad timing that I arrived just in time for them to be heading out."

"They're fine." Vlad smiled. "You'd be surprised what they can do if in trouble."

* * *

><p>"Careful!" Plasmius hissed, putting up a shield between the two teens and the thugs. "They DO aim to kill you, you know. It's not like training, why would you BOTH use your big-hitters at once?"<p>

"Sorry." They said sheepishly.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Dan added.

"You do many stupid things because they 'seemed like a good idea', Phantom." Plasmius said with an exasperated tone.

"Well, you didn't think—"

"Mind. On. The. Battle." Danny said firmly, forming an energy ball.

"Yes, _dear_." Dan said cheekily.

"I am _so_ hitting you for that." Danny took in the orb of energy and flew around the shield, blasting at the thugs.

"Boys, get along." Dark called. "Teamwork, remember?"

"Right." Dan flew around the shield, his power rejuvenated by his own energy orb.

They fired at the ghosts, and when one of them got too close Danny let out a low hiss before charging forward. To their surprise, he didn't blast them but latched onto the neck of the attacking thug ghost, his fangs digging in.

"Oh, geez." Dan cringed. "Danny, don't!"

"Get off my partner!" Danny heard one of the Shadow Ghosts yell, and then the thug was stumbling back as Danny released in, locked in battle with ectoplasm on his lips.

"Whoa." Dark whistled. "He's never done that before."

"It's usually only a thing he does if he needs to. He doesn't normally attack that way!" Dan replied, firing at the ghosts.

It did the trick of making the thugs less likely to get close to Danny, though. Danny fired at the Shadow Ghost, driving him back, and licked his lips as he moved in front of the thugs, DARING them to fight him hand-to-hand.

'Is this because Lucretius and Sam are in danger if they win?' Dan thought.

'I'm just using all my skills to my advantage, Phantom.' Danny mentally replied.

'Well, don't be doing this to anyone else.' Dan thought firmly.

* * *

><p>Vlad glanced up as his clone-brother mentally told him the battle was over. He stood up and went to the window, pausing when he heard a knock, then opened it. "…Is the trouble over, then?"<p>

Plasmius nodded. "Thank you allowing us to use your home for a battleground, it's secluded enough and not too far from the city they normally haunt."

Vlad nodded. "It wasn't easy to keep Miss Gray from looking out. She's with the others in the dining hall right now; I told them I had some more work to do and would join them after."

Plasmius nodded. "Good plan. We'll drop the shield and then I'll conceal Dani while Shade, James, and Dan return home."

"'Shade'?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"He needed a human name; I picked one on the spot." Plasmius shrugged. "Not like Daniel and I are known for being _original_."

"Oh, yes." Vlad sighed. "'Plasmius' and 'Phantom aren't that original, are they?"

"Nope." Plasmius nodded. "Anyways, they'll be at the door soon." He flew off to pick up Dani.

Vlad sighed, closing the window, then went to inform the others that he'd been told it was alright to look outside now. When Valerie dashed out to open the front door, she saw Dan, James, and a stranger coming up the walk.

"Valerie!" Dan ran over to her. "I'm sorry that I was gone so long when you visited!" He hugged her close.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I came by so suddenly; I can't expect you to drop everything just because I'm visiting."

"This must be the lovely Valerie Gray." The stranger remarked. "He wouldn't stop talking about you, you know. Every time we passed a jewelry shop, he would—"

"Shade!" Dan blushed and went to cover his mouth. "Don't you have to go see Daniel?"

"This is Shade, a family friend." James introduced.

"Hi." Valerie smiled, holding out a hand.

He took it, bringing it up to kiss the back of her hand. "You're as lovely as he described, Miss Gray."

"Stop flirting!" Dan swatted at him, fuming. Shade laughed, walking inside.

"I better go to Sam." James smiled. "See you later, you two!" He ran past them.

Valerie watched him go, then looked at Dan. "Why does he still wear bandages around his arms?"

"He got so used to them he just puts them on as a fashion-statement now." Dan chuckled, shrugging. "He's got a lot of weird quirks I'll never get."

Valerie smiled, taking his hands. "Well, before we go in, can we walk around the gardens? I've been cooped up inside because of some ghost fight out here."

"Ghost fight? And you didn't get involved?" Dan asked.

"Apparently Mr. Masters made a deal with one of the ghosts that the house would be protected if the ghosts could settle their grudge-matches once and for all over his private property, instead of over the city." Valerie shrugged. "I wasn't even allowed to look outside."

"Bummer; bet it was quite a show." Dan smiled, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked off to the gardens.

"I was just worried about you guys." Valerie admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>N'garrrrr, Danny uses Shadow Bite! It's Super Effective! Enemy Thug Ghost is weakened!<br>****Daaaark, don't flirt with Valerie! She's not the momma of your baby here!** **~ Zone**


	89. Ch88: New

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: New**

* * *

><p>Valerie stayed over for three weeks while Vlad made her new equipment. During that time, she got to know "Shade" and "Daniel" very well, and thought that she once saw Lucretius glowing but shook it off as lack of sleep.<p>

"You may as well stay for next week, too." James remarked as they watched Lucretius play in the den.

"No, I can't. I promised my dad I'd be back by Christmas." Valerie sighed. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"How is your father?" James asked, reaching over to take something from Lucretius. "Not in your mouth, Luc."

"Miiine!" Lucretius whined.

Valerie smiled. "Well, he's…doing better. We had a scare for a little while, when he had a stroke, but he's otherwise doing okay." She sighed. "The whole town was on high-alert when I left after Phantom attacked FentonWorks, but since he hasn't attacked anyone else people are figuring that it was a personal attack and they have nothing to fear."

"Why would Phantom attack the Fentons?" James asked.

"Well, he might blame Jack Fenton for the loss of his friend. Geez, why didn't Danny just _say_ he was Phantom's friend…" She rubbed the back of her head. "No wonder he got nervous whenever I mentioned wiping him out. I guess our relationship wasn't gonna last, huh?"

"Wait, 'relationship'?" James knelt down and picked up Lucretius. "Luc, don't pull at the expensive rug."

Valerie blushed. "Well…we dated, for a little bit. It fell apart, though, because I was always fighting Phantom and had no time for him."

"So, you dated Phantom more than you dated Danny." James remarked.

"It was NOT a 'date'!" Valerie frowned.

"Depends on who you ask." Shade remarked from his chair. He was reading a book with Daniel on his lap, but he'd set it down and looked over. "A dinner date, a fishing date, a fighting date…it's all a 'date', and there doesn't have to be romance involved."

"I…I guess so." Valerie blinked. "I never thought about it that way."

"Of course, you _could_ see it as you cheating on Danny with Phantom, if you _want_ to." Shade grinned. "And now you're cheating on Dan with him. Tsk tsk, Valerie."

"I am NOT!" Valerie stood up, her face red. "I-I just…he ruined my life!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Shade watched her go, chuckling. "Ah, I love getting her goat. Brings back memories."

"You're messed up." Daniel chuckled.

Valerie fumed and left the door, storming off to the lab. Dan and Vlad were hard at work on her equipment, with Sam bringing them tools every now and then. They looked up in surprise when she entered and Dan set down his tool.

"Valerie, what's the matter?" Dan asked.

"Your friend was…teasing me." She huffed. "Said I was _cheating_ with _Phantom_."

"To be fair, you _are_ getting new equipment just to battle him." Dan remarked.

"T-That's different!" Valerie sputtered.

"I'm just kidding, Val." He smiled and kissed her. "I don't think you're cheating, babe. Relax and go back up, and tell Shade that I'll talk to him later about messing with you."

She nodded, walking up.

After she left and the soundproof door was closed, Vlad chuckled a bit. "Kind of hard to cheat on you with yourself, isn't it?"

"She doesn't know that." Dan shrugged. "And, if I have it my way, she never will."

* * *

><p>After her equipment was finished, Dan saw her off with a kiss and then waved as she flew off on her new equipment. Danny joined him at the door and sighed. "She's not gonna have a reason to use that, y'know."<p>

"Eh, why deny her our dates?" Dan smirked. "I'll just avoid dad."

"No, Phantom." Danny groaned. "Don't do that."

"But it will be awesome." Dan stretched.

"Guys!" Sam ran out to them. "The Box Ghost just came by with news!"

"Oh no." Dan frowned.

"Alright!" Danny smiled. "She's had the baby?"

"Little Box Lunch has been born." Sam grinned.

"Aw, crud." Dan groaned. "Now I have to accept that they're married and have a baby!"

"We attended the wedding. Why wouldn't you accept that?" Sam asked.

"…Shut up." Dan mumbled.

Danny laughed and went to the lab to congratulate The Box Ghost, taking off his bracelet as he did.

Dan sighed and did the same, Sam following behind.

They found Danny already cooing over the baby girl. "Aww, she's so beautiful…" He smiled at him. "I bet you're a proud papa."

"NATURALLY!" The Box Ghost beamed.

"Shh, lower volumes. Just like when you saw Lucretius." Danny reminded him.

"Of course! I was just so excited I forgot!" He smiled sheepishly. "I hear that Ghostwriter is making a school outside of his library since he has been getting so many students, and is looking for teachers!"

"I guess we can't just use Poindexter's school?" Danny shrugged.

"No, we cannot! Ghostwriter and Poindexter HATE each other, though I don't understand why!" The Box Ghost replied.

"Maybe because Ghostwriter is a_ bully_ with his ruler?" Dan remarked, rubbing his head. "Alright, let's see the imp." He walked over and looked at the baby wrapped in a small tablecloth. "Okay…I admit it, she's cute. You did good, Box Ghost." He patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's a good reason." Danny nodded. "He doesn't much like Skulker, either."

"Difference between them, though, is that Ghostwriter isn't as tough as Skulker and can't whup your butt as bad if you annoy him." Dan remarked. "Though, he _can_ whip you pretty good…"

"Let's not talk about _that_ around the baby." Danny frowned at him.

The Box Ghost nodded firmly, holding Box Lunch close. "Box Lunch is MUCH too young for THAT kind of talk!"

"I wan' see!" Lucretius came flying into the lab, spinning in the air as he weaved around the adults.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Danny laughed as Lucretius came to stop by the baby and smiled. "See? Box Lunch."

"Bowunch." Lucretius nodded, reaching out to touch her outstretched hand. "Hi, Bowunch!"

"Aww." Sam smiled, watching the scene. "Oh, camera!" She ran off to get one, leaving the men alone with the kids.

"How's the mother doing?" Danny asked as he saw Box Lunch wrap her hand around Lucretius' fingers.

"She is doing well!" Box Ghost said, nodding. "She is resting, after her ordeal!"

Sam came back in with Vlad, Plasmius, and Dani, a camera in her hands. "Alright, I got a camera!"

"Ohh, so cute!" Dani cooed.

"She is!" Box Ghost beamed, shifting position so Sam could get a good picture of him and Box Lunch. Lucretius was pulled away by Danny, but his hand was still held by hers so it got into the picture.

"Aww, now one with the kids!" Sam smiled. "Dads, pose together!"

Dan moved far away so he didn't get in the shot, leaning against the wall while Sam took pictures excitedly with the kids and dads, then Dani and the kids, then Dani took pictures while Sam posed with the kids. Geez, so many pictures…

* * *

><p>"A Christmas Truce party?" Vlad asked, looking up at Danny from his desk.<p>

"Yeah. All of our ghost friends have a party on Christmas just like we do, so why not just hold it in our mansion?" Danny asked. "I mean, it'd be good to catch up with some of them. And we don't have anyone visiting right now that we have to avoid having ghosts around for."

Vlad sighed. "Very well. But, you're going to make sure that they don't wreck the place." He pointed at him. "Got that? Your responsibility."

"Yes, sir." Danny said playfully, leaving the room. Then he ran to the others to tell the good news before they wrote out invitations to all their ghost friends.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww, baby Box Lunch! Such a cute baby! And she and Luc are already friends! ^^<br>Dan's all "Feh, too cool for family pictures." ~ Zone**


	90. Ch89: Bully

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: Bully**

* * *

><p>Apparently, The Box Ghost wasn't lying or exaggerating about the animosity between Ghostwriter and Poindexter. As soon as they arrived for the party, they made sure to avoid each other entirely, truce be damned. Danny, of course, was concerned about it and determined to find out what caused this utter distaste for each other. Surely it wasn't just about the ruler?<p>

"Hey, Poindexter." Danny greeted, walking up to him with a glass of punch. "Want a drink?"

"As long as nothing was put in it." Poindexter took it.

"There better not be, my son is drinking this stuff." Danny glared towards Dan.

'Why do you always assume it's me?' Dan asked in his mind. 'Don't worry, I've told Johnny, Ember and Skulker, no spiking the punch.'

Poindexter sighed, sipping his punch. "This sure is a nice party, Danny. I know we haven't gotten along the best, but we're good now."

"Yeah, speaking of 'not getting along', what did Ghostwriter _do_ to you?" Danny asked.

Poindexter made a face. "That…that _bully_ used his book powers to prank me in a really horrible way! I'm never forgiving him for that!"

"Well, you've seen how he pranked _me_ before." Danny smiled. "I've gotten over it. Isn't it the point of the Christmas Truce to learn to let bygones be bygones?"

"I'm not going to forgive him until he apologizes!" Poindexter said firmly, taking another sip of his drink.

Danny sighed, looking at the monochrome ghost helplessly, then looked towards Ghostwriter talking with Dan by the punch. 'Phantom, can I ask you a favor?' He thought.

'Talk to Ghostwriter about Poindexter?' Dan asked mentally.

'Yes, please.' Danny replied.

'I'll try.' Dan sounded doubtful that he would succeed.

Danny sighed a bit. Poindexter looked at him, confused. "Is something the matter, Danny?"

"Oh, just…You know I have a link with my brother, right?" He tapped his head.

"Phantom, yeah." Poindexter nodded.

"I was sighing about something he said." Danny grinned.

"Well, tell him not to hang around bullies." Poindexter gave a pointed look at Dan talking with Ghostwriter.

"I'll see what I can do." Danny chuckled. "He doesn't always listen to me."

"Eh, who _does_ he listen to?" Poindexter shrugged.

Danny chuckled. "True."

**.**

Dan ignored the conversation he was overhearing. "So, I hear that you pranked Poindexter. What brought that on?" He asked, chuckling as he served Ghostwriter more punch.

"He insulted one of my works, said it was 'mediocre' and the characters were 'not fleshed out enough'." Ghostwriter smirked. "So, I put _him_ in a story. It was a love story, and he even believed it up until he realized it wasn't possible for Ember to be interested in him."

"Did you agree to this?" Dan looked at her.

"I was bored, so I figured 'why not'." Ember shrugged. "If it wasn't me, he would've written someone else into it, so I volunteered when I heard about it. Skulker was so pissed at first, but then he joined the story as the rival and things got fun." She grinned.

"You guys are twisted." Dan chuckled. "So, I'm guessing you have no remorse for what you did?"

"I don't intend to apologize until he apologizes." Ghostwriter said calmly.

"Come on, Ghostwriter, what kind of writer can't take criticism?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "You can't mess with the life of _everyone_ who says your stories aren't as good as you claim."

Ghostwriter huffed. "As if that foolish child would know anything about REAL literature!"

Dan sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. 'You hear that, Danny?' He thought.

'Yeah. How will we get them to apologize to each other?' Danny thought. 'I mean, clearly what Ghostwriter did was going too far. Poindexter won't forgive him so easily.'

'And Ghostwriter has his insufferable pride.' Dan thought. 'Alright, I'm just going over to you. This is a face-to-face discussion thing.' He excused himself from the group and flew off to find Danny. He found him by the Christmas tree and motioned up – he wanted to talk on the roof.

Danny nodded and they flew out the window together and landing on the highest roof.

"So, we can't have them still angry when the truce is over. Who knows what they'll do?" Danny said, sighing as he sat down on the roof. "We have to solve this dilemma…"

"Personally, I think we could just leave it up to them. Maybe they'll sort it out if we just talk to them. Maybe tell Poindexter he was too harsh, and that anyone would've reacted badly with that kind of insult to their work." Dan stretched out on his back, looking at the stars above. "So, if Ghostwriter won't apologize until Poindexter apologizes, and Poindexter won't forgive him until he apologizes, we just have to get Poindexter to apologize first. That'll set off the chain-reaction."

"Great. So, I'll leave convincing Poindexter to _you_, since you think it's so easy." Danny said, lifting into the air.

"Hey, wait! He doesn't like me!" Dan stood up. "_You_ have to convince him, Danny!"

"Well, _you're_ the one who thinks it's a simple task!" Danny said firmly.

"I never said it would be easy!" Dan groaned. "How about we BOTH go?"

"He'll see it as ganging up!" Danny replied.

"You know, you could ask someone who hasn't pissed him off before to talk to him."

They looked over to see that Dark had come to see what they were up to. "Even if I did it in my time, he doesn't know me as the same person." Dark said matter-of-factly. "After all, they don't know our _history_."

Dan sighed. "Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." He gave a little shrug.

"Good. I'll do that after I talk with Danny a bit." Dark glanced at Dan. "You can go back to the party."

"You know I'll know what you say anyway." Dan frowned.

"But you won't comment. Shoo." Dark waved him off. Dark made an offended noise and flew off.

Danny frowned. "What…did you want to talk about?"

"During the ghost battle, you used a weird move." Dark said, moving closer to him. "You bit down on the enemy ghost."

"That was just to warn him off." Danny said. "I didn't…drink anything. I didn't bite that hard."

"'Drink'?" Dark frowned. "Dan said it's something you sometimes do."

Danny sighed, sitting on the edge of the chimney. "…You know I was a Shadow Ghost before, right?"

"Yes." Dark nodded.

"You…didn't see the ugly side of it." Danny shivered. "Even when with Phantom…but mostly when he's far away…I get…urges. I can usually fight them, but…" He looked at Dark. "A Shadow Ghost is also known as a 'ghost vampire'. They feed off the ectoplasm in other ghosts to survive. I still…" He looked down. "I still…hunger. And if a ghost bleeds around me…"

Dark looked at him thoughtfully, then removed one of his gloves, cutting into his wrist with a claw. "What happens?"

Danny looked up in surprise and gasped, moving to pull his claw away. "No, don't! You don't want to see it! The scent…"

Dark watched as Danny's pupils turned to slits and then moved his wrist away from Danny, seeing the younger ghost follow the movements like an animal. Then Danny lunged, and he flinched when the younger ghost started to lick and suck on his wrist, taking in his ectoplasm.

"Alright, so that's what happens." Dark held up a hand and did a sharp karate-chop to his back. It was enough to shake Danny out of his trance and he pulled away in horror, ectoplasm on his lips. He wiped it away and then flew away, ashamed.

"Interesting." Dark hummed, watching his wrist heal up. "Shadow Ghosts…"

**.**

Dan was furious, but chose not to go after Dark now. He had known the guy was twisted, but that was just mean. He flew out to where Danny was sitting on the balcony and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, Danny…you're not like that. You're not just a Shadow Ghost. You can fight the hunger."

Danny sniffled. "I'm scared, Phantom. What if that happens again?"

"It won't." Dan held him tighter. "I promise you, it won't. I'll always be here to stop you. Always."

"What happened to Danny?" Poindexter asked, walking over to them. "Was Danny bullied?"

"No, he wasn't bullied." Dan shook his head. "He'll be okay, Poindexter." He turned to him. "But, I do need to talk to you. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Poindexter nodded slowly.

Dan sighed, nodding. "Okay. Poindexter, you don't like bullies, right?"

"Right." Poindexter nodded.

"How do you feel when someone takes an essay you worked hard on and rips it to pieces, or calls it a piece of junk?" Dan asked.

Poindexter looked thoughtful. "I…feel really bad."

"Well, how do you think that Ghostwriter felt?" Dan asked. "He lashed out at you in the way he knew how, because he's not a fighter and he wanted to prove you wrong and teach you a lesson. You really hurt him, Poindexter. You bullied him. I know, because I once did the same thing."

"I-I bullied…Ghostwriter?" Poindexter looked towards where Ghostwriter was.

Dan nodded. Danny looked at him and smiled, glad that he was handling it so well. "You both have your pride, I know, but when it comes right down to it, _you're_ the one that bullied first." He gently placed a hand on Poindexter's shoulder. "You said you'll forgive him if he apologizes, but he won't apologize until you do. You have to make the first move, Poindexter, just like how you made the first move in this fight. You have to end it first."

Poindexter rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh…I guess I wasn't really being on the square, was I?"

Dan shook his head. "You weren't being fair at all. But you can fix it, but going to him and apologizing. Call him away to do it, if you're worried about the others."

Poindexter nodded, walking off to Ghostwriter. The two brothers watched from the balcony as Ghostwriter listened to his request to step out and talk and then turned around to see them fly out to the garden.

"Think it'll be okay?" Danny asked.

Dan smiled, nodding. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Poindexter spoke, and then Ghostwriter said something, Poindexter spoke again, and then Ghostwriter looked thoughtful before speaking again, holding out a hand. Poindexter took it, smiling. "Yeah. I think it's fine." He said, looking at Danny.

Danny smiled, leaning on the balcony. "That's good. Animosity between ghosts is no good. Especially since Poindexter would be a great teacher in his school." He grinned at Dan.

Dan laughed. "Well, we'll leave that up to them. Let's go see what your family is up to, hm?" He patted his shoulder and then flew off. Danny flew after him, going inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably better that they didn't get Dark's help in the end. I don't know in Poindexter even trusts him, based on what he might've heard.<br>Ghostwriter and Poindexter would make good friends, if they weren't butting heads over a book. We're not even gonna bother trying to get Ember and Skulker to apologize. :p  
>Dark seems interested in knowing more about the Shadow Ghosts and how much Danny is still like one. Should we be worried? ~ Zone<br>**


	91. Ch90: Truce

**Chapter Ninety: Truce**

* * *

><p>"There you two are." Vlad looked up as Dan and Danny entered the den, where those that were tired of the crowd had retreated – namely the mothers, Vlad, Plasmius, Daniel, and the two mothers.<p>

"Daniel, why aren't you socializing?" Danny asked as he entered. "Vlad, you're the host."

"It was _your_ idea." Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Plasmius and I are enjoying the peace and quiet of the den." He looked over as Box Lunch let out a loud squeal in response to something Lucretius did. "Well, relative peace and quiet."

"Well, we just spent the last fifteen minutes resolving a dispute." Danny flew over and sat next to Sam, who was sitting on the floor with Lunch Lady so they could play with their kids. "We should bring the kids out, almost time to open presents." He smiled, putting his arms around her gently.

Sam leaned into his embrace. "Mm, a bit longer."

"Aren't you going out at all?" Dan asked Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "I might come out for the presents, but honestly I don't really feel as at-home with those guys as you guys do."

"Dark's out there, though." Dan sat in the chair next to him.

"And he's always been the social butterfly. Even when we were one, I was always much more…social as Phantom than I ever was as Danny." Danny said softly. "I only had…well, two friends." He curled up in his seat. "And because of my stupidity…my friends…my family…" He wrapped his arms around his knees. "Nothing…can bring them back. I'm living in a world that's not mine."

Dan sighed, reaching up and rubbing his shoulder. "Daniel…" He smiled a bit. "It's painful…to lose loved ones. And while I got Danny back, I still remember how terrible it felt when I lost him. I sometimes wake him up in the middle of the night, just to make sure he's still there." He got up and wrapped his arms around him. "Nothing can change your past, it's true. But we can at least help you make a new life, right?"

Daniel nodded, smiling sadly. "You're right…I'm just being silly." He sighed softly. "I have all of you, but I'm crying about people that I lost twelve years ago. You'd think that twelve years would be enough time to grieve…"

"I didn't exactly give you time to grieve." Dark said from the doorway. He closed the door behind him and walked over to gently hug him. "I was really mean to you, wasn't I? And then I went and vanished on you for a year. "

Daniel nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "I was really lonely…"

Dark gently lifted him into his arms. "Well, you don't have to be anymore." He assured him, walking to the door with Daniel in his arms.

"We're about to open presents." Danny called after him.

"We'll be back in a bit. Oh." Dark looked at Danny. "How are you doing? Calmed down?"

Danny glanced away and nodded. "Yeah. I'm calm now."

"Good. You need to really master the urge, y'know." Dark winked and left the room with Daniel.

Vlad frowned. "What is he talking about, Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing. Just…something we discussed."

Vlad nodded slowly. "I see."

Danny looked down, sighing. Sam gently took his hand, smiling comfortingly.

**.**

"Pwesents!" Lucretius cheered as he was carried down to the main party room. Sam smiled as she held the tether, while Danny held onto the baby himself. "I wanna pwesents!"

"Not everything in there is for you, Luc." Danny said, laughing a bit.

Lucretius blinked. "But whyyyyy? It's ALL abou' me!"

Dan bust up laughing behind them while Danny and Sam exchanged weary looks, Lucretius continuing on about how he's the center of the universe.

"That's cute now, but he better grow out of it." Plasmius remarked as he and Vlad entered the room with Dark and Daniel.

"Looks like everyone's here." Vlad said, going to the tree. "Let's start handing out gifts, then!"

Danny smiled and took his seat next to Sam with Lucretius in his arms while Lunch Lady went to join Box Ghost. He could see Poindexter and Ghostwriter looking over a nook he was working on and Ghostwriter had his lips pursed but patiently listened to Poindexter's opinion.

"We did good, bro." Dan said, sitting next to him.

Danny nodded, smiling. "Now if only we could get the humans and ghosts to get along and look past their differences…"

"That's wishful-thinking, Danny." Dan nudged him gently. "Good thinking, but wishful."

Danny sighed. "I guess you're right. Right now, at least."

"In the future, who knows?" Sam put in, smiling.

Danny nodded. "Someday, we'll have an eternal Christmas Truce. With both humans and ghosts together, hand in hand."

Sam smiled and took his hand, nodding. "Someday."

**.**

The house was silent. Jack, Maddie and Jazz all sat together in the living room, a picture of Danny on the table between them. Maddie had chosen not to do their usual fight this year, or the previous one, considering how upset it always made Danny.

Last year they had been able to be distracted by the party and the crowd. This year, they only had their thoughts.

Jazz set down a wrapped package next to the picture. "I ended up buying him a present…even if he's gone." She said softly.

Maddie nodded. "So did I…I just can't believe that he's never coming back." She set a wrapped present next to the picture. "I never spent enough time with him…"

Jack was silent, staring at the picture. Those blue eyes seemed to be accusing him, sending guilt through his body. He had been hiding the truth, and would keep hiding it as long as he lived. No one would ever know, and that was better. He turned his gaze away, instead looking out the window at the falling snow.

Maddie didn't need to know what her son had become. Jazz didn't need to know her brother was an inhuman monster. Sure he'd treated him badly, even used his affection for him against him, but the fact remained that that wasn't Danny. Not anymore. Not the Danny he knew and loved. Maddie and Jazz would be destroyed if they knew the truth. If they knew what the Ghost Portal had done…

A ghost had taken his little cousin, and the Ghost Zone stole his son from him. He'd surely set him free, by letting him die. He can't have been truly happy with Phantom's shadow always on him, in him, taking over his body. And now Phantom's shadow was over Jack, harassing him with phone calls, attacking him, stealing from him, and no doubt planning to kill him in the end.

He turned his gaze back to the picture and saw those blue eyes flash toxic-green. He blinked and they were blue again. He sighed and placed a hand on his head, looking down.

Phantom was making him lose his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>At least he hasn't made you lose your pants, Jack. Though when that happened to Mr. Lancer it was actually TUCKER Phantom, not DANNY Phantom. Hehe.<br>Anyways, we got a look at more of Daniel's issues (he has SO many) and little Lucretius being a selfish little baby prat who thinks it's all about him.  
>It must be SO hard for Jazz, being unable to at least tell her mother about Danny not being gone. Think he'll get that gift sent to "James"? Oh well, not important.<br>Where is Dani in all this? Hmmm, where indeed... ~ Zone  
><strong>


	92. Ch91: Bad Influence

**Chapter Ninety-One: Bad Influence**

* * *

><p>"Just two more years, and then we don't have to worry about learning from freakin' Ghostwriter again." Danny grumbled as he flew down the halls of the new school that had been created.<p>

"Well, I could still learn one or two things from him." Dan said slyly.

"Ew! No! Bad mental images! Get them out!" Danny waved rapidly at him. "Stop thinking of that – that is GROSS! I will deck you with my backpack! Strangle you with my bandages!"

"Okay, okay!" Dan laughed, nodding. "I'll stop thinking of S&M!"

"THANK you!" Danny groaned loudly.

Dan chuckled, then stopped outside their first class. "Alright, let's go in."

Danny nodded, opening the door and going in. Dani and the other young ghosts were already there, and Dani eyed Youngblood warily as he passed him. He'd noticed that since the Christmas Truce Dani and Youngblood had been spending a lot of time together and he wasn't sure if he trusted him with his sister/cousin/daughter/clone.

"Should've kept an eye out for Dani…" He mumbled to himself.

Phantom just chuckled, nodding. 'She's 14 now, y'know. Let her date.' He thought.

'Yeah, but freakin' _Youngblood_? There's got to be better choices!' Danny thought, glancing at the costumed brat that was giving Dani looks he didn't like.

'I don't see many other ghosts around her age, do you?' Dan thought, sitting up straight in his seat as the teacher entered.

'I guess not…' Danny thought. 'But I'm still gonna talk to her about this.'

'Yeah, like that'll go down well.' Dan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

**.**

"I mean, do you have idea the kind of pain in the butt that he can be?" Danny said at lunch. Dani was sitting across from him looking annoyed.

"The same kind of pain _you_ can be? I'm well-aware of what kind of stuff he does, Danny." She bit into her sandwich. "You're not my dad, don't try to boss me."

"And does Vlad approve of this?" Danny asked.

Dani let out a heavy sigh. "I'm fourteen, Danny! Let me live my own life!"

"I'm just worried about you, Dani!" Danny said firmly.

"You're sounding like JAZZ!" She snapped.

He blinked and then looked at Dan in horror. "Why didn't you tell me I was sounding like Jazz?!"

"I decided to wait for someone else to." Dan said, sipping at his soda.

Danny sighed. "Well, _someone_ here has to be responsible!" He said firmly. "I mean, I AM a DAD!"

"But you're not MY dad!" She said firmly. "And it's none of his business who I date!" She whisked her tray off the table and stormed off.

Danny groaned and put his head in his hands. "Did I just make it worse?"

"Well, she IS your clone." Dan said matter-of-factly. "You know as well as I do that you were a stubborn little cuss who wouldn't listen to his elders. Now it's her turn."

Danny sighed. "I guess I was." He looked at Dan. "You could've talked me out of it."

"I did try." Dan shrugged and got up with his empty tray. "Don't be late getting to next class, Danny."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny continued eating his sandwich.

He had wanted Sam to be there with them, but Vlad pointed out that the Ghost Zone wasn't too good for her to be in every day and she had the baby to worry about besides. She would complete her education with the human tutor, while Danny, Dani and Dan finished their education in the Ghost Zone.

**.**

"You know, eventually you're going to have to contact your parents." Vlad said calmly, watching as Sam read over an essay she was going to turn in the tutor when they arrived. "Especially with Lucretius getting older."

"I'll wait until he's five." She sighed, looking at the baby flying around the room, kept close to her by the tether. "Any luck gauging his power level yet?"

"Nope." Vlad shook his head. "Still fluctuating."

"Well, what do you gauge him to be around?" Sam asked.

"He's fluctuating between 2 and 4." Vlad frowned. "He's really powerful for a baby."

"How high is Danny?" She asked.

"When he was alive, he was a level 7. Now he's level 10." Vlad said, looking at Lucretius. "He's going to be fun growing up…"

"Hopefully it'll stabilize soon." Sam pursed her lips and went back to her essay.

Vlad nodded, eyeing the baby that was trying to get out of his tether by going intangible. "Fun growing up, indeed…" He mumbled, going back to his book.

**.**

When Dan and Danny returned home, Vlad was waiting for them. "Where's Danielle? Is she not with you?" He asked.

Danny shook his head. "She's on a date." He moved past him, while Vlad's hand dropped to his sides in disbelief.

"A _DATE_!? With WHO?!" He demanded, Danny and Dan quickly escaping the lab to avoid having to answer the question.

"Welcome back!" Sam greeted when they joined her in the den.

"Daddy!" Lucretius greeted from where he was sitting upside-down on the ceiling.

"That's one way to make yourself light-headed." Danny flew up and pulled him off the ceiling. "Come on, space-case. Get off the ceiling and join the rest of us on the ground. I swear he's worse than I ever was, Sam."

"He got the best and the worst of both parents." Dan laughed.

"Laugh it up; when you have a kid you'll be having just as much trouble!" Danny frowned at him.

"Unlike you two, Valerie and I are careful." Dan raised an eyebrow. "She takes the pill, and we used protection."

"And _that_ was _way_ too much information!" Sam held up a hand.

Danny nodded, looking at Lucretius worriedly. With an uncle like that, how would he turn out?

**.**

Dani looked around to make sure no one was looking and then slipped onto Youngblood's ship. "Okay, I'm here! Where are we off to?"

"You know, it's considered bad luck to have a woman onboard…" The skeletal parrot said on Youngblood's shoulder as he turned to her.

"Anywhere the wind takes us, my fair Danielle." Youngblood extended a hand to her, smiling. "Ignore the parrot, you're always welcome."

She smiled giddily and took his hand, going to the wheel with him. "Let's sail this vast ocean, my captain!" She said, gripping the rungs.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sail on and ne'er look back, only beyond."

The parrot let out a huff, flying off his shoulder to give the two their obviously-desired privacy. "I'm telling you, it's bad luck…"

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, who taught Youngblood how to be mushy? Did he start reading romance pirate novels or something?<br>Danny doesn't approve of her being with him, but who can blame him? The brat's a brat. XD  
>Sail on, young ones, but be back in time for school! ~ Zone<br>**


	93. Ch92: Shadows

**Chapter Ninety-Two: Shadows**

* * *

><p>"Dani didn't come home?" Danny asked at breakfast the next morning. "Not at all?"<p>

"No, and I asked Plasmius to check for Youngblood and apparently he's moved his ship." Vlad sighed. "Danielle…where are you?"

"We'll go looking after school; ask around to see if anyone's seen her. If it comes to it, we'll ask Clockwork." Dan promised.

"He won't help." Dark remarked. "Danielle going on a date with the pirate brat and not coming back the next day is no cause for temporal alarm."

"She could get hurt, though!" Danny frowned. "If they wander too close to the Shadow Realm…"

"Well, then you can go looking after school." Dark got up from the table. "Hurry up, kids."

"I'm gonna be worrying all day." Danny got up from his empty plate and went to Sam's chair, giving her a peck on the lips before he went to get his bag.

"Take the bracelet, in case we have unexpected visitors while you're gone." Vlad informed them.

Dan nodded, getting up and going to his own bag. "Stupid Dani…why did she take off?"

"Well, she IS dating a freakin' PIRATE. I DID try to talk her out of it!" Danny reminded Dan as they left with Dark.

"And most likely spurred her on to do this by doing so!" Dan retorted.

**.**

"Where are we?" Dani asked.

"Arr, stay down, lassie." Youngblood said, slowly maneuvering around the jagged landscape. "This be uncharted territory now. There could be beasties about."

She nodded, looking around. She didn't know this area, but she could swear she had seen shadows among the rocks.

"Land ahoy!" Youngblood heard one of his men say. They pulled up next to what looked like a warehouse and lowered the anchor to hook them onto it. He then turned to Dani and offered her a hand.

Dani got down with him and looked around curiously. He nodded and pushed open the warehouse door, looking in. "It's so dark…" She whispered, stepping inside.

He nodded, stepping in behind her. "Can you make a light?"

She nodded, forming a small ball of glowing energy in her hand. "There, this should help." She walked further in, Youngblood right behind her.

The place seemed to be completely empty, aside from a full-length mirror, a bed, and a table and chair that were all close together. She walked over to the mirror and gasped. "But, that's Dan's room!" She breathed.

Youngblood walked over and examined the bed. "This hasn't been used in a while, it looks like."

She looked over and then nodded, walking over to sit on the bed. He took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well, we can use it as our secret hangout." She smiled.

"What if Dan sees us?" Youngblood gestured to the mirror with his hook.

She shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We can turn it around, if we're worried about that."

He smiled and changed the hook into a hand, gently tilting her head up and meeting her lips with his. She smiled and returned the kiss, pushing him down playfully. He held onto her waist and pulled her down with him, the two laughing.

"Youngblood, Captain, we have a problem." The parrot came flying in. "Those shadow creatures have boarded the ship."

"Can't the crew fight them?" Youngblood frowned.

"The crew is being attacked, Cap'n. We need you." The parrot said firmly.

Youngblood and Dani looked at each other and then went out, gasping when they saw the ship overrun with the creatures.

"Ye gads; what ARE these things?!" Youngblood pulled out his sword while Dani formed an attack.

"I'm not sure, but they certainly aren't friendly!" She cried, forming a shield around them as the creatures flew at them at a quick speed. They hit the shield and screeched, trying to claw open the orb that protected them.

"My crew isn't interesting them anymore." Youngblood noticed. "They're all paying attention to us now!"

"Then tell them to get out of here and get some help!" Dani cried, wincing as the shield weakened. "We have to get inside, Youngblood! We're not getting back to the ship through them!"

"Alright, alright!" Youngblood nodded. "Listen up, ye dogs! Get back to harbor and find help! We'll use this here shelter to hold them off! Now hurry!"

The crew quickly did as they were told, and Youngblood looked at the parrot. "Go with them!"

"But—"

"You heard me!" Youngblood snapped.

"Oh, alright!" The parrot nodded and flew off, leaving the couple to the horde of shadow creatures.

Dani pulled Youngblood inside with her and he shut the door, the shield dissipating as soon as it shut.

"Do you think they'll be able to get help in time?" Youngblood asked as Dani conjured up the light-orb again. "Maybe it'd be faster to use the mirror!"

"Phantom's not in his room right now, no one would hear us!" She looked around nervously. "You don't think one of those things got in?"

"I've never even seen the like of those! Wait, I have." Youngblood frowned. "Those creatures looked kind of like Johnny 13's bad luck shadow."

"Oh, great. _That_ doesn't tell us anything." Dani frowned, going to the bed and sitting down. Youngblood joined her, looking around nervously.

"It's all I know, Danielle." He said, shrugging.

"I know…" She looked at him. "I'm just scared…I've never seen such things before…"

He sighed. "Well, hopefully my crew will find help." He sat down and she formed a shield around them, leaning against him and trying to comfort the frightened teen. Apparently when Danny fought him he had always been in a child form of around eight years, but he'd changed himself to look closer to her age since the Christmas Truce party.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her, the sounds of the creatures outside reminding them that they weren't alone, and could be attacked at any moment.

**.**

"That was the longest flippin' school day I have ever had." Danny said as he, Dan and Dark flew through the Ghost Zone.

"Phantom, you know the way the best." Dark looked at him. "Where's the Shadow Realm?"

"Actually, I was taken there by Johnny 13." Dan admitted.

"Then let's hurry to his place!" Danny said, rushing off to where Johnny and Kitty made their home.

When they arrived, Danny landed first and went straight to 13, grabbing his shoulders. "13, have you seen Danielle?!"

13 looked at him, blinking. "You mean your little clone? No…" He pursed his lips. "I have, however, seen Youngblood's ship heading past. If the Christmas Truce party was any indication…"

"Ah, you saw them under the mistletoe, too?" Danny asked.

13 nodded. "I think that the ship was heading towards the Shadow Realm."

"As we feared…" Danny bit his lip, then looked over when the other two joined them. "13 saw Youngblood's ship heading for the Shadow Realm." He looked at 13. "Can you show the way?"

"I'll have to interrupt Johnny." 13 looked reluctant and went into the house that had been created there.

A bit later, Johnny and Kitty were coming out on his bike, 13 close by Johnny was usual. "Don't worry, Phantom! We'll help you get your little sister out of there!" Johnny promised him. "Follow me!" He drove off into the Ghost Zone.

Dan nodded, flying after them with Danny and Dark. "How long ago did he see them?" He asked Danny.

"13?" Danny looked at the Shadow Ghost.

"…Hours." 13 said grimly.

"We better hurry, then! Full speed!" Johnny said, speeding up as the other three flew faster.

They reached the warehouse and found the door torn off, shadow ghosts all over. Danny let out an animalistic roar and flew in, letting out a blast from his body that threw the shadow ghosts out. "Dani! Dani, where are you?!"

"I-I'm here!" Dani cried, and he looked over to see the mirror had been knocked over and she was sitting with a weakened shield protecting her and Youngblood, Youngblood unconscious next to her. "I-I managed to get them off, but they…they were biting him! And they bit me, too! And i-it hurts, Danny!"

Danny's eyes flashed red and he flew between Dani and the shadow ghosts. "GET AWAY FROM WHAT'S MINE!" He roared, lunging at one of the ghosts and biting down. They seemed to realize that Danny was one of them and withdrew, leaving the one he'd caught with him.

"Get away, FAR away! If ANY of you come near anyone close to me again, I will SUCK YOU DRY!" Danny roared, his red eyes flaring. "You know me! You know my scent! And you'll KNOW if they're close to me!" He released the captive one and it fled with the others, the area clearing out quickly as they ran screaming.

"D-Danny…?" Dani dropped the shield and collapsed; the loss of blood and the use of her powers draining her.

"Danny, go outside and wait." Dark said, going over to Dani with a healing orb. "Now!"

Danny nodded, walking out with his eyes still red. Dan looked at Dark before he formed another healing orb and went to Youngblood.

**.**

The ship hadn't gone far, they were trying to figure out how to go back and save their captain on their own and so were coming back to help when they saw him being carried out by Dan. "Cap'n!" The crew cried, lowering the ramp so they could get on.

"He's okay, guys." Dan said, gently laying him down on the deck. "Johnny, why don't you drive up here and ride back with us?"

"Sounds good." Johnny nodded, driving up onto it.

Dani flew up and knelt next to Johnny worriedly, then looked over at Danny, who had gotten on after talking with Dark privately. He was wiping at his mouth, his eyes back to normal. 'I've never…seen him like that.' She thought. 'He was as feral as whatever those creatures were!' She looked at Dan. "Phantom…what were those?"

"Shadow ghosts." Dan said, kneeling next to her. "Ghost vampires." He looked over at Danny. "Danny used to be one of them, and still retains some of their quirks. Some ghosts are weak when they first die, so they become shadow ghosts to survive. Either they latch onto stronger ghosts to gain strength, or…" He looked at her sternly. "They feed off of a stronger ghost that is foolish enough to go into their realm."

She looked down. "How…how did Danny…change?"

"He was attached me to already from the moment of his death, because of our mental connection. I just had to find him, but he contacted me through that mirror you saw there. This place was Danny's home before I found him." Dan sighed. "It's because he was a shadow ghost that he always has those bandages."

She looked over at Danny. "He went…feral – like they were – because they hurt me?"

Dan nodded. "You're really important to him, Dani." He reached out and rubbed her head. "Don't scare him like that again, okay? Also, Dark's gonna give you detention for skipping school today."

"Uh oh." She winced.

"Yeah, 'uh oh'." Dark walked over to her with Danny, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Eheheheh..." She smiled nervously as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry?"

**.**

"Oh, come on!" Dani huffed as she was handed the cleaning supplies. "Not even something at school? You're punishing me by making me clean the mansion by myself?!"

"You're lucky you're just getting this, young lady!" Vlad said firmly.

"Save sneaking off with boys for when you're 16 or older." Plasmius said, smirking. "Actually, sneaking out sounds like it would be a bad idea altogether, so just don't do it."

"Have fun, Danielle!" Dark ruffled her hair as he walked off with Daniel.

"You guys suck!" She stomped her foot and walked off to clean the first place.

"Well, that ended better than it could've." Sam said, looking at Danny.

Danny nodded, lifting her into his arms. "Yeah. Good thing we got there in time. Youngblood of course isn't in trouble, he has no guardian." He flew off to the den with her and Lucretius in his arms.

"I'm glad you were able to control yourself in that state." Sam said softly. "After what you told me at the party…"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

Dan looked up as they flew by. "Finding somewhere away from Dani to sit?"

"Just going to the den, Phantom." Sam looked at him. "Where you off to?"

"Got a text from Val, gonna go to my room and call her back." He held up his phone, walking into his bedroom.

Danny nodded, sighing. "I'll be glad to relax for a little while. Dani's had me worried all day."

Sam nodded. "You and me both."

"And me!" Lucretius said, holding up a hand.

"Do you have any idea what we're talking about?" Sam asked.

"…Cake?" Lucretius guessed.

The young parents laughed and flew into the den, sitting on the couch together.

* * *

><p><strong>See, kids, this is why you stay in school - or at least don't wander into uncharted territory.<br>Danny went feral to protect his clone, seems he's getting this Shadow Ghost stuff under control!  
>Or not. He seems pretty freaked out by it. Hm...<br>Eh, he seems okay enough to relax later. :) ~ Zone  
><strong>


	94. Ch93: Considerations

**Chapter Ninety-Three: Considerations**

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking that it might be good to move out of the city." Maddie said, taking her oven mitts off and turning to Jack. "I mean…what do we even have here anymore?"<p>

"We can't just leave this city, Maddie." Jack shook his head. "Not with ghosts still attacking it, and Phantom coming back—"

"The only people that Phantom has attacked are us." Maddie said cutting him off. "As for the other ghosts, Valerie is doing a great jo at her work."

"She's only sixteen; her father doesn't like her doing it so often." Jack shook his head. "I'm not leaving, Maddie. There's too much here I can't just leave behind."

"And so much that I want to." She walked over and picked up the picture of Danny. "Axiom Labs has offered me a position…if we're going to stay in town, I may as well take it. It'd be better money, and I just can't hunt ghosts knowing that that's what got Danny killed."

Jack sighed and nodded, getting up from the couch. "That's a good idea, Mads." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be a good distraction for you from the emptiness, too. But I…I just can't let go of ghost-hunting. It's been my life for so long, I can't stop now. I'm sorry."

"I know." She said softly, leaning back into his chest. "It's almost Valentine's day…do you want to do anything special?"

"Well, since we don't have the kids' schools to worry about we could take a trip out of the country for it." Jack suggested. "Paris? You've mentioned wanting to go there. Or maybe London?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Jack. Yes…I think London sounds good. And you don't have to try to remember your French." She smiled teasingly.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just us two, no other worries." He kissed her gently.

**.**

"Ah, yes. The yearly destruction of my kitchen for the sake of making sweets for your significant other." Vlad sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Danielle, I really don't know about this. You haven't been too successful a cook for other things, you know."

"Sam's gonna help me!" Dani insisted. "Please?"

"You don't know how it'll go until it's done, right?" Sam offered.

He set down the newspaper he was reading and looked at the two teenagers. "Very well, but you'll be cleaning up the mess when you're done. I want it spotless when you're finished."

"Yes, daddy!" Dani hopped up from her seat.

"Thank you, Vlad!" Sam got up as well, the two running off to the kitchen.

Vlad sighed, looking at Lucretius who was still tethered to Sam's seat and was gnawing on the coffee table's leg. "And I suppose I'm on babysitting duty, then?"

Lucretius looked up at him and grinned, his tiny baby teeth having left marks on the wood. Vlad let out a heavy sigh and went over to grab the handle of the leash, pulling him away from the coffee table. "Let's go find you something less valuable to chew on, hm?"

"Vaaad?" Lucretius looked up at him.

"Yes, Lucretius?" Vlad asked as he carried him.

"Bowunch's mommy has a…a 'wing'." He tapped his left ring finger. "Why no' mommy?"

Vlad stopped short and groaned. Some days this child seemed like an idiot and sometimes he was much too smart for their liking. "I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"

"Okay." He nodded, squirming in his arms. Vlad released him and let him fly alongside him instead of being carried.

**.**

"M-Marriage?!" Danny sputtered, nearly dropping his mug in shock.

"Well, Lucretius has noticed that you're not." Vlad said calmly. "He's very confused, and you probably should before you have another."

"A-Another?!" Danny set down the mug quickly.

"The way you two go at it, it's a wonder he's still an only child." Dan remarked, sipping from his own mug.

Danny shot him a look, then looked back at Vlad. "B-But we're not adults yet! Can't it wait—"

"Until he's three years old?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Guh…" Danny pursed his lips.

"The problem is who would we invite to the wedding?" Dan asked. "We can't invite her parents, not if we want to invite our ghost friends or have her marrying 'Danny' instead of 'James'."

"Very well. We'll have a secret wedding soon, and when you feel it's safe to reveal yourself you'll have a proper one with your parents all involved." Vlad said calmly.

Danny slapped his hands to his face. "Wedding…marriage…I'm still only 16!"

"And with parental consent that is a fine age for marriage." Vlad said calmly.

"Uh, her parents didn't consent." Danny frowned at her, lowering his hands. "Seriously, let's wait until we're eighteen!"

Vlad sighed. "Very well. But in two years, you WILL be married." He got up and left the den, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Marriage…" Danny groaned. "The father thing wasn't intended…but this is a 'gotta plan it' thing."

"Well, some people get drunk and marry in Vegas." Dan shrugged. "So, it's not ALWAYS a 'gotta plan it' thing."

"I'm not going to get drunk and marry Sam!" Danny snapped. "Marriage is not a drunken affair!"

"Glad your head is still on straight about THAT." Dan laughed. "Where was it when you slept with Sam that day?"

"I don't know!" He groaned. "She was beautiful, I wanted her, she wanted me, we love each other, and we just did it!"

Dan stretched in his seat and leaned back. "Heh. Yeah, that's why me and Val do it. The difference is that WE are careful."

"Yes, yes. You just keep on rubbing it in." Danny frowned.

"I'll rub your face in it, Danny." Dan grinned.

Danny looked at him, raising an eyebrow, then got up. Before Phantom could move, knowing what he was doing, he was lunging and the two hit the floor, rolling around as they entered a tickle-match. "You can't beat me! I am invincible!" Danny laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Dan grinned. "When have you EVER beaten me in a tickle-match Danny?" He rolled around him with him on the floor before finally pinning him down, leaning over him with a grin.

"Alright, let me up!" Danny struggled in his hold.

Dan grinned, holding him down. "Nope, I won. I get to take my prize now."

"What prize?" Danny struggled, then frowned at him. "Whoa, no. That's not happening, Phantom. You're not doing that!"

Dan leaned down, his lips hovering just inches from Danny's.

"What you doing?" Lucretius said from over them, and Dan quickly pulled away.

"Thank you." Danny looked up at Lucretius. "Uh, Luc? Where's your tether?"

"I narr it off!" He said proudly.

Danny slapped his hands to his face while Dan started busting up laughing.

Danny's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the name, then held it to his ear as he answered it. "Mr. Brownstone."

"'Stuart', Danny, we've talked about this." Stuart said pleasantly. "I'm just giving you an update on the Fentons. Your mother is taking a position at Axiom Labs, but she told them that she's going to be out of the country with her husband for Valentine's Day week and she'd start when she returned."

"Thanks for updating me on their activities all the time." Danny said, nodding. "Alright, it's good that she's looking at something other than ghost-hunting. How about dad?"

"He's still hunting ghosts." Stuart replied. "Our hidden surveillance told us that he doesn't intend to stop."

"I see." Danny nodded. "Thank you, Stuart. Is that all?"

"Yep. Have a good Valentine's Day, Danny."

"You too, Stuart." Danny nodded, then hung up after Stuart did.

"Out of country, huh?" Dan remarked. "Guess she wanted to take him away from Amity Park."

Danny nodded, putting the phone back in his pocket. "So, about this one 'narr'ing through his tether." He flew up and caught Lucretius around his waist. "Guess we need a stronger one, hm?"

Dan laughed, nodding. "Let's go find Vlad!"

They left the room, passing by Plasmius. He turned to watch them go, his gaze on the snowy-haired teen. He pursed his lips tightly and then entered the den, his thoughts his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Curses, Lucretius! You interrupted the PitchPearl moment!<br>Eh, if Lucretius didn't, then Stuart would've. Cock-blocker.  
>Uh oh..."marriage"? Yeah, they might want to consider that...in two years. ~ Zone<br>**


	95. Ch94: Second Visit

**Chapter Ninety-Four: Second Visit**

* * *

><p>"Samantha…you promised it wouldn't be too big of a mess." Vlad said, shaking his head at the mess in the kitchen.<p>

"Well, Dani and Daniel got frustrated with the mixes not coming out right and…well, had a couple tantrums." Sam said, glad she was wearing a hairnet for the duration. "I tried to calm them down before it got too bad, and so my apron is covered in it." She wiped chocolate mix off her face.

"So, where did they go now?" Vlad sighed.

"Dani heard you coming, grabbed Daniel, and fled." Sam shrugged.

Vlad sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When you see them, tell them to see me in my office. Samantha, you can go get cleaned up. I'll…summon the maids."

"No, really. I'm well-practiced in cleaning up Danny's messes." Sam said with a weary sigh.

"Yes, but you have another Danny to worry about. Go clean up and I'll have the maids clean up after Danielle and Daniel." Vlad shook his head. "I should make her scrub this, honestly, but they've most likely hidden away to clean up and I won't see them until dinner."

"And you can punish Dani then." Sam smiled. "I think you should let Daniel go, though. He didn't intend to make the mess; most of it is Dani's."

"No, if Daniel gets away with this then he will think he can get away with other things. He may be twenty-six, Samantha, but he still thinks and acts like a fourteen year old." Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"That…might actually be true." Sam admitted. "He was caged by Dark for ten years, then he had two years of solitude and fear of stepping outside and now that he's here, everything is just…I guess it's hard for him to adapt."

Vlad sighed, shaking his head. "I'll speak with Dark on making sure that Daniel knows that he needs to take responsibility for his own mistakes."

"Oh yeah, open THAT can of worms." Sam groaned. "He's going to start crying again, just like the last time, and began apologizing to everyone he killed with his mistakes."

"…I phrased that wrong." Vlad sighed. He'd forgotten how emotionally-fragile the older Danny was. "Well, a simple apology and promise not to disappear on the mess again should suffice."

Sam nodded, walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower."

Vlad followed her out, intending to summon the maids and find Danielle – maybe not in that order, if he could.

"Vlad!" Danny and Dan ran up to him, Danny carrying Lucretius. "We got a little problem."

"Another one? What's blown up now?" Vlad asked.

"Uh, nothing. Lucretius just bit through his tether, we need a stronger one." Danny looked at Sam. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. Dani just had a temper tantrum while making chocolate, that's all."

"Fun." Dan remarked.

"Yep. I'm going to go wash up." She walked by, sighing heavily.

Danny watched her go, then looked at Vlad. "So…about that tether?"

Vlad groaned. "Let's go to my lab."

**.**

Luckily, he found Dani near the lab and sent her off to clean the kitchen with Daniel. That allowed him to focus on the new problem – Lucretius' growing teeth.

"The tether wouldn't be needed if we could just block his powers." Vlad said, looking at the baby sitting on the lab table. "I'm going to try to come up with a drug to stabilize his power level so we can just block them."

"In the meantime, though…" Danny looked at Lucretius.

"In the meantime, we need a new tether." Vlad nodded. "I'll have to make one stronger than the Wraith Wrangler, unfortunately…"

Danny nodded. "What do you need?"

"Well, it'd be nice to have a blueprint of the Wraith Wrangler…" Vlad frowned. "Still, I can make-do without it."

"Our parents are gonna be out of the country." Dan reminded Danny.

Danny nodded. "We can go in, steal the blueprints, and leave."

Vlad looked at them. "Last time was very risky…"

"Last time, dad was home." Danny reminded him. "He won't be this time."

"And what if you encounter Miss Gray?" Vlad asked.

"Er…I'll be invisible and she'll only see Phantom?" Danny shrugged.

Vlad looked at Lucretius. "I'll see what I can manage, so don't go until I say you can." He glanced at Danny. "How did you know they would be leaving?"

"Tucker told us." Dan said, nodding.

"Ah." Vlad nodded. "Mr. Foley. I see."

**.**

"Going to Amity Park?" Sam looked worried. "Danny, I don't know about this…"

"I'll be back as soon as we're done." He promised her, kissing her gently. "I'll be invisible the whole time, don't worry. This is for Lucretius' sake."

She sighed, nodding. "Alright. Be careful!"

Danny nodded, then turned to Dark. "You'll keep her safe?"

"Of course. You two be careful, and thank you for actually telling us you're going this time." Dark raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hehe…gotta go!" He flew out of the room to meet up with Dan.

Dan looked over when he approached him, pocketing something before Danny could see what it was. "Alright, let's go." He nodded, flying over to the window and opening it.

Danny nodded, joining him at the window. Then they flew out together, going invisible and intangible when they left Vlad's airspace.

**.**

The Fentons had left town, which means she had to be on constant vigilance. She had promised her ghost-hunting mentors that Amity Park would be safe in her hands, but there was also the problem of schoolwork being important. Not to mention her job at the Nasty Burger…

Valerie sighed as she looked up from her schoolwork at the blinking light on her suit-pack. "Time to work." She said, getting up and grabbing her pack. She went up the roof of her apartment building, pushed the button to have the suit cover her up, and flew off on her jet-sled.

"Hey, Valerie!" She heard Phantom said cheerfully.

She gasped and aimed her gun. "You're back again, Ghost?!"

He sighed. "Val, aren't past the whole 'ghost' nonsense?" He flew towards her, dodging her blasts.

"Get away from me!" She snapped, then gasped when he flew up and caught her arm. "Let me go! Let me go, ghost!"

"If you don't stop calling me 'ghost', I'll kiss you." Phantom said teasingly.

She clenched his fists. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh no?" He smiled, knocking the gun from her other hand when she tried to aim it.

"Let me go, ghost!" She snapped.

Phantom sighed and then wrapped an arm around her waist as she struggled. "Last chance, Valerie~!" He grinned, reaching up to push the button that put her suit back in the pack.

"Ah!" She cried out, trying to pull away. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"You know what I want." Phantom smirked.

"Alright, fine! Phantom! Let me go, Phantom!" She struggled in his grasp, cringing away.

He nodded, then set her down safely on the roof, slipping a box into her pocket. "Happy Valentine's Day, Val." He kissed her cheek and then flew away laughing as she raged after him.

"Y-You creep! I'll get you for that!" She swore, then frowned and pulled out the box, looking at it. "…Valentine's…he didn't!" She opened it and groaned. "He gave me chocolate?! What is WITH him?!"

**.**

"Mission accomplished." Danny said as he sat on the roof of FentonWorks, the blueprints in his hand. "Thanks for being a distraction, Phantom."

"No prob." He grinned. "It was fun."

"Yeah, I can tell you're enjoying pulling her heart in what she thinks is two different directions." Danny got up and nodded. "Turn invisible, let's go."

Dan nodded, turning invisible and flying out of the shadows of the Op Center with him. "You remembered to turn the defenses back on, right?"

"Of course." Danny replied. "How could I forget that?"

"Just making sure." Dan shrugged. "You could've forgot."

"And you knew before even asking that I HAD, so stop acting like we're _not _connected mentally." Danny rolled his eyes, then glanced at Dan. "Do you think she'll eat it?"

"Who knows?" Dan grinned. "She's not one to waste food, after all. Even food from the 'enemy'."

"True." Danny chuckled. "You should send her something as Dan, y'know."

"I will when we get back, though the mail. I just figured that since I was in town, she'd get a gift from Phantom!" Dan laughed.

"You're twisted, you know that?" Danny sighed as they flew out of the city limits.

"Just as well as you do, Danny." Dan assured him.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny doesn't approve of his flirting in Phantom form, it seems. Who cares, she got chocolate! (Paulina would be soooo jealous!)<br>Dani and Daniel demonstrated how they apparently can't cook - you'd think after twelve years that Daniel would've learned to. What, was he surviving on Kraft macaroni and cheese?  
>Maybe NOW they can make a tether that Lucretius can't "narr" through! ~ Zone<br>**


	96. Ch95: Tending Flames

**Chapter Ninety-Five: Tending Flames**

* * *

><p>"And he…he had the nerve to…to give me chocolate and kiss my cheek!" Valerie ranted on the phone. Dan smiled as he listened, letting her get it out. "I mean, why would he DO that? He can't suddenly start flirting with me! I mean, it's not like it's the FIRST time he's done something that could be flirty, but this is BLATENT!"<p>

"Well, did you eat the chocolate?" Dan asked, chuckling.

"Dad saw the box and suggested we split it for dessert. I didn't tell him where it came from and there's no signs of poison yet." Valerie sighed.

"You think Phantom would poison you?" Dan asked.

"Of course! He's my enemy!" Valerie insisted.

"Poison doesn't seem his style, though. Maybe a love potion." Dan hummed. "You don't think you're developing feelings for him, do you?"

"No, definitely not!" Valerie insisted.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't live so far away." Dan sighed. "I always worry, with Phantom local and me in Wisconsin."

"I'm, not cheating on you with Phantom!" Valerie insisted.

He chuckled. "I know, I trust you. It's _him_ I'm worried about."

"Dan, phone down. Time for dinner." Danny poked his head into the den.

"Coming, James." Dan nodded. "Time for dinner, talk to you later."

"Oh yeah, you have dinner later than me because of my dad's work schedule. Alright, enjoy your meal." Valerie replied.

"Love you." Dan smiled.

"…Love you too." He could imagine her blushing as she said that and chuckled after she hung up, getting up from his chair.

"You're shameless." Danny shook his head when Dan stepped out to join him.

"Only when it comes to her. How's the tether coming along?" Dan asked.

"It's coming." Danny shrugged. "Lucretius is with Sam right now, we trust him to not wander off on us."

"Those drugs sound really good right about now." Dan said as they entered the dining room and found Sam trying to coax Lucretius off the chandelier.

"Lucretius Tucker Manson, get down from there right now!" Sam said firmly, tired of coaxing.

Dan chuckled and flew up to pull him off it. "C'mon, kiddo. Don't wanna upset your mom, do you?"

"Yeah!" Lucretius beamed.

"No." Dan shook his head. "You really don't." He flew down and put Lucretius into his high chair, locking him in. "Don't even think about leaving this chair until you're done eating, kiddo. Your dad will catch you quick."

"Aww!" Lucretius pouted.

Dan ruffled his hair and then turned to Danny and Sam. "There, that's my helpful uncle stint for dinner. Now I'm going to sit away from His Messiness." He took his usual seat next to Plasmius, frowning at the empty seat. "Is Plasmius not eating with us?"

"He's out." Vlad said. "Went to the Ghost Zone, I didn't ask why."

"He might be sulking again." Danny remarked. "You have been ignoring him."

Dan frowned. "I thought you didn't like me being intimate with him?"

"There's a difference between not being intimate and downright ignoring." Danny took his seat next to Lucretius, with Sam on the baby's other side.

Dan looked down. "…I guess I have been, huh?"

"Where's Dark at?" Danny asked.

"He took Daniel out to the city on a date. He's in human form, and Daniel also altered his own appearance a bit in case they ran into anyone they knew." Vlad replied.

Dan nodded. "Guess I'll go look for Plasmius after dinner, then."

Vlad sighed softly. "He might appreciate it, yes. He doesn't want to get in your way, though he's very jealous. Don't tell him I told you, though." He smirked a bit.

"Jealous?" Sam blinked.

"Of Valerie." Dan sighed. "After Danny died, I…lost it. Plasmius and I had a relationship, but with Danny back and me being with Valerie I've got my head on straight and don't go to him anymore."

Sam nodded. "Oh, I did notice that you two were…close."

"Yeah, but I kind of don't wanna be screwing him when she visits, and she visits unexpectedly a lot." Dan admitted.

"You wouldn't be the one screwing, anyway." Danny mumbled.

"You know what I mean!" Dan snapped.

'So, as long as you're with Valerie you'll stop destroying yourself?' Danny thought.

'…As long as I can, I want us to be together. I'm not strong enough to take my revenge yet, so getting to the point where I CAN take my revenge is right now…'

'Pointless.' Danny finished for him.

Dan gave a small nod, looking at his plate as the maid came out to put the food on the plates. Dani came out of the kitchen as well and took her seat, looking satisfied.

"Hopefully THIS time it won't burn!" Dani said firmly. "I put on a timer, just in case!"

"Still trying to make Youngblood chocolate?" Danny laughed.

"Laugh it up, funny boy, but I WILL succeed!" Dani said firmly, digging into her food.

Danny smirked. "We'll see about that!"

"What if he doesn't like chocolate?" Sam asked.

"He does! I asked him!" Dani nodded firmly.

"Okay, then!" Danny laughed.

They continued the meal with carefree chatter, but Dan didn't join in the discussion unless directly addressed. He couldn't help but think of how he'd been ignoring Plasmius. Even during the Christmas Truce, his attention was on Danny and his family.

After he finished his meal, he excused himself and left the room. He stopped at the portal, looked thoughtful, and then left the house by the front door. If he was going to see Plasmius, he should do it right.

**.**

"Oh, cheer up." Desiree smiled as she poured Plasmius more wine. "I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later, you just need to give him time."

"No, he's so focused on Danny and Valerie and his revenge that he's forgotten me." Plasmius huffed, glaring at the counter. "We've hardly exchanged a word in the past five days…"

"Well, let's see if we can't change that."

He blinked and looked behind him to see Dan standing behind him, grinning with a box and flowers. "Phantom…?"

"I've been really bad." Dan held them out to him. "I think chocolates and flowers aren't really enough, but—"

Plasmius got up and hugged him close, tilting his head up to kiss him before the teen could resist.

"Ah, do you want your private room?" Desiree asked, raising an eyebrow.

Plasmius looked at Dan, who sighed before smiling and nodding. "Yes, Desiree." He said, looking at her.

She nodded and handed him the crystal for his room. "I'll send up some wine for you."

Plasmius nodded, leading Dan up to his private room. Dan chuckled as they sat down and the a ghost came over with the wine. "I think, for Danny's sake, I should drink myself silly before we do anything sexual."

Plasmius smirked. "That's not the only reason you've been holding off, is it?"

"Mm, true." He opened the box of chocolates as Plasmius put the crystal in place and the walls began to rise around them. "Chocolate?"

"I'd prefer something else sweet that's in front of me, but this will do for now." He picked one up and licked it seductively before he popped it into his mouth.

Dan smiled. "No more sulking, alright?" He kissed him lightly, then popped a chocolate in his own mouth, smiling at him.

Plasmius placed a hand on the teen's thigh. "No promises." He grinned.

Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around the older ghost's neck, kissing him. Plasmius returned the kiss, then wrapped one arm around Dan's waist as the other hand opened the bottle, the wine being poured into two glasses.

Plasmius picked up one of them and handed it to Dan. "To tending the flames." He picked up his own drink and their glasses touched before they drank, just the first of many glasses they would be consuming.

**.**

"Well, I just lost him." Danny sighed, looking up from the book he was reading. "He's drunk off his butt with Plasmius."

"At least he was nice enough to get drunk before they got intimate." Vlad remarked.

"Yeah." He looked down at Lucretius, who was trying to gnaw through his bracelet. "You're not getting that off, Luc."

"Whyyyyy?" He whined. Apparently being grounded, literally, was a big source of despair for him and he grabbed at his father's leg with pleading eyes. "Why, daddy, whyyyyyy?"

"Because you wouldn't stay put." Danny told him. "I know you like your powers, but sometimes it's bad to use them."

"Whyyyyy?" Lucretius cried again, climbing up onto his lap and placing his hands on his father's shoulders. "Wanna fwyyyyyyy!"

"I hope Samantha is appreciating us giving her a break from him." Vlad rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She and Danielle are getting spa treatment with Dora and Kitty and won't be back for a few hours. By the way, did you notice that Miss Kitty is pregnant?"

"Yes, I noticed. Geez, one ghost gets pregnant and it's a Ghost Zone baby-boom." Danny set the book to the side and lifted the crying baby into the air above him. "Here, see? Flying. Happy now?"

"Nooooooo!" He whined, apparently not satisfied with the pretend-flight.

Danny sighed. "Well, I'm not taking off the bracelet, Luc."

Lucretius whimpered and brought his clenched fists to his eyes, bawling now. Danny sighed and sat him down in his lap, rocking back and forth to try to soothe the distraught baby. "Wanna fwy…fwy, daddy, fwy…"

"And you wanted one of these?" Danny raised an eyebrow at Vlad's exasperated expression.

"Shut. Up." Vlad sighed. "I wanted to take you from your father; I never said I wanted to father one myself."

"In retrospect, might've been a good idea." Danny commented.

"Oh?" Vlad looked at him.

"Y'know, the Guys in White wouldn't have attacked me to get at you." He looked down. "Not like…they did for my dad."

Vlad sighed softly. "Still, you loved him. You still do." He looked down. "I would never win your heart, Danny."

Danny nodded, looking at Lucretius. "I love him…and that's why I forgive him for my death. Even if Phantom wants to make him pay for letting me die…"

Lucretius had stopped whining and was instead pouting in Danny's arms, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up when he felt something wet on his cheek and blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Daddy? Are you cwying?"

Danny reached up and wiped at his eyes. "I'm…I'm alright." He pursed his lips. "I'm…okay."

Lucretius reached up to help, but found he couldn't reach and gave a futile tug at his bracelet again before slumping in his father's arms again with a huff.

Vlad set down his paper and walked over to wrap his arms around the teen. "Oh, Danny…forgive me for being so useless in your time of need…"

He shook his head. "You took in Phantom when he needed someone. That was all the help we needed. And by the time we were trapped, it was too late to call for help."

"You were lucky that Phantom escaped them, though I expect your father getting you back to hospital led to that." Vlad smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Danny nodded, pursing his lips. "Uhm…Vlad? Can we…change the subject?"

"If you'd like." Vlad nodded, gently rubbing his head.

Danny smiled. "Thanks. I…it's too soon for Lucretius to hear about how I…how it happened." He closed his eyes. 'And I'm worried that if I keep talking about it, the truth will come out…' He thought.

Vlad sighed softly, looking at the teen. He could sense that there was wondering he wasn't being told, but wasn't going to press it. The two would tell him when they were ready, and even Samantha hadn't been told yet. "Would you like to get something for dessert?"

Danny smiled. "Let's have some ice-cream."

"Iceeam!" Lucretius cheered.

Vlad nodded, standing up and straightening his suit. "Well, then. Let's go to the kitchen." He smiled and offered him a hand.

Danny shifted Lucretius in his arm and took Vlad's hand, the two walking out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh, speaking of "cheating"...oh, whatever. He's too drunk to care at this point, anyway.<br>Sam's getting some long-deserved R&R, leaving Danny and Vlad with the frustrated baby. Poor little Lucretius... ~ Zone  
><strong>


End file.
